Drowned
by TimesNew
Summary: The war has begun. Percy, Reyna, and Octavian restored hope in the legion, but it won't be enough. They beat a Titan once. They need to know how to kill one. Percy is sent on a quest to retrieve a legendary weapon with a new team. But another Titan has joined the war, one that even the gods have never defeated. Book 3 of the Roman PJO series. Art by anxiouspineapples.
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful Saturday night, and I was spending it with some heavily armed friends.

A cold breeze made me shiver. The dark clothes I had everybody wear was almost invisible whenever moonlight was cut off by the clouds, but they chafed against my skin. I'll have to remember that the next time I break into a building.

At least it gave us a little protection in the Fields of Mars. Not a lot of plants survived on the rocky landscape, but this area was completely barren. Reyna had chosen well. The difficult terrain also had the unexpected side effect of tiring us out before the fight even started. We were huddled behind an outcropping that was little more than a pile of rocks. I hoped it did the job.

"How much longer do we have to wait, Percy?" a voice whined behind me.

"Yes, Eli, keep complaining. I'm sure that'll help." I could practically hear the accompanying eye roll.

"Shut up, both of you," Felix snapped. "You'll give away our position."

"That might be better. I might actually get some sleep tonight," Eli mumbled.

"Alright, that's enough," I said in my bossy voice, turning to face my team. "Do you still remember the plan?"

Four unhappy faces nodded in unison. I lifted an eyebrow.

"Then I'm sure you won't mind me asking. Eli, what are we doing tonight?"

"Waiting for Reyna to kick our ass," he said, wavy brown hair not quite hiding his crinkling eyes.

"Close, but not quite. Ellie, help a brother out?" I asked.

"Very funny," she grumbled. Ellie folded her arms and lifted her chin before speaking. It was unsettling to see Eli's face talking and acting so seriously. The twins looked the same: the only thing different was everything else.

"We're going to sneak into the fortress the First and Fourth cohorts have constructed for tomorrow's war games. We stay here, wait for Izzy to come back and report, then improvise from there. Our objective is the flag hidden somewhere inside. Once we have it, we'll sneak out again, leaving as few witnesses as possible."

"Very good, but I didn't ask for an essay. Now I don't have anything to ask Felix and Jun. You still need to work on what we discussed."

She frowned. "I don't understand what being more 'chill' means."

"It's really not that hard. You just need to pull out the stick up your ass. Though that may be a little difficult, since your head is up there too," Eli put in. Everyone tried and failed to disguise our laughter as coughs.

"That's not funny," Ellie pouted, glaring at each of us. Jun lifted his huge palms towards her.

"Sorry," he muttered. "But he's right, you know. You should relax more."

Even in the darkness it was hard to miss Ellie's face burning scarlet. "Right," she mumbled.

I sighed inwardly. I was all for romance, and even hoped that Jun would stop being an idiot and ask her out someday, but even I had to admit that it made things complicated sometimes. I'll need to have a talk sooner or later.

"And if you get hurt, what will you do?" Felix growled.

"We'll stop whatever we're doing and go straight to you," we chorused.

"That's right," he replied with a nod. "You can't die without my approval."

Felix was different now. He'd been the shy kid despite being built like a wrestler; always the soft-spoken pacifist. But he changed over the past year, slowly becoming less like Clark Kent and more like Superman. It was nice that he'd grown tougher and more direct, though I hate that the war had made that necessary.

"We just need to wait for Izzy," I muttered. "Any minute now."

"Here," a voice whispered in my ear. I jumped, hitting my head against the rock. It should no longer be a surprise that Izzy could sneak up on me, but Jesus, sometimes I swear that girl can teleport. Even now it was difficult to see her. The all-black she was wearing was only a few shades darker than her own skin and blended surprisingly well with the pink and purple streaks in her hair. I think she'd added those just for the challenge, but her small frame made it difficult to notice anyway.

We were arrayed in a circle, with me closest to the fortress, Felix beside me, the twins as far away from each other as possible, and Jun crouching between them. Izzy slid into her spot between Jun and Ellie, taking her time to smile at each of us in turn before speaking in her songbird voice.

"They're ready for us," she stated. We waited for her to continue and she stared back.

Felix cleared his throat. "Could you give a little more detail? How many guards, any points of entry, any weak spots?"

"Reyna doesn't leave weak spots," Izzy frowned.

"We know," Ellie said gently. "But could you tell us the best way to sneak into the fortress? Something so easy that even the rest of us can follow you."

"No promises," Izzy said, blowing out her cheeks. She produced a crossbow bolt from somewhere on her person and began to sketch in the dirt, drawing a three-dimensional rectangle, then filling in the details: a narrow door smack in the middle, with three wide balconies above it and arrow slits where windows should be.

"There's only one entrance. Maybe we can take down the guards but there are watchers on the balconies overlooking them," she explained.

"That'll be our way in," I guessed.

"Hydra arrow?" Felix suggested. "But knowing Reyna, there's going to be some kind of trap."

"They're rigged to collapse if anything touches the rail," Izzy said.

"There it is," Felix muttered.

"I think it's best if we sneak in as close as possible. Then we intentionally set off one of the balconies and get inside while they're distracted," she finished.

I lifted my eyebrows. "That's… actually a good idea. Good job, Izzy."

She hummed with what I think was approval. Only Ellie could understand her.

"Alright, everyone, listen up. We're going to loop around and come up to the building from our left. Felix, you're going to fire the nastiest arrow you have at the balcony farthest away from us. Then we run inside and work our way up from there. Sound good?"

"They'll have guards posted inside the building," Felix pointed out. "Remember what happened last time? Reyna had guards guarding other guards. It was ridiculous. We need to take them down simultaneously."

I shrugged. "Then shoot a hydra arrow up one of the balconies. Half of us go up, the other half walk in the front."

"It'll take too long," he sighed.

"You're right," I muttered, chewing my lip. A light bulb went off in my head.

"Ellie, you were like an acrobat or something, right?" I said.

"Gymnast, but close enough I guess," she replied.

"Can you, like, parkour up the side of the wall?" We all turned to her, grinning.

"No. Why does everyone think that? Just because I can do a cartwheel doesn't mean I can walk on walls or something. Now, if you wanted me to hold on to a pole, or – "

"I can throw you," Jun spoke up.

"What?" Ellie sputtered.

"I can throw you," he shrugged. "Like a cheerleader. You just need to stick the landing. Much faster than a hydra arrow."

While Ellie stammered and tried to dignify a response, I considered the possibility. It could work. She'd have to be fast, and quiet, and trust Jun completely. I was only confident in one of those things, but I'll have to trust her. Maybe she'll work better under pressure.

"Alright," I said. "Do it. Any questions?"

I met everyone's eyes. Felix frowned at everyone like an overprotective mom. Jun was impassive, Eli rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet, Ellie was already panicking, and Izzy stifled a yawn. This was going to be great.

"Okay. Weapons out. Total silence until we rendezvous inside, alright?" Solemn nods all around. Then we took out our gear.

Felix snapped open a compound bow. It looked so out of place in camp, but I couldn't imagine him using anything else for a task like this. The whole point of the exercise was to prepare us for quests in the mortal world, and bringing a longbow everywhere was just impractical.

Izzy hefted her crossbow. She didn't have the strength to pull the drawstring of something like Felix's weapon and settled on something simpler. That was the route the twins had gone as well: they both pulled out a shortsword, little more than hunting knives.

Jun drew a well-used gladius. His swordsmanship was probably on par with Dakota, but his real strength was the black Muay Thai wraps padding his left arm. Fighting in close quarters is always difficult, but against Jun, it was a nightmare. It's impossible to guard against someone who fought with sword, fists, knees, elbows, and feet at the same time.

Normally I would use a coin, but right now it was resting in my pocket. I was holding a trident instead. It had better reach than a sword, easier to control than a spear, better at disarming people, and looked a lot cooler. Besides, there was just something comforting about holding my dad's weapon of choice. It's as close as I can get to him.

We moved as one, single file and silent. Izzy darted ahead of the group, pausing every few moments to hide us from potential dangers only she could see. We crept out of the guards' line of sight, sticking to any shred of cover available, and came up to the fortress before too long. It was a plain gray building about three stories tall and maybe 150 feet wide. There were no decorations. All business.

The guards near the door were alert, backed by two blazing torches, but anyone would be sleepy so late into the night. Above us, three balconies overlooked the entrance. No doubt they would be manned.

I lifted two fingers, then wagged them toward the building. Jun and Ellie shuffled forward and took their positions: Jun put his back to a wall, laced his fingers together and crouched, while Ellie took a few steps back for a running start. After they both nodded, I waved Felix forward. He moved up beside me, arrow already nocked.

I lifted three fingers. Two. One.

A soft breeze whistled past my ear. A second later, the balcony furthest from us exploded.

All the guards flinched. Some drew weapons, some dropped them, and everyone started shouting and pointing at each other as the fallen sentry tried to get out of the rubble. As planned, the two guards on the entrance abandoned their positions while the remaining lookouts ran inside the fort.

I started moving the moment they reacted. The others followed behind like ducklings.

Ellie was a blur. She jumped onto Jun's hands and was launched into the air, disappearing over the balcony above. It was up to her now.

I engaged the entrance guards just as they noticed our approach. One was opening her mouth to call for help before I slammed my trident to her temple. Her friend drew a sword and attacked Eli with a yell. The guard would have won if I hadn't tripped him over and jabbed the butt of the trident to his stomach. Eli knocked him out with a pommel strike, but the damage was done.

A door opened from inside the building. Another bewildered guard appeared with a heavy crossbow in hand. She leveled her weapon only to have it kicked aside: Ellie burst out of the door and pointed her blade to the guard's chin.

"Nice," I grinned. After a headcount, we moved further inside, past the 'dead' guard who grumbled while she removed a sash from her arm, signifying her 'death'.

That was one hurdle done. Knowing Reyna, it was the first of many, and probably the easiest too. I tried to come up with a plan as we moved deeper inside. The endless maze of tunnels that comprised the fortress was a common construction but still annoyingly effective. They gave no indication as to what surprises the First and Fourth cohorts might have in store for us. There was no way to prepare.

"What's the plan?" Felix whispered. I had no idea, but I tried to speak with confidence and said the first thing that came to mind and improvised from there.

"We stick together. We'll just get lost if we split up. They know we're here by now, so we can forget about stealth. Let's keep it fast and simple. Javelin."

I was proud of my team. The moment I said the order, they got into formation. It was a single-file arrangement meant to safely and quickly cover as much ground as we could. Izzy was our scout and ranged ahead. Being our best fighter, Jun would be right behind her in case she needed backup. Eli was our fastest runner, so he'll be in the middle of our formation ready to respond to threats anywhere. I was behind him to give orders and cover the rear, Felix was our medic and had the safest position behind me, and Ellie was entrusted to watch our backs because she was so damn slippery.

At least, that was the idea. Usually we just hit whoever was closest to us until we won.

We raced forward, trying to cover each other's blind spots. Our heads swiveled around constantly to look for Reyna's famous traps. There was no telling the devastation they would have in such a cramped corridor.

There was nothing. That was even more troubling - it meant that she had something worse planned out.

"Where is everyone?" Felix muttered. "They should realize that they have intruders by now."

"I don't know what's going on. Let's just get the flag and get out," I replied.

"Won't Reyna expect that?" Eli challenged. "Or will she expect that we expect that? Or will she expect that we expect that she expects that – "

"That kind of thinking will get us nowhere. It's best to just stick to the plan unless we have a reason to change it. Keep things simple."

Even as the words left my lips, I couldn't shake off my unease. We usually won because someone - usually Izzy or Ellie - would sniff out the opposition's plan. Relying on brute strength was a last resort, but physical power can only go so far – and when you're against Reyna, that was a bad gamble.

Izzy raised a fist, calling for a halt. She took a second to look around. We'd passed by several alcoves and smaller chambers and nothing else so far. Still, those nooks and crannies could have hidden enemies, waiting to pounce. On the other hand, if Izzy didn't suspect anything, I shouldn't either. So, when she waved me forward, I had to suppress my anxiety.

"Room ahead," she whispered.

An empty chamber loomed before us. It was wide, unfurnished, and suspicious, with a single stool in the center. On top of it was a small folded flag.

"Trapped," I muttered.

"You think?" Izzy scoffed.

The natural response to finding a trap is to try and disarm it. Some might argue that when you're in a nest of enemy fighters, you just don't have the time and need to take your chances. I've done that plenty of times. But I have a team now, one that I need to think about.

"Search the place," I ordered. "Ellie, Felix, keep a lookout."

We dove into the room and took far too long to inspect every inch. There were a few scuffs on the floor and scratches on the walls, but other than that, it was bare.

"It's gotta be a trap," Jun insisted.

"I know, I know. But since we don't have any evidence to suggest otherwise, we're going to have to take our chances. Get ready."

I reached out and picked up the flag. Everybody tensed. Nothing happened.

I frowned. No stink bombs? No collapsing ceilings? No stampede of unicorns?

"Are we good?" Eli asked. That's when an arrow hit him in the head.

They were blunted of course, but it'll still leave a mark. Eli staggered, making him an easy target. Luckily Jun was there to shove him out of the way, taking a few arrows himself in the process. The rest of us jumped out of the way while Felix and Izzy returned fire.

Legionaries poured into the tunnels. Out from the alcoves, from the side rooms, even from the ceiling and floor, they blocked our escape route. Now I understood. Retreating and regrouping was an acceptable strategy when you face a hurdle you can't overcome. But now that we were in the lion's den, we had no way out. Even now, legionaries were locking shields and forming a phalanx.

We just had to fight our way through them. Then we'll hope for the best and improvise – no. That wasn't acceptable. Not anymore. I was a leader, not an adventurer. I had to plan.

After we break through – an impossible challenge, but I get those every day – we'll have to run through the tunnels. They were long and winding, but there were only two paths. I assumed that both would be packed with demigods. Whichever way we chose, the people from the other route would just need to circle around to surround us. Which meant we had to do both at the same time.

"Percy!" Felix yelled. He was shoving ambrosia down a dazed Eli's throat while humming the strange tune he used to heal people. Izzy could barely poke her head out. Jun hefted his sword, ready for combat, and Ellie was having a panic attack.

"Listen up!" I shouted. "Jun, you and I are going to punch through. Izzy, Felix, cover us on our way in. Ellie, Eli, cover us on our way out. Then we split up! Eli, can you run?"

"Of course," he mumbled.

"Good. You're our rabbit. Take Felix and Izzy and head down the left tunnel. Remember? Distract as many of them as possible. The two of you are coming with me." I tossed Ellie the bundled flag.

"Why me?" she yelped.

"Jun and I are going to do the fighting."

"Won't they just go after Ellie?" Felix demanded. "It's obvious that she's the one carrying the flag."

That was a good point. After a moment's consideration, I took off my shirt.

"What the fuck?" Ellie shrieked, covering her eyes.

I tossed her twin my shirt. He caught it - good. He was still alert.

"Pretend that's the flag," I told him. Eli nodded and lurched to his feet.

I risked a quick peek and almost got my eye poked out. The phalanx could have been upon us already, but they were taking no chances and advanced like a hydraulic press.

"Water," I said. Immediately, everyone in my team poured out their canteens. Before the streams of water hit the ground, I redirected them to defy gravity and cover my body instead. In less than a second, I was encased in liquid armor. It would make me move faster and hit harder but offered almost no protection. That was fine by me. It fit my style.

"Felix!" I yelled.

"I know!" He drew an arrow with a bulbous head shaped like tulip and shot it down the hall. I didn't wait for it to go off. Jun and I charged out of cover and kept running even when the arrow hit the ground and dirt and dust erupted.

The shock rattled my teeth, but I ignored it and barreled through the cloud of debris and into the phalanx. They got over their surprise too late. I vaulted off a shield, jumped behind their thin ranks and started to tear them down, swinging my trident to hook swords and spears, twisting it to wrench them out of their hands.

I caught sight of Jun just pushing straight through. His shoulder charge broke through the panicked defenders. Between the two of us attacking on both sides, they didn't have a chance.

"Clear!" I yelled. The rest of my team came running out. Ellie had steadied herself and Eli was alert once more. Good. This might work.

We sprinted down the halls, running straight into hails of arrows. Like before, Felix and Izzy returned fire while Jun and I went on the offense, trusting the twins to cover our backs. I took far too many cuts and bruises even through the water. Jun didn't say a word of complaint, but I knew that his skin would be mottled purple when this was all over. We had to make it worth it.

Ellie and Eli still carried the flag and 'flag'. When we came to the split in the tunnels, my team broke off without hesitation.

"Let's hope this works," Ellie muttered.

It did, sort of. Some of the enemy legionaries looked conflicted now that we threw a wrench in their plans. Still, there were a lot of them to get through, and without support from our archers, the chances of going down was getting worse by the second.

A better commander would have come up with a better plan, but that didn't matter now. We had to commit. I used my arm as a shield and my water to blow away some of the arrows. Most of them found their marks. I felt the blunted tips starting to make me bleed.

_Keep going, _I thought to myself, gritting my teeth. _Just a little further. If I get into close combat, it's over. I just had to keep going. _

It was worth it. I wielded my pain like a weapon, fueling my movements as I tore through their ranks. Four or five legionaries broke rank to slow me. It just made it easier to take them down one by one. I ducked under a slash, sweeping a legionary's feet from beneath her. I used the momentum to swing my trident in a wide cut, forcing the other assailants back. That instant of hesitation was all I needed.

I assessed their reactions, looking for the weakest link. One of them stumbled – there. I went straight for him, knocking him out with a blow to the head. His friend countered with a jab that I parried. While he was off-balance, I lunged to the other two, using my trident like a staff, alternating between both ends, striking them in the legs, knees, and finally heads. By the time their braver friend recovered, I was already in place to land another blow to the head.

It all happened in a few seconds. Not once did I stand still. No wasted movement. I couldn't afford it.

Turns out I didn't need to. Jun was already finished with the others. Five or six bewildered legionaries lay at his feet, knocked out or out of the fight.

"Let's keep moving," I told a flustered Ellie.

It was more of the same. Legionaries jumped out of hidden alcoves and traps. Jun and I knocked them down almost instantly. Without archers to bring us down, we were unstoppable. But we weren't invincible.

By the time we got to the exit, Ellie was the only one not panting. Jun and I were breathing hard and drenched with sweat. So, it was probably the worst case scenario given that the final obstacle was the hardest.

A team of legionaries was waiting for us in the first room. I recognized some of them: all hardened warriors from the First and Fourth cohorts. There were only ten in total – though their armor was battered, weapons notched, and shields scarred with years of heavy use. The guys in the tunnels weren't meant to defeat us. Reyna would never take that chance. They were meant to wear us out before she dealt the final blow. Personally.

Behind the shield wall was Reyna herself. Even without armor, she looked imperial in her purple cape. It was easy to make out her cold dark eyes looking us up and down like a hawk inspecting its next meal. The small smirk on her face was equally unmistakable.

An explosion to our left caught everybody's attention. There were lots of shouting and a little screaming behind a cloud of dust that the other tunnel belched. And from out of the shadows, against all odds, the other half of my team emerged.

They were even more battered than the rest of us. All of them sported new scrapes and bruises. But they were on their feet. Eli even managed to keep hold of my shirt.

"Impressive so far," Reyna called out, smiling. "But I think this is it for you. Won't you agree?"

"I do," I replied. "So why don't you make this easier for everyone and step aside? We all know that my team is going to win."

"Against me? You sure about that?"

"Of course. After all, I'm with them."

I was stalling, just like her. My eyes darted back and forth to the enemy team and mine.

Her legionaries were good but spread too thin. She can't possibly expect them to hold the line – I could just concentrate our efforts into one spot, sacrificing most of my team but guaranteeing that the flag gets through. No, she'll order them to advance and engage us.

The twins were still in action, though Eli was a little worse for wear. Felix and Izzy were almost out of arrows. Jun and I can still fight, but for how much longer?

There's no other way. I had to lose the fight to win the war.

"Ellie, leave the flag here."

"What?" she sputtered. "Why?"

"We won't be able to slip past. We need to break right through. No tricks."

Before I was finished speaking, Reyna gave an unseen signal. Her legionaries fanned out in the room, eyeing each of us carefully, staying for a few seconds longer on Felix and Izzy.

"Now!" I roared. Everyone started running at the same time. Eli got into combat first, as usual. He waved his shortsword like a maniac, swinging wildly and without technique. The legionary who met him easily overwhelmed Eli, at least until Jun stepped in and knocked him on his ass. The rest of us were forced to fend for ourselves.

I was confronted by two at once. This wouldn't be like those other guys. I was pressed back with well-timed, coordinated attacks that didn't give me time to fight back, forcing me on the defensive. I didn't have time to wait for them to make a mistake.

With a shout, the water encasing me shot forward and sprayed one of them in the face. I took the opportunity to jab in the stomach, forcing him to double up in pain, where his chin was an easy target for the stave of my trident. His friend took the opportunity to counterattack, but now that we were on even terms, I was more than fast enough to dodge out of the way, parry a lunge, and go in for the final blow.

The others weren't doing so well. Felix was using his bow like a staff, locked in a combat where he was hopelessly outmatched. Izzy darted in and out of the melee, shooting quarrels from her crossbow. The twins were cornered, but Jun was working his way through the legionaries. That left –

"Your team is holding their own," Reyna said. I could see now that she held two blades, long and thin sabers that I'd never seen before. No doubt she'd picked up yet another fighting style and was eager to test it out on a punching bag. That was always a sight to behold, unless you were the punching bag.

"Better than yours," I replied, twirling my trident and raising it in an overhead guard.

"That's yet to be seen. After all, I haven't fought yet."

My blood ran cold. Again, I realized too late that Reyna used the same strategy as before: using the veterans to engage everyone, then picking them off one by one personally. The exit was right there, but a loss was still very much possible.

Her plan had only one weakness: it depended on Reyna too much. If we remove her, then it's over. Unfortunately, her plan's greatest strength was also Reyna.

I can't leave this to chance. My team is probably going to hate me for it, but I had to make the call.

"Jun!" I called out. "A little help!"

"Bit busy here!" he shouted from behind.

"Forget it and get over here!"

Before I finished talking, Reyna moved. She darted forward, fast, even faster without armour. I parried the strike just in time, but her other blade was already moving. I ducked, crouching into stance, and lunged forward – only to have her parry my strike. She knocked me off balance, and before I could recover my footing, Reyna began an onslaught of cuts and jabs with her swords. I was on the literal backfoot. It was all I could do to stay on my feet.

Maybe I could beat her in a straight fight, but even if I could, it would take far too much time. I had to use cheap tricks.

As I danced away from her whirlwind of blades, I let the point of my trident fall to the ground, then kicked it up sharply. Reyna didn't expect that, but she was too fast for it to hit anyway. It did buy the second of time I needed to let go of the trident and pull out my coin, summoning my trusty gladius.

The trident has its uses. But against Reyna, I needed something I was more comfortable with. Technically we weren't allowed to use Imperial gold weapons in a training exercise, but I was good enough to make sure that I wouldn't land a direct hit. Besides. It was Reyna.

I spun on my heel and delivered a brutal downward cut. She sidestepped, blades moving like leaves in the wind, and I was forced to block and dodge her attacks. Each time I parried one blade, she would use the other to counter. The same couldn't be said for me. When Reyna fought back, she always lands a hit. A strike to the arm, a blow to the chest. It hurt more and more each time. It was only a matter of time before I tired out. So, it was great timing when Jun joined the fight.

He came in like a battering ram, barreling into Reyna and forcing her on the defensive. I took the opportunity to surge forward and join the assault. Together, we pushed her back. It was starting to work – until it didn't.

In a burst of speed and strength, Reyna dodged both of our blades and slammed the pommels of her swords onto my side. The pain was worse than expected and brought me to my knees. Instead of finishing me off, though, Jun intercepted and let me catch my breath before standing straight.

Reyna was caught between the two of us. The others were doing bad, and worse by the second. We had to end this now. But one wrong move, and all of us were going down.

Reyna's eyes flicked between Jun and I, looking for the weaker target. I tried not to be offended when she chose me.

I raised my sword to block a wide cut, but it was a feint – Reyna went for a front kick instead. Her foot lashed into my stomach, making me gasp and stagger. Just as fast, she turned her attention to Jun. The two were locked in a combat that I couldn't hope to imitate. Jun occupied one sword, and when Reyna went in with the other, he stepped into her guard and started using his fists. He landed a left hook on her jaw, making her stumble. He darted forward and kicked her wrist, throwing one saber out of her hands.

Instead of falling, Reyna grinned. In another burst of energy, she sprinted forward and rolled underneath a sword slash and inside his guard. Reyna drove her shoulder into Jun, causing him to stagger back, and jabbed with her saber. He parried it and reached out with his left hand again, but this time, she was ready.

Reyna blocked his fist with her own arm and landed a closed fist on Jun's temple. In an instant, she'd adapted to his fighting style and started to push him back.

I forced myself to my feet and charged right into Reyna. I was an easy target for her saber, but I took the hit and tackled her in a bear hug. The pain in my back was searing hot as we stumbled to the ground. Being the much better hand-to-hand fighter, she got me in a lock that pinned me down and landed a punch that rattled my brain. Fortunately, that meant Jun was free to fight back.

He went for a savage uppercut right on her chin. Reyna was knocked off my back and fell to the ground, and finally, she stayed there.

"Nice save," I groaned. I reached out and Jun took my hand, pulling me to my feet. The world was still spinning.

"We finally won," he said, blood tricking from a split lip.

"Not yet," I muttered. "Take Ellie and get out of here."

"Alright. Let's get going."

"No. I have to keep her busy."

"What – you've got to be kidding me."

I was Reyna's sponsor. Last year, we went on a mission to find Romulus, the first king of Rome, and bring him back to lead us in the war. We failed – sort of – but it meant that I spent a lot of time with Reyna. I knew her better than everyone else. It wasn't a surprise to me that she was already getting back on her feet.

"Better get going," I mumbled.

"Right," a horrified Jun said as he ran off.

Reyna stood up and rolled her shoulders. She was covered in bruises. Her purple cloak was covered in dirt, and her face was bloodied. She was disarmed, while I still had my gladius. For once, I had the advantage.

"You're still going?" I slurred.

She shook her head. "By the time I'm done with you, Ellie would be out the door. No point."

"It's my win."

"This time. And I liked your plan. You're getting more ruthless. You risked your teammates to get the best shot at success."

"I didn't risk anything," I growled. "This is just a training exercise. If we were up against monsters, I'd never leave them behind."

"You sacrificed yourself to take me down."

"One for one isn't bad if the one we take down is you."

"It's bad if the one you sacrifice is you. We're at war, Percy. You're going to have to make some hard choices. You and Jun can fight me, but what if I attacked the twins instead? Or Felix, or Izzy?"

"Then I just have to train them harder."

Reyna shook her head. "We don't have time. You know that. You're a good fighter and a better leader than you know, but you could never make the hard choices. Sometimes, they're the only choices you'll get. And you'll have to choose."

"I choose to win. And I'll win my way. Any other way isn't a win."

A smile danced on her lips. "That's what I like about you."

"What?"

"What?"

"Did you just compliment me? You did. You just gave me approval."

"Oh gods," she groaned. "I'm never going to hear the end of this, aren't I?"

"The end? I haven't even started."

* * *

**_(A/N) Thank you for reading! This is the start of book 3 of my Roman PJO series. Book 1, The Son of Rome, and book 2, The King's Legacy, are all completed. Like the original PJO books you don't need to read the first two, but I highly recommend you do because this will contain major spoilers for them. _**

**_There will also be a lot more swearing in this story than in the first two, because the most unrealistic thing about PJO is having teenagers who don't curse. Just giving fair warning if that's not your thing. _**

**_Please leave reviews and I hope you enjoy!_**


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you kidding me?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?"

Reyna stood in front of me, arms crossed, eyebrow arched. Felix and Vanessa were in their bunks, looking over my shoulder to see who had disturbed our naps.

"What am I supposed to say to that?" I said.

"I thought you were looking forward to leading a quest."

"I am, but not when you have to announce it in front of the whole senate."

"Percy, we're going to announce it in the general assembly."

I groaned. "That's today?"

"Of course, it's Monday. Are you – have you all been sleeping the whole day?"

"Hey, man," Felix said to his pillow. "We spent all night fighting you and your goons. Then we were in the infirmary until dawn. And the whole time you were lecturing us – and let's be honest, that makes it feel like it lasted twice as long."

"Fair," Reyna said. "And what's your excuse for sleeping till noon, Vanessa?"

"I think she just went back to sleep," I said.

Reyna blustered in. She pushed past me in her white toga and purple cloak pinned with a golden brooch of an eagle, making me feel out of place wearing pajamas in a bedroom.

She grabbed Vanessa's shoulders and shook her.

"Vanessa. I know you can hear me."

"Not now," she said. "I swear, if I have to make one more gods-damned ballista I'm going to lose my mind. I'm tired of being tired."

"Don't be that way. What if Ellie sees you like this?"

"Don't remind me," Vanessa replied, but she got up all the same. Her long curly hair was even messier with singed ends.

"I've got enough on my plate. Then Alex had to put me in charge of her golden girl since she's off doing – "

"What is she doing?" I asked, suddenly awake. The girls traded a knowing look – the kind that guys could never do.

"Nothing," they said.

"You can't keep telling me that! One day she's excited after getting a mission, and the next day she's just gone. Have you even heard back from her?"

"Of course. But that's not all that praetors do. We have a lot of responsibilities. Maybe if you stop sleeping during assembly, you'd know that," Reyna said. I bit back a response, knowing that she was right.

"Am I going to disappear for months too?"

"Don't be ridiculous. You'll be going with your team."

"My team? Why? They're good, but not enough to go on a mission. The twins are still _in probatio!_ The senate will never approve of this."

"They will. There's no other choice."

I had a sinking feeling in my stomach. "What aren't you telling me?"

"It'll all be in the assembly," Reyna said. "I'll see you there. In about… thirty minutes?"

She left the three of us bedraggled and confused. Then after a lot of cursing and rushing, we managed to throw on some togas and look presentable.

We weren't the only ones who were late. A stampede of legionaries from every cohort filled Camp Jupiter, mostly those who were too young to know better and too old to care, although the age group was skewed towards recruits who hadn't learned how to put on a toga. I saw somebody wearing a bedsheet.

There were noticeably fewer legionaries than last year, even after the influx of newcomers. Most demigods were out on missions. We used to send out senior legionaries along with a few promising recruits, but after the battle last year the war had demanded more resources. Now, most able-bodied legionaries not essential to the training or defense of Camp Jupiter were sent out on quests. Newer demigods got less important tasks while the veterans handled the dangerous missions. Last I heard, Dakota was leading a team to hunt down and kill hydras before the enemy could recruit them.

But they had two things in common: they were public information and at least two legionaries were sent out. It's doubly strange for Alex to disappear in a solo quest.

I had to quash rumors floating around that she'd defected to the other side. As if that was possible. More and more legionaries were doing it as the war got tenser, but Alex would rather die than betray her friends. She was like me in that sense.

Still. It was something to think about.

"Hey!" I turned to see Ellie skipping towards us, dragging a reluctant Eli and a distracted Izzy on each arm.

"Glad to see that we're not the only ones late," Ellie said.

"Us? Late? No, we're just making sure that everyone else is on time," I said as my roommates yawned.

"Do you know what this assembly is going to be about?"

I looked at her a little more closely, and sure enough, she had a pen behind her ear and a notebook peeking out from a pocket. Ellie was more comfortable in a debate team than the battlefield. She would love –

My brain froze. No, no. Away from those thoughts. It always leads back to him.

"Nothing much. Reyna told me that she'll be assigning new missions, that's all," Felix shrugged.

All three of them perked up.

"Missions? You mean quests?" Eli said. "Do we finally get to go?"

"You just got here," I said. "Is Camp that bad?"

"I just wanted to actually do something. Sitting around while everyone fights for me isn't my idea of contributing to the war."

"Hey, practice makes perfect. Trust me. The more you learn, the less likely you'll die a horrible death. How's your sword lessons with Jun?"

"He's great, as usual," Eli said. "But I can't match his style. Or yours. Or Reyna's."

"Just stick to the basics for now. You can't learn without mastering the fundamentals first."

"You didn't," Eli said. "Everybody keeps talking about how you just showed up to camp one day, killed the Minotaur, and competed in the Tournament. The year after that you saved the city and fought a Titan. Why can't I be like that?"

"Because you're not me. There's nothing wrong with that. Just figure out your own style first. That's more important than imitating me, or Reyna, or Jun, no matter how good they are."

"Sure."

He sulked as Ellie interrogated Vanessa on her work for the legion. Vanessa finally brightened up, equally eager to have found someone interested in her work and rattled off about siege weapons and blacksmithing and whatnot.

It wasn't long until we arrived at the Pomerian Line. A floating, armless statue was disappearing and reappearing every few seconds, trying to corral the rowdy legionaries entering the city. Terminus, our friendly neighborhood god, was screaming insults and reprimands at everyone, going on about tardiness and discipline and the spirit of the Roman legion. I guess I shouldn't be surprised when he popped into existence in front of us.

"You there!" he said. "What is the meaning of this? How could the praetor's own roommates be late to the assembly? For shame!"

"We're not late, Terminus," Felix said. "We'll be there on time."

"'On time' is no better than being late! Where is your initiative?"

"Must've forgotten it after Reyna became praetor," Vanessa said.

"Vanessa…"

"Right, right. Need to be supportive and all. But gods, don't you miss the days when you could bail on assembly and do whatever we wanted instead?"

"I know I do," I said as Terminus shrieked at her audacity. "But things are different now. We have to be there for her."

"Easy for you to say," Vanessa said. "You have a, uh, personal stake in this."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"And you two!" Terminus said, drowning out Vanessa's response. "Shame on you! Is this the future of the legion? Show some initiative and show up earlier! Dress better! Stop slouching, young man! And show some backbone, young lady! Give the legion a reason to be proud to have you! No wonder your parents still haven't– "

"Terminus." I cut in too late. Both twins turned bright red and looked away.

They were unclaimed. It was rare for gods to claim their kids but now it didn't happen at all. Sometimes we figure it out ourselves – it's hard to deny that I'm the son of Neptune when I can breathe underwater – though nobody could really pin down the twins. Alex thought they were her half-siblings, but Ellie was far too innocent to be a daughter of Mercury.

They dealt with their identity crisis in their own ways: Ellie was determined to be a jack-of-all-trades and find something she was good at while Eli tried too hard to be like the people he admired, namely Jun. I could relate to that. Maybe that's why I agreed to have them be part of my team.

"Do you have a real reason for stopping us?" Felix said. "Are we late? Are we carrying weapons? Are we missing our togas?"

"No, but I expected you to do more than just abide by the rules. You're supposed to be role models. All of you. Gods know we need it."

Then he blinked away to harass other unsuspecting demigods.

"Sorry about that," Felix said in a tone that was painfully patronizing. He had the best intentions but treated the twins like helpless younger siblings. "It's the war, you know. Terminus usually isn't like that. He's a good person, and probably the nicest god there is, but everybody's been a little on edge."

"It's fine," Ellie said. She forced a smile.

Felix was right. The war had everybody strung up. The recruits were put to unrealistic standards. The older legionaries were overworked and expected to be constantly perfect – even Vanessa, who used to be the epitome of calm, cool, and collectedness, was starting to crack. But nobody suffered more than our leaders, especially our newest praetor.

I try to hold things together. It hurt to see my friends go at each other's throat for no reason. But no amount of joking and defusing would be enough to unify the legion. We needed to end this war.

We were quiet the rest of the way to the senate house. It was packed full. The latecomers were forced to sit on the stone bleachers at the highest tier, where our backs brushed against the white pillars. I could almost touch the domed ceiling if I reached up.

Reyna walked onto the stage, pushing the wheelchair that held an exhausted Jules. He looked better than he had been when he did double praetor duty for a full year, but eyebags and stubble had taken permanent residence on his tanned face. Things were better now that he had Reyna – though not everybody thought that was a good thing.

Jules was brought to his usual place beside Reyna's praetor seat at the back and center of the stage. The senate, ten representatives from the legion who filled the courtside seats of the stage, were already in attendance. Every cohort had someone to speak for them, but most had some connection to the First in debts or favors owed. We all knew who they really answered to.

Reyna took center stage. "Welcome, legionaries!"

Her audience kept chattering amongst themselves. Even those from the Fifth Cohort who showed rapt attention paused to glare and start arguments with the other campers.

Some people thought that Reyna didn't deserve to be praetor; that we'd taken advantage of the battle, raising her on a shield while most of the legion was chasing off Krios's army. Everybody seemed to have forgotten that she was the one who fought Krios the longest, one-on-one until we were able to take him down together. Now they were pushing their own agendas, waiting for an excuse to pounce on the smallest mistakes she made.

"Welcome to our weekly assembly. Today, you can voice your concerns to the senate and the praetors. We will be announcing new patrols, new training exercises, and updates on the war."

An excitable murmur coursed through the crowd. The war was the only thing that unified us.

"Octavian?"

My heart leaped to my throat. I felt myself lean forward.

A tall blond senator in a clean white toga walked to the podium as Reyna took her seat. Even from this distance there was no mistaking those wild eyes. Octavian still looked like a lanky basketball player, but he had filled out over the years. It was getting harder to think of him as a nerd and easier to see him as the ideal Roman, complete with the stern expression and air of arrogance.

"We will begin with news from the front," he said in a sonorous voice. "As you all know, we have selected teams of demigods to venture out and aid in the war effort. There hasn't been a major engagement since the Battle of the Tiber, which makes these expeditions even more important. Battles are often won before they begin."

He paused for effect, waiting for the audience to finish nodding with approval.

"Our most recent missives are thankfully fortuitous. Every day, we reach out to retired legionaries across the country. More and more of us are joining the fight against the Titans. The opposition has been recruiting monsters everywhere, but we have also begun contacting other possible allies. We will not fight this war alone."

"Our hunter-killer teams report success. Hydras and drakes have been rooted out and destroyed, though the enemy has responded swiftly. It is unlikely that we will continue to match our progress thus far. The threats that we know of but cannot safely kill – Medusa, the Nemean Lion, and their like – are missing or neutral. It's safe to say that we've reached a stalemate with the Titans."

"But it may not be enough. My augury foretells a great calamity waking from its slumber. Something the gods cannot face."

The crowd stirred uneasily. That was when Reyna jumped in.

"Thank you, Octavian," she said. Octavian backed off and went back to his seat, most eyes trailing after him. Reyna had to practically yell to get back the legion's attention.

"That brings me to my next point. We will be assigning a new mission today. Not to get your hopes up," she said as the crowd chattered excitably, "but our decision has already been made. We will be sending only one team out today – our very best."

"We are on even ground with the Titans with one glaring exception: The Titans themselves. They can single-handedly destroy our whole legion. It was only through the coordinated efforts of our bravest warriors that we managed to repel Krios's assault last year, and we only managed to damage his armor. If we are to win this war, we will need a way to defeat the Titans for good. We need to kill them."

"With valuable information provided by our very own Terminus, we were able to come up with a few possibilities. All are dangerous – powers stronger than even the Titans – but one option may be more realistic. It is a weapon: the legendary Spear of Trygon."

"What?" somebody said beside me. Everyone else seemed to share the opinion: people were asking their friends, shrugging in response, and frowned in confusion.

"The hell is that?"

"An old story." One of the Lares had spoken: Vitellius, the Fifth Cohort's resident ghost, though he was almost unrecognizable. His normal purple glow was stark white.

"A very old story. You're playing with fire, praetor."

"We don't have a choice."

"Why can't the gods fight them?" someone shouted.

People took up the outburst, grumbling about our parents – not for the first time. A lot of people felt like we were fighting someone else's war, that we were dying for past mistakes and enemies from before our time. They were right, of course. But if the gods won't fight, then who will?

"This isn't about them," Jules said from his wheelchair. "The Titans declared war against the gods, but if they win, we all lose. They threaten Rome, legionaries. It's our duty to defend her. And we will show the world what happens when they make an enemy of us."

That seemed to satisfy the crowd's ego. Nothing like a little bloodlust to scare off logic.

"And to do that we need the Spear," Reyna said. "It's a tale dating back to the Odyssey. After Odysseus came to Circe's island, the witch bore his bastard son. He grew up without him. When the son found out who his father was, he begged Circe to let him visit. Circe, beset by Titans and gods alike, allowed her son to leave only with a weapon he could use to defend himself. That's when she went to Trygon."

I felt unease in my being. It reminded me of my oath on the River Styx: as if my soul was struggling against something, straining to move away from an invisible threat.

"Nobody knows anything about him. Those who do are too powerful to tell us or dead. We only know that he gave Circe a spear, which she gave to her son, on the promise that it would be returned to him after he was finished with it. And when he visited Odysseus's island, he unwittingly killed him. That was how the greatest hero in history died."

"How did a child kill Odysseus?" Eli called out.

"The Spear of Trygon is poisoned. One scratch will instantly kill a mortal and put an immortal through eternal pain. That's our goal. That's how we'll kill Saturn. Jules and I have discussed this matter, but there is only one real choice. The team that will retrieve the weapon will be led by Percy Jackson."

Everybody yelled everything at once.

"That's bullshit!"

"Percy should go!"

"Who?"

"You're only choosing him because you two are friends!"

"Quiet!" Jules banged his hand against his wheelchair. "Let her finish."

"Thank you again, Jules. I can assure you that we chose Percy not because of any kind of bias – least of all one of a personal nature (here she glared at the legionary who shouted that last comment) – but because of the weapon's location. Trygon lies deep beneath the ocean. Only the gods can reach that place, so we have to settle for the next best thing: the son of the sea god."

There was a great rustling sound as every demigod in the room looked at me.

"And he won't be going alone. We've formed groups comprising of outstanding demigods for just this sort of situation. Percy will be going with his team."

"Fuck," Ellie whimpered.

"Yes," Eli hissed.

"We will divert all our resources to this endeavor. We've turned the tides once, but the only way of truly winning this war is to kill them once and for all. Now. Are there any objections? Or do you know anyone else who can breathe underwater?"

"Praetor, if I may." Octavian stood up.

"Here it comes," Vanessa said, rolling her eyes.

"I understand your reasoning for selecting that particular team. However, I must ask: is this the best time to retrieve the weapon? Surely, we can spend more time in training. We all know the members of Percy Jackson's team. I can speak for Jun and Felix, but the others are inexperienced. Percy himself has only completed one quest in his two years of service."

"I suggest a delay. Perhaps send them out on more basic missions first and observe their performance. If they succeed, then we will resolve other pressing matters. If they fail, then we can construct another team. Perhaps with Percy as a member instead of a leader."

"And you'll be in charge of such a team, I assume?" Reyna said. Octavian spread his hands.

"I don't want to undermine you, praetor. My responsibilities lie in my augury. I would never forsake my duty – but maybe we can take a vote instead of constructing the team arbitrarily. A vote with the senate."

Which he all but controlled. In the space of a year, Octavian had somehow managed to take over half of the senate. He speaks with five votes instead of one.

The thing is, I can't help but agree with him. My team was green. We could handle ourselves in a fight, sure, but no matter how formidable Reyna can be, fighting other legionaries in the Fields of Mars with blunted arrows will never compare to fighting monsters out there.

"Thank you for your words, Octavian. They are wise as always," Reyna said. She kept her tone civil, but I knew from the way her fingers twitched that she wanted to throttle him. I could also tell from the way she pursed her lips slightly and flared her nose just so – tics and tells that I think only I know about – that she agreed with him too.

"But I believe that Percy and his team are ready. They will leave immediately. That decision is final."

"How can you speak with such confidence, praetor?" Octavian asked with mock surprise.

"Because I agree with her."

There was an uproar. Everybody shot to their feet, shouting and gasping. I couldn't see who it was, but the voice was strong and deep, not one I recognized. I stood on my seat and craned my neck to see who it was.

Lounging on Reyna's seat was a man. If you could call him that.

He sprawled like a cat on a throne, feet pulled up and head tilted back with a casual arrogance. He was dressed in full Roman armor of a design and quality I'd never seen before. It was Imperial gold with black and red accents, making him look permanently covered in blood and ash. He was also the most perfect person I'd ever seen.

Most of the legionaries were buff as hell. Jules in his prime was a sight to behold. Reyna after a fight was as close to perfect as I've ever seen. But this man made post-serum Captain America look like pre-serum Captain America. It's not that his muscles were obscenely bulging or lean like a long-distance runner. He was just right. Like the vision of an artist. Like the statues outside of Temple Hill.

Perfect physique. Arrogance. Black and red…

"Lord Mars," Reyna whispered.

"Glad to see that you're all here," the god of war said. He rose from his seat and walked to the podium. Reyna stumbled back.

"The war is going well. By your standards, at least. But your praetor is right in this matter. If you don't get the spear, then you don't have a chance."

I felt his words reverberating through the air. No – it was coming from outside. The unmistakable roar of thunder and lightning. The sound of pure power constricted the tiny world inside the senate house. Every demigod flinched and stirred in their seats, their nervous chattering clouding my thoughts.

I felt the impact in my bones, but apparently that wasn't enough. Legionaries were yelling and grabbed hold of each other as the earth itself turned into a roiling sea, threatening to collapse the building.

Mars laughed. "Look at that. Jupiter and Neptune can agree on something for once. They'll both chew me out for this but fuck them. They know deep down that this needs to be done. Praetor!"

Reyna jumped to attention. "Yes?"

"Call down Neptune's kid and his team."

"Uh, yes, my lord. Perseus Jackson!"

I tore myself away from the seat and stood. My legs quivered as they moved me down the stairs.

"Felix Wright! Elise Kruger! Elijah Kruger! Isabelle Dumont! Arjun Siddhartha!"

One by one, my friends trailed after me. I spotted Jun on the other side of the room hopping down with his trademark nonchalance. As usual, he was the only one who remained calm. The rest of us could barely stay on our feet as we formed a line.

I forced myself to stand straighter. This was my team. I had to set a good example.

"Son of Neptune, huh?" Mars said, rubbing his chin. "A son of Apollo. A bunch of legacies and children of minor gods. Is this really the best you can do?"

"I'd trust them with my life," Reyna said. Mars turned to Jules.

"What about you, kid? You think they're up to the challenge?"

Seeing the shock in Jules's eyes jolted my memory. He was a son of Mars, the greatest warrior in the legion before the incident.

I always said that I hated my father, but I'd do anything to get his attention. Just once. To feel what it was like to have a real family. I can't imagine what it would feel like to have him see me crippled and in constant pain.

Any remaining doubt I had on Jules vanished instantly when he squared his shoulders and talked to his father like a praetor.

"Half of them are untested. Most of them have never completed a quest for the legion. But they're tough. They're smart. These legionaries are the future. It's the beginning of a new era. And these are the demigods who will usher it in."

Damn. Even I felt a little better after that speech. His words had a marked effect on the others: everybody stood a little straighter, chins lifted a little higher.

"Good answer," Mars said. "Look alive, legionaries. My son's spoken for you. I hope you won't disappoint."

He swept towards us. Either the light was reflecting off his armour or he was emitting a faint red glow. Those piercing black eyes burned a hole through my confidence and peered into my soul. I had the distinct feeling of a man waiting to be hanged.

"Not bad," Mars said, looking us up and down, walking down the line we made like a drill sergeant looking for an excuse to scream at his terrified cadets. "Not bad at all. Some of you might even be good."

When he reached me, I tried to shut out all other thoughts of fear or cowardice. This man – this god – was the personification of war and strength. Mars Ultor, patron god of Rome, was in many ways Jupiter's equal in importance. I can't afford to show weakness.

He was silent as he looked me up and down. "You look like your father."

That's all he said. I felt anger boiling inside of me, an eruption of emotions that pushed me to fight him. I am not my father.

"That's it?"

Mars stopped and turned back to me. He was glowing now, mostly from his eyes.

"You got something to say?"

Reyna and Jules both shook their heads frantically behind his back. I ignored them.

"I do, actually. I get that there's not a lot you can do for us in the war – I mean, you're just gods. What I don't understand is that you have the audacity to walk in here, unannounced, and treat me and my team like slaves on the auctioning block. If you're that much better than us, then why don't you go fight the Titans?"

Mars bent down and bared his teeth into something resembling a smile. "I like your confidence, kid. Careful that it doesn't get you killed. But do you really think we didn't notice our children dying in Krios's assault last year? You think we're not doing anything about it?"

"No."

"The problem is convincing Jupiter that we have a problem. Things looked bad, but then it got better when you defeated Krios. Now he thinks you can win the war all on your own. Who knows? If you can put your money where your mouth is, he might even be right."

"You want us to fight your battles for you? How many dead children will it take to make you notice us? How much do we have to suffer before you start acting like parents?"

"Before we start spoiling you, you mean? Give me a break. If we give you any kind of attention, you wouldn't be the person you are today."

"I've had to fight every day," I said. "Every day. I got this far because of what I did, not because of what you didn't do."

"You want an apology? You want to lodge a complaint? If we didn't treat you like Romans, how can you live up to its legacy?"

"You were always there for the ancient heroes! If Odysseus so much as sneezed, the entire pantheon would be there to fight over him. Where were you when _we _needed you?"

"Look what happened to Rome after what we did. We're not stupid, kid. We've lived a lot longer than you. What kind of parent would want to abandon their own children? But we don't have a choice. If you're to be our legacy, then you'll have to earn it. Don't forget that."

Mars stepped even closer to me. He smelled like a battlefield. I felt a shiver run down my back and wondered if I just killed my friends.

"And don't ever forget that we're watching you. All of you. But especially you, Percy Jackson. I hope you won't regret the day you pissed off the god of war."

Mars flared bright red. I had to avert my eyes, but I caught a glimpse of his body turning into a pillar of flame before it disappeared altogether, leaving only a stain on the stage and a bewildered legion.

* * *

**A/N: **

_Sorry this took so long! Between responsibilities piling up and the holidays I had little time to write. That being said, a delay that long is inexcusable and shouldn't happen again. I'll try to get a chapter up at least once a week. _

_I also want to try something different: I want to involve you guys more in my writing and would love to hear your thoughts/theories, so I'll also be asking a question with each chapter. Let me know if you think it's a good idea!_

_Q: Who do you think are the godly parents/ancestors of the new characters?_

_As always, please leave a review. I love hearing from you guys and appreciate any comments and criticisms you have. _


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't believe this."

"I'm sorry."

"You're a fucking idiot!"

"I said I'm sorry!"

"And how is that supposed to help? What, no answer? I guess I shouldn't expect too much from someone who pissed off the god of war."

I could only frown and pretend to be upset with him. Jules was right. I knew I screwed up big time, but wasn't I just saying what was on everybody's minds? A minute ago, people were upset about the war and demanded that the gods fight it themselves, but when I spoke up against one, they lost their nerve.

The door to the praetors' office whispered open and Reyna slid inside.

"How is it?" Jules asked.

"Better than expected but not great. Most people are still wondering what just happened. A few are calling him a traitor."

"Perfect."

"It's not my fault! You knew we had to ask him that sooner or later. There's no way we could just let things continue to slide!"

"Of course, Percy. But did it occur to you that it wasn't the best time?" Reyna said. "You don't challenge a god who blessed your quest in front of the entire legion, especially not after Octavian opposed the idea."

Her strained expression finished the unspoken words. _Being a praetor is hard enough without you screwing things up. _

Jules ran a hand through his hair and turned his wheelchair, waving Reyna away when she moved to help. "I'm going to do some damage control."

I couldn't meet Reyna's eyes and stared at my feet while Jules wheeled away. We'd already put far too much pressure on her shoulders, and I went and screwed it up, in front of the whole legion after she declared her complete trust in me. Gods, how stupid could I be? Maybe I'm not cut out for leadership after all. Maybe my only purpose was to swing a sword at the direction chosen by better people.

"I know what you're thinking," Reyna said. I perked up at her tone. She was leaning back in her seat with her head tilted back, smiling wistfully. "I was thinking the same."

Her eyes were fixed on the mural of Lupa and her twin sons, Romulus and Remus. We'd met them last year, in what was probably the most stressful and dangerous part of my life so far. I never thought that I'd miss those days.

"Everything was simpler back then. It was just you, me, Octavian, and a quest. All we had to do was kill monsters. None of this responsibility bullshit."

"Reyna, I didn't mean to – "

"I know you didn't, which is why I'm not yelling at you. We both know how bad you screwed up. I think the shame you're feeling is worse than any punishment than I can give. Which just makes things even harder for me."

She leaned forward and put her face in her hands. A strand of hair shook free from her long braid and dangled as she shook her head.

"What am I going to do, Percy? When you raised me on that shield, I thought I was ready for this. How hard could it be? I know people and I know war. If only it were that simple."

"You know you can count on me."

"Despite strong evidence to the contrary?"

I felt my ears redden. "Hey, it was one mistake. And like you said, I know I did something wrong, and that just makes me want to fix it even more. So, when I come back with the Spear of Whatever in like a week, the legion's going to be even more impressed. Right?"

"I hope so. I don't know what I'm going to do if they don't." Reyna stood and walked to seat herself on the opposite end of the table, right in front of where I was standing.

"This'll work, Reyna. I promise it will. I'll make things right."

"Why are we so obsessed with being perfect all the time? Shouldn't it be enough to do our best? Why do we tear ourselves apart for something we hate doing?"

"Because nobody else can do it."

"That's an arrogant way of looking at it."

"Not really. I wouldn't want anyone to take the responsibilities of a praetor, so I'll do it myself. Reshaping the legion is just a happy side effect."

Reyna smiled. "At least you're still an optimist."

"How could I not? If I act tough the way you do in front of others, Camp Jupiter would be a pretty shitty place."

"I don't have to act tough. I am."

"I know. Which makes it even more important that I make sure you're not tough all the time. Maybe it's good that I talked back to Mars. Wouldn't want to make your job too easy, right?"

We shared a half-hearted laugh. Between my responsibilities with my team and her work as a praetor it was getting harder and harder to have a moment between ourselves. These days, our interactions alternated between comforting each other and beating the shit out of each other. It was still better than my relationships with most other legionaries who still weren't sure what to think of me, and I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

It took me pissing off the god of war to have one decent conversation with Reyna. I don't remember the last time I really looked at her as something other than a friend in need or an opponent to defeat. Even underneath a toga and cloak it was clear that she was a formidable fighter. Corded muscle lined her arms, accentuating a slew of scars and bruises across every inch of her brown skin. Despite being the same age, Reyna was nothing like me. She was taller, though I pretend that we're the same height, and moved with the confidence and grace that a skinny shrimp like me could never imitate. Even at 14 years old she was beautiful and would only continue to get better over time. I liked the way her hair falls on her shoulder, how her eyes light up when our eyes meet, how her knowing smile always makes me feel like we shared a secret nobody else knew, how her laugh makes butterflies – what was I thinking about?

"Anyway," Reyna said, interrupting my thoughts. I couldn't help averting my eyes but caught her doing the same.

"There's still so much to do. If you promise not to do anything too stupid, you have less than 24 hours of preparation."

"Oh." It was just another quest. Reyna could have given me an hour to prepare and it would've been enough. So why does the prospect of leaving bother me so much, especially in my chest?

"We'll have a formal briefing just before you leave. In the meantime, you should raid the armoury and workshop, talk to your team, and gather all the supplies you need. And… get an augury."

My heart twisted. "Right."

"I don't know what happened between you and Octavian. But you need to put it aside and talk to him. Who knows? Maybe things will be okay now."

I doubt it. There was just too much tension that neither of us knew how to defuse. Even if he did, he wouldn't. And if I were honest to myself, I don't know if I would either.

"But that doesn't have to happen now. First, I have to give you your briefing."

"I thought you said it'll be tomorrow?"

"Yes, but you're team leader. You can be trusted not to babble."

I bristled at her words. "I'd prefer if we heard it all together. I don't want to keep secrets from my team."

"Who said anything about keeping secrets? You're free to do with the information as you wish. Jules and I decided to keep it under wraps for as long as possible to avoid gossip and panic. We can't lose control of the legion."

"Control at the expense of loyalty?"

Reyna's eyes narrowed to slits. "Excuse me?"

"When's this going to end, Reyna? We can't always keep sensitive information from the legion. They deserve to know."

"I know that if word got out about everything that's going on, then there will be even more problems for us. I don't have time to worry about ethics. It's war. We have to control the spread of misinformation. Let them hate me. Let them question my decisions. This is what's best for the legion."

I instantly felt worse. Gods, why couldn't I watch my mouth today? Reyna had a white-knuckle grip on the table and looked ready to pounce. If anything walked in the room, her first instinct would be to kill it.

"Alright. You have a point. I still don't agree with it, but if you really think it's for the good of the legion, then I respect your decision."

Her shoulders relaxed. "Thank you, Percy. That means a lot, coming from you."

She spun around and hopped to the other side of the table. Reyna pulled out a drawer, and before I could get a good look at its contents, produced a battered notebook and closed it shut. She started flipping through the pages.

"As you know, we sent scouts to track enemy movement almost immediately after the Battle of the Tiber, though they haven't reported any major activity for months now. A few weeks ago, someone took the initiative to enter Mount Krios itself. We thought the Titans would be strategizing and collecting their strength. But we were wrong."

"There was nobody home. Just some rank-and-file troops with elite guards, but no Titans – well, if you don't count Atlas holding up the sky."

"Then what were they guarding?"

"A golden sarcophagus." An involuntary shudder ran through me.

"We don't know who was inside. Our scout reported 'weird vibes' and left before she could get a closer look," Reyna said.

"'She'?"

"Yes. You have a problem with the gender of the scout?"

"No, not at all. Continue, please." I fought to keep my smile hidden. Finally, I had some clue to Alex's whereabouts.

"But that's not the problem. One day the Titans were all gone. The next, Krios was walking the halls – along with a few of his brothers. Then, we received a badly burned message from one of our other teams. They reported success in their mission but was driven back after Krios showed up and killed half of their members. They were in New York at the time."

"When did that happen?" I asked, but I suspected the answer.

"The day before. How the hell did they travel across the country in a single day? They're not mobilizing their forces, which suggests that they're preparing them. They're not fighting anything or anyone that we know of. When the Titans were busy last year, monsters were pouring into Mount Othrys. Now they're just as active – if not more so – but there hasn't been any movement in their base."

"Maybe they're still recruiting. The Titans themselves are going out to get allies."

"Exactly. And if it takes their personal presence to convince them – "

"Then they're major players," I finished. "More gods are turning to the other side, huh?"

We weren't the only ones jaded by the Olympians. The minor gods were treated just as bad, though arguably they had it worse since both the gods and us mortals ignore most of them. It's not something we did intentionally. But how are we expected to thank the gods of sleep, food, pens, paper, cutlery, stationery, shoes, and the other million things we use every day when there's a war going on?

"Terminus hasn't reported any new scandals."

"Are there monsters that important?"

"I suppose there are a few. But, Percy… during the first war, not all the Titans joined the fight. Some of them were neutral. We're worried that might change. Saturn almost won the first Titanomachy even without those guys. But if they flip? I don't know how we're going to win."

"Well, the gods didn't have demigods, either."

"They did. They just weren't in the stories."

"Why am I not surprised."

"What they didn't have was the Spear of Trygon. We need it. Not just to get rid of the Titans we're already fighting, but to discourage anyone else from joining the other side. It's the closest thing we have to a nuclear weapon. Hopefully, it'll end the war outright."

"How come nobody's used it before? If it's that powerful then wouldn't the Titans themselves go for it?"

"Because not many people know it exists."

"Terminus did."

"He only heard rumours."

"Then how…?" Everything clicked in place. Reyna's conviction, the speech she gave in the assembly, and a story she told me a year ago, about a girl living on an island with a witch.

"Circe."

Reyna recoiled at the name, though she played it off like she was going to fall on her seat anyway. Her hands started went to her weapons before they halted on the edge of the table, where she held on for dear life.

"It wasn't a story she told often. But it is the most important one. Out of all her knowledge of secrets and forgotten magic, the spear is the single most vital piece of information I'd ever learned. I knew someday it would be useful. I just didn't know how, until I met you."

"That's flattering and worrying."

"No, it's just worrying. The spear will end this war, Percy. One way or another. And once the opposition figures out what you're trying to do, they're going to throw everything they have at you."

"Can't be too hard, right?" I said with a smile, hoping to defuse the tension that had struck her. "I just need to do a little scuba diving, get the spear, get out, and go home."

"You forgot getting past Trygon."

"If nobody remembers who he is, then I bet he's not worth remembering."

Finally, Reyna relented and made a small smile. "I hope so." Then it disappeared.

"There's also the problem of its location. It's underwater, yes, so you should be able to access it freely once you reach the ocean. But it's in the Sea of Monsters."

"Which I still don't know anything about."

"It's a stretch of ocean in the Mediterranean that all travellers avoided. When the centre of power shifted to the US, the place changed with it and moved to the Bermuda Triangle. Off the coast of Florida… and Puerto Rico."

"Puerto…? But isn't that – "

"It's home," Reyna whispered. "My real home. It's where I ran away. It's where I… I killed – "

"Hey." I reached out and grabbed her hands. They'd been shaking, and even under my hold they still trembled. Reyna snapped up her head and looked into my eyes. Sometimes I forget that underneath the guise of a warrior and a praetor, she was just a girl running away from a painful past.

"Your home's right here. Alright? What happened then is ancient history."

Reyna shook her head. "Sometimes I still feel like that terrified little girl. And there's nothing I can do about it."

"You can. Especially with all of us to help you. You're not alone anymore."

She drew a shaky breath. "Thanks, Percy. I feel like I've been doing that a lot – thanking you. But it's been hard, and you've stuck with me the whole time. I just want you to know that I appreciate that."

"I know you do. You wouldn't put up with my dumb ass if I you didn't."

"That's true." Her smile faded and her hands twitched back. I realized that I was still covering them and pulled back quickly.

"You were saying?" I asked, hoping to get her mind off that.

"Puerto Rico. Right. Sea of Monsters. Quest. Um… Like I said, we know that Trygon is in the Sea of Monsters, but the only one who knows his exact location is Circe." She bit her lip but pushed on with her explanation.

"When Blackbeard and his men were freed, we scattered. They imprisoned my sister and I, but I don't know what happened to Circe. The pirates never talked about her. I assumed that meant she escaped, but if that were true then she'd kill them. On the other hand, I don't think a boatload of pirates could've killed Circe."

"She disappeared?"

"She's bound to her island. She might still be there, rebuilding the spa… but maybe she found a loophole. Even if she left, that island would be the first place I'd go to look for clues. I don't really know. This is the kind of stuff you'd consult an augur for."

"Right." It was my turn to get uncomfortable. The mere thought of Octavian always twisted my insides and made my head hurt.

"I'm sure you'll look forward to that. But whatever route you end up taking, we've planned a trip in advance for your team."

Reyna pulled out yet another drawer and produced a handful of small sheets of paper. From between her fingers I could make out the words 'Fantasy Yacht Experience' in bold, garish letters.

"You're all going on a cruise. Jules wanted you guys to take a plane instead, but I figured that giving you the homecourt advantage would compensate for a little loss in speed. Remember, it's only a race if the Titans realize what we're up to."

"Perfect," I grinned. "I can finally fight for real."

"And that's it. That's everything I can tell you. The rest is in your hands."

"No pressure. Now I just need to assemble my team of recruits and weirdos to get the most powerful weapon ever made. No pressure at all."

"If it were easy, I would've done it myself. It might take weeks to even find Circe, let alone Trygon."

The reality of the situation hit me like a runaway train. I was going to be away on a life-threatening mission with the fate of the world in stake. That's no problem. But I wouldn't be seeing my friends or my home – for weeks?

I wouldn't see Reyna, either.

The thought clenched my stomach and for some reason my heart did a backflip. Even if we didn't have time to talk to each other at least I still saw her every day. There wasn't anything going on between us. I haven't done anything, and she definitely hasn't. I mean, it's Reyna. She'd kick my ass if I suggested that I felt… that way. It was ridiculous. Preposterous. Downright laughable.

So why did it bother me so much?

My mouth moved without thinking. That was happening a lot lately.

"You know, my team's pretty good, but I could use another member."

"I'm sorry, Percy," Reyna said, and I was surprised to hear the tenderness in her words. "I'm not just a legionary anymore. I have more responsibilities than you can imagine. Besides, going back to Puerto Rico, the Sea of Monsters, and Circe all at the same time? I don't think I can handle it."

"You can. Because you're Reyna. And you'd be with me."

We shared another smile. Smaller this time, tinged with sadness. And longing.

"I can't be much help for you from here. But you can at least take this." Reyna fiddled with her ring, took a deep breath, exhaled, and pulled it off. I'd never seen her without it. It left a perfect tan line where it used to be.

She tossed it. I caught the small metal band and gasped. Upon closer inspection it was like any other ring, silver with a sword and torch design. But when the instant it touched my skin, I felt a surge of strength that filled my heart with courage.

"What did you do?"

"I stored a little courage inside. When you'll inevitably need it."

"Right on," I muttered, sliding it onto my hand. I was too distracted to come up with a clever reply. "Thanks, Reyna. This makes things a million times easier. It'll be like having you right beside me."

She smiled at my words. "Wouldn't that be nice. Now get out of here. You have an augury to get, remember?"

"Yes, ma'am." I walked away and tried not to look back.

Outside, everybody was busy. Legionaries were running around, fiddling with armour straps or carrying weapons. Most would be training in the Fields of Mars or the sand pits with a few going to the workshop or to practice with their teams.

Every team had a specialty. Some groups were composed exclusively of the children of Mars and Apollo for combat. There were teams for infiltration, scouting, sabotage, diplomacy. Mine was the only one that had no clear purpose. I was given a bunch of weirdos that nobody really wanted to deal with for one reason or another.

Carrying out the mission last year was hard enough, and that was with my two best friends. How the hell am I going to do this with demigods who were little more than strangers?

This wouldn't do. I had to clear my head, set my mind straight, and then approach the problem. I've let my instincts take over far too many times today already.

I went to the only place I could find peace.

The training area is just a big sandbox with straw-filled dummies tied to posts, some in the shape of humanoids, but mostly monstrous in size. When we weren't drilling as a legion, this is where we do most of our training. Normally the only ones using it were cohorts for mandatory practice sessions, the sword-fighting class, and the archery club, taking turns throughout the day. But that was in peacetime.

Now, each cohort mingled together. You would think that it would build some camaraderie between legionaries, but a fight broke out for every new bond. We kept the cohorts separate for a reason: some past praetor had insisted that we could function better as smaller units. It was partly true – we applied the same concept for the specialist teams – but years of competition and rivalry had driven a wedge between all of us when we should be acting like a legion. Last year, that almost destroyed us.

A centurion I didn't recognize – from the Second or Third, maybe – was trying to get his legionaries in line for a sparring session. Half of them were doing it half-heartedly, and the other half looked like they were fighting to kill.

I shook my head and went about on my own. Not for the first time, I was thankful that I wasn't praetor. That was Jules and Reyna's jurisdiction. I still had enough personal time to go to town on a practice dummy with my gladius.

I went through my sword forms and let my thoughts roam free. This was the best part of my day, when I'm not with friends.

The war, the legion, Rome, Mars, the quest, it all faded into the clear ring of an Imperial gold blade in action. I was free to think about myself for once.

The trident was a fun weapon and seemed like a good idea at the time. But there was just something right about swinging a sword. I've always heard about talent – people picking up a guitar or a hammer or a pen and just _knowing_ what to do – and resented the fact that I never displayed any sort of skill. Turns out it just took a golden coin.

"No, that's still wrong." A familiar voice broke through the background noise. I looked behind my dummy and saw Jun with his arms crossed, standing beside an increasingly frustrated Eli. The older legionary had a wooden sword planted on the sand while Eli was swinging his with way too much energy.

"But I'm doing what you showed me!"

"No, you're doing what you think you saw."

"What is that even supposed to mean?"

"It means you're doing it wrong!"

I sighed. Jun was a stoic guy. It takes a lot to annoy him, which I guess shouldn't be too surprising since he was trying to teach Eli. But to be fair to him, while Jun was excellent swordsman, he was a terrible teacher.

I approached the two of them before they both lost it.

"What's going on here?"

Eli paused his wild swinging and replied, panting. "Jun's teaching me how to do an underhanded slash – a cut! And he says I'm doing it wrong, and I don't understand, and I'm an idiot because I can't even do a cut!"

He went on to swing his sword like a madman. Jun was right – Eli was doing it wrong. It was a little hard to see what the problem was because he was rushing: he just wasn't strong enough. Eli tried to mimic Jun's move, holding the wooden, lead-weighted sword in a one-handed reverse grip. Of course, it didn't work. Jun was built like a tank while Eli was practically a younger me.

"I see," I said, stepping out and blocking his swing with my sword. He glared at me, sweat drenching his face, eyes set with anger, but most of it was directed inward. It was looking into a mirror to three years ago. Just a scared kid who wanted to make something of himself. I should've taken the time to teach him right. In my defence, he wanted Jun, who refused him most of the time as well. It's pushed him too much.

I had to choose my next words wisely.

"I know what's wrong."

"Then tell me."

"No. You know what's wrong, too. Let's focus on making things right before we see why it was wrong."

I moved beside him before continuing.

"Put your feet right below your shoulders and move back your dominant leg – are you a leftie or a righty?"

"Ambidextrous."

"Wow. This'll be even easier, then. For simplicity, let's put our right foot back."

Like a mirror, he imitated me. I'm a bad teacher, but countless hours of studying swordsmanship in every style I could think of for hours every single day and putting them in practice against fighters of Reyna and Jun's calibre made me a great student. I just had to put myself in Eli's shoes. It was even easier since we were too much alike. The only real difference was that he had the potential to be the fastest guy in the legion if he could transfer the speed in his legs to his hands. He boasted that he used to be a track runner in school, though Ellie told me that he was just well-versed in running away from bullies. That was also something I could understand.

"Okay. Like this?"

"Perfect. Now, hold your sword in both hands – "

"But Jun – "

"Jun is bigger, stronger, and faster than you, and he was probably taught a very specific style when he was in Southeast Asia. Am I wrong?"

"Sounds about right," Jun shrugged.

"I figured. What I'm teaching you is hopefully better suited for you."

"But I'm using a shortsword. Aren't I supposed to use one hand for it? Holding it two-handed just means I'm not strong enough," Eli said with a distasteful frown.

"That's all true. But it doesn't mean you can't get stronger. For now, you should just work on being good. You play basketball, right?"

"Of course."

"Then you know how to shoot. And you know that even pros need one hand for strength and another for control, all for a rubber ball. Why should it be different for swords?"

"I guess," he huffed.

"Now. Put your right hand on the grip and your left on the pommel. Bring it to your hip like a samurai, then point it back, almost like you're hiding it. Now the fun part: lean back on your right foot. Take a tiny step forward with your left, then take a swing!"

I went through the motions as I said the words, my body following muscle memory. My sword flashed in a blinding upstroke that could shear through arms if done perfectly.

Eli didn't do it perfectly, but it was still good. He swung with way too much force and almost clocked me on the temple, but it was good.

"I did it!"

"Not so fast," I said, but it fell on deaf ears. Eli was whooping and continued practicing with increasingly crazed fervour.

"I hope I didn't just make a huge mistake."

"How do you do it?" Jun asked, shaking his head. "I can't figure out what to do with that kid. Nobody can. And then you walked in and fixed everything. You should consider being a teacher."

"That's way too much responsibility. It's hard enough being a team captain. That reminds me – Eli!"

"What's up?" He slowed but kept practicing.

"Call the rest of the team and tell them to meet us in the workshop. Felix and your sister should be in the barracks trying to nap. I don't know where Izzy is. Jun, could you – "

"No need. She's probably with Ellie. What're we going to the workshop for?"

"To prepare for the quest. We're going to need to stock up on the right tools."

"Did the praetors brief you already?" Jun asked with a frown. I answered with a nod. I respected Reyna and Jules, but I think it was past time that people deserved to hear everything.

"I'll tell you about it there. And it was only Reyna. Jules left to do something."

"You were alone in the praetoria with Reyna for twenty minutes?"

"Yeah."

"What did you guys do?"

"I just told you. We talked."

"Right. You talked. I got you. Actually, knowing you, it's probably the truth."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jun had a smirk on his face that annoyed me far more than it should.

"You really are that dumb. When are you just going to ask her out, dude?"

"We're just friends!"

"Come on, even I can tell that you two are perfect for each other."

"Yeah? If you're so smart, why don't you do the same with Ellie?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Idiots," Eli muttered under his breath as he jogged to the Fifth barracks. Jun and I traded looks before setting off to the workshop.

The two of us carved a path. I liked to think it was because of me, but Jun was well-respected and more than a little intimidating, so people tend to steer clear from him. Which is a shame – he's quiet, but once you get to know him, he can be pretty fun.

The inside of the workshop reminded of the New York subway at rush hour, but with explosives and experiments. People scrambled like ants. They moved with an eerie silence, as though they were communicating telepathically and knew enough about each other to stay out of everyone's way. Between their hectic workload combined with the constant hammering of metal on metal and the heat of the forge, I don't understand how they do it.

"Percy?" Somebody called out. Vanessa wore a heavy black apron and was in the process of taking off thick, scarred gloves twice the size of oven mitts. "What're you doing here? I thought Reyna killed you."

"Not yet. We need to do that mission first. I was hoping if you've got something that could help us?"

Her eyes lit up. "Give me a second. I've got a bunch of stuff that I've been working on – but I can't help that much since we don't really know what you're going to be doing. I mean, 'find the Spear of Trygon'? It doesn't get vaguer than that. Not even Google could give me answers."

"I'll explain everything once everyone's here," I said.

Vanessa started rambling while we waited. It was rare to see her in her element like this, until I realized that I was wrong: she was often this enthusiastic; I just wasn't around to see it most of the time. Another pang of guilt hit my chest. I was starting to neglect my friends. Out of all my roommates I knew the least about her. That had to change.

"We've been really busy lately, not just building defences, but developing a ton of other stuff too. Every time we send a team out, we also equip them with the latest and greatest in demigod tech. Just last week we gave a bunch of prototype sticky bombs for a saboteur quest."

"Did it work?" Jun asked.

"Of course. A little too well: instead of blowing up a few dracaenas they blew up a few a Cyclopes. The more the merrier, I guess."

The sound of cursing came from behind me and the rest of the team showed up. For once, Eli was the happiest member of the group as he led a bedraggled Ellie and Felix with Izzy trailing behind.

"I got them!" Eli cried out.

"This better be good," Felix said. "I sacrificed my last afternoon nap to come here."

"It's going to be great," I said, clapping my hands together. "I'll tell you all about how we're going to get killed. Come on."

I told them everything: The Titans' movements, the Sea of Monsters, Circe, Trygon, and the cruise. By the time I finished they looked even more confused.

"What?" Felix asked. "We're going on a pleasure cruise to Puerto Rico? Are you sure this isn't a vacation?"

"Sounds like a vacation to me," Vanessa grumbled.

"We're tracking down the most powerful witch in history and a creature older than the Titans while avoiding every monster in the entire country."

"Well, when you put it that way…"

"Question." Ellie raised her hand like a schoolgirl. Sometimes I forget that she was only a few years younger than me. "I have some concerns."

"Here we go," Eli said, rolling his eyes. Ellie reddened as the others snickered.

"Ask away," I said. It's way too easy to tease Ellie – even I do it more times than I can count – but she took it too personally. It was starting to gnaw at her.

"I don't know how augury works, but how are we going to find Circe? She could be anywhere in the world."

"Immortals is that they never really change," Izzy said. "You would think that with thousands of years of existence they'd get some new habits. But no. It's not as long as a shot as you'd think."

"That's true," I said. Where did Izzy learn that? The petite girl just hummed and tilted her head like a songbird.

"And Octavian's a powerful augur. I've seen it first-hand. If anyone can find Circe, it's him."

"That's another thing. Are we… are we sure that Octavian's going to help us?"

"What did you say?"

Ellie saw something in my face and shrank away, averting her eyes and dropping her voice. "Um… it's just that… you know…"

"You guys hate each other. Everybody knows that," Izzy said. "And everyone knows you're both eyeing Jules's seat when he retires after the war. If I were him, I'd just kill you. He'd do it too, consequences be damned."

He would never do that. I wanted to deny her, but the words fizzled in my throat. I knew Octavian too well to know that he could do that to anyone without batting an eye. Anything to be praetor. He as much told me that night by the Tiber.

But that's not all there is to him. "You're wrong. Octavian is cunning and ambitious, but he'd never risk the legion for personal gain. He has never lost sight of the bigger picture and he never will. Besides, we don't hate each other, we're just rivals. Yeah. Rivals in competition with each other."

Nobody could meet my eye.

Jun was the only one who nodded. "He's only been in the First for a year now. I assume that you know him better than I do. I'll trust your judgment."

"Thank you." It was strange to hear assurance from Jun. That normally came from Felix. But even Octavian's cousin couldn't speak for him.

"And another thing," Ellie continued. "Even if we found Circe… how are you going to convince her to help us? Isn't she the daughter of a Titan? Why should she be on our side and help us kill her family?"

That was an easier question to answer. "I have no idea. We'll figure it out along the way. But Circe has no love for the Titans either. If she did, we would've seen her in Mount Othrys."

"Or she's one of the Titans' new recruits."

Damn. Didn't think about that. "I guess we'll find out. Any other questions?"

The others shook their heads. "Good. Vanessa?"

"Finally, we get to the fun part." She hurried away and returned a few minutes later carrying an enormous box filled to the brim with what looked like junk and was probably deadly weapons.

From her pile of experiments, she produced a small metal case about the size and shape of a pencil case with a clasp on one side. Vanessa unfastened it, flipped it open, and took out what I could only describe as a miniature crossbow attached to thin leather straps.

"Is that what I think it is?" Eli asked excitedly.

"I think we're on the same page," Vanessa said.

Felix shook his head. "What am I missing here?"

Vanessa explained as she fiddled with the contraption. "A few years ago, Alex had an Assassin's Creed phase and annoyed me long enough until I broke down and made those things that they use. The shanks that they covered in their sleeves? You know what I'm talking about. Anyway, they were cool, but not very practical – if they're already in stabbing distance, then why not use a regular knife? Now, after a full year of making nothing but gods-forsaken scorpions and ballistae, I got way too familiar with the mechanics of crossbows."

"There's no way this is happening right now," I said, a slow grin stretching on my face.

"And thanks to your work last year, I took the liberty of using Imperial gold-tipped bolts and attaching a very fine cord to them, like hydra arrows. That's right, ladies and gentlemen. Step back and behold."

We barely moved before Vanessa pointed her hand to the ceiling and clicked an invisible button. A quarrel half the size of her forearm with a strange arrowhead shot into the stone building and stuck there, shaking off a bit of dust. She pressed another button and the device pulled her straight up, suspending her ten feet above the ground.

"That's fucking awesome!" Eli said.

"Isn't it?" Vanessa said with a feral grin. "I call them stingers."

She pressed yet another button – they could all be the same button for I knew, the controls were hidden in her palm – and descended to the floor, wrenching the quarrel free and retracting it back to its place.

"They're not perfect. I haven't come up with a reloading solution, so when you use it, make it count. And they can't support your weight for very long. Thirty seconds is the limit. Maybe that can be stretched if you're a little smaller."

"Still cool," I said. "And you can use the same bolt over and over?"

"Of course. Imperial gold doesn't lose its edge. Why?"

"I like the way you think, Percy," Jun said with a rare smile. "Imagine using that in a fight. You can stab monsters from up close, from afar, pull them closer, move yourself around in the battlefield – "

"That's dangerous!" Ellie said.

"It's not their original purpose, but I can see it happening," Vanessa said, nodding. "I've never it used it that way. I don't think anyone could use them like that without stabbing themselves. Though if it's you two monsters I wouldn't be surprised if you somehow pulled it off."

"And what about us regular people?" Felix asked. "You got something for us too?"

"Don't worry, you're all getting the stingers. But you'll also get the usual stuff – smoke bombs, incendiary grenades, flashbangs. I suggest you carry only one or two of each. The chemicals are potent and sometimes set each other off."

"I can't believe this is happening," Eli said with an ecstatic grin.

"I like your enthusiasm," I replied. Of course, things won't be fun and games. Somehow everything will go wrong, and we'll have to fight for our lives. The tools Vanessa was giving us would seem like toys in the face of real monsters. But I didn't say that. I couldn't.

Vanessa let us choose from her selection of grenades: there was enough to arm the entire legion if necessary. I took her advice and gave everyone one of each with a few exceptions: Izzy and Felix took a few more smoke bombs and the twins got extra flashbangs. Jun and I could live without them.

Then she taught us how to work her invention. The stingers were attached to the wrist and forearm with leather straps that were tight but not uncomfortable. The two buttons were positioned in easy access of our thumb and pinkie using thin rings connected to the stinger with wires. I don't understand how it worked even after Vanessa explained, but I caught the basics. Thumb shoots, pinkie pulls, and both are used to ascend.

"Make sure you use them in the mission and tell me how it goes," Vanessa said. "Maybe I can be of some use that way."

I frowned. "What're you talking about? You've been shoring up our defences for a year straight."

"I've been preparing for a war that's already happening. It's been years since I've stepped outside. I just want to know that my work is worth something."

Her words were well-chosen and soft, but I saw through them and into the frustration behind her eyes. Vanessa was all about change – adapting and evolving constantly. I always considered that the piece of divinity that she got: the drive of innovation. I can't imagine what it would be like for her to be forced to stand still in what was essentially an assembly line. It was good work, but it was also like forcing a racehorse to pull a plough.

I clapped her shoulder. "You've done more than the rest of us combined. I promise you, we'll get you out of here."

Vanessa managed a smile. "Thanks, Percy. I don't always know how to say what I really mean, but you seem to get it nevertheless."

"I've lived with you for almost three years now. It would be insulting if I didn't."

"I don't know about that. You've lived with someone else for three years and you still don't know anything about her."

"I know, it's my fault. But it's not easy to talk to someone so – wait. 'Her'?"

"Yeah. I was talking about Reyna. What, did you think I was referring to Octavian?"

"Well yeah. He's the one I haven't gotten through to."

"Percy, you're the only one who's gotten through to him. And you still feel like you haven't, which is somewhere between stupid and weird."

"That won't make things easier," I grumbled.

"Wait. Are we going to get an augury now?" Ellie squeaked.

"No time like the present." Eli smirked at his own joke. "See what I did there? I said – "

"Why now? I thought auguries are more accurate the closer you get to the actual event?" Jun asked.

"True, but we leave early in the morning. Half a day won't make a big difference. Besides, I want to get as much information as I can today so we can make last-minute changes later."

"Fair enough," Jun said, though he looked thoughtful.

"Alright. Let's get going. Thanks for everything, Vanessa – "

"You can thank me by using my stuff. Now get going and try not to kill that arrogant prick. No offense, Felix."

"None taken."

"Put away the stuff for now, kids," I said. "We'll pick it up in the morning before we leave."

My team muttered assent before we left for Temple Hill. By now it was nearing nightfall. Time had a habit of slipping out of my fingers when I wanted to hold on.

The walk to our destination took us through New Rome. The city was pristine, but the atmosphere was subdued. The war had ripped through Camp Jupiter, but it was our families who suffered the most. Innocent citizens who had lost brothers, sisters, and children to the Titans either pushed themselves to smile through the circumstance or wore their grief openly. Everything was going well on first glance, but it doesn't take much to see through the varnish.

A cobblestone path led us across a bridge and into Temple Hill: a bunch of temples on top of a hill. We weren't very good at naming stuff.

Statues and iconography of the gods and their symbols stood proudly in dynamic poses by their temples. We had buildings dedicated for all the Olympians and some minor gods and goddesses, though hardly anyone ever visited. I was the sole visitor of the temple of Neptune even after I repaired it years ago. The little blue hut warmed my heart. Neptune wasn't much of a dad, but the thought of parenthood made me think of my mom, who was more than enough to fill both roles.

We ignored the temples, however, and went straight for the temple of Jupiter Optimus Maximus: a gleaming white edifice of marble and stone that stood head and shoulders above the other gods. If that wasn't enough, a statue of Jupiter himself filled the interior, furious and resplendent with a white toga, bushy beard, and lightning bolt that scraped the ceiling.

At his literal feet, a wide brazier blazed over an altar. Disembowelled stuffed animals formed two mountains to either side of it. Octavian had been busy.

He was there. I took an involuntary breath. My mind blanked itself of any coherent thoughts and was replaced with emotions instead. Should I feel angry? Frustrated? Disappointed? Ashamed? Embarrassed? Everything warred inside my head with indecision coming out on top.

"Octavian," I called. The word left my dry mouth like a muffled croak.

My friend turned around. I was too far away to get a look at him in the assembly, but now there were only a few feet between us. He looked the same, though his muscles were more defined, his hair was shorter, and the permanent scowl on his face deepened instead of faded when he saw me.

"Percy." He eyed my team behind me. I could hear shuffling feet. "What brings you here?"

"You know why I'm here, Octavian. We need your help."

"Ah, yes. Your 'quest'. I've been occupied monitoring the other teams we've mobilized, but I suppose the fate of twenty demigods can be put aside for you."

"This won't take that long," I complained.

"If you say so. What do you want?"

"I think you already know."

I was right. His lip curled and twisted his mouth into a sneer. I knew it was coming. It hurt all the same. That expression was usually reserved for the people Octavian hated. I know because I was usually at his side when he did that.

"I might have heard a thing or two. Though – are you certain you don't want to hear this later today, once the temple has less visitors?" He dragged his gaze over my teammates. Octavian greeted Jun with a nod and his eyes lingered on Felix for a moment before going back to me. He didn't even look at Izzy and the twins.

"My team deserves to know everything. I'll them anyway," I said.

"Suit yourself," Octavian said. He turned his back to us and faced the brazier. He reached over to a bunch of stuffed animals waiting to be sacrificed, mulled it over for a second, then picked a bright pink cow. With a flick of his wrist he produced a long, curved knife I didn't recognize and sliced open the doll with practiced ease.

He pried it apart and let the stuffing fall to the floor as he muttered Latin under his breath. I caught the words 'sorceress' and 'location'; and something about cattle?

"Hmm." Octavian turned back to us after a few moments. His eyes flickered with wisps of silver and white, the signs of controlled augury. The first few times he used his power it came bursting out. Evidently all that practice gave him much more control.

He was frowning. "It's strange. I know it wouldn't be easy to locate a sorceress, but even with every trick I knew, I couldn't pin down her location. It's like there's something else – something not quite mortal – that's blocking my sight."

"You didn't see anything?"

Octavian glared at me. "I said it wasn't easy but of course I succeeded. Partly, at least. I saw a herd of bright red cows, golden pillars, and a castle in the sky."

"Bright red cows?" I asked.

"The sacred animals of Helios, you idiot. Why did you think I chose a cow? Isn't it obvious? Circe is in her father's palace, wherever that is."

"But Reyna said she was bound to her island."

"Well, then Reyna must be wrong."

"Great. And how do we get there?"

Octavian sneered. "Isn't that your job? I'm just a lowly augur. I've found the place, now you go there. At least this next one shouldn't be that hard."

He turned to his sacrifices and picked another animal: a smiling dolphin with googly eyes. I winced when he cut it open too. He muttered a few words under his breath. I recognized the words. They were practically as the one he used to locate Circe. There was only one difference. Instead of naming the sorceress, he named our other target.

"Trygon."

The fire extinguished. The temple of Jupiter darkened despite the sky being a burnished orange. A deep pressure pulled down my shoulders and threatened to crush me. My lungs felt like they were collapsing, all air choked out of me.

Octavian whipped around. His eyes bulged, his hands clutched his throat, and his mouth worked soundlessly. A bit of drool dribbled down his chin – no. That wasn't it.

I hauled myself to my feet and started pounding on his back. With each strike, Octavian coughed up water, until he vomited one last burst.

The darkness faded.

When I could hear his breathing, I turned to check on my team. They had collapsed on the floor and looked dazed but unhurt. I knelt and tried to get Octavian to his feet.

"Are you okay?" He nodded, realized who had helped him, and shoved me aside.

"Get – get away from me." Octavian fell to the ground and breathed heavily. "Get rid of that."

A puddle of brackish water formed a small pool in front of Octavian. Even before I smelled the brine in the air, I knew it was saltwater. I willed it away. Nothing happened.

I frowned, extended my hand, and _forced _it away. Not a single drop moved.

My heart started to hammer in my chest. What the hell is going on?

"What did you see?" My voice was a whisper.

"A void. Red eyes. Something moving in the darkness… and then it felt like I was – "

"Drowning."

"Exactly." Octavian frowned. "Wait. How did you know?"

"Because I think whatever you saw in the abyss stared right back at you."

"You all felt that?" Octavian's frown deepened. "You… drowned? How?"

I could only shake my head. I felt like throwing up. It was unnatural. It felt worse than death. I couldn't answer his question. Of course not. It's impossible.

How could the son of the sea god drown?

* * *

_A/N: Hey guys, thanks for your patience! This turned out a little longer than I thought it would so it took a little longer to edit it. I should be able to put up the next chapter on time though, so keep an eye out for that!_

_Q: Do you think Circe has turned to the Titans, or will she help Percy and his new team?_

_As always, please leave a review. I always love to hear your thoughts. Thanks for reading!_


	4. Chapter 4

It was a terrible day. The weather was great, but that was pretty much it.

We were gathered at the gates of Camp Jupiter. Felix went around double- and triple-checking our gear. He was fussing over the twins while Izzy, Jun, and I were left to cope with our nerves in our own ways.

Jun read from a tiny book held between his hands, clasped in prayer. He was one of the few who remained religious despite knowing and recently meeting the Roman gods. Maybe he was religious because of that. Izzy stared at him with her head tilted like a magpie inspecting a coin. I was trying to distract myself by projecting to my team.

The last time I left camp for a quest we slipped away in the night under cover of darkness. There was nobody to see us go except our roommates. That changed, too.

My anxiety ramped up with each demigod who came to see us out. Legionaries poured out from the barracks, mostly from the Fifth Cohort. A few of the new recruits came for the twins. A gaggle of older legionaries from the First huddled with Jun. Surprisingly, both Jules and Octavian were among them.

Felix's family showed up too. The Wrights huddled together as his dad spoke some words and his mom kissed his head. Felix took it all without any of embarrassment that I would have felt while his hands rested on his sister's shoulders.

A tide of envy twisted my heart. Would I ever get to feel that? My mom is great, but this is what a real family looks like: siblings and parents who loved each other. It hurt to watch.

Somebody cleared their throat. I turned and all my worries vanished.

"Do you have everything?" Vanessa asked.

"Of course, mom. Food, water, nectar, ambrosia, and a lot of explosives."

"Good. Good. And how's the stinger? Is it working fine?"

"Stayed up all night practicing. It's perfect." Despite my words she still rolled back my sleeve and started tinkering with her contraption. After a few hours of getting to know each other, I was a little more familiar with the stinger. It was little more than a flat, tiny crossbow that took ages to reload but fired and retracted bolts of Imperial gold needles much faster than I thought possible.

"Is everything okay with you?" Reyna asked. Her words cut through the chatter around me and everything else faded into the background. Even Vanessa slinked away.

"I'm fine," I lied. "I can't wait to go on another life-threatening mission."

Reyna didn't smile. She bit her lip and a small crease wrinkled her brow but nodded all the same. She could always see right through me.

"You better come back, Percy Jackson."

"You know I will." I tried a carefree smile. Surprisingly, it felt a little more genuine now.

Everything else felt better when Reyna returned it. "Of course you will."

Something twisted my heart again. This time it threatened to bring tears to my eyes.

"Alright, team, let's get going!" I said, turning my back before she could see my face.

The twins hugged it out with their friends. Felix kissed his sister goodbye.

I froze when I saw Jun. Octavian gripped his arm and whispered into his ear. His lips were moving too fast for me to follow but from the look on his face, it couldn't be anything good. He stopped when he noticed me staring, bit off a few more words, and retreated into the crowd. Jun gave me an unreadable look.

I walked away, forcing myself to face forward while my mind stumbled with scattered thoughts. What did he say? How far would Octavian be willing to go for the praetorship? Did I really know Jun?

No. Stop it. There isn't time for us to be fighting one another. We had a common enemy. Infighting would tear us apart.

Still, it haunted my thoughts. Even after we passed through the Caldecott Tunnel and piled into the old Buick waiting outside, it never really left my mind.

Jun, being the only one old enough to drive, took us through San Francisco and straight to the harbour, where the yacht _Vivacia _would be waiting. It would be hours before we cast off, but we figured that we should be the first to get there and check for monsters. The last thing we want is to fight a horde with no backup and no escape route.

Eli and surprisingly Ellie were both babbling. I expected Eli to be more talkative when he got nervous, but for once, his sister had something in common with him. I tuned them out like everybody else.

The city looked different. Familiar stores had been replaced by generic cafes. Entire blocks had disappeared, and apartment buildings slowly took over. We alternated between dumpy neighbourhoods that looked more like landfills and beautiful streets with graffiti decorating every surface of the surrounding buildings.

It was nice, I guess. It just wasn't New York.

Putting six high-strung demigods in a small compartment is never a good idea. We had to move fast. Jun sped through the city and before I knew it, we emptied out into the street.

It was a relief to finally get out of the Buick and breathe in the fresh air. Jun had dropped us off near the harbour and left to find a parking spot, leaving Felix and I to chaperone Izzy and the twins.

"Come on now, stick together!" I said, waving my hands to get Eli's attention.

"Why can't we enjoy the view a little? We're gonna have to wait for Jun anyway. It's going to take forever for him to find a parking spot," he replied.

I hate to say it, but he did have a point. It's been so long since I left camp I almost forgot about the outside world. The sea breeze brought the distinct smell of sandy beaches, hot dog stands, fish and chips, and the laughter of visitors.

We were standing on the sidewalk like a bunch of kids waiting for their moms to pick them up. It was embarrassing but I put up with it. The less attention we get, the better. It's not often that six demigods get together, armed to the teeth with Imperial gold weapons and grenades. Those were stored on our person or in our respective backpacks. We still got a few stares, but nothing beyond the ordinary.

I couldn't help staring at the other pedestrians. There were so many people here, it was crazy. And we weren't even in the crowded part of San Francisco. Still, a gaggle of tourists passed us, snapping pictures with disposables and enormous cameras alike. Families, couples, even a few people my age passed by. They were dressed in what must be the latest fashion. I could never understand that. I did understand the appraising looks they shot at me. They must think I'm a loser. Which isn't so hurtful since it was true.

"I see him," Izzy said. I followed her finger and saw Jun cutting a path through the crowd. Even in the mortal world people parted to let him through. He was dressed in a t-shirt and jeans like the rest of us, though he somehow made it cool.

As promised, Reyna and Jules had given us our formal briefing, which is pretty much a summary of what Reyna had told me yesterday. We also discussed the augury, but given how poorly that turned out, I was starting to wonder if I just added to her worries. They did provide us with a map of the US, marked with colour-coded circles and arrows to point out hotspots of enemy activity, safe houses, and veterans who could offer some help. That was safely tucked in Felix's backpack. If all went well, we wouldn't need it.

We made our way to the cruise ship. _Vivacia _was bobbing up and down by the pier. The only people there were a few labourers cursing under the weight of the cargo they were unloading and a smartly dressed man in a black pilot's uniform. His quick smile and judgmental eyes told me that he was a steward.

"Hello there!" he cried out. "How can I help you? Do you need me to find your parents?"

I forced a smile. "No, we just need to get into that pretty ship of yours. The _Vivacia?"_

"Oh! I'm afraid you must be mistaken. This is a cruise ship, son. I'm sure you can find your _Vivacia _somewhere else. Maybe – "

I whipped out our tickets and waved them in front of his face. "Are you sure you can't let us through?"

His eyes widened and his smile drooped. "Um – "

"Thank you." I brushed past him and heard my team cackling behind me.

We made our way through the decks and took a minute to gawk. Outside of rickety canoes, I'd never been on an actual ship before, let alone a luxury yacht. The ship towered above other boats in the harbour with at least five or six decks and a fat underbelly that would offer much more space. Steam trickled out of a tall, narrow pipe sticking out of the middle of the ship.

"Percy, what's that?" Eli pointed at a part of the boat that jutted out slightly. I've never been on a boat before. Why did everyone assume I knew –

"That's the cathead." The words left my mouth before I knew I was speaking. "It's used to secure the anchor when it's not in use."

"Cool!"

"I didn't know you knew that," Felix said.

"I didn't either. Sea god privileges I guess," I grinned.

"Why would a yacht need an anchor?" Jun said.

"There's a lot of stuff tacked onto this ship just for effect. Keeps tourists entertained, I guess."

"I wish we could enjoy it too. Eli! Get back from the edge!" Felix left in a huff to pull Eli back from the rails.

"Well, who's to say we can't? It's going to take days before we reach Puerto Rico. Might as well have fun," I said.

"We can't have fun!" Ellie said with a horrified expression. "We need to prepare! There's so many things that we still have to do – "

"And none that we can do from here," I finished. "Gods, relax, dude! We'll cross that bridge when we get there."

"She's kind of right, Percy," Izzy said. "We still need to check for monsters."

"Right," I nodded, hoping that they didn't notice I had totally forgotten. "Let's get moving. And none of that splitting up nonsense. We'll stick together. Felix! Eli! Get over here."

We moved through the ship as one, starting at the very top and working our way down. I had to admit, even with our hands inches away from weapons, it was hard not to enjoy the facilities. There was entertainment everywhere we went, from TVs to PlayStations to foosball tables. This place combined all the best parts of a hotel and an arcade with people ready to serve you at every level.

"Gods bless Reyna," I heard Jun mutter behind me. I had to agree. We might be going off to our deaths, but we were doing it in style.

Eventually we reached the lower decks where we would be staying. Doors filled the hallway like the barracks at camp, though these ones had even less personality. It was easy to get lost here. If I were a monster this is where I'd be; so, when Ellie suggested that we should put away our stuff first I belayed that order. You never know what you'll need in a fight.

The cargo hold was next. It was filled to the brim with stacked crates covered in nets and reminded me of the inside of the Colosseum. The only monsters that could be hiding there would have to be no bigger than a human, but I took no chances. If they could be stuffed inside the Colosseum a yacht shouldn't be any different.

It was hours before we finished our search. Nothing. My team visibly relaxed, the tension leaving their shoulders, but I couldn't shake an uneasy feeling. This was far too easy. Could it be that we were going to have a few days of rest? Unlikely though it may be, Reyna did say that the Titans didn't know we were looking for the spear.

At this point the cruise was starting to fill up. I insisted that my team hang on to our gear in case a monster was hiding in plain sight among the passengers. Even Felix told me I was being paranoid, but he never had to fight a pack of wolves inside a moving train. I'll never go through that again.

Still nothing.

"Can we go to our rooms now? My back's killing me," Eli said.

"He's right," Jun said. Eli brightened at his support. "We've looked everywhere. I think we might be safe for now."

The unease had taken root in the pit of my stomach like butterflies. But it was just a feeling, and we did check everything.

"Alright. Let's head back inside."

We went into our separate rooms. Not even the legion could supply us our own personal rooms, so we had to share. The girls were together, of course. I took one for the team and bunked with Eli, leaving Jun and Felix together. That was going to be interesting. I don't think the two of them had interacted at all. I hope that would change.

Eli was trying to convince me to give him private sword lessons in our room. I was still lecturing him on his choice of words while in public as we made our way back to the main deck. I refused to spend any time belowdecks if I could help it. That much water around me, the ocean breeze blowing through my hair, saltwater spraying to my face, and the sun blazing above? I wouldn't trade that for anything.

I was glad to see that my team had the same idea. Felix had even changed to a Hawaiian shirt and shorts and was currently living it up in a pair of shades while Jun took pictures of him. The twins were chattering with an excitement I'd never seen from them and even Izzy had a smile on her face. I guess it was to send to his family. Normally it would attract every single monster within a hundred miles, but what harm could it do in the middle of the ocean?

I gazed seaward. The infinite expanse of sky and water filled my vision. For a moment, I could pretend that we were already several days into our journey in the middle of the ocean, with nothing to worry about except what we'd have for breakfast in the morning buffets. That would be nice. Closing my eyes helped build the illusion. Focusing only on my breathing, I felt the vitality of the water around me. Even the turbid water of San Francisco offered strength, and farther out, I could sense the tantalizing presence of pure seawater just out of reach.

A whistle blew. My eyes snapped open. The passengers kept trickling on board until that smug steward hopped on deck holding the gangplank. He raised his hand and a few seconds later, the unmistakable toot of a ship's horn went off. We were moving.

Everything was going right. So naturally it all had to go wrong.

You know that feeling you get when you're on top of a bridge and you're scared of heights, but you just can't resist looking over the edge? It was like that, on top of a rollercoaster ride of nausea.

I doubled over and covered my mouth. Footsteps tapped on the deck and I felt a hand on my back.

"What happened? Did you choke on a bug?" Eli laughed.

I stumbled forward and bumped into people until I reached the railing and held on for dear life, holding my head out over the blue ocean.

My reflection stared back. In the space of a few minutes my eyes and face had screwed up and took on the expression of a caricature in a horror movie. I didn't know if the ocean made my face look green or if my skin really had turned the shade of a rotten kiwi.

"Is everything alright?" I heard someone say behind me. I didn't even answer her.

An acute sensation of wrongness – the opposite of belonging, like finding rat poison in a mug, twisted my senses.

"Something's not right," I managed to say, my voice barely a croak. "There's something… there's something here. Close!"

"Jun, you go get our stuff. Everybody else, stay together!"

"Who made you the leader?"

"Who gives a shit? Just do it!" Only after he raised his voice did I pick out Felix in the conversation.

I struggled to keep everything under control. The sound of feet pounding on wood thumped behind me and from the corner of my eye I saw my team catching their backpacks and producing weapons. The mortals were staring. It's too late. We could only hope that the Mist would protect us.

"Where is it coming from? Percy?" Felix asked.

"I don't know," I moaned. "Everywhere!"

"I didn't know he could sense monsters," someone said.

"Neither did I. Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not fucking okay. I've been saying that for the last five minutes!"

"Wow. The son of the sea god can get seasick. Who knew?"

Another wave of nausea blocked my retort. I groaned and squeezed the rails like a stress ball. The sound of Felix and Jun arguing faded into the background as I focused on keeping my breakfast down.

A drop fell on the back of my hand. I looked up to see if it was raining before realizing it was my own sweat. My body felt cold. What the hell is going on?

"This is wrong," I heard myself saying. "There's something wrong."

"Is he normally like this?" I heard Ellie say.

"Percy, I'm going to get you some nectar," Felix said.

"I don't need it! I'm not sick."

"Then why are you freaking out?"

"I'm not sick. It just feels… wrong. There's something here that shouldn't be here."

"On the ship?" Jun asked sharply. His hand went to his coin. "Where?"

"Not on the ship. In… in my head!"

"What the fuck are you talking about!"

I wish I knew. I tried to focus and clear my thoughts, but no matter what I tried, the feeling of wrongness persisted in my headspace like a stubborn stain. Shouldn't it be easier to think when I'm surrounded by water?

I opened my eyes. When had I closed them? I tried reaching for the water and tap into its strength. It didn't help. In fact, it just made it worse.

Bubbles rose to the surface and I felt realization pop in my head. Of course the water wouldn't help. Being at sea, my mind had all but melded with the wide ocean. The problem wasn't in me, it was in –

"In the water."

A geyser erupted in front of me. I was knocked down. The impact rocked the huge yacht and sent me rolling down the deck and into my teammates.

It was an octopus. But that can't be right, because octopuses don't look like that.

Tentacles slammed onto the ship. They were covered in spines like a crab, ripping the hull apart like cardboard. Where suction cups should have been, hundreds of gibbering mouths bit into the wood. They screeched and squealed when they sank back into the ocean.

"What the hell was that?" Ellie's scream reminded me that I wasn't alone anymore. I had a team to protect.

I leapt to my feet and summoned a gladius. The state of battle started to override my unshakeable disgust. "Get up! Weapons out!"

As one, my squad drew their respective weapons and held them in shaking hands. I had barely formed my next thought when the monster attacked a second time. People started screaming.

"We have to protect the mortals!" I shouted.

"Fuck that!" Felix shouted back. "We can't do anything for them. We need to get out of here!"

A tentacle swept toward us. Gibbering mouths yipped as they approached.

"Everybody down!"

There was no time to check on them. I hit the ground hard and rocked my chin. The lance of pain almost made me miss the second attack coming from the other direction.

"Jun!" I shouted. Thankfully, the big man understood.

We both charged the tentacle and swapped our swords for spears without stopping. Twin lances of Imperial gold sank into fleshy pink muscle. The monster's spikes stopped inches away from my face. The sound of alien screams was deafening.

The tentacle pulled back and ichor rained down. It was a small victory, but we're going to need every advantage.

"Felix, Izzy, get to the second floor and rain down arrows," I barked. "Jun, you and I are going to stop that thing every time it attacks. Twins stay with us and be ready to make it hurt when we do. Understood?"

"Right!"

Our archers pulled back on their left sleeves. The stingers, I realized. Two bolts shot forth and dug into the second floor. Izzy and Felix were launched into the air. They vaulted over the railing like it was nothing, pulled out a hand crossbow and a compound bow respectively, and nocked their arrows.

A tentacle came again. It was as thick as Jun was tall, but a monster is still a monster. Imperial gold would still kill it. I hope.

We went for the same manoeuvre. Jun and I stabbed it with our spears as it whipped toward us. Most of the momentum had stopped as the creature pulled back reflexively, but even then, we were pushed back several feet and my ankles were on the cusp of getting popped out of their sockets. But this time we had the twins.

They darted forward from either side. Ellie drove her shortsword deep into the tentacle and twisted. Eli raked his across its flesh, shouting as he did. Their new Imperial gold weapons made the monster's ichor gush out like a leaking pipe. It retreated under the waves.

Another small victory. With enough of those, we might get through this.

An explosion of water caught my attention. But it didn't go for us. The sound came from behind me, on the other side of the ship. It wasn't a tentacle.

A pincer the size of a truck tore away a piece of the hull and flung it backwards and out of sight. Water exploded again as an enormous shark sank its teeth into the side of the ship while webbed feet held on like a tick. Yet another geyser blew up from behind the ship. The barbed tail of a stingray bigger than the yacht raked the decks.

We were surrounded.

Something else came from the water. It was different, somehow. These monsters were abominations of nature but what followed was the embodiment of power. I sensed the ocean the way a mortal might feel the floor beneath their feet. Now I felt that presence rising.

A man came out of the water. On top of a tall spiral of seawater a ten-foot tall figure in plate armour fashioned out of dead coral gazed down. With one hand, he carried a spear that looked more like a harpoon and raised his other. The monsters stopped their attack.

"Perseus Jackson!" he roared. "Son of the sea god! Show yourself!"

"Fuck."

There's only one person who can control sea creatures. And that wasn't him.

"It's Oceanus," Ellie whimpered. "The eldest son of Gaia and Uranus, the Titan of the sea. Oh, gods. What're we gonna do?"

"Come out! I can smell you!" Oceanus swept his spear sideways. Almost simultaneously a tentacle reached out and smashed through the top deck. Blood rained down as mortals screamed and plummeted to the sea.

I whipped around, but Izzy and Felix had reacted much faster than me and had already jumped over the side. That was one less thing to worry about.

"Percy!"

I turned and came face to face with a wall of spikes and mouths. In the second it took to check on my team the monster had swiped with another tentacle.

Something pushed me and I fell to the floor, cracking my head. Screams tore into my aching skull. When the world came into focus once more, the sound of agony sharpened, and with a mounting sense of dread and guilt I turned to see its source.

Eli was on the floor. He twisted his back as his mouth made noises that no human should be able to produce. Blood drenched half his face and his hands covered the other half.

"Eli!" Ellie shrieked. Felix darted in and knelt beside him, gripping his arms.

"Let me see. I need to see!" With a hard pull he managed to pry Eli's hands away from his face for a second. His screams began anew, and I had to turn away and cover my mouth to keep myself from vomiting. Bits of exposed flesh and muscle were twitching where his left eye should have been.

"What do we do? What do we do?" Izzy had tears in her eyes. Ellie was reduced to hysteric tears. Even Jun was frozen.

"What's the play?" Felix called out. Any rational thought I had was buried by their voices speaking all at once.

"Percy?"

"Percy!"

"There's no way out!"

"I know!" I shouted. "I know. I'm going to try and distract him. The rest of you, get the hell out of here. Go back to Camp Jupiter. Tell them… tell Reyna…" My voice cracked. "Felix. You have the team."

"What? No!"

"I'll go and – "

"Stop, goddammit! You're not a hero. Don't try to act like one!" he screamed.

"I'm doing my best!" I shouted back. "There's nothing else I can do! At least you can survive."

"Don't you run away from us. Percy! Percy!"

I was already gone. I ran straight towards Oceanus despite every instinct I had screaming at me to turn the other way and save myself. Every step felt like walking through mud. There was no time to think. Any rational thought would make me hesitate, and I can't afford that. My team couldn't afford that.

I reached out my hand. The sense of wrongness had only worsened as I got closer to the monsters, but I needed water. Tainted though it may be, it was still water I could use. I gathered it to me, slower than I wanted, and tried to mimic Oceanus' spiralling geyser. A miniature typhoon whipped itself into existence and shrouded me in saltwater.

With a scream, I jumped while simultaneously raising the water around me and came face to face with Oceanus.

The instant I reached him I launched into a mindless assault. He dodged most of my attacks. The few times I managed to land a hit, his armour turned my blade like a toothpick.

"Is this it?" he whispered. "Is this the one who defeated Krios? This is the one who killed Lycaon?"

No, I wanted to say. I had friends to help me every step of the way. Now it's just me.

A sword wasn't working. Oceanus hadn't even used his harpoon. I switched to a spear and attacked, hoping to land a blow on his head with the shaft. Whirling my weapon like a quarterstaff, I managed to step into his guard and crack him on the chin. His head barely moved. Instead he faced the heavens and shouted.

"This is your champion?"

"I'm right here, asshole!" I shot the stinger point-blank to his face. He grunted in surprise and managed to dodge out of the way – faster than I thought he was, faster than Krios – though the Imperial gold bolt nicked his cheek. Oceanus scoffed and finally brought his weapon to bear.

I only had enough time to step back and parry his jab. If I had been a second slower, it would have pierced my heart. Instead, the barbed blade mauled my left ribs and knocked my spear out of my hands. Unbelievable pain wracked my shoulders. I must have torn something in both. I fell to my knees.

"Weak!" he roared. "Pathetic! How did you expect to face Trygon and survive?"

Oceanus grabbed my shirt and lifted me with one hand. I stared face to face with the eldest Titan.

He had the parched skin of a fisherman and the scars of a warrior. Inside his sea-green eyes, the irises were spinning in constant flux. Bolts of lightning sparked, torrents of water crashed into each other, and the abyssal darkness of his pupil stared into my soul. I felt myself trembling. I've been in the presence of Neptune and Mars. This is the most powerful creature I have ever met.

Oceanus had a presence, a gravity, that made me feel like he bent the space around him. My mouth dried up, my eyes tried to retreat into my skull, and my strength fled like fish before a shark.

Suddenly, he grunted. The world lurched for a second before it started spinning. Wind blew from every direction, shutting my eyes, howling in my ears. I flailed my limbs in a pathetic attempt to right myself and heard sheer terror in my scream.

Water can't kill me. It was my lifeblood. It was like suggesting that heat could extinguish a flame. I wasn't sure if the pain or the shock was more disorienting when I hit the ocean.

Every bone in my body rattled with the impact. Only the laws of physics let me float to the surface, and only morbid curiosity made me lift my head.

Oceanus was making his way to me, taking his time. His abominations had abandoned the _Vivacia _and heeled at the side of their master.

"Watch, Saturn!" Oceanus declared. He lifted his harpoon to the sky. "This is how a Titan deals with mortal filth." He pointed his harpoon right between my eyes. The monsters raced towards me.

That's good. All the panic had fled my body. All my fear. Why was I so relaxed? I felt only a strange sense of blithe happiness. Is this what death felt like? Why did it make me happy?

The octopus reached out its tentacles. I wondered if my team had survived. I wondered what would happen if I had told Reyna how I felt. I wondered if I would still be alive if I had just stayed at my mother's side and left this world of pain and suffering for one of casual cruelty. That would be nice.

Mouths opened wide to taste my flesh. Then they started screaming.

The tentacle recoiled. I blinked. The octopus was thrashing in the water. I shared a brief look of confusion with its friends before they started shrieking too.

A spear shot out from below the surface. Then another. And another. I blinked and was suddenly surrounded by people. No, not quite. These things had gills on their necks and tails instead of legs.

Another wave rocked the ocean. The feeling I got when Oceanus ascended, the sensation of pure power rousing itself for combat, came to me once more. But instead of poisoning my spirit it gave me courage. Filled me with hope.

A man rose from the water. His back was turned, but I saw his trident.

"Get away from my son," said the god of the sea.

Dread filled me once more. The sound of battle faded to the background as a Titan joined the fray.

"It's been a long time, Neptune."

"Not long enough, uncle."

I caught a glimpse of Oceanus facing off against my dad. "You know what he is trying to do. You know that he must die."

"He is only doing what he must to win the war."

"Who cares about the war? We know better! If he wakes Trygon, the world will end. Titan, god, demigod, mortal – it makes no difference once we're all drowning!"

"He is my son," Neptune said quietly.

"I don't want to do this, boy. And neither do you. But he must die."

"We'll see."

Titan and god charged into combat. The lords of the sea crossed their weapons, and the ocean split in half. A shockwave erupted with the immortals at its epicentre and repulsed water in every direction. For a moment there was nothing between them and me, until the sea rushed back to fill the void and twisted into a whirlpool.

I was sucked into it. Moving my arms only brought pain, forcing me to try pathetic kicks to keep me afloat. I tried to keep my head up, but water kept collapsing on my face. Instead of oxygen I only got glimpses of the chaos around me. Mermen and monsters were pulled into the underwater tornado. Far above, Neptune and Oceanus were locked in a battle that I could barely follow, held aloft by spires of water. Thunderclouds raged in the sky as the world itself trembled before the fury of their duel.

Fear gave way to panic as the water choked me. How is that possible? I spit out brine only to have it shoved down my throat. I could feel it coursing through my lungs. The light faded as I sank underwater. Falling into the darkness. Drowning.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks again for your patience! This chapter was a challenge to make and had to be revised several times before I was satisfied. I know that I said I'll try to update weekly, so I'm sorry for being so late. That being said, I will never sacrifice quality just to keep to that schedule. Still, it's no excuse for taking so long. I hope the wait was worth it!_

_Q: The antagonist has been revealed! What do you think of Oceanus? How do you think the gang will beat him?_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Unwelcome Home

I felt pain even before I opened my eyes. A susurrus came from every direction. That was almost enough to convince me to open my eyes, but the pain pushed them right back. Wouldn't it be nice to just lay here and play dead? Maybe that was the only way we would win. Just weather the storm.

It was impossible. In the stasis of my exhaustion, I felt more than remembered vague memories of people at the corners of my mind whose importance escaped me. A few words swam to the forefront: 'You better come back.' Who said that? Why was it important? I don't know. But I know I won't find out if I just laid there.

My eyes fluttered open and I came back to the land of the living. The whispers around me intensified as the world came into focus. I blinked at the sudden brightness of a chandelier hanging directly above me – no, not a chandelier – coral. Glowing anemone lit the room with an effervescent shine that gave everything blurry edges. That really wasn't helping.

Still, it revealed two things. One: I was alive. Two: I shouldn't be.

The Herculean task of lifting my head made it pound like I got kicked by a horse. Wherever I am, I wasn't alone. Cots filled the room in neat rows, though the order was thrown off by the mess of blood painting the sheets and the chaos of improvised surgery. Strange implements straight out of da Vinci's notebooks lay scattered on tables beside moaning patients and terse doctors. All of them had fins protruding from their heads and arms. A fish tail replaced their legs.

"What's happening," I yelled. It came off as a mumble and a spray of bubbles. Somehow, I caught the attention of one of the mermen medics. He dropped whatever he was holding and came to me.

"Mr. Jackson? How long have you been awake? Do you feel any pain?" The water stifled his words. The medic tossed his head over his shoulder and called out, "He's awake!"

I tried to focus on his words and ignore the sudden bustle behind him. "I just woke up and everything hurts. Where the hell am I? What's going on?"

Memory started to trickle in and replaced the mindless ache. Flashes of panic and hysteria. My team collapsed on the floor. Oceanus regarding me with his unnatural eyes. Getting sucked into a whirlpool… and drowning? That can't be right. It couldn't.

"Please relax, sir," the doctor said, holding my shoulders and pushing me back down. He was gentle, but my muscles screamed in complaint.

"What happened?" My words were starting to carry more weight. He pursed his lips and picked up a writing board from the foot of my bed.

"Concussion. Head wound. Dislocated shoulders. Multiple lacerations. Sprained ankle. Broken ribs. Bruising on vital organs and some haemorrhage."

Pain and memory flared as he ran down the list. The sources of my agony were localized now, and with them came the knowledge of how I got each.

"How am I still alive?"

"After a fight with Oceanus, you shouldn't be. But I'd say you have more than half of your father in you. In the heart of his domain and with the efforts of his best healers, you managed to pull through. You're tougher than you think."

"But… but what about… did you find my friends? Other demigods?"

"I'm sorry."

I leaned back and smiled. "Don't be. That means they're alive."

"They were still on the ship when it went down. They couldn't – "

"They're alive," I snapped. They had to be.

An uproar shook the room. Doctors and nurses cried out in dismay as their patients leaped out of their beds and fell to the floor. No… they were kneeling.

A man had entered the room. My heart soared until I realized he didn't have feet. But instead of a single fish tail, he had two. The merman's pearl-encrusted armour and armband around his bicep marked him as an officer. Even his long green hair, pulled into a ponytail, floated around his head like a crown.

"He's awake?" He sounded a lot like dad – and weirdly, like me.

One of the doctors flinched. "Yes, but – "

"Good. Father would like to see him now."

"I understand, my lord, but – "

"If you understood, you would have brought him to me already. Now do as I say, or I shall find someone else who will."

"Of course, my lord." The doctor bent his back and shuffled out of the way and toward me.

Together with the merman already by my side they hauled me off the bed and onto the floor, which I realized was marble. The whole room was marble. Where exactly am I?

They helped me to the arrogant guy before my thoughts had recollected. I only came up to his neck, and he took no time to take advantage of that. Looking down with his nose upturned like I was scum at the bottom of a pond, his eyes studied me with disdain. I lifted my chin and did the same to him. My dislike faded to respect the more I saw.

Two swords rested in well-oiled scabbards at his hips, and scars and bruises covered what little skin showed behind his dented and scuffed armour. He was nursing a wound on his side that would have incapacitated any man, but he moved like it wasn't even there. With a start, I realized that he reminded me of Jules back when I first met him.

"Come." He turned and stalked out of the infirmary without seeing if I had obeyed. Yeah. Definitely Jules.

We were silent for most of the way. That was fine by me. I took the time to observe my surroundings. Brilliant white halls winded through what must be a palace. Suits of armour, statues, trinkets, and tapestries lined the corridor. Or used to. Discoloured portions of the walls and empty daises were everywhere, but the treasures were tossed aside and replaced by debris and the aftermath of war.

"You're Perseus Jackson?" the merman said without preamble. I nodded.

"Yeah. And you're…?"

"Triton."

"Oh." The name meant nothing to me, but I feel like it should.

"I heard you fought Oceanus and lived."

"Well, half of that is true. He wasn't really trying."

"Still. I must commend your courage if nothing else."

"Thanks." I didn't bother correcting him that I was dead if Neptune hadn't showed up. I had a feeling that Triton could make a powerful ally.

There were no more words spoken between us until we came to a set of double doors straight out of the Titanic. They swung open with a light touch from Triton and I walked into the most beautiful room I've ever seen.

Seaweed covered the walls and contrasted the faint blue glow of everything else. The furniture ranged from salvaged antiques to alien designs clearly made by an inhuman mind. A throne of limestone overlooked the room on its vantage point above a set of stairs with braziers to either side.

The centre of the room was dominated by an enormous white table. Tiny figurines swayed on its pearlescent surface as two people argued over them. The first was a beautiful mermaid in full armour hissing and gesturing with fervour. The second was my dad.

He looked up when he saw me. "Father," Triton said. "I've brought him."

My brain finally caught up. So that's who he is.

"Thank you. Amphitrite, this is – "

"I know." The mermaid regarded me with cold cerulean eyes that forced me to suppress a squirm. That was the look of a teacher who suspected you of cheating on a test and had you dead to rights.

"I think I'll be more useful elsewhere. If you'll excuse me." She turned away without waiting for a reply and swam away from a bashful Neptune.

"Mother, wait," Triton said, following her out of the room. They slammed the doors shut and left us in total silence.

"Well," Neptune said. "That went better than expected. At least she didn't kill you."

"Would you stop her if she tried?"

"I fought Oceanus for you."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Oh, I know. Amphitrite has been… difficult, lately. The Titan of the sea is trouble enough. Then I brought my bastard son into our home, and of course that's what set her over the edge."

A bastard. Never thought of it that way. That was two families Neptune screwed over. Godly indeed.

"What the hell were you thinking, Percy?" he snapped. I took an involuntary step back. Where did that come from? One second he was a deadbeat dad complaining about his wife, and now he seemed to swell in size. The trident he brandished was tainted with red and gold blood. For the first time I noticed the bandages covering his arm.

"Oceanus was the one who attacked us," I said. "We didn't do anything to him."

"You're trying to wake Trygon. That's reason enough."

"How were we supposed to know that he was going to be there? We were just going to take a cruise to Puerto Rico. Reyna said that the Titans had no idea what we had planned. In fact – how did you know about Trygon? How did you even know where we were?"

"When Mars paid you a visit, he did more than just give words of warning. Despite his constant insolence, at least he succeeded in gleaning that information when you were with your praetor."

"He was spying on us?"

"He did say he'd be watching you."

"I – what – "

Suddenly I remembered the words I shared with Reyna and realized how embarrassing they were. "That was private! How did he even do that?"

"You were in Camp Jupiter, the heart of New Rome and the centre of his power. It would be like suggesting that Oceanus could gather monsters of the sea and escape my notice. Wipe that scowl off your face! If it wasn't for me, you'd all be dead."

"Does that mean my friends are alive?"

Neptune forgot his anger and stared at his feet. "I sensed several bodies wash ashore. Whether they still had life within them, I do not know."

"I have to go."

"Percy."

"They need me up there. I already left them once. I'm not going to leave them now."

"You cannot continue your quest."

I was halfway to the door when my feet stopped moving.

"Trygon dwells deep below the surface. The second you enter the sea Oceanus will come to finish the job. And he won't fail a second time. Even if you somehow managed to avoid him, gods and Titans alike fear Trygon."

"I don't care."

"I don't think you're listening. You need to understand that I won't always be there to save you."

"Why not?" I said. A lightbulb went off in my head "You saved us once, you can do it again. And can't you take us to Trygon? I'm sure you know where he is. We can go right now, and – "

"You're not leaving my palace."

"Excuse me?"

Neptune turned his attention to the table. "Look at this, Percy. Tell me what you see."

I put away the possibility of having to fight my way out of Neptune's kingdom and followed my father's gaze. From this distance the tiny figurines took shape as sea creatures of all kinds on a chessboard of the world's oceans. Fish and sharks crowded near human populations along coasts and islands while in the deep sea, monstrous forms I couldn't name were starting to encroach on their territory.

"You're at war."

"No, _we _are at war. The attack today was not the only one. My subjects reported an upswell of monsters that even I have forgotten all over the globe. The ocean is at war with itself, and whoever wins will decide the fate of the world."

"The other gods aren't helping?"

"The water is my domain and my responsibility." He leaned forward and loomed over me. I never realized just how big he was until his chest was inches away from my eyeline.

"More importantly," he said in a conspiratorial whisper, "there is no way that Oceanus could have orchestrated this assault so quickly. It must have taken him at least twenty-four hours of preparation. He gathered his forces, placed them in key areas to distract me, and hit you as soon as you were far enough from land. Twenty-four hours ago, Percy. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

A cold shroud settled around my shoulders as I shuddered. "My team would never betray me." The words left my mouth with about as much conviction as I felt. What was Octavian capable of with his augury? What did he tell Jun before we left? Where did the twins come from, again? Who could keep track of Izzy's comings and goings? How far would Felix go to protect his family?

"For once, I am asking you to trust me. This is for all your sakes. Let your friends retreat to camp. Stay by my side for a while. You will be safe here."

Safety is hard to come by these days, but a god's protection was the closest thing to guaranteed security. My thoughts only went to my friends and teammates, and…

Shame blossomed in my chest. How could I even entertain that possibility? Who would protect my team?

"No."

"Good. We've prepared a room – "

Neptune paused, only now realizing what I just said. "What?"

"I can't leave them. No matter what."

"You must think logically! The best course of action – "

"I don't care. I'm not leaving my friends."

What little kindness there was fled from Neptune's eyes. His fatherly demeanour vanished, and the god of the sea glowered.

"I don't think you understand me. I'm not asking you to stay. I'm telling you that you will."

"With all that's going on in the world?" I gestured to his war table. "You can't handle them and me at the same time."

He hid it well, but I could see from the way he set his jaw that I had him dead to rights.

"You're all going to die."

"Not if I can help it."

"If you don't want my help, then get out. You will receive no further assistance from me or mine. The ocean is shut to you."

I've been breathing underwater just fine until now. When Neptune said the words, the water choked me for a split second until I forced it out of my lungs in a coughing fit. I stared at my father, eyes wide, and saw nothing but barely contained fury. A single misstep, one disrespectful word, and I don't think I'd be long for the world.

I left behind the promise of safety in Neptune's throne room and ran as fast as my feet could take me. Water still gave me strength – I suppose not even Neptune could take that away from me – and it sped me along outside of his palace. Mermen of every rank, from scruffy grunts to medalled generals passed me in his halls, but nobody spared a glance. Some spat on the ground I walked. Though my first instinct was to retaliate, I remembered the mermen who had died for me in the surface. I hung my head and quickened my pace.

It took far longer than expected, but I managed to find my way outside. The grounds outside of Neptune's palace was a tangle of camps, forges, and shabby barracks scarring the seafloor. I ignored the spectacle and headed straight up.

Power left me the further away I got from the bottom of the ocean as the water became more polluted. My wounds caught up to me, and I realized that I was much worse for wear. I didn't look forward to the prospect of stepping on solid ground, but my friends were waiting. I pushed on.

When my head broke the surface of the water I gasped for breath. Ocean surrounded me in every direction and made my head spin with vertigo as I struggled to process just how far I was from land. Pushing it aside, I took a deep breath and focused, reaching out with my senses. A few seconds later the exact latitude and longitude of my location popped into my head like a bubble. It was surprisingly close to San Francisco – maybe Neptune wanted to be as far away from the other gods as possible. Whatever the reason, I was grateful for it. The journey back to shore would take less than half an hour at my fastest speed.

I swam nonstop. Fuelled with purpose and vitalized by the water, I finished feeling even better than when I started.

My instincts brought me straight back to the harbour. Keeping my head low until no mortals were watching, I shot out of the water like a dolphin and landed on the docks with a thud, drying myself instantly. A few people glanced at me and frowned at my sudden appearance, but they all shrugged and went on their way.

I almost collapsed. Without water, exhaustion and pain anchored me down. My feet moved as though I was walking through mud. I grit my teeth and kept moving. After spending so long in the ocean I felt like a butterfly devolving into a caterpillar. I hated it. But I kept moving.

Where would my friends go? Hospitals were out of the question. The mortal authorities would ask too many questions and using technology would be a signal flare for monsters. Maybe they followed my orders and went back to Camp Jupiter, but I knew them better than that.

That left one option.

I trudged through the streets of the Bay Area, following the signs to the harbour's parking lot. It led me to a massive plot of asphalt half filled with cars. Finding our Buick took much too long. When I finally spotted the misshapen lump of metal that was Camp Jupiter's remaining mode of transportation, the moon had taken over the sky.

Muffled sounds echoed from inside. Voices argued over an undertone of groaning and whispering. I lifted my hand and pounded on the door.

"Guys? It's me."

The minivan fell silent. There was a slow rustling of clothes. The tinted glass revealed dark figures shuffling around, and the door slammed open. An Imperial gold sword darted under my chin while I stared down an arrow.

"Percy?" Jun asked. His voice was hopeful, but he didn't lower his sword.

"It's me," I said. I couldn't keep a smile off my face.

"I thought you were dead."

"I got better."

They put away their weapons. Now that I could see them clearly, my happiness deflated. A feral Izzy and Jun sat on the middle row. Their clothes were tattered, they bled from countless little cuts, and their faces had taken an unhealthy pallor.

I crept inside the Buick as if they would pounce if I made any sudden movements and shut the door behind me. Another groan caught my attention.

Eli looked like a corpse. If he hadn't been making short, laboured gasps, I wouldn't know better. The back row was collapsed so he could lie on the thin carpeting. His head laid on his sister's lap, who stroked his hair while whispering words of encouragement into his ear. Felix sat cross-legged by his side, hands bloodied, arms crossed.

"Good to know that you survived," Jun said.

"I'm glad to see you too. How did you guys get away?"

"Lifeboat," Izzy said. "Abandoned ship when monsters left. Motor broke, so we rowed." She lifted her hands, revealing the blisters and calluses on her palms.

"The on-board GPS led us back to land, but it wasn't easy. I thought the ocean itself was pulling us back. Imagine my surprise when I turned around and found out that I was right," Jun said.

"Well, at least you're all alive. I'm sorry I wasn't there. I was – "

"I don't want to hear your excuses."

I turned, readying myself for Eli and his twin to start yelling, and found Felix glaring at me.

"You and your goddamn stunts. You just had to be the hero, didn't you? Running into danger and away from responsibility," he said. "Always the bravest of us. But you could never make the hard choices. The instant you saw a chance to die, you took it. You just couldn't wait to leave us, did you?"

My temper started to fray. I struggled to keep my cool. "Look. I understand that you're frustrated, but I did all I could. I – "

"It's not good enough!" Felix shouted. "You weren't good enough!"

"What the fuck did you expect me to do?" I shouted back. "I'm the one who fought Oceanus. You weren't even there!"

"I'm the one who saved the team. I'm the one who did my job. You couldn't even do yours for a single day!"

"I protected all of you!"

"We don't need you to protect us, we need you to lead us! You're the fucking captain. Act like one! Give us orders! Trust us! Do you think we're so incompetent that you have to do everything yourself?"

"I didn't think – "

"Exactly. You never do! You're not going on an adventure with your best friends. The legion trusted us with a mission, and we were chosen to do it. All of us! We're supposed to work together. But as usual, you thought the best decision was to take it into your own hands."

I looked at the others for support. They were looked back expectantly. Ellie had paused her whispers to wait for an explanation.

"You didn't even want us, did you?" Felix said. "You wanted to go with Octavian, and with Reyna, and for everything to go back to the way things were. I bet you never even thought of us as teammates. Just another problem for you to deal with."

I opened my mouth to snap back at him. But no words formed. He was right. From the moment I met my new team, I only ever wondered why I was stuck with them. I never thought of them as equals, or even as teammates. Just another problem for me to deal with.

"Is that true?" Izzy asked.

The words left my mouth before I could reconsider. "What did you expect me to do? It's not my fault that Oceanus was waiting for us. He wouldn't even be there if one of you hadn't betrayed us!"

A stunned silence filled the room. "I… I didn't mean that. I just… Neptune said…"

Izzy was the first to turn away. She pressed her cheek against a window and averted her eyes. Felix scoffed and started fussing over Eli. Ellie just looked sad.

I couldn't lift my head. What have I done? I didn't mean to say that. It was just a knee-jerk reaction. Anyone would've reacted that way if he was spoken to like that. It doesn't make me a bad person. Felix was the one who agitated me.

But I was the one who disappointed him.

A hand rested on my shoulder. I flinched and saw Jun's impassive gaze studying me. "We need to figure out where we're going next. Izzy? Do you have the map?"

Wordlessly, Izzy reached into her backpack and tossed a soggy, folded mess into Jun's hands. He opened it with his fingertips and revealed a blurry image of the United States. Faded blue and red outlines circled at least fifty locations in the country, with faded footnotes next to them.

"What's the point?" Felix said. "Octavian was right. We need a better leader."

"We do. But there's nobody else. Percy needs to lead this team. If we go back now, Jules and Reyna will call off the mission and waste even more time with the senate squabbling over who gets to go. By then the Titans would make it impossible to reach Trygon."

"They probably know already."

"If they did, we would be dead. Why didn't they fight with Oceanus? Why didn't they track us down? Oceanus might be the most powerful Titan, but I doubt his power extends beyond the ocean. It's possible that he's the only one who knows."

"Then he'll tell his brothers and have them do the dirty work."

"And admit that we escaped him at the centre of his power? He wouldn't."

"That's a lot of assumptions."

"I know. But we have a choice: either go forward and maybe fail or go back and not even try. Camp Jupiter will never send another quest if they knew we'd be fighting Oceanus."

It was cold hard logic that even Felix couldn't dispute. My oldest friend in the team leaned back and fell silent while the most suspicious member took the onus of leader. What I should be.

"Now. We need to go to Puerto Rico. The shortest route is a straight line, but even then, it'll take days of driving. We could take a plane – "

"No planes," I said. "Getting stuck in an enclosed space with no escape route will only end in disaster."

"Who would've thought?" Felix said.

"Right," Jun continued, ignoring the comment. "That means driving. We'll be forced to take a plane or a ship at some point to reach Puerto Rico. When we do, I think it's best to minimize the time we spend in the air or on the sea. Florida is our best bet."

I nodded along, forcing down my guilt with rational thought. "That sounds good. But it'll take days, and you're the only one who can drive here. We have to make more stops than usual."

"Can't you drive too?" Jun asked.

"Yeah, but the risk of getting pulled over isn't worth the reward of saving a day or two."

"That's fine. We'll have to hit up more rest stops – "

"No rest stops," I said immediately. The scars on my left arm started gnawing at me. I'll never forget the feeling of a wolf tearing the flesh off my bones. "Too exposed."

"Then we'll use the legion's safe houses. Um – "

Jun frowned over the map. "Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"I don't know which ones are the safe houses," he said sheepishly. I looked over his shoulder. The text had almost completely faded from the map, but thankfully Reyna was a control freak and colour-coordinated everything as well.

"I'm pretty sure that the red means they're enemy territory. We should get to someplace with a blue circle."

"Or," Jun said, "she used red to mark the most useful locations. You know, like how red is more urgent than blue?"

"That doesn't make sense."

"But are you sure that red means hostiles?"

"Uh…" I tried to think back to the briefing and cursed myself when I came up empty. I assumed that we wouldn't need it and spent that time staring at Reyna instead. And, I realized with an uneasy ache, I worried over how best I could protect my team.

"Flip a coin?" Jun suggested.

"That might be best," I said, trying for a smile. He didn't return it.

"This is useless," Felix said. "It doesn't matter which direction we're going. Eli lost an eye back there. He's out of the fight."

"Thought you stabilized him," Izzy said, frowning. Even Felix was surprised that she spoke up.

"I did. But that doesn't mean that he should go across the country and fight monsters."

"Should? No. But could?"

His silence was answer enough.

"We need to go back." Ellie had finally spoken up. The timid girl stared at me with more resolve than I thought she could muster. "My brother's hurt. We have to go back to camp."

Jun scowled. "I told you, if we go back to camp – "

"I don't care! The world can go fuck itself. My brother is hurt. That's all that matters."

We were too shocked to say anything. Ellie never raised her voice at anyone but her brother. Now she was yelling at her crush. That felt like so long ago.

"Ellie," Jun put in gently, "I understand that. But he would want us to keep moving."

"What do you know about him? What do you know about any of us? You're even worse than Percy. At least he cares about his friends. You just care about punching people."

"Think we should go," Izzy shrugged as Jun's face went stony. "No point going back. Fucked if we do, fucked if we don't. Might as well try."

"He's my patient. And I say no." Felix's tone left no room for discussion. I talked anyway.

"Well, I think – "

"Nobody cares what you think," Felix said. "It's your fault that this turned into a vote. A real leader would have made a choice, not force his team to do it for him."

I tried to hold back anger that wasn't there. Instead, I only found embarrassment.

"Two votes for, two votes against," Eli croaked. "Guess I'm the tiebreaker."

There was a collective gasp. Everyone crowded to him at once, all enmity forgotten.

"Eli? Eli, are you okay?" Ellie said.

"Don't worry about me, sis. I've never been better." His laugh sounded more like a cough. "Get it? I? Because I lost my – "

"Shut up," Felix said with a smile. Some of the tension left his shoulders. "We're going to fix you, okay? You'll get a nice warm bed in the infirmary and you can have all the nectar and ambrosia you'd want."

"That would be nice. If we were going back."

"No," Ellie said. "Eli, think about this – "

"I have. I was awake while you idiots were arguing, you know. And you're all wrong." He swivelled his good eye at me. "Percy is a good person. He's a good legionary. And he's a good leader. You just need to give him time. I trust him to do it, enough to give up my eye."

"Enough to give up your life?" Felix said incredulously. "Because that's what's at stake now."

Eli looked me dead in the eye. Respect that I didn't deserve shone on his face. "I do."

I fell back. Ellie and Felix looked like they wanted to keep arguing but kept silent. The very person they fought to protect gave the approval to continue. Jun folded the map and stored it in the glove compartment. He crawled to the driver's seat and started the engine. Nobody argued further.

* * *

It was two in the morning. We were cruising down the highway, filled with cars like water blocking a windpipe. Headlights and streetlamps were the only illumination. Smoke choked the moon and stars out of the sky.

I sat at the passenger seat. At least that way I could pretend that I was driving and contributed something. It gave me far too much time to think, enough to know that I had lied to myself and called shotgun to avoid confronting the others.

Thank gods they were all asleep. Felix snored in the back, though I could still make out the steady breathing of Izzy and the twins.

Jun was a rock. He might not have fought a Titan, but he had injuries of his own, and he didn't get treated in Neptune's infirmary. Yet he kept his eyes wide open and set on the road in front of him. I swear, he was more statue than man sometimes.

"You awake?" I said.

"Yeah."

"What do you think about what happened today?"

"I think it's okay."

Gods. That was the most he'd said in the three hours since everyone had fallen asleep. I was only up because my guilt outweighed my exhaustion and demanded that I beg for advice. Jun was the only one who did his job and did it well without any complaint. He was better suited for this.

I tried again. "Do you think Eli's going to be okay?"

"Felix has it under control."

"We had to ration the nectar and ambrosia."

"Eli knew the risks and Felix agreed."

"Felix caved in," I corrected. "And only after you took my side in that argument."

He said nothing. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Look, I need to know what you think. About everything."

Jun shrugged. "You really fucked up in the boat."

"What would you have done?"

"I don't know. I'm not the leader. But I know that you should've at least tried to trust us. We might have died. But we survived despite what you did, not because. It was brave, I'll give you that. But that's all I can give."

I leaned back and tilted my head to the ceiling, feeling my eyelids push down like a blanket. "You should've been leader," I said quietly.

"That's nonsense."

"It's really not. You're a better fighter than me. People trust you. They respect you. Everybody knows who you are and what you can do. You were the only one who stayed calm back then. You even admit that I fucked up."

"That's true."

"Well, there you go."

"I'm not cut out for it," he said. "I didn't like you. Barely respected you. When we met you treated us like friends, not teammates, hoping we would bond over time when you should've done the opposite. But Reyna and Jules thought you're the best man for the job."

"You trust them enough to trust me?"

"I didn't say that."

"Then why did you take my side?"

"I have my reasons."

I suddenly remembered who I was speaking to. And I remembered what happened at the gates of Camp Jupiter.

"Does it have anything to do with Octavian?"

Jun's gaze flickered to me. It lasted for just a second, but that might as well be a stare, coming from him.

"I saw you two talking. Before we left."

Jun was silent.

"Did he tell you to kill me?"

I wondered what would happen now. My coin rested in my pocket, but I knew that if Jun attacked, I wouldn't be in any rush to defend myself.

"And if I told you that he did?" he whispered.

"I would accept it. Octavian knows what he's doing. He might be cruel. But I know better than anyone else that he truly cares about the legion and its future, and he never makes a move unless he's certain it's the right one. If he thinks that I'm not good for the legion, then so be it. I trust him to make that decision."

"You trust him more than you trust yourself?"

"I trusted myself back in the boat. Look at us now. I think it's time I start trusting someone else."

"Good." Jun leaned back. I didn't realize that he was at the edge of his seat. "I'm not a leader, but I've been around enough of them to know that the best ones know to trust in others just as much as they trust in themselves. I think you're a bad leader. But now I know that you're on the first step to be a decent one."

I didn't know how to respond to that. I don't think I've ever heard Jun speak that much in one go. Then he continued.

"Octavian didn't tell me to kill you. He told me to look after you. He said that if it comes down to completing the mission and saving you, I should save you. That no matter what, you must survive. The legion and the world depend on it."

"He really said that?" Confusion, surprise, and something like happiness touched my heart. "And you trust him enough to do it?"

"Well, no. He said he'd kill all my friends and family if I let you die."

"That's more like it."

"He didn't have to. I would've done it anyway. It's easy for a man to earn the trust of his friends, but a man who earns the trust of his enemy is someone I'd fight for."

"He's not my enemy."

"Please. People only feel three things for others: like, dislike, or indifference. You're not indifferent. You don't like him. That makes you enemies."

He glanced at me. "Though you may be the exception. I have no idea what happened with you and Octavian, but there's still trust and respect between you two where hatred should have been."

"We were like brothers. Then there was a… disagreement, and we parted ways last year."

"I'm guessing you weren't the one who did it."

I sighed. "No. Octavian has always been stronger than me. Eventually I realized that it needed to happen, though I didn't want it to. I'm still not sure if it was the right choice. I never want to let go of my friends, even if they stopped being one."

"Then you're enemies."

"It's not that simple."

"It is to me. I try not to compromise. Makes things easier."

"And you're confident that you can always make the right calls?"

"Yes. I always had a strong sense of right and wrong."

"I thought Felix was going to be our moral compass."

"So did I. But then I remembered he's a medic. Worse, he has a family, a happy one he sees every day. It shouldn't have surprised me that he would put them above everything else."

"Then your sense of right and wrong is wrong."

"I thought he was a good person, and I was right. It's not wrong to want to protect your family, especially if the desire is so strong that it deludes you into thinking that it's incontrovertibly right."

"Does that make us horrible people to put our family second?" I asked quietly.

"I don't think so," Jun said. "I still love my dad even without any contact in years. But Felix has both parents and a little sister to think of. When you have a person you want to protect, you tend to lose sight of everything else." He peered at me. "Sound familiar?"

I looked away, hoping that he wouldn't see me flush, and tried to change the subject. "You're not close with your dad?"

"He taught me how to fight. When you spend most of your time beating the shit out of each other, you start caring for the other person."

My thoughts started to drift to someone in particular and it brought a smile to my face. "I can understand that. What happened?"

"I grew up. We both knew that I would be happier alone in Camp Jupiter than I could ever be with him. Painful though it was, he stayed in the mortal world and I left for the legion. It hurt. But it was the best choice."

"That sounds an awful lot like what Mars said in the senate house."

"Not really. The gods never asked for our opinion. They just assumed that they were right. That's wrong, even if it turns out that they were right. My mom was no different. I never met her, but Dad talks in his sleep."

"Who was she?"

Jun took a deep breath before answering. "Justitia. Goddess of justice."

"Is that why you're so confident in your decisions?"

"No. I just ask myself what would get me the biggest ass beating from my dad, and not do that."

I smiled. "That's the same with me, but with my mom."

"Look at that. We're more alike than I thought."

"Are you kidding? I don't talk nearly as much as you do."

"You're the first person to make me talk this much, I'll give you that."

"If only my other accomplishments were that important."

Jun laughed. It sounded like an avalanche. I realized that it was the first time I heard him do it. "And that right there is why you're the leader. I can trust myself to make the right decisions, but I only make them for the sake of being right. You never make the right decisions, but you always make them with the good of others in mind. That's why you're better."

"Good intentions alone don't make a good leader."

"True. But now you have more than that."

From the light of an approaching car, I could see a dopey grin on his face. He looked like someone I've known my entire life, nothing at all like the big intimidating Asian guy I knew.

"You know what, Percy Jackson? I think you're starting to treat me like a teammate. And now I'm starting to think that we might even be friends."

I grinned. "That would be nice."

* * *

_(A/N): This was a doozy._

_To address some of the reviews, I've decided to do longer Author's Notes sections for each chapter in response to a reviewer's suggestion to interact with you guys more. And why not? I think it's a win-win situation for everyone._

_Of course, I hesitate to reveal any personal information, but I can at least tell you that I aspire to be a published author. When I first started writing this series my only goal was to practice and improve my writing. I'd be happy if my story got even a hundred views. As of today, the Son of Rome has nearly 20,000._

_I can't express how much that means to me or the feeling of getting my first review notification in my email (I do get notifications the moment you leave a review (though for some reason sometimes nothing shows up). I noticed that if you review with an account, the review becomes public after a few hours, and then I can reply. If you review as a guest, not only does it take at least a day to become public, but the site doesn't allow me to send a reply). I didn't think anybody would read my work, and now there are some people who have been with me from the very beginning and consistently voice their thoughts with each chapter._

_I always looked down on fanfiction until I actually read some. I was inspired to write for one of my favourite series and at the same time I felt unready to write original work. The solution was obvious._

_I've learned so much as a writer from doing this series with you all and I think it might be interesting if I shared some of the things I learned, my writing process, and the challenges._

_My best advice is consistent reading and writing. There is no substitute. But it's equally important to explore different styles of writing. Nevertheless, there are some elements that made it to all my stories thus far:_

_1\. A short, snappy, action-packed opening chapter to hook newcomers and reinvigorate returning readers (the Minotaur chase in the Son of Rome, the Laistrygonian fight in the King's Legacy (originally named the King's Command – glad I changed it) and capture the flag in Drowned)._

_2\. One or two slower chapters to introduce the premise and the stakes, followed immediately by a shock-and-awe introduction of the antagonist (Percy eavesdropping on the praetors and introducing the Bellator Torneamentum, Lycaon attacking Lupa, Oceanus showing up out of nowhere) to throw a wrench in the protagonists' plans and really kick things off._

_3\. The ending. I never start a story until I know how it will end. This goes for Drowned too! I have a strong sense of how the last 3-4 chapters will go, though like everything else in writing, that's liable to change._

_I hate rigid cookie-cutter structure in anything, especially creative writing – what's the point of writing something new if you keep doing the same stuff? Now I'm starting to understand why: it works so damn well. And if I'm being completely honest with myself, it's also safe and easy._

_I don't like that. The whole point of this series was to learn, grow, and challenge myself as a writer. That's why I decided to take more risks with Drowned. This involves more interaction with you guys, applying what I've learned, and most importantly, trying new styles._

_I replied to a reviewer on that subject (you know who you are) and it solidified my decision. In SOR (Son of Rome) and KL (King's Legacy), I experimented by following a story structure to see if it would suit me. It worked beautifully in SOR, but that was to be expected: new characters, new setting, no expectations. I realized too late that the same wouldn't be true for KL, which is why I stumbled towards the end. I was so focused on achieving my planned plot points that I forced my story and characters to do something that really wouldn't happen._

_I managed to give a reasonable explanation in Drowned, but I didn't want to make the same mistake. To that end, I've done away with a detailed structure and decided to use a more improvised approach. It'll be more stressful and time-consuming while running the risk that the plot would move aimlessly but have the potential to grow organically and surprise myself in the process._

_It already happened: Eli was never meant to lose an eye. Felix was supposed to be the voice of reason and Percy's biggest supporter in the group. Jun was supposed to just be another big dumb son of Mars. Octavian was never supposed to have parting words with him. Percy and Jun were never meant to be friends or even like each other. I surprised myself, and honestly, it's exhilarating. Other than the very beginning and very end, I have no idea where this will take me._

_Jesus, this is going for so long. Then again, it's two books' worth of thought processes, so I guess technically it's short. On to my writing process for this chapter in particular._

_First, I know that Triton's Roman name is Triden, but since that sounds stupid, I just went with Triton. Neptune's character was a challenge to write. I loved Percy's interaction with Poseidon in PJO, but it doesn't make sense for his Roman version to be the same, and I always felt like he had it easier than the other campers. That's why I made him more dickish._

_The argument in the Buick was never meant to happen. When I first started making the characters (their character sheets are still mostly blank), Felix was supposed to be the voice of reason. The more I developed them, I realized that they were all supportive of Percy. Not only is that boring, it doesn't make sense. There must be some differences between them._

_That got me thinking. Who could hurt Percy the most? Obviously, his closest friend in the group. But why would he? What sets them apart? Family, I realized. Felix is the only one in the group (that we know of) who has a happy family. Of course that would be the wedge that would drive them apart. Percy doesn't know what it's like to have a family he wants and needs to protect and are waiting for him to come home. Such an obvious solution, but one that I didn't even think of until I wrote the chapter._

_Revealing Jun's backstory so early was also a big decision. I hesitated to do it, worrying that it would cheapen the character – but then I realized that it would just make his development and growth more satisfying to read about. Besides, I haven't revealed everything. He's also the unexpected voice of reason. Many of you guys compared him to Luke (which I didn't even think of!) and I figured it would be a nice mini twist._

_In the end, everything worked beautifully. It took longer than I thought it would and it may not always be as smooth but trying an improv style is worth it just for this chapter alone. I'm quite proud of it._

_Generally, I write as much as possible while thinking as little as possible and let the story take a life of its own. Then I take a break and come back to edit it with fresh eyes. It's working well so far even if it's time-consuming._

_A big challenge of improv writing is managing pacing. In KL everything was perfectly timed and compact, but again, I was following a structure. I'll have to be extra careful with pacing this time around._

_Still, after such a banger of a chapter last week, I had to tone things down with character development and lots of dialogue. This is challenging, however: how do I make a conversation interesting?_

_I recently read Stephen King's memoir, On Writing. He advised to try and reduce dialogue tags and adverbs as much as possible. Instead of writing 'I grumbled', 'I said quietly', or 'I snapped', try to replace them with 'I said', or removing it altogether. If your readers can't infer that information from your choice of words and the context, then you're doing something wrong. Sometimes it's unavoidable but trimming it down makes the pacing of dialogue go much faster. And lo and behold, I discovered that the advice of a bestselling author is effective. Who would've thought?_

_Another challenge is Percy himself. I consider SOR and KL to be YA, hence why the writing style is so straightforward, full of one-liners and simple vocabulary. It's easy to get lazy and hide behind the excuse that Percy's a kid and would think of the world as a teenager would, but I'm growing as a writer alongside Percy growing as a character. That's why I decided to be a little more poetic in my writing._

_I didn't plan to finish this chapter today. I was about to watch Best Anime of 2019 lists and LCS/LEC replays when my internet went down. Eventually I started writing, and I can't believe I had put it off. I've forgotten how it feels to be excited to write, the elation of going on a roll and not stopping even to eat. This improv style already reignited my passion. I hope it keeps doing that._

_And that's everything for this chapter. I'm sure new readers will be confused as hell, but I hope that you found this interesting. Let me know if you want to hear more of this kind of stuff! I can include the structure I used in the past, some snippets of my planning, and segments that I removed from the chapter while editing. You can also tell me if this is too much information and you'd rather be surprised and left to come to those conclusions yourself. _

_A little more about me: my favourite book I've read in recent memory is The Sword of Kaigen by M.L. Wang. For movies it's Blade Runner 2049 and for anime it's Rascal Does Not Dream of a Bunny Girl (terrible name for a great anime). I'm currently reading Ship of Destiny by Robin Hobb and am enjoying it so far (excruciatingly slow pacing but goddamn the characters are perfect)._

_Wow, this went on far longer than I thought it would. The next chapter might take longer than usual, but I'll try to get it done ASAP. Still, I'll repeat that I will never sacrifice quality just to get it out faster. And now, finally, the question:_

**_Q: Who do you think is the traitor?_**

_As always, please leave reviews! They always make my day and I love to hear from you. I can't reply if you review as a guest, so if you want some questions answered then make sure to make an account. Thanks for reading!_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Room for War

I hated this. Normally I could at least pin my troubles on the gods, the war, the Fates, or the Titans. The fact that I brought this onto myself made it worse, and the fact that the people I offended will be my only companions for an indefinite amount of time made it unavoidable.

The clock on our sputtering Buick claimed that it was 8 a.m. but I refused to believe that was true. Just a second ago it was 2 in the morning. Then I had that talk with Jun, then I blinked and when I opened my eyes, the sun was angrily making its presence known.

"We're here," Jun said. "Wherever that it is." He lifted a trembling finger at a circle outlined in our soaked map. Our brief encounter with Oceanus had left it looking more like a coffee stain.

Jun had stopped in the middle of nowhere. The highway still roared its morning bustle a few miles away like a railroad track. Instead of civilization, we were surrounded by wild grass and dirt roads. The corpse of an abandoned building was the only thing of interest.

I leaned forward to get a full view past the windshield. Most of its windows were shattered and teenagers had scrawled graffiti all over. Time and artlessness had obscured all meaning in the words. They were spread out sporadically on its wide walls that stretched out to either side and left plenty of room for more vandalism. Even bored teenagers had found no more use for it.

"Is this a safehouse or a monster den?" someone said behind me. Izzy was the first to wake from the backseat passengers. Felix and the twins were starting to blink the sleep from their eyes, though Izzy looked like she had stayed awake all night.

"Don't know," Jun said. "It's the closest location."

"Let's find out," I said, trying for a smile.

Ellie groaned and stretched her arms. "Let's get this over with. Eli needs to spend a night somewhere other than a shitty minivan."

"I don't know," Felix said with narrowed eyes. "A safehouse would at least still be accessible to a city, right? This doesn't look very safe to me. Out of town, away from prying eyes, and no food sources except for humans. I'm thinking monsters."

I had to agree. Despite their tendency to live near human settlements to either live a mockery of normal life or access a steady supply of food, some monsters were too feral to even attempt assimilating in normal society. I turned to ask Jun to take us out of here. One look and I knew we couldn't.

He looked even worse than I felt. His fingers were trembling as he tried to keep a steady grip on the wheel and his eyes were bloodshot. He's been driving for over twelve hours nonstop. He needed the rest more than anyone.

Of course, Jun wasn't going to admit that. He set his jaw and breathed deeply to tap into a well of stamina that wasn't there. He'd sooner pass out on the wheel than admit that he needed a break. I wondered what pushed him that far but set that matter aside for now. It wasn't something to be discussed in front of the others. I opened the door.

"We're going." I felt my teammates stare daggers at me, and my cramped feet almost collapsed from standing too quickly. The relief in Jun's eyes was all the comfort I would get.

The others moved slowly. Izzy crept outside the car like a cat whose sleep was interrupted and opened the back of the car. Ellie and Felix supported Eli between them and let him sit on the edge of the Buick as they collected our bags. Felix passed them around and threw mine. I was awake enough to catch it, but I didn't miss the insult either. I grit my teeth and took it wordlessly for now. It was my fault that they were like this and my responsibility to do better.

"You guys keep an eye out," I said. "Keep the engine running just in case. Izzy and I are going to check it out."

"Stealth isn't your strong suit," Izzy said.

"I don't want to leave you alone in there."

"Maybe I wasn't clear. You'll be more of a burden than a help."

I felt my cheeks redden but I pushed on. "I'm going with you."

"You don't trust me?"

"I trust you to sneak up on other legionaries. Not monsters." She just grunted. I wondered if it was a sound decision or if I was just concerned.

Stop it. Everybody else questioned my decisions. My two supporters were either injured or exhausted. I had to start trusting myself. I took a knife from my backpack and left the rest with the others.

"Let's go." Izzy seemed to vanish as soon as the words left my lips. There was no magic trick – she just bent down and moved with careful footfalls – but the effect was immediate. The atmosphere changed as I mimicked her movements. We were likely entering enemy territory.

The entrance was secured with a heavy chain and a rusted padlock. Izzy whipped out a pair of pins from somewhere and set to work. Her deft fingers spoke more than anything she could have said. She'd done this before and done it well.

I caught the chains before they could clatter down and felt an unreasonable amount of satisfaction in doing so. I won't let her outdo me.

Izzy pulled the doors open a crack and slipped inside. We entered a new world, one that stuffed my nose with the scent of rot and mildew. Light shafts trickled down from holes in the ceiling and illuminated motes of dust in the air. They formed a backdrop of distractions and illusions constantly trying to pull my attention away from the hidden corners and shadows of the decaying furniture.

Shop windows were choked by ivy. Doors were rusted shut. The stillness of everything made me jump at every movement, though whether they were unfounded, I had no idea. Izzy was right. I was out of my element. Regret started to creep into my mind but was swiftly pushed away by stubbornness.

Izzy was at home. Despite the contrast of her pink and purple hair with her dark skin and clothes, she blended into the background. At times she was a mannequin standing still, or a shifting pile of shadows, moving at a speed that belied her silence. My determination to observe every miniscule detail made me sluggish in thought and movement, forcing me to trail behind. After a while I just started following in her literal footsteps and found that it was the best decision I've made since the quest started.

Trusting in her wordless guidance, I forced myself to think about my surroundings. I came with Izzy for a reason. The mall felt like a maze of open spaces and high ceilings that lulls you into a false sense of security. There was no telling what could be waiting in the countless peepholes and hiding places, but I tried anyway. We left footprints in the thin layer of dust covering the floor, but other than that, there were no signs of life. There was no screaming, no trails of blood. Even though they'd fallen into disrepair, the bland 90s décor hadn't been disturbed either.

That doesn't sound like a monster's lair. I pictured dead mortals piled up on a gross nest of some kind, maybe with a few baby monsters running around. This place felt too neat for that. So why did I feel like someone's breathing down my neck?

I whirled around. Dust settled on the sweat sheathing my skin. The urge to sneeze was suppressed by my panicked breath.

"Hey." I flinched and drew my gladius. Izzy was staring back at me, unfazed.

"Jesus Christ. You scared the shit out of me!"

"Relax. Neither of us saw anything. No reason to be worried."

"You don't feel like anything's… wrong?"

Izzy shrugged with a shoulder. "All abandoned places feel like that. It's normal. Just do what I do. We'll go slow."

I shook my head. "We need to finish our sweep and get the hell out. Can't stay long."

"Slow is careful and careful is fast. Yeah?" She arched an eyebrow. "Trust me. If you can't, just follow. I know what I'm doing. This is better than trying to rush."

I exhaled and felt the panic start to drain out of me. A little embarrassment crept up my body but quickly left. There's no shame in learning something from an expert. Even if she was five-foot-zero.

Painfully slow movements made time slip past my fingers. I don't know how long it took us to clear the first floor, but there was still light outside. If the rest of the team hadn't come charging in, then there shouldn't be anything to worry about. We crept up the creaky escalator and onto the second floor.

Crumbling railings made everything feel precarious. It put a weight on my shoulders that got heavier and heavier the higher we climbed until we reached the top floor. Nothing caught my eye so far, but that just amped up the tension even more.

Immediately something felt off. I bent down lower and saw Izzy do the same. What was different? Nothing I could see or hear. It was a scent – the stench of something rotting that wasn't wood.

Izzy and I traded glances and hefted our weapons. This time, I took the lead with my sword and she looked over my shoulder with her hand crossbow.

I followed the smell into a movie theatre. Everything looked normal except for the caved-in door. An 'Employees Only' sign swung in and out of vision as the door, little more than a splintered plank now, dangled from its hinges. I made a few quick hand signs behind my back.

We moved single file towards the dark corridor, sweeping forward in a single motion when we were a few feet away. We placed ourselves on the opposite sides of the door, clearing the corners beyond. Nothing was waiting for us but the unmistakable smell of a battlefield – blood and rot.

The steady beat of my heart grew erratic the deeper we went. We passed into the narrow warrens that the employees of the mall used to travel out of sight. A good place for a safehouse and a monster den alike. I was passing into unfamiliar territory, but Izzy didn't falter for a second. Occasionally she would touch my shoulder and I would have to suppress the urge to shriek while she pointed me the right way.

Dried pools of blood slicked the floor. The lights were swinging like hanged men and something had left long, narrow cuts into the stone walls. Drafts of wind whispered through the ruins of the furniture strewn about. Izzy glided over broken glass and splintered wood. I tried to follow her footsteps. I don't know if I did it right. I couldn't hear anything over my gasping breath.

The path ended abruptly. Rather, it swerved. A shelf had fallen over and obstructed the hallway, but whatever had wreaked havoc inside the corridors directed its wrath into a hole in the wall a little smaller than the shelf. Darkness was the only thing I could see inside. Whoever had found the secret room had done a thorough job of clearing it out.

Izzy stepped to the side and jerked her head sideways, giving my gladius a pointed look. I blinked, then remembered that it emitted a faint golden glow. Despite my growing unease I stepped inside, sword first, and held it aloft.

The dim light revealed silhouettes of a small living room cobbled together from junkyard scrapings. A musty sofa sat in front of a TV with a coffee table between them. The walls were lined with floor-to-ceiling supermarket shelves, now with only a few cans. The majority covered the floor, all bent open, the contents long eaten. I tried not to disturb any of them, but my feet brushed against a few all the same. Izzy hissed at me and I bit my lip.

There was nothing there. So why did the place smell like an abattoir?

Something grabbed my arm. I flinched from the impact of my heart leaping to my throat, until I realized that it was only Izzy. She squinted her eyes at the opposite corner of the room that was still dark despite my sword.

It was blood. Dried blood, spattering the walls, not missing any spots. It concealed the knob of a metal door with the letters 'SPQR' barely visible. My attempts to push it gently were met with rusty creaking. There was only one way to open it.

I glanced at Izzy. She hefted her crossbow and nodded. I took a deep breath.

A solid shove wrenched the door open and sent me stumbling into the hidden room. I tripped and fell to the floor, knocking my sword out of my hands and hitting my head on something that felt like rock and snapped like wood.

The room was pitch-black, but at this distance it was impossible to mistake a skull for anything else.

I scrambled towards my sword and swung it around like a torch. Laboured breathing sent clouds of dust into my lungs and nausea sent the room spinning. I shifted my feet, trying to make sure that there was still solid ground beneath me, and trampled all over bleached bones.

"Percy. Percy! Calm down."

I stopped moving but kept trembling. "What – what – "

"It's nothing. Relax. There's nothing here." Izzy crouched beside the skeletons and poked through the remains with her crossbow like she was playing in a sandbox. There was no inflection in her voice or rush in her movements. She's done this before.

I turned away, suddenly and irrationally disgusted. I was glad that the rest of the team wasn't here to see me like this. Then again, they'd probably react the same way. I'm one of the more experienced legionaries in Camp Jupiter, but this is the first time I've seen human bodies. I didn't have to search through the aftermath of the Battle of the Tiber. I knew that all my friends had survived. After getting face to face with that thing – that _person _– only now did I understand how lucky I was.

How dare I move through camp like an ignorant child? How could I have thought that legionaries were being too down, that the war wasn't going that bad? People were dying.

"There's more over there," Izzy said.

I didn't reply. Couldn't. Then a warm hand slipped into mine, and I grabbed it like I was drowning.

"Come on, Percy. I need some light. You don't have to look."

She led me a few steps forward. True to her word, Izzy didn't ask for my help or opinion. I was free to look away.

The room was much smaller than I thought. We'd already reached the opposite corner. It must have been some sort of panic room, meant to keep monsters away when secrecy failed.

"Strange." Izzy's singsong voice was oddly at place in this situation.

"What's wrong? Did you find something?"

"Not sure. This skeleton is smaller than the others. There's only one here but four on the other side. Those were cracked and cut, but this one is mostly intact. What do you think – oh. Right. You can just, uh, keep a lookout."

I wouldn't let cowardice overcome my pride. Taking a deep breath was a mistake that made my throat dry, but I forced myself to turn and kneel.

Izzy was right. The skeleton was smaller, whole, and as far as I could tell, everything was in the right place. It would fit right in a classroom. There were the legs, the hips, the ribcage, the arms, the neck, the skull… it was too easy to imagine what this person could have looked like in life. Suddenly I saw myself laying there, leaning against the wall, and I stopped breathing. Is this what I'll become? Is this what's hiding underneath a thin layer of skin and muscle? What's stopping me from turning into that?

Something in my body started convulsing and I clamped a hand over my mouth. Spit and bile replaced the taste of ash and dust. I tried to speak and could only gargle. Izzy waved her hand.

"Go on, get some fresh air."

My feet took me outside of the panic room, outside of the safehouse, and back into the mall. My eyes were squeezed shut. The few times I opened them I was met with waves of vertigo.

Moving stealthily had taken far longer than I thought. Night had fallen. The dying sunlight was replaced with faint moonlight from the cracks in the ceiling and walls, but it was enough. I've never been so happy to be in the middle of nowhere.

I gasped for breath with my hands on my knees. Cold air scraped my lungs clean as sweat dripped off my chin. The white noise of the highway had grown stronger in the night. Our own Buick had fallen silent.

Felix was leaning against it. The twins were milling around, fussing over each other as usual. I couldn't help but smile. At least there was some semblance of sanity.

I didn't trust myself to speak without throwing up, so I took deep breaths as I approached my friends, determined to keep the image of that skeleton out of my head.

Jun was slumped behind the wheel. I thought he was sulking, until I got closer and realized that he was getting the sleep he desperately needed. Best to leave him alone for now.

"Percy!" Eli bounded over like a puppy, grinning despite the makeshift eyepatch covering his face. I tried to focus on his good eye but kept drifting towards the sock that covered the hole in his head.

"Did you find any monsters?"

"Nah. But – "

"Then it's a safehouse? Can we get inside? Are there beds? Were there other legionaries?"

"If you let me talk, I'll tell you all about it. How are you guys doing out here?"

"Boredom's our biggest enemy right now."

"And your wound?"

Eli reached for his head, but his sister grabbed his hand before he made contact. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop doing that?"

"I can't help it! It's like a scab."

"Then don't touch it!"

"I'm doing fine," Eli said, ignoring Ellie's pout. "Felix really fixed me up. He put some nectar and ambrosia in me and I'm good to go. Bit dizzy is all."

"Where'd you get the eyepatch? I've never seen a bandage like that."

Eli reddened. "It's… it's nothing. Just – just tissues."

"Yeah right," Ellie said. "I don't get what's so embarrassing. They're absorbent, sterile, durable, flexible – "

"It's gross!"

"They're brand new!"

Understanding trickled into my mind. The sock wasn't a sock. It was a sanitary pad. The white material, the oblong shape, the curve in the middle, it should've been obvious. Ellie was right, of course: Felix taught some improvised first-aid classes, and apparently those pads can be even better than gauze and bandages.

"Well, that's, uh… creative."

"See, even Percy thinks it's gross!"

"Percy's the reason you lost an eye. His opinion doesn't count."

"That was Oceanus' fault. I'm lucky I didn't lose my life!"

"Knock it off."

Felix had come around with Jun right beside him, trying to stay upright. Felix held a compound bow in his hand, a quiver on his back, and an arrow twirling in his fingers. The stern expression he wore was unfamiliar in his face, as was the disapproving look.

"Where's Izzy? Did something happen?"

"Not exactly. We found a safehouse in the mall, but it's emptied out. Looks like it's been that way for a while. There were skeletons instead of supplies."

Jun frowned. "You left Izzy inside?"

"We didn't find a single trace of monsters."

"Unless they were waiting for you to split up."

My heart sank. I didn't even think about that. "Let's check, just in case." I tried to keep calm. I tried to move sensibly. But my hand was shaking when I summoned the gladius.

The others were ready in an instant.

"How could you let this happen?" Felix said.

"Everything's going to be fine," I said. "There was nothing there. The place has been abandoned for years."

"Did you check everywhere?"

"Well, no, but there's no evidence to suggest – "

Someone screamed. It took a second to realize who it was, since she was normally so quiet, but it couldn't be anyone else.

"Izzy!" Eli shouted. He brushed past us and sprinted into the mall.

"Eli, no!" We ran after him, only making it past the doors in time to see him shoot the stinger and launch himself into the air. His sister followed suit before I could say anything.

"Up the stairs!" I ordered. We dashed to the escalators. The three of us went up a few steps before Jun stumbled. Felix reached down to help him up and recoiled.

"What the hell? You're burning up! How long were you driving last night?"

"I'm fine," Jun said as he got to his feet. His eyes were darting side to side and drops of sweat condensed on his forehead.

"The hell you are!"

Another scream tore through the air. Then everything went dark.

The patches of moonlight vanished. Shadows deepened and stretched in an instant. Only the panicked breathing of my friends told me they were still alive.

Something started growling. A low, low sound from an inhuman throat, coming from every direction at once.

"'No monsters' my fucking ass," Felix said. "We're surrounded by hellhounds!"

My fear turned into panic. They were monsters bigger and stronger than wolves. Hellhounds were hard to kill in an open battlefield with a legion at my back. At night and in the dark? We didn't stand a chance.

Izzy's sobs jolted me out of my thoughts. We had to get moving.

"Let's go!" I shouted, hoping that Felix and Jun could keep up with sound alone.

"Where is she?" Felix said.

"We're over here!" a new voice shouted – Eli. He sounded a lot closer. Did he pull himself up to the second floor, or the third?

Another scream jumbled my thoughts. I couldn't think straight.

"What do we do?" Felix said, fear creeping into his voice.

I had to resist the urge to run up the stairs and go after Izzy myself. But I can't do that. Not anymore. It's time I started making the hard decisions.

Do I risk losing one person or two? It should be a no-brainer, but it was agonizing to say the words. "We regroup with the twins. Then we go together. Ellie! Eli! Where are you?"

"Over here! We're – "

Ellie was cut off with a scream of her own. Eli started shouting, and the sounds of battle filled the air.

"We're coming!" I led Felix and Jun up the stair blind, my teammates following with trust I didn't deserve. I had only my ears to guide me. Luckily, that wasn't true for very long. Romulus's cache had supplied everyone in the legion with Imperial gold, and the twins wielded blades that glowed in the dark.

"Close formation," I called out. I took a few steps back and felt my shoulders brush against the twins. Cold sweat touched my skin, along with a glimmer of reassurance. I wasn't alone.

I don't know anything about hellhounds. I didn't even know that they could make darkness. But I do know how wolves fight, and this shouldn't be too different. I hope.

"Hold your weapons low and ready to stab. Wait for them to jump to you. Keep your chins down to your chest. They'll go for the neck."

Ellie whimpered. "I don't suppose anyone brought a flashlight?" Jun said. "Felix? A flare?"

"There wasn't supposed to be any company!"

"Now's not the time to blame each other," I said.

"How can you even say that? It's your fault we're in this mess!"

"Do you hear that?" Eli said.

I tried to ignore the growling. Loud though it was, it didn't sound like it was getting any closer. I could pick out the sound of something else in the background. Something softer… like someone crying.

"Is that – "

"Izzy!" I bellowed. "We're over here! We're right here! Can you get to us?"

She screamed. Izzy, always silent, always hidden, her voice hit me like splash of cold water. I was helpless.

Another scream, this time from behind me. I didn't even have time to turn around when she spoke, the sound coming from above.

"They have me! Help! Help!" She screamed in agony. Blood roared in my ears.

"Percy." Felix started talking, suddenly rational. "Don't do anything stupid. We're with you, alright?"

I barely heard him. "Follow me!" I shouted. "Jun, you stick with Felix. Twins stay together. Let's go!"

My feet were pounding the floor. The growling didn't stop, but I stopped caring. Izzy's screams were getting louder and more desperate. I moved on instinct, barrelling straight ahead, running into columns and walls before I finally reached the escalator. The sound of screeching metal told me that my team was right behind me.

"Percy! Help me!"

We'd reached the top floor, all of us panting. The darkness was tangible now, strands of shadow reaching out and clawing at me. They parted like smoke as I ran.

"Where are you?"

"It's dragging me away!" The sound came from around me, all at once. There was no telling where it came from. I grit my teeth and hoped that I was making the right call.

"Stay with your partner and split up! Find her!"

I picked a random direction. Another scream tore through the air right in front of me and sounded again a second later from behind. I couldn't tell if I made a mistake or if my ears were playing tricks on me. Only one way to find out.

My feet took me straight into a wall. Stone cracked against my forehead and I stumbled back, head spinning.

"Percy? Is that you?"

I whipped my head around. That was close. It was almost right beside me.

"Izzy? Thank gods. What the hell happened?"

"It came after you left."

"What did?" I got a grip of myself and realized where the voice was coming from – somewhere to my right. So why did I imagine more screaming from behind?

"You left. You left me. You abandoned me!"

I bumped into something warm. I reached out my hand to where her shoulder should be and got a handful of dense muscle instead. Izzy wasn't built like that.

A single eye glowed in the darkness. Its jaundiced cornea swam around a pitch-black iris. The monster spoke with Izzy's voice.

"It's all your fault."

Fear saved me. Something came at me, fast, and if I wasn't already moving backwards it would have knocked my head off.

"Cyclopes!" I shouted. I could only hope the others heard me.

There was no time to worry. I kept my sword up, turning every few seconds, feet trailing inky darkness. A heavy foot fell right behind me, and I turned to parry – then I realized I had no idea how he would attack. I was in the middle of the realization when a baseball bat came clubbing for my head. There was just enough time to lower my head and shield myself with my arm.

Thick metal rattled my bones and all feeling vanished from my muscles, but nothing felt broken. That was weird. Weren't Cyclops supposed to be incredibly powerful? Why is he just using a baseball bat? I thought they were giants.

Another swing, again from behind. The animal part of my brain anticipated the attack and my body was rolling on the ground faster than I could think. I stopped in a kneeling position, a dust cloud enshrouding me, drying my eyes and making them water.

The next attack came from above. I took the hit on my shoulder. It wasn't wrenched from its socket, but it wasn't painless either. Gritting my teeth, I stepped forward and swept my gladius in a wide slash.

It connected. The tip met some resistance, and there was a yowl of pain. The monster retreated further into the darkness.

The others were fighting. Shouts of frustration filled the air, though I couldn't pinpoint the direction. I had to trust them.

"Izzy!" I shouted again. "Where the hell are you?"

"Here!" she replied. I moved towards the voice – and froze.

"How do I know it's you?"

"How do _I _know it's you?"

There's no way to tell. But if it was really her… I charged straight at the source of her voice with sword low but ready.

"Izzy?" I called out. "I'm here!"

The Cyclops responded with a swing to my ribs. This time it connected. I felt my bones creaking and my skin bruising.

I ignored the pain as best I could and lunged forward. My gladius shot out, faster and farther than it expected, and another yell from the monster rewarded my efforts. The monster using my friend's voice was unnerving, but I was quickly getting over it.

"What's going on here?" Izzy said. The shadows started retreating.

Instead of pitch-black, it was merely dark inside the abandoned mall. Shafts of moonlight reappeared; trickles of shadow fled to their natural place. All was still.

Izzy was right in front of the ruined theatre with her head cocked and a frown on her face. Beside her was the ugliest thing I'd ever seen.

It had Jun's height and build, but a single eye peeking out from a curtain of lank hair stopped anyone from mistaking it for a person. The Cyclops wore a tattered dress shirt over its lumpy body. I couldn't tell if it was angry or sad or upset. Its face had more resemblance to a mashed potato than any human expression.

"Stop it!" he bellowed. "You idiots! Why did you attack them?"

"They were going to kill us!" another Cyclops shouted from below

"Waving around swords and bows and arrows. What were we supposed to do?" someone else said in a whiny, nasally voice. I realized with a start that it came from right behind me. My opponent had crept up without making a sound, lead pipe raised and ready, waiting for an excuse to swing. I was embarrassed to see that I've been having so much trouble fighting something so ungainly.

"Where is she?" Ellie shouted. She and Eli were standing back to back on the floor below me. "What did you do to her?"

"I'm right here," Izzy said. She leaned forward on a railing and poked her head out.

"What the fuck is going on?" Felix said.

I had a feeling we're going to find out. Better do it together. "Regroup!" I said.

My team surged in response. Their opponents cried out, swung their weapons, reached to grapple them. They all escaped the monsters' clutches and hurled themselves over the side, shooting their stingers to launch themselves in the air. They were getting really good at it. Even Eli managed to keep up. It took less than a minute for them to fall in behind me.

"Thanks for coming together." Izzy's new friend stepped forward. I heard Felix nocking an arrow. Izzy stepped in front of the Cyclops.

"Hear him out. Please." Felix lowered his bow but didn't remove the arrow.

"Thank you." The Cyclops spoke with a pleasant baritone I would expect from a trained singer. "I talked to your friend. She's nice! Nicer than other half-bloods."

"Nicer than you guys," the other Cyclops muttered. I turned to give him the stink-eye and noticed its buddies run up the escalators with alarming speed. My team pressed together.

"We found Izzy in the bad room," the leader continued. "We snuck up. Izzy saw us. But she did not fight. No, she talked instead. And what a beautiful voice she has!"

The Cyclops patted her head like an older brother. Izzy managed to smile despite us shifting our feet.

"She said you only need a place to rest. We don't mind. We're peaceful. Neutral! No part in the war. Nothing to do with Titans or Romans."

I tried to give him the respect he probably should get. It's hard not to talk down to this deformed monster, ugly even by their standards.

"He's telling the truth," Izzy said. "We only talked."

"Then why did he sic his buddies on us?" Felix said.

"Why you invade our home?" the monster retorted.

"You started it!"

"Did not!"

"Percy." Izzy looked me in the eye. "Did you walk in here, weapons out?"

"Well, yes, but – "

"Did they provoke you in any way?"

"You were in there alone with them!"

"We were talking. You don't trust me to even do that?"

"We were just worried. All of us. I didn't even consider the possibility that you could be in danger until Felix brought it up. Then we all came running."

Izzy blinked. "You all came… for me?"

"Yes! Didn't you hear us shouting?"

"I thought you were just arguing. I didn't think you'd fight for me."

"Are you kidding? We're a team. That's what we're supposed to do!"

Izzy smiled. It was a small thing, quickly vanishing. But I caught it.

"Well. Thanks. But that wasn't necessary. These guys are no danger to anyone."

"They're Cyclops."

"They're children. I thought you were the one who said that we were people before we were legionaries. Shouldn't that logic apply to everyone?"

That was true. It should be true. I can't believe I was arguing against my own words. But how could anyone look at these things and feel pity? They were monsters.

They had all gathered by now. The ringleader stood tall and proud, while his three buddies sulked behind him, carrying improvised weapons and minor wounds. They were standoffish, leaning back, trying to mask their painfully obvious fear. I've fought Cyclops before, and these guys were nothing like the giants from the Battle of the Tiber. They looked like teenagers going through puberty.

I realized that I could be looking at a mirror. It was with a fresh pair of eyes that I saw my team. Haggard, tired, afraid, just looking for a place to stay the night. It would be harder to find the differences than the similarities.

"I do," I admitted.

"What? We need to kill them! A monster den so close to Camp Jupiter? They can get there in a day! What if they called their buddies? What if they attacked all at once, with hellhounds under cover of night? They can get past the legion entirely and go straight to New Rome. They can – "

"Felix." My friend glared at me. He was breathing heavily, and his frenzied eyes darted to each Cyclops. Only now did I see his resemblance with Octavian. The thought made my throat clench. Will I let myself be torn away from someone just because we were different people who want the same thing?

"We're going to let them go. And that's final," I added when Felix opened his mouth to argue.

"You don't get to make that decision."

"I'm team captain. It's my job to make decisions."

We glared at each other for a while. He blinked first.

"Are you done with your little chat?" the Cyclops said. He had a blithe smile plastered on his face, but he was bigger than his friends and sported more than a few scars.

"Yes. We agree to leave you alone as long as you return the favour."

"Yeah, about that," Izzy said. "I told them that we'll trade a little nectar, a little ambrosia, and a little help for a night's stay."

"What?" Felix was aghast. "We're running low on supplies already. Now you're saying that we should share with a bunch of monsters. I don't even know if it'll help!"

"It's not for them. You'll see. Armani?"

"Armani?" I repeated.

The Cyclops nodded vigorously. "That's me! This is my friend Giordano. And my other friends, Abercrombie and Fitch. They're brothers."

"Um… okay."

Armani the Cyclops dropped his dopy grin and gave Izzy a nod. He turned on his wheel and walked away, his posse trailing behind him. Ellie grabbed Izzy in a bear hug, ruffling her hair and whispering words of reassurance into her while Eli hovered around them awkwardly. Izzy was more shocked to be in another person's arms than to be next to a Cyclops.

They led us down a corridor that twisted and turned before stopping in front of an old department store. Broken signs that might once have said 'Giordano' and 'Abercrombie & Fitch' dangled on the walls. So that's where they got their names. They must have read the catalogues too. That would explain their great English.

We passed by mannequins still sporting clothes that were popular 30 years ago and went through a door marked 'Warehouse'. At least, that's what it used to be.

Shelves had been torn down and refitted as makeshift furniture. The metal had been bent to shape rudimentary chairs and a long bench around an enormous table. Bones and junk food were on the floor to one side of the table, clearly pushed away to make room for the hellhound laying there.

It was small, only the size of a Rottweiler or Pitbull, but its laboured breathing could have come from a puppy. Sitting on the bench was a small man. He had a scowl on his face, wood pipes around his neck, and two small stubs on his head. Looking over his shoulder and currently gawking at us was a heavyset dryad. She had a wide, plain face, that reminded of lunch ladies or aunts who would give you socks for Christmas. The horror on her face made me feel like I did something wrong

"What's the meaning of this?" the dryad hissed. She produced a small dagger. "I thought you said you'd take care of them?"

"I did," Armani said. "But even better, I got them to take care of us!"

"That means they're going to kill us!"

"No," I said. The dryad recoiled. The faun was too dazed to say anything. I think he only just realized that there were humans in the room with him.

"We came here to help. We don't want any trouble. Right, guys?" My team mumbled sounds of assent.

"How stupid do you think we are? The second we turn our backs, you'll – "

"Evergreen," the faun interrupted. His voice was hoarse and dry. "Don't. We need all the help we can get. That last trick almost killed Spots. He's going to die if we don't try something."

The hellhound wheezed on cue. Felix brushed past me; all animosity forgotten at the sight of a patient. He laid a hand on the hellhound and his frown deepened.

"Get the healing supplies in my backpack."

"I got it," Eli said. He rushed out of the room.

Felix turned his attention back on the hellhound. It tried to whimper but all its energy was focused on continuing to breathe. He shuddered when Felix touched him and only stilled when he started singing. Felix sang a hymn I've become very familiar with. It's the same one he sang to Eli in the car.

I watched as the muscles on the hellhound's back relaxed and heard it breathing a little easier.

"Do you have any healing?" Felix said. The faun drew a deep breath and cleared his throat. Clearly exhausted, he nodded all the same.

"Good. Together, now."

The two of them repeated the same tune, this time with harmony brought by the faun's pipes. They intertwined their music. Felix's melody blended with the faun's accompaniment like they were meant to be played together. The hellhound was nearly on its feet by the time Eli returned with the medicine.

Armani turned to me with a broad grin. "I knew I could trust you guys!" he said. "I'd hoped that things would go a little a smoother, but what can you expect."

Felix put a sizable chunk of the nectar and ambrosia into the hellhound's mouth. One sniff and he devoured the whole thing. It worked their magic on him a little too well judging from the small puffs of steam exuding from his body, but it leaped off the table and started running around the room, barking.

"You saved his life," the faun sighed.

"This doesn't mean anything."

"Thank you all the same." After a while, Evergreen spoke too. "Thank you."

"It's the least we could do," I said. That was when the faun swayed in his seat and fell back. Evergreen caught him before his head hit the floor, but he was down like a ragdoll.

"Basil? Basil! Are you okay?"

"Fine," he mumbled. "Just a little dizzy. Need… fresh air."

"We're going up," Evergreen declared. She helped Basil to his feet and left the room without a backward glance. Their hellhound barked and followed them, leaving the rest of us standing around in silence.

"Right," Armani said. "We're going to the rooftop too. You're welcome to join us. That's where we usually sleep anyway." He led his gang out the same way that the couple had used and waited by the doorway, holding it open.

"Coming?"

"Yes," I replied before anyone else could talk. "Thank you. Ellie, Felix, do you mind bringing up our stuff?"

Ellie was all too eager to leave the tension behind. Felix brought most of it with him. The rest of us were too tired to think of anything other than sleep. We followed Armani into the same network of hallways that connected the mall, sticking together in case one of us collapsed. That was more likely that I expected. Izzy and I were both drained. Jun and Eli were staggering every few steps, clearly overexerted after our 'rescue'.

Soon, Armani brought us into a small room with a ladder in the middle. He approached it, reached up, and opened a hatch. His Cyclopes jumped straight up through it. The rest of us had to use the rusted iron ladder. I was huffing and puffing by the time I reached the top of the rungs. It was worth the journey.

The night sky had opened in earnest. This far away from the city and the traffic, the smog had parted to offer brief glimpses at the stars. A breeze brushed off the dust and grime building up on my clothes. Moonlight lit the wide expanse of the rooftop.

"Good, no?" Armani said. His grin was a crescent of yellow teeth, but his happiness was infectious. I couldn't help but smile.

"It's beautiful."

Something crackled. A bonfire blossomed in the darkness. The flames illuminated the figures of Basil and Evergreen, leaning on each other. The Cyclopes were already going that way.

"You guys go ahead," I said. "I need to get some air." The others nodded absentmindedly. I'm not sure if they heard me or cared.

"I will go with you!" Armani said.

"Thanks, but I just want a second to be alone – "

I stopped talking and sighed. Armani's smile didn't even twitch. "Sure. Come along. Why not."

We went to the side of the roof. I tried to take deep breaths, a meditative exercise that Reyna taught me to cool down and collect my thoughts. It wasn't helping, because there was a Cyclops right next to me, breathing like a furnace.

I looked at him expectantly. He looked back.

"So… how did you guys come together?" I asked.

"Desperation, really. The Titans recruited my family. Some wanted to go, some were forced. But nobody wanted us. Too small. Cyclopes don't raise their children, you know. Kick them out to the street. It's only luck that brought us together." Armani spoke without emotion, but pain flickered in his face every now and then. Memories best left behind.

"Titans hate us. Mortals hate us. But we had each other. One day Evergreen, Basil, and Spots came here to run away from the war. We took them in." He offered a smile. "We can take you in too if you want."

I had to smile at the offer. There was an upswell of pity in my chest. Who would run away with a bunch of monsters? I had Camp Jupiter now.

The thought disturbed me more than it should. Where would I be if I didn't? What would happen if I hadn't woken up that day in the Wolf House? What if I didn't have a mom who loved me?

"Thank you for offering," I said, trying to put as much gratitude into my words. Armani just bobbed his head.

"I understand. It's a nice place, but a bit too dark for humans. After the others died, I don't think demigods want to come back. And good riddance, too. Until we meet Izzy and Percy and Felix and their friends."

"'Others'? Are you talking about those bodies?"

"Yes." He frowned. "I thought you knew?"

"I have no idea what happened there. Do you?"

"They were attacked."

"But who did it? And why?" A thought made my mind freeze for an instant. "Did you – "

"Of course not," Armani scoffed. "That was a lot longer ago. And as for who, it was definitely not monsters who did it. If it were, there wouldn't even be bones left. No, no. It was other mortals."

"That's impossible."

"It's obvious. They were attacked by people with swords and spears, which is why there are long scratches in the walls. They were pushed into a corner and then they hid to wait them out. But instead of leaving, the attackers ate all their food and waited for them to come out. They didn't, until one of them died of hunger – that's why one was smaller than the others – then they tried to fight their way out and died. That's why their bones are cracked."

Armani tilted his head at my agape expression. "Did you not see the room?"

"Uh, yes. I did." Sometimes it was far too easy to forget that these guys were a lot smarter than they looked. "I didn't realize all that, though. Why would demigods kill other demigods?"

He shrugged. "Why do demigods kill monsters?"

"Because you eat us?"

"Well, yes. But you also fear us. Hate us. Not your fault. Your parents' parents' parents' taught you that. Same with us."

"But demigods don't fear each other. We stick together. Killing our own would be like… like…"

"Like mortals killing each other?"

"Exactly!"

"Maybe this is a different group of demigods."

"That's impossible." A different group? Traitors? Deserters? Rogue demigods? Or was something else going on here?

"I've heard stories," Armani said. "Even in the streets you hear things. Don't go to New York where there are gods. Don't go to Alaska where there are none. And definitely don't go to California where there's a legion. But there are other places you should avoid. Washington. Massachusetts. Connecticut. Seattle. There's supposed to be half-bloods in those areas too."

"You must be wrong," I said. Few legionaries roamed that far for their quests. And there was no other organized demigod force in the US, maybe in the world.

"I learned a lot of things in the streets," Armani said. "That was one of the few things everybody agreed on. Stay away from those places unless you're ready for a fight."

I couldn't wrap my head around it. Maybe it was monster superstition? But there's always some truth in myths. I should know; some of them gave me scars. I'll have to bring that up to Reyna and Jules when we get back. Demigods were scattered all over the country, of course, and I heard from some legionaries that they'd travelled together in pairs or small groups before arriving in Camp Jupiter. There aren't any other established forces, though. I'm sure of that. But why wouldn't there? Reyna herself used to be one of Circe's groupies. Her sister went off to join another group – the Amazons? That sounded ridiculous when she mentioned it the first time, but Armani's words were troubling.

The world was changing, and I wasn't a part of it.

It was an uneasy feeling that I've grown familiar with. The sense of foreboding and the frustration of not having enough information was starting to get weirdly comforting. A reminder that the world is bigger than my own life, and that there's really no telling how far things will go.

Last year, we were hunted. The year before that, we only had weeks to win the Bellator Torneamentum. This time, despite our encounter with Oceanus and my team falling apart, the absence of a ticking clock took a weight off my shoulders and added another one in its place. Even with a destination in mind I felt lost.

My fingers twirled the ring on my left hand. Reyna's ring. The sword-and-torches design was as familiar as my own skin by now. It had become second nature to spit it around when I needed time to think. It was my only reminder that I still had a life and a home waiting for me. Of better days, when things were just as hard but simpler.

This is the first time I've truly been out of my element. My two best friends were in camp, but my relationship with both had been so jumbled I didn't even know if 'friend' was the right word. The only level-headed person in my team I could fully trust now hates me, and my only supporters were two people barely more than strangers.

A year ago, my only problems could be solved if I hit them hard enough with a sword. Now, I don't even know where to start. Second-guessing myself, doubting my decisions, and worrying about what I should do. It's like playing a game where everyone knows the rules except for you.

I had no idea what to do, but I doubt reminiscing on better times would help. Lately, though, that was the only thing I was good at. How had everything worked so well in the past? It certainly wasn't because of me. It wasn't because my problems were intimidating but ultimately trivial. Even in hindsight I knew they were impossible odds. In fact, now that I think about it, I've never actually achieved what I wanted to do. We didn't win the tournament. We didn't get Romulus. Yet everything turned out okay in the end. The consequences of my failures always hit others. Jules was crippled, not me. Other people's friends died in the Battle of the Tiber.

What was the common denominator? What had turned failures into vague successes? It wasn't me. It never has been. It was other people who had to pull their weight to save my sorry ass. Jules killed Marcus, Reyna killed Lycaon, and Octavian led us to Romulus. It was a group effort. And right now, I didn't have one.

I need to start thinking differently. I have everything I need to make the best team of demigods in the legion. I just need to forge it. It's not a game where I win when everybody else loses. It's one where we can only win together. It wasn't friendship that brought me this far, not exactly. That's the motivation. The solution was having a common goal. That's what we lack.

We were divided. Felix wants to go home. The twins don't know what they want. Izzy and Jun barely talk. And I wanted to go back to a simpler time when I could leave the kind of problems I was facing today to better people. There was some small comfort in that. Whether I wanted to or not, I'm now one of those people. I wondered what I would have thought of myself.

I turned to Armani to break the silence and found out that he was gone. Everyone had gathered around a bonfire. There was no telling how far I'd been like this. Maybe it would be better if I stayed alone for now. That was the one time my brain works.

I sighed. I have a lot of things to think about but even more things to do. I got up and joined my friends. Their conversation was becoming more and more heated when I sat between Armani and Izzy.

"You're missing the point," Felix said. "There's nothing we can or should do. It's always been every man for himself and it's been working fine. We just need to look out for ourselves and our friends and family. If everyone does that, then everything will be okay."

"That's not the problem," the faun said – Basil, I think. "You treat us like vermin. Like we don't contribute anything else to the world."

"You don't! It was demigods and humans who built Rome and civilization. You were along for the ride, but once we realized we didn't need you, we cast you off. It's not our fault that you couldn't evolve."

"I agree," Ellie said in a quiet voice, eyes cast down. "I think we'll all be happier if we just stick to what we know."

"I'll tell you what we know," Basil said. "I know that the Cyclops were the gods' blacksmiths. They still are! And yet here they are, still allowed to perpetuate their barbaric family traditions. Us dryads and fauns, we used to live in the gardens of Apollo, Pan, Bacchus, and all the lords of the wild. They took our magic and music for granted, and now we're left destitute, having learned nothing from them but given up everything of ours. And don't get me started on the hellhounds."

"You're telling me that every monster has a sob story? You eat people!"

"You eat animals! It's the same thing for us! I'll be the first to admit, some of the creatures fighting for the Titans are incorrigible. Dracaena, empousai, Laistrygonians, nobody likes them. But what about the Cyclops? The hellhounds? Most of them don't know any better. And nature spirits like us, we've never taken sides in any war. So why are we the ones who suffer?"

Basil broke into a wheezing cough. Evergreen pounded his back and talked in his stead. "I didn't ask for this. I just want to go back to my forest and my friends. Can't you understand that?"

All too well. From the way my friends looked away, they knew it too.

"I'm not asking for help. Just leave us alone," Evergreen said.

"We won't fight," Armani declared. "But we will if we have to. We'll fight the whole legion if we have to."

His words brought a smile to my lips. Unconditional love and blind loyalty to your friends and family. When was the last time I heard that come from anyone in the legion? Nowadays, everyone is either trying to avoid or prolong the war. Maybe it was time for that to change, too.

"Why don't you join us?" I said, ignoring the looks the others gave me.

Evergreen widened her eyes and laughed. "Join you? You're the nicest demigods I've ever met, and your first instinct was to kill us all. What makes you think your friends will do the same?"

"There are others who are like us."

"And even more who are worse! At best you'll take advantage of us. At worst we'll be walking into a trap."

"If you stay out here, I can promise you that you will die. One day you'll meet half-bloods or another monster who won't ask questions before they attack. Isn't it better to come clean while you still can?"

"Come clean? We didn't do anything wrong!"

"I know," I said quietly. "Yet you're still suffering. We all are. Why not fight it together?"

"Rome has never stooped so low as to ask monsters for help," Felix exclaimed. Even Jun and Eli nodded.

"Rome is dead. We're all that's left. The Titans are changing, the gods aren't, and look who's winning."

"I'm sold," Izzy said, twirling a finger around her hair. "If I can survive Camp Jupiter, so you can you guys."

"This is wrong, Percy," Jun said. "Even if you take our feelings out of it, the senate won't approve. The citizens will hate this. And it'll cause even more problems for our praetors in the middle of the war. You're not speaking with any authority here."

I knew that. I realize that I could be leading them to their deaths even if I didn't mean to. There's no way to guarantee their safety. But I haven't forgotten my promise to Octavian, or my vow to Romulus. I will make the legion a better place. And I won't wait until I become praetor to do it. I've wasted enough time pretending that I only had my own problems to deal with.

I took a deep breath. "I'm not asking you to join us in our quest. I'm not even asking you to join the war. But if you need a place to stay, then I'll be happy to share my home with you. With all of you. It's past time for change."

Basil shook his head. "I appreciate your words. I really do. But that's the only thing you're offering."

"I don't want to die," Armani said slowly. "I think Tartarus will hurt. But living like this hurts too. I don't want to say no, but I don't want to say yes…"

"Just think about it," I said, patting his arm. "In the meantime, you should look for others. Dryads, fauns, Cyclopes, hellhounds, nymphs, centaurs, anyone who wants change. Together, we can – "

"Yes, of course. Unionize the monsters. Let them form an organized body." Felix glared at me. "Are you insane? Do you think the legion won't notice? Do you think Reyna and Jules are going to let this slide? They'll hunt them down like animals."

"Not when I become praetor," I snapped.

"You? Praetor? You can't even lead five people, let alone five cohorts. You're better off swinging a sword."

"And you're better off leaving the legion! I think we'd all be happier. When you're with your family you say want to protect them. Now that you're in the fight, you want to go back. How does that make sense?"

"It's called responsibility. I have two homes I need to protect. You think that's easy? But then again, I don't expect someone who doesn't have a family to understand."

Blood roared in my ears. I tried to stand, but a tiny hand grabbed my shirt and pulled me back down. I glanced at Izzy. She looked straight ahead; her expression carefully blank.

Felix had leapt to his feet. The fire cast a shadow on his face, lighting his cold blue eyes as they stared down on me. I was the only one who knew him well enough to realize how scared he was. Nobody joined him when we walked away.

The group peeled away. Basil and Evergreen moved away to their own corner, Spots rousing himself from sleep to trot after them. Armani and his friends simply laid down next to the fire. Even my team was divided. Izzy and Ellie drifted apart from us and claimed one side of the rooftop. I sighed and moved to the remaining side and was pleasantly surprised to see the boys following me.

We sat cross-legged, knees almost touching, in a small circle a little too close to the edge of the roof. None spoke. Only the faint noise from the highway, the distinct crackle of the bonfire, and a few words the wind carried from other conversations.

I broke the silence. "How are you feeling, Eli?"

"I'm okay," he said, offering a weak smile. The poor kid had enough on his plate. I just had to complicate things even more and force him to take sides. I wondered if I was doing the right thing. Then I pushed aside that doubt. I tried conforming to the legion. I tried doing things the way I should. Maybe I should start thinking for myself.

"Quests are like this. 10% terror, 90% worrying."

"I hate this," Eli said. "There's got to be something we can do here, right? I hate all this discussion about responsibility and duty and morals. Why can't I just swing a sword and go on an adventure and be a hero? I didn't know there was going to be this much talking."

I managed a laugh. Even Jun smiled. "Well, if it's fighting you want to do, then I can oblige," he said, rising to his feet. Eli's eye widened and he jumped up with a grin.

"Are you serious? You're going to teach me. Up here?"

"I'm not going down to the Buick. I'll probably fall off the stairs."

Eli started whooping, jumping around and flailing his arms.

"Hold on now," Jun laughed. "You're gonna go over the edge."

Eli kept dancing. I had to smile. His energy was infectious, and a valuable reminder that we weren't dead yet.

"Now, what I'm going to teach you is more important than swordplay. It's a fundamental that most people forget, but you should drill it into your bones before you even think of picking up a sword. I can't believe I never thought about doing this with you."

"What is it? What is it?"

"Remember when we were fighting in the dark down there? It was terrible."

"Of course! But I did have Ellie with me. We're too alike to each other and I can usually tell what she's doing and what she's going to do. Fighting together with her is like having a second body, you know?"

"That's great. But sometimes you won't have anyone you can trust. Sometimes you can't even trust your own senses. That's why I'm going to teach you about anticipation. It's a vital tool that'll help you win battles when you don't have enough information. First, you wait for the opponent to make the first move. You can get a ton of data just from that. Here, for example…"

I watched the two of them practice. It was all basic training, of course, one of the things they expect you to learn when you join the sword fighting club. I hadn't needed training; it came to me as easy as breathing. It didn't even occur to me that some people couldn't do the same. Is that what it means to be talented?

My mind and eyes wandered. Ellie and Izzy put their heads together in deep conversation. Evergreen and Basil were doing the same, though she had her head on his bare shoulder. The Cyclopes were sound asleep. Their snores made the bonfire billow like a furnace.

And on the other side of the rooftop, Felix sat on the very edge. I couldn't see his feet, but his hunched body reminded me of Octavian when he was lost in thought. I considered getting up to talk to him but decided not to. I think it's best to leave him alone for now.

Maybe it's best if I was alone, too.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ellie staring at her brother. Is she still worried about him? He was moving around like normal. Then I followed her gaze a little further. Ah.

Jun had a rare smile on his face, even laughing once in a while, as he sparred with Eli. I've never really thought about it, but I guess he was handsome in a tall, dark, and brooding sort of way. Maybe Ellie saw his silence as reliability and latched onto one of the few constancies in her life. Or maybe she was just in love.

That was a complication. The legion frowns upon romance, especially between teammates. But I've been following the legion's rules and guidelines and so far, it only succeeded in making me feel incompetent. I had to think for myself. Maybe that complication could be turned into a strength.

How? I'm not sure. I tried to put myself in Ellie's shoes. It was… surprisingly easy. Embarrassingly easy. I started twisting the ring on my finger.

Thinking of Reyna soothed me into sleep.

* * *

(A/N): _**Friendly reminder that if you leave a review as a guest, the site doesn't let me reply. **_

Another long one, even longer than the last chapter. This one was even harder to write. I had some idea of how chapter 5 would turn out before I wrote it, but this was completely improvised. Combining all the technical challenges with the responsibilities of life and it took way, way longer than I thought it would. Still, I'm happy with it, especially the ending. Thank you so much for your patience. Thank you especially to a certain reader to go so far as to message me and give encouragement. There's no bigger reward for a writer than a supportive audience. You know who you are.

The biggest difficulty of this chapter was knowing what to do. Diving in got me going, but I would constantly hit walls and doubt myself – is this going to work? Where am I going with this? Does it even serve a purpose? I know that it's best to just write, though it's hard to suppress the need to draft and plan.

It did pay dividends in the end. Originally, I was just going to flip a coin to determine whether it was a safehouse or a monster den, but that felt dumb, so I went with both. They were just supposed to find it turned upside down and I'd have a bit of fun writing a mini murder mystery, but then I remembered that Percy had never seen a dead body up close and he would react as such. The Cyclops bit was a pleasant surprise from myself, and the idea of introducing friendly monsters was even better.

I believe that the most important part of a story is its themes or purpose. What are you trying to say? What does it mean? Without some goal to work towards, you'll never be able to measure the quality of the writing. There has to be some kind of direction.

In SOR, I wanted to introduce Camp Jupiter and my OC, build a strong relationship with Octavian, and make Percy comfortable in the legion. In KL, I wanted Reyna to steal the spotlight, build a strong relationship between all three of them to make Octavian and Percy's split even more impactful, and kick-off the war. Now I'm free to do whatever I want, but without direction, I had no idea what to do.

With this chapter at least, I wanted to focus on the impact of the war on both sides of the coin. That's a big part that's missing from the original PJO that I felt I could address here, so I did. It was interesting to say the least. I hope I did it justice.

Another issue was pacing. I don't want to follow a zigzag pattern of action-dialogue-action, but the opportunity was too good to pass up. I'll try to change it up in the future.

There's the big challenge of characterization. I have long-term plans for all the new guys but don't know how to get there. I wanted everyone to shine, but I don't want it to be too obvious, e.g. it's a stealth mission, therefore Izzy will shine; it's a fight, therefore Jun will shine, etc. etc. In the end I decided it's best to flow naturally.

Yet another problem: the action I've had so far feels pretty stale. I think my execution was satisfactory, but I'm not putting my characters in enough danger to truly test them. The amazing Wildbow, author of the great Worm webserial, said in an interview that he always puts his characters in situations where even he doesn't know how they'll survive. Eventually he figures it out, but that self-imposed challenged is something I still haven't done. Yet.

Finally, the biggest question mark was Percy. He's a lovable goofball, intelligent, brave, hot-headed. In the main series. In mine, I purposely avoided giving him a mentor character to see how that would change him. It's complicated to say the least. Without breaks from camp, the fun atmosphere of Camp Half-Blood, his mom, Chiron, and the more military attitude of Camp Jupiter, he's turning into a character I don't recognize. Part of the reason why he's monologuing more often is because I'm also not sure what to do with him. Fortunately, my version of Percy and I are both starting to learn.

What else? The actual writing wasn't very difficult. There's not much technique that I applied. It's the big-picture stuff I struggled with, and I guess that's to be expected from improvised writing. Next time I'll try to use the previous chapter as a base to kick-off the next one. Hopefully that'll give some structure while still lending more freedom.

In terms of tone, I wanted SOR to be a fun, shorter story. KL was a more intense hunt. In Drowned, I hope to evoke the same feeling of adventure that I still haven't managed to include. It's harder than I thought and longer too – at 45k words, it's over half of KL, and I think I'm only about a quarter into the story.

Writing an adventure makes me worry about future chapters. On the one hand, I want them to do crazy stuff. On the other, I don't want it to feel forced. For the next chapter I had the idea of the gang meeting Prometheus – but that felt out of the blue. I had the idea of them going into the Grand Canyon and Oceanus somehow raising the ocean there again, forcing Percy to try control the water and use their car like a surfboard. That's pretty fun, but I don't really want to make this a one-man show. I still might do it, though.

In the end, I'm tired but excited. There's no telling where the story goes from here. Emotions are rising, tensions building, stakes going higher and higher. Percy was sheltered in Camp Jupiter for two years. He doesn't really have a clue of what's going on. There's a ton of nasty and pleasant surprises for him to find in the world, with his team, and with himself.

That's pretty much it. In other news, I finished Ship of Destiny, Fool's Errand, and Golden Fool by Robin Hobb. All great, of course. I'm currently reading the Paper Menagerie by Ken Liu, and while a few of the stories are a little bland, most are beautiful. For anime, I've watched Vinland Saga, Astra Lost in Space, and Kaguya-sama, and of course I'm keeping up with Haikyuu. I even read the manga. Can't wait for nationals!

And now, the question:

**Q: What do you think happened to the legionaries in the safehouse?**

That's all from me! Until next time everyone. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please remember to review! I always love to hear from you.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Hearts on the Table

We left the next morning. The thought of Reyna soothed me to sleep, but it brought memories of Lycaon's wolves that chased me into rousing.

The faint purple glow of dawn made it hard to see, but I don't think anybody else was up. That was good. I didn't want anyone to see me trembling, shirt soaked with dirt and sweat.

Rest eased yesterday's fatigue but my fear and anxiety were bone deep. It's the kind of tired that sleep doesn't fix. It has to be forced out.

If nothing else, my resolve had grown steadfast. The pressure of being a perfect Roman legionary vanished. In its place was the realization that I'll have to do things my way. I can't please everybody. The best I can do is what I think is best and work from there. It begins with me.

The warm amber glow of sunrise dyed the indigo sky. Its simple beauty was enthralling. My problems were inconsequential compared to that majesty. It almost felt wrong looking at it, filthy as I was, making me feel like a beggar who wandered into a palace. I laid there, unable to fall back asleep but not quite awake, staring at the sky above and forgetting about everything for a while. Gods know that I'll miss this moment of peace after doing what I have in mind.

Jun was the first to wake, quickly followed by everyone else. The monsters – the Cyclopes – were fast asleep, though the small sounds of our movement jolted them out of it. Apparently, they were light sleepers. I'd have to remember that the next time we met Cyclopes who weren't as friendly.

My teammates packed their stuff and gathered round. I held onto the small satisfaction of seeing them converge to me. Izzy was unreadable as ever. Instead of turning up her nose at me, Ellie kept her eyes down and away from mine. Maybe there was some measure of regret there? Even Felix's flaring anger had turned him into a sulking, brooding mess. At least he didn't seem permanently angry. He even nodded to my 'good morning' without an insult.

Despite what he said, Eli was still staggering with every other step he took. I was surprised to see Jun walking around with renewed vigour. How did he recover so quickly? Did he risk a bit of ambrosia? That would be stupid. The smallest bite of the food of the gods when unneeded could cause more problems than benefits. It might be something Jun would do to keep up appearances. I don't understand it, but he was so fixated on maintaining an image of perfection that he was even willing to work himself to death if I hadn't stopped him yesterday.

"Leaving so soon?" Armani asked. He and his friends were dishevelled – actually, I think that's just how always they look – though the earnest expression on his wide face just made me want to be nice.

"We have to get moving. Technically we're not in any rush, but every second outside of Camp Jupiter is risky."

"Maybe we'll see you again."

"I'll make sure of it."

A grin split his misshapen head and made him look almost handsome. Armani reached down and picked me up in a bear hug. Did he get taller overnight? I wasn't sure. What I was sure is the fact that Cyclopes hadn't discovered the wonders of bathing.

I tried not to gag and plastered a smile on my face instead. "I'm going to miss you guys. Stay safe, alright?"

"I'm more worried about you. Are you sure you don't want our help?"

"We need to keep a low profile. But thank you for the offer. I might take you up on it one day."

"Okay." Armani frowned. He tried to think of something else to say, failed, and hugged me again. I laughed as he lifted me clear off the ground. I guess he didn't smell that bad.

They offered the same goodbyes with everyone. Eli and Izzy hugged them back with broad smiles. Jun just stood there and took it with what I hoped was a conflicted expression. Ellie and Felix backed away.

Evergreen and Basil were a little more restrained, though Spots ran out to lick Felix's hand. They offered curt nods and tight smiles all around before going back to their corner. Their cold farewell was a little jarring after the Cyclopes, but I suppose that's how it's going to be for most of them. Then I saw them handing each other leaves scribbled with writing, placing them around a map of the US, with sharp twigs piercing several spots. Could they be locations of other dryads and fauns they knew, family and friends, refugees in need of help?

Maybe I can keep my promise after all.

Our drive was a little better than before now that the tension had been replaced with awkward silence. But if you stick a few ADHD teenagers inside an enclosed space for hours and you're bound to have some kind of hijinks ensuring. All that pent-up energy was just looking for an excuse to explode.

We found one soon enough. Jun had just pulled out of the highway when the engine coughed. Then it sputtered.

Jun parked as soon as he found a spot in the shabby lot of a shabbier motel. He turned the keys and pulled them out as the engine gave a final shudder. A little smoke trickled out from somewhere.

We shuffled out and popped the hood. Oily smog that smelled worse than Cyclopes burst into the air. Pinching my nose and squinting my eyes made it hard to see, but even I could tell that there's no going back from this.

"Now what?" Ellie said.

"We still have enough cash to get us to Puerto Rico and back, no problem," I said. Still, I should've seen this coming. We've been pushing Jun so hard that I forgot that the car had limits too, especially one as beat up as our Buick.

I tried to take in a surreptitious deep breath. This is just a small hurdle. My team wouldn't take it that way, though, and I'll have to step up.

"We'll have to look for a Greyhound. Then – "

"Closest one is in Santa Fe," Izzy said. "In New Mexico. We just crossed the border to Arizona."

I have no idea how she knows that off the top of her head. Just one more thing to ask. I knew, however, that a leader couldn't afford to be constantly upstaged, especially one in my position. Control, Percy. Take control of the situation and go one step at a time.

"Then we'll have to ask around. In the meantime, we can take the opportunity to rest."

"Rest? But we can't – "

"Felix. This isn't a race. The only one who knows what we're after can't reach us on land. There's no rush."

"Don't you think that finishing this as soon as possible is the best way to do it? The more we stay out here the more attention we'll get!"

"If we rush, we'll attract even more attention. Slow is careful and careful is fast."

The corners of Izzy's lips twitched upwards when I used her words and Felix was left to sulk. I tried to be more understanding for my friend. Maybe I can't fully understand what he's going through. But as of right now, he's the biggest problem in the team. I'll have to –

No. He's causing problems, but he's not the problem. I need to start treating people like people. It's not enough to resolve the tension. I had to turn it around and make it an advantage. Reyna can do that. Jules can do that. I need to start proving to myself that I can do it, too.

I craned my head and looked around. Across the street was a dimly lit laundromat. Not far from that was a fast food joint. My dyslexia made the words swim off its obnoxious red sign, but if it was quick and cheap, I'll be happy.

"Good news. We're going to have a proper meal for the first time since we left camp. You guys are, at least. I'll get some laundry done first."

"Laundry? We don't have time for that! We need to strategize, to – "

I pulled my backpack wide open and held it under Felix's nose. He gagged and stumbled back.

"You may have a point."

It was a bit disheartening to realize that so far, my only useful piece of experience was to remember to do laundry. But at least I could get everyone to agree on something.

I collected all our belongings. The guys were halfway across the street when I realized that I'd have to handle the girls' clothes too, and my cheeks turned scarlet. It's not like I've never done it before in the legion, but when you're safe in not knowing which clothes belonged to who, it was fine. Now I tried not to die from the awkwardness.

"I'll go with you," Ellie said. Thank gods she bailed me out. Izzy handed her pack over and skipped after the boys while Ellie and I drifted towards the laundromat.

It was surprisingly clean. There were only a few other people who kept to themselves. I eyed them with more suspicion than they deserved. There's no such thing as too paranoid.

I went through the motions of the chore, throwing in clothes, trying not to gag at the smell, and scraping up some change to put into the washers. My golden one almost slipped past my fingers. I wondered what would if I had put that one in as I stared at the swirling circle.

I didn't volunteer to do laundry out of the goodness of my heart: it gave me the time I needed to get a moment to think. Where to start with my team? We were capable of doing almost anything, but we have more issues than strengths. There's just so much I don't know about them. Can I count on Jun to fight when he exhausts himself all the time? Is Eli ready for cross-country travel? Will Felix run away to save himself? Where did Izzy learn how to pick a lock and inspect human corpses with no remorse?

We have to start talking to each other. But where to begin? I had to start drawing some battle lines. I'm sure Jun and Eli would support me, but Jun might flip if I push him too hard. I'm finally making some progress with Izzy, but that might change if I put her on the spot. I don't even know what to do with Felix. Maybe tough love? How would he respond to that? How would the others respond to that?

I've always adjusted the way I talk and act when I'm with different people, switching personas like changing clothes. Everyone does it subconsciously. But I'm not among friends anymore. Not really. I have to start acting like a leader, and that means no preferential treatment. But is that me talking, or the years of legionary training drilled into my head?

I don't know anymore. I guess I'll find out.

The door rang and caught my attention. I was only too grateful for the distraction. Two people had entered the room, looking like they just walked out of a mosh pit in 2008. They looked nice enough, but there was something about the way they moved that set off my alarms. Knees slightly bent, head and shoulders down, eyes alert – they looked ready for a fight.

Maybe that's just the way they looked. But the hair on my neck stood when they tossed a glance in my direction.

I drifted a hand to my coin. They took note of that, froze, and walked right out. Did they know about the coin? They must have. They haven't even touched a washing machine. In fact, they didn't even bring any laundry with them.

"Percy," someone said, making me flinch. Ellie squeaked when she saw my reaction and mirrored it. I've forgotten she was there.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. I can see you have something on your mind. It's probably not important."

"If it's important enough for you to bring it up, then it's important enough to talk about."

"I just… I just wanted to ask you about Jun?"

Instantly my captain demeanour vanished, and I leaned forward, finally feeling like a teenager again. "Oh?"

Ellie flushed scarlet and I cracked a smile. It's nice to know that in the face of Armageddon two people can still find time for love. Or one of them, at least.

"What should I do?"

"About what?"

"Well, even you know how I feel about him. Everyone does, except for him. But I don't know what I can do to make him see me. You know?"

"I do. But I'm not sure if I'm qualified to give you advice about this kind of stuff."

"I didn't think so either. But I don't have anyone else I can talk to. Izzy is… Izzy. My brother's dumb. And Felix is different now. Though that doesn't make you a bad choice," she added quickly. "I didn't mean any offense. You might actually be the best person to ask, since we're both on the same boat."

"The same boat?"

"You can't possibly be that oblivious."

I'm not. A few days ago, maybe. Or maybe I was just putting it off, like I do with everything that's the slightest bit unfamiliar to me. But I'm tired of playing charades. I know how I feel about her, and I know how I hope she feels about me. 'Friends' doesn't even come close to describing what we are to each other. Maybe it's presumptuous to assume that we were more than that, but it would be stupid to think we were any less. And over the course of the past few days I realized that no matter how much I try to deny it, I wasn't stupid.

"You should talk to him," I said. "I've always been meaning to talk to Reyna. Things always came up – her responsibilities, my insecurities, this war – but if I'm being honest with myself, I always assumed that I can do it later when things quiet down. Now that I can't even see her… I don't have a lot of regrets. I think it's useless to worry about mistakes. But if I could go back right now, the first thing I'd do is tell her everything. I guess I never really accepted the reality that either of us could die. I have now."

The droning of machinery emphasized the hanging silence. "Wow," Ellie said. "That was a lot more profound than I expected. I thought you'd just laugh it off and tell me to confess to him already."

"You realize I'm still your commanding officer, right?"

Her mouth flopped open and close like a fish and I laughed. "Relax. I don't think romance falls under my jurisdiction. But I did mean what I said."

"I appreciate it. And for telling me how you feel, too. It helps put things into perspective."

"Then you're going to do it?"

"I will." Her smile was as shaky as the breath she took.

"Ellie. I know how it feels and what this means to you. But you know that it doesn't really matter what he says, or even how he feels, right? What you think of yourself is more important."

"I'm not stupid either, Percy. This crush doesn't define me. At least, I know it shouldn't. But for some reason I latch onto it. Like it's my only accomplishment. To know that I deserve to be loved by someone else. You know?"

"I know that it's wrong, but I understand that it's how you feel. It's not healthy to attach yourself to another person like that. He's not an anchor or a compass. The only real direction you can find is from yourself."

"I know all that. And yet I still do it. Is that stupid of me?"

I looked at Ellie. Really looked at her, for the first time as something other than a teammate and a junior. She was tall and skinny – a gymnast, I always thought – but sitting beside me with her shoulders slouched and her eyes cast down, it's hard to think of her as anything other than someone I needed to look after. As much as I hate to admit it, she was a burden. There's no other word for it.

Her identity crisis made things even worse. Eli could be overbearing sometimes but at least he tries. His endless enthusiasm and energy to prove himself is as much an asset as it is a liability. On the other hand, Ellie is so unsure of herself, she tries to be everything and everyone at once. It shouldn't have been a surprise that she immediately latched on to her first original, individual desire.

Maybe there is a romance behind all the complication. But Jun was more than a crush. Right now, it's the only way she sees to prove to herself that she means something. Our relationships with other people don't define us, but ironically, it does for her. I should know. I was the same when I first met Octavian.

"I think if you're only doing this to prove a point to yourself, then you're being stupid."

She whirled around. Was that too harsh? Maybe. But that's what I would want to hear.

Ellie let out a breathy laugh. "That was a little brutal."

"Sorry."

"No, that's fine. More than fine. I didn't know how much I hated being coddled until you stopped doing it. I feel more… free, somehow. Equal." She looked away. "Thank you, Percy. That was more meaningful than every night of worrying and gossiping I've ever had."

"You're welcome?"

"You're surprisingly in touch with your emotions. Everyone else in the legion either tries too hard to be macho or genuinely doesn't care about these things. Sometimes I feel like I'm the only teenager in camp. Even the other recruits are slowly changing."

Another perspective I hadn't considered. I always measured the usefulness of the new legionaries by their ability in combat. When was the last time we treated each other like human beings?

"We can't all be that bad."

"Maybe not everyone. Felix – "

She cut herself off. "Go on," I said.

Ellie shook her head but continued. "He used to be the one who kept us together. Even you used to ask him for advice. He's different now."

"Is he, though?" I asked. "It's hard to say for sure. I've known him for years. He's a good person, if that's what you're implying. It's just that this war changes people, forces us to rearrange our priorities, to do things we're not ready for and reminds us what really matter. He just has the most to lose."

"That doesn't mean he has to be such an asshole all the time."

I blurted out a laugh. "No, I guess not. I've been treating him too nicely, too. That has to change. A lot has to change if we're going to get anywhere in this quest."

"How?"

"Why don't we find out." I rose and checked the washing machine. We'd been talking for so long that it automatically turned on the drier. I didn't even know that was possible. Our clothes radiated the unmistakable smell and warmth of fresh laundry.

Ellie and I packed our stuff and headed out to the fast food place. The others were almost done with their meals and were silently daring each other to take the last few pieces of French fries.

"What did you get us?" I asked.

"We don't know what you like, so we just waited," Jun said.

None of them had the initiative to order us a burger? Jesus.

We dumped our clothes, left for the counter, and came back with two trays piled with food. I wolfed down mine faster than I should and was surprised to see that Ellie had finished hers even faster.

"So, I've been thinking," I said, wiping my mouth with a napkin. Everybody's eyes focused on me. The mountain of food in my stomach did not calm the butterflies. If anything, they got even worse. I barely noticed when the door rang and three people walked into the joint.

"There's been a lot of tension between all of us lately. We need to solve it."

They waited for a solution. Gods, this is so awkward. I felt like a dad giving his kid 'the talk'.

"I know that we have our differences. But this needs to end. If we're ever going to work together like a team, we need to start acting like one."

"Then what have we been doing the past few days?" Felix said.

"Nothing. Worse than nothing. There's not a drop of genuine motivation in any of us. Part of it is my fault. A big part of it. It's too little too late, but I finally see that now. The blame doesn't fall completely on me, though. I need to know that I can trust all of you. I'm sure you're all willing to fight and struggle to get this done, but if the only reason why you're fighting is to stop fighting, then I need to know now."

I gave a pointed look to Felix. He raised his chin and stared back.

"I'll start," I said.

Shit. Where do I start?

Do I talk about my childhood? No, this isn't a therapy session. I didn't really want to talk about something so personal either – but that was exactly the problem. I wanted to know more about them, but I wasn't willing to divulge that information about myself.

So, where do I stand? Where am I going with this? Right now, the whole core of my being is a pendulum that swings between duty and what I think my duty is. If there is a middle ground, I cross it constantly. I'll start there.

"A year ago, Reyna, Octavian, and I were sent to find Romulus." All movements ceased at the table. Efforts to hide their second-hand embarrassment turned into rapt attention. Jules was the only one who really knew what happened. Not even my roommates knew the whole story. Felix kept an aloof expression but leaned forward a little.

"That was the hardest time of my life. Constant danger, not even knowing where we were going. We had to depend on each other's skills. We couldn't believe in ourselves, so we had to put our faith in each other, and that's what pushed us to the end. But we failed."

"We came back and turned the tide of the battle, but we didn't fulfil the purpose of our quest. That bothers me every day since. I did what I set out to do – just now how I wanted or expected. It took a lot of convincing to even get Romulus to help us. In the end we all made an oath on the River Styx. We all agreed to lead the legion into the future."

The others nodded vaguely, but Izzy's eyes widened when I mentioned Styx.

"It's a binding promise. Breaking it invites a fate worse than death. We all knew the risks and did it anyway. All three of us genuinely believe that we can each change New Rome. But out of the three of us, I'm the only one who hasn't figured out how. Despite her enemies, Reyna is praetor. Even if Octavian doesn't get chosen, he'll always be the augur. And me? I'm the subject of a prophecy where I might destroy Olympus two years from now. The only thing I can do is swing a sword, and there are plenty who can do that better than me."

I couldn't keep the bitterness out of my voice. Where was this coming from?

"I'm tired of trying to be like them. Gods know I tried to be perfect. Now I'm going to do it my way. If I fail, then I just wasn't cut out for this. But if I succeed, I'll know for sure that this is what I'm meant to do. And I can't do that with people I don't know."

Awkward tension hung between us like a storm cloud. It was hard to meet their eyes after talking so much about myself. None of them spoke.

"Maybe we owe you an apology," Eli said slowly. "I think we're all at fault here. I've been kind of expecting you to tell us to walk, jump, and run exactly when we'll need to. I think I was hoping you would do that, because then I wouldn't have any responsibility. But now, I get it – at least a little bit. You need equals, not sidekicks."

"Thank you, Eli," I said, trying to inject as much sincerity I could into those three words. If I had to speak more, I might choke up.

"With all due respect, I don't agree with you." Jun folded his arms, though he maintained his trademark unreadable expression. "I think the leader should bear all the hard choices so the teammates shouldn't. But that's a distinctly Roman way of thinking, and no matter how much time you spend in the legion, you're just not very Roman. Doubtless some will think that a weakness – I did, for the most part – but I've been thinking about what you said last night. Rome is dead. We need to evolve past tradition. Maybe it's time we changed our way of thinking."

He leaned back. Most of us at the table had never heard Jun string that many words at once and stared at him unashamedly, but I lifted my eyebrows and gave him a slow nod. He frowned.

"I," he said, "will try to evolve too. I'll try to be more… expressive… in the future."

I cracked a smile and the tension left his body, but not his frown. That's alright. These things take time.

"I trust you all," Ellie said. "I think the hard part is convincing you all to trust me. It's been hard to convince myself that I belong here. I'll try to – I'm going to prove myself wrong."

She raised her chin by the end of her speech. Eli put a hand on her shoulder and even Ellie was surprised by that. They traded mischievous grins and I knew I had another supporter.

Izzy shrugged. "Sure."

I dreaded this last, most important part. But it's going to make or break this team. We turned our attention to Felix.

He had been leaning back on the cushioned seat for the whole conversation. The look of consternation on his face had melted into a blank mask.

"I won't apologize for what I did. Someone had to make us realize that we were going nowhere. I don't have grand ideals. I want to get this over with and end the war. I'll still kick your ass if I think you're doing something wrong, but… maybe I can be smarter about it."

He looked away. That was as much of an apology as I was going to get from Felix. It's not much, but it's a lot better than nothing. Good. At least now I had something to work with.

"Thank you all. Now let's get down to business. How are we going to get to Puerto Rico?"

"We can still take that Greyhound," Ellie said. "Santa Fe's pretty far, but it's not unthinkable."

"Why not go straight there? I'm sure there are other long-distance buses," Felix said.

I nodded. "That's true. I think our time is more important than our money. Now we just need to figure out which way we're going to use. Preferably one that avoids the coast. Izzy?"

"What?"

"Do you have any suggestions?"

"I'd talk if I did."

Deep breaths, Percy. Deep breaths. Izzy met my gaze levelly but there was some understanding in those eyes, realization that I was starting to catch on that she knew more than she was saying. Now may not be the time for that, however.

"I have an idea," someone said. Before I could do anything, a rugged young man wearing a beat-up leather jacket dragged a chair to our table.

"Who the hell are you?" Jun demanded.

"My name's Atticus."

"Not what I meant."

Atticus leaned back with a small smile tugging at his lips. There was no mirth behind it.

"I believe that you're in need of transport? I can get that for you. In exchange for a small favour."

"I think there's been a misunderstanding," Ellie said. "We're fine on our own."

"Really? You don't want to know what happened to your friends in that safe house?"

Eyes narrowed around the table. A few hands went in search of weapons.

Upon closer inspection it was clear that he wasn't some random mortal. The dark grey lines around his eyes and gnarled knuckles spoke of many hard-won battles. He had chalky calluses on his palms, the kind you get after long hours of swordplay. Atticus looked like a veteran legionary who had continued to serve after turning eighteen. That would make him around…25? 35? There was an agelessness to his face that made it hard to tell. The blank expression conveyed nothing but a hint of smug satisfaction. It's like he had perfect control over the muscles on his entire body.

"I'm not asking for much. Just be in a certain place at a certain time for all of twenty minutes. Then you'll have all my resources at your disposal to get you to wherever it is you're going. I'll even throw in some useful information. You Romans always love that kind of stuff, don't you?"

I looked again to make sure, but everyone was wearing long-sleeved clothes to hide our stingers. There was no way he'd seen the SPQR tattoos.

Someone grunted behind him. I looked up and found two sets of eyes glaring at me with hatred and fear. It was the two guys who had entered the laundromat.

"Do we have a deal?"

"You're out of your mind. Why should we – "

"Felix, wait."

"You cannot be serious."

I met Atticus's eyes. They were inscrutable. "What kind of information are we talking about?"

"The kind that your legion can't provide."

It was tempting. There was so much we didn't know. Some of it is to be expected in a war, but the Roman way of thinking was holding us back too. We've never been much for espionage and counterintelligence. Knowing what's really going in the world might win us this war. I wondered what we could do if Cyclopes, dryads, fauns, and hellhounds were fighting for us. At the very least we could deprive the enemy of conscripts.

"Who are you really?"

"I can't tell you."

"So we're supposed to trust the word of a stranger."

"Have you heard the rumours of Titans moving across the country? Appearing out of thin air, showing up everywhere at once? I can tell you about that, too.'

Now that he mentioned it, I remember Reyna saying something like that. I can't believe I'd forgotten. Has it really been only two days since we left? It felt like months.

I did know that I can't let this guy get the upper hand. Feigning ignorance might be smart, but I get the feeling that Atticus is the kind of guy who respected strength.

"We already know," I bluffed. "They're using the Labyrinth."

"The what?" Ellie asked.

Atticus's smile widened. "Nice try. And it's interesting that your mind went there. Perhaps Rome hasn't fallen too far from grace."

"You're making a lot of promises with nothing to back it up."

"Would this help?"

He tugged at his left sleeve and a collective gasp went around the table. The SPQR tattoo was unmistakeable. Below it was a symbol I didn't recognize – a bracelet, maybe, or a collar – and instead of the usual lines denoting years of service, there was a single letter M. But all the markings were only partially visible. They were marred with burns and almost completely covered by an enormous tattoo spanning the length of his forearm: a pair of feathered, outstretched wings.

"Now. Do we have a deal?"

* * *

_**Author's Note: Friendly reminder that I can't reply to reviews when they're made as Guest.**_

I'm still alive! It feels so good to be posting again. This chapter was especially difficult to write because I'm introducing so many new things while juggling character development all without trying to make it feel forced. Overall I'm satisfied but not particularly proud.

First off, I'm very sorry for the late update. It's been tough recently and only going to get tougher in the future, but I hope that I can still write a lot. Establishing a routine is super important when you're home all day, so it might be achievable.

Honestly, this chapter was almost completely finished for weeks. Writing the waking up scene was quite easy. Planting a subplot for the future was a bit harder. Character development for Ellie was very hard. It's always challenging to introduce romance in a story, especially between side characters. It usually ends up being the whole core of their being, as though their existence revolves around the sole goal of falling in love. Emphasizing the fact that there's more to Ellie than this romance with Jun without explicitly saying it was hard, so I instead of avoiding it I made it come off as naturally as possible. I think I did a pretty good job there.

Secondly, writing the discussion scene was so awkward. Putting myself in Percy's shoes and having a grownup talk between a bunch of teenagers is strange to say the least. But again, this Percy floats between the fun Greek version and the serious Roman version and I wanted to really reinforce that he's not quite either. On top of that, I always find it so frustrating when characters in a book (especially in YA) who have differences can't just sit and talk. Now I know why - it's painfully awkward and writing dialogue that doesn't just move the plot along is surprisingly hard - but I think it's the right decision. I also didn't want 'The Talk' to happen with each character individually. Too often, the trope of 'Protagonist is Somehow Separated From the Main Group and is Stuck and Forced to Bond with the Weirdo' is used. Sure, it can happen once or twice, like I did with Jun and kind of did with Ellie here - but I hate being formulaic and I'm trying to new things. Let me know what you think.

Speaking of trying new things, I have come to the conclusion that improvisational/discovery writing is not a good fit for me. It's incredibly fun when it works but also incredibly inconsistent. It's very easy to fall into the trap of waiting for inspiration instead of sitting down and just writing. I feel like a combination of planning and improv will be best for the future. I already have an outline in mind for the next few chapters, though I might still surprise myself. A little structure that is fleshed out by discovery writing might be the perfect approach. We'll see.

The part that stressed me out the most was introducing Atticus. I've never incorporated a subplot that doesn't relate to the characters directly. It's great when you can pull it off, but it's hard to strike a balance. It's especially difficult to introduce the subplot in a way that feels natural. I spent way too long worrying about whether Atticus's introduction felt forced. But when I asked myself how professional writers introduce subplots, I could never remember. It just became a part of the story after a while. I hope that the Atticus subplot will be compelling enough to do that, too. I think it will.

I hope everybody's safe in these times. Stay home, wash your hands, eat right, and read books. My life has been very strange recently, but at least I have time to read. Though recently I started playing Chrono Trigger and Final Fantasy 6, and they are amazing. But do I like them more than writing? I guess we'll see how fast I can put up the next chapter.

Finally, our question: **Who do you think Atticus is? **

Thank you so much for your reviews, favorites, and follows. Everything is appreciated. Some of you even go so far as to PM me. You're all amazing and thank you for reading this far. Please review! I love hearing from you.

Until next time.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Darkest Dawn

"I can't believe you got us roped into this. It's stupid, it's risky, and it makes no sense. Did you think it's a good sign that he has the SPQR tattoos? They were burned off, Percy, and he covered it up with another tattoo. What kind of psychopath tattoos a burn scar? We're dealing with lunatics!"

At this point we had tuned out Felix's raving. It was endless. Unfortunately, it was also starting to make a lot of sense.

We'd taken our stuff out of the Buick and tossed them into a motel room. We shouldn't be here for more than a night. The task was simple – Atticus just wanted us to walk into an old stand-up comedy place and sit there for twenty minutes. He'll come to dismiss us after. Then he promised to take us wherever we wanted in the US and supply information we would never get from the legion.

Of course, that was too good to be true. But even after hours of grilling he didn't concede a single mote of suspicion. At least, nothing that I could put into words. He's clearly not to be trusted, but if this turns out to be as easy as it sounds, then we should make it out of this scot-free. Everything has gone wrong for us so far. We're due a break from the Fates. Right?

We prepared as best we could – that is, armed to the teeth. Only Felix carried extra baggage of nectar and ambrosia in a little drawstring bag. The rest of us came expecting a fight. Stingers ready, coins within reach, crossbows and swords hidden behind loose clothes and the cover of night. Hopefully nobody would object. Maybe they'll think we're part of an act. We'd certainly feel like clowns if anything goes wrong.

I was determined not to let that happen. We needed a win of some kind, especially after the talk we had earlier today. A success would solidify our resolve. A failure will set me far beyond square one.

We were supposed to meet one of Atticus's friends at a designated spot near our motel. Naturally, we first scouted the area in pairs to make sure we weren't walking into an ambush. Only after we found no evidence to betray us did we met up with his contact.

It was one of the punk rockers from the laundromat. He crushed his cigarette under a foot when we came into view and gave us another once-over, lip curling in disgust. Evidently his respect for Atticus was greater than his own apprehensions since he spoke with some measure of friendliness.

"You ready?"

"Hard to say. I don't even know what we're walking into."

"Nice try, but I won't talk. Can't. Atticus doesn't tell people what's going to happen unless it's just about to happen."

"Can you at least tell us what he does?"

"Win. Always."

He led us down twisting alleys and dark side streets. I think he looped around several times just to throw off our sense of direction, or maybe to shake off any potential tails. It's hard to say. But it made all our earlier reconnaissance useless. Luckily, this wasn't the first time we did something like this. Reyna had insisted on making us practice guerrilla warfare as a team at least once. She proceeded to kick our asses, but we learned a lot. Enough to have the presence of mind to let Izzy vanish beforehand and follow from a distance.

Nothing came up. Eventually the punk stopped in front of a door sturdier than the walls it was attached to. No sign announced its existence. No lookouts were posted. If this was a trap, it was painfully obvious.

Jun took a step closer to Atticus's man and glared down at him. He was half a head taller and at least thirty pounds heavier, but he didn't flinch.

"What're you playing at?"

"I just do what Atticus tells me. And I've done it. Now you do your part."

He left the way he came from. Izzy appeared from a pool of shadows. I swear, sometimes it's like she was teleporting.

"No tails. No monsters. Nothing."

"Are you sure about this?" Eli asked.

"I'm not," I admitted. "But we're Romans. Two hundred legionaries, and we're the best of them. We survived Oceanus. We can fight off a bunch of half-starved monsters."

The twins got a little confidence from that. But the older legionaries kept their reluctance. At least they didn't let our juniors see.

I took point and shouldered the door open, ready to snap it closed at a moment's notice. There was nothing beyond but the musty smell of neglect and muted conversation. I slipped inside, hand on coin, and proceeded down the dark and damp hallway. Peeling wallpaper formed tiny hands that grasped at us from every corner. The air was choking with tension and the foreboding sense of oncoming doom. It was like the long walk into the dentist as a child, suddenly remembering that you'd forgotten to brush your teeth that one time.

The corridor snaked into a room that was at once wide and suffocating. It might have been hospitable if someone put some effort into décor, but the bare minimum lighting from naked lightbulbs only emphasized the state of disrepair.

Tables were laid out randomly. A few were solid wood. Most were rickety plastic foldouts. The people sitting around them were equally varied. I expected scruffy kids like Atticus's men, but I spotted men in suits, women in blouses, nerdy types, cripples, teenagers, all different ethnicities. They sat with their arms crossed, making quiet conversation at a polite distance. The only ones who conversed with any kind of familiarity stuck together in pairs.

We shuffled inside and chose a table at random. I wondered again if this was the right decision. There was nothing to suggest that we were being led into a trap: these people were as fidgety as us. And if we did have to fight our way out, fifteen or twenty random mortals shouldn't give us any trouble. My eyes scanned the room for hidden dangers and exit routes, an endeavour made useless by the dim light.

"Does the name 'Atticus' ring any bells?" I said, careful to keep my voice low.

"There was a guy who worked with Cicero called Atticus, but as far as I know, that was his greatest achievement," Felix said.

"Pretty sure it's a Greek name," Jun said.

"Must be an alias, then," I said. "No way a Greek could earn the tattoos, even if they were burned off."

"What about that symbol? Maybe his parent is the god of jewellery," Eli said.

"It doesn't look decorative to me," Ellie said. "Maybe as a choker, but it's too thick and big to be comfortable. If anything, it looks more like a dog collar."

"And 'M' as his years of service? You're telling me he's fought for a thousand years? That can't be right," Jun added.

"Maybe he's immortal. Maybe he's not a man at all." Only Izzy could make a monotone sound ominous.

We racked our brains for an explanation. None came to mind.

"The wings," I said, snapping my fingers. "Who has wings as their symbol? Mercury does. Maybe Victoria? Fortuna?"

"But then why wouldn't he have that instead of the collar?" Ellie said.

She was right, of course. We were grasping at straws. But Atticus didn't give anything away. Try as we might, despite getting hints and clues thrown at our faces, we had no idea who he is.

We didn't have to wonder for long. Light from hidden sources flooded the room, illuminating a stage I didn't realize was there. People turned their chairs in its direction, a shaky affair supported by thin beams of wood and crumbling stone. It might have been sturdy ten years ago.

A man walked onto the stage. He looked like a travelling salesman from the 90s: greasy slick backed hair and a cheap suit hanging from his bones. He had no microphone and instead spoke aloud. The room carried acoustics surprisingly well.

"Ladies and gentlemen! I thank you all for being here today. You may be wondering why and from whom you received the summons. But your presence here already speaks volumes. You must have felt the calling. A stirring inside each of you, the epiphany that you are more than you seem. That you can fly higher than anyone has ever dreamed. That you have had enough."

The people nodded with hungry expressions. My blood felt like it was thickening in my veins. I got the feeling that this isn't a comedy club. Too late to walk out now. That would attract far too much attention. I don't doubt that we could take care of a few mortals, but an angry mob was something else. Suddenly I was acutely aware of the fact that we were outnumbered at least three to one, and more people kept trickling inside in twos and threes.

"But you didn't come to hear me ramble. You came to see a miracle. Please welcome our esteemed guest – "

"Thank you," a buttery baritone interrupted. "That is enough."

The greasy man bowed and stepped off the stage. Another man replaced him, and his presence made the room tremble. He was just over 6 feet tall and radiated an aura of power and authority. Each movement dripped with the regal purpose that only leaders could manage. His body was shrouded in a black cloak that would ridiculous on anyone else. But he carried it with total confidence, charisma given flesh, as though he came from a time before men.

And he did. The stirrings shaking the atmosphere wasn't just in my head. I felt it slithering on my skin, all my receptors made more sensitive, every one of my senses overloading, as a creature with power that defies belief entered the stage.

I've only felt a presence like this twice before, and I should have died both times. He was a Titan. And we were dead.

"Escape routes," I said, trying not to move my lips. Eyes darted in every direction. Their silence confirmed what I already knew. There was only one way out of here and no way to avoid suspicion.

"My friends," the Titan spoke. He sounded like Marcus. The old praetor always had a way with words. What had Jules called it? Charmspeak? This wasn't quite the same, but as close as natural speech could be.

"I welcome you this evening. I am grateful to see that so many have come. In these trying times, I am in constant fear that the enemy has removed everything pure and good in the world. In their infinite wisdom they have given some control to mortals, giving birth to the Greek and Roman empires, sending humanity hurtling into the future armed with philosophy and technology. And look where that got us. They did not do this out of the goodness of their hearts. No, they did it as an experiment. You are nothing to them but dogs, selectively bred and toyed with until you die."

"Is that the extent of your usefulness? Does your existence revolve on your ability to dance to their tune? I did not believe that eons ago, and I do not believe that now. I believe in opportunity. I believe that all deserve a chance to survive, to rise and become more than animals. To seize our future with our own two hands. It is not something that is decided by the whim of the gods. It must be earned!"

"I believe in that. So much so that when I saw your ancestors squabbling in the mud while the gods laughed at their pitiful lives, I decided that they should be given a chance to think for themselves. That is why I stole flames from the braziers of Olympus. That is why I gave your ancestors that gift and taught mankind how to cook food so they can grow, forge tools so they can build, and make weapons so they can fight. Was that wrong of me? Was I mistaken to give you the chance to evolve?"

"No!" The force of the reply shocked me. Fifteen people had grown into thirty or more, and they spoke as one.

"But the gods, in their infinite jealousy and greed, did not agree! They wanted to keep you crawling on the ground like dogs while they stood above everything in existence. So what did they do? _WHAT DID THEY DO?"_

The Titan threw off his cloak. I felt bile crawl into my throat.

His body was twisted and wasted. A chunk of flesh just below his torso was simply gone. His liver was exposed, suspended by thin strands of raw sinew. Blood poured out of it like the hatred swelling in the room.

"They chained me to a rock and let eagles eat me alive! But no cruelty is enough for the gods. My punishment for being righteous was not enough! Jupiter struck me with a curse of healing so that my agony could be renewed every day. But he never said that my flesh would heal. Even after my brothers and sisters freed me from my misery, I can never escape their mark. Yet I kept my sanity through those long, long years. Nothing so pathetic as the gods can break my spirit! I only needed to remember who I was!"

"I am a Titan! I am the Changebringer! I am the Herald of Evolution! _**I AM PROMETHEUS**_!"

Pillars of golden fire erupted around the room. Tongues of flame licked at his feet. His eyes were glowing, and it wasn't a reflection. The brilliant light cast a towering shadow behind Prometheus that seemed to lift him off the ground.

"We are the same, brothers and sisters! Cast off by the gods! Only you endured torture far worse than I. You fought and struggled for your whole existence, pushed and kicked around like animals. Like dogs! I only ask that you do as I did. Remember who you are! Not the helpless offspring of the gods, not the decrepit husks that their neglect will make of you, but as men and women who will fight for their chance at survival! For the right to evolve!"

The people surged to their feet, yelling and slamming tables in a cacophony of hatred.

"Take back your rightful place in this world! Take back the lives that have been stolen from you! Only together will we rise above! Too long have you suffered in obscurity. You have fought too hard for too long for what is rightfully yours: a chance to cast down the false rulers of this world!"

"The gods will try to stop us. Their Roman legionaries will try to destroy us. But they don't know what's coming. They will hunt us down like dogs and find that we are lions! Show me that my gift has not faded into darkness. Prove to me that it is a wildfire!"

The people raised their fists and screamed.

There's no better time. These cultists will only get more riled up. This is our only chance. I snapped orders, no longer caring if anyone heard me.

"Felix, Izzy, blind him. Jun, with me! Let's – "

"We are already more powerful than they!" Prometheus said. "We have allies we never dreamed of making in our first war. We have the Nightbringer herself with us today! Selene has joined our cause!"

I shut my mouth. The room grew dark. Even the fire dimmed.

The most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my life stepped onto the stage. She wore silver and charcoal hunting gear with two black knives strapped to her waist. Luminescent hair was wrapped like a crown around her head. Dark irises framed the brilliant white centre of her eyes. She carried with her the same gravity that Prometheus has. No – hers was even stronger.

Izzy's hand still went to her crossbow. "Stop," I said, straining the word out of my lips in a loud whisper. This changes everything.

Calm down. Think. They haven't found us yet. What are our options?

We can't fight. We can't sneak out. We'll have to risk seeing how this plays out. Atticus said we'd only be here for twenty minutes. I'm sure at least fifteen had passed. We just had to hold on a little longer.

My voice joined the crowd's wordless cheering. I raised my arms and stomped my feet with them. My team got the message and followed my lead. If they haven't discovered us by now, then we should be fine for the rest of the night.

"Thank you, brothers and sisters. I – Stop!" Selene said. Everyone froze. "What is that?"

She lifted a finger straight at me.

"What?" I replied.

"Those markings. Take off your jacket."

Shit. Did our sleeves pull back when we raised our arms?

"It's cold here."

"I insist."

"I'd rather not."

"Do you have something to hide?"

Well. No point continuing this charade.

"Now!" I yelled. Jun and I summoned spears. The others shot their stingers. Stupid – why didn't I think of that?

Cries of pain blended into the sudden chaos. People were shouting, falling, shoved aside as an angry mob converged on us.

I vaulted over the table and charged in the general direction of the entrance, whirling my spear like a quarterstaff, cracking heads with the shaft and raking cuts with the blade. Jun did the same with much more force behind his hits. I heard bones snapping. The twins danced behind us, keeping our archers safe as they shot arrow after arrow. It was as close to an organized fight we could get.

The cultists drew stilettos and brandished broken bottles. They attacked in endless waves, heedless of the damage they took from us and each other, fighting like rabid dogs, a tangle of limbs barely staved off by our combined efforts. None of them could stop our retreat. I glimpsed the way out.

Then the Titans entered the fight. Golden fire enveloped the door, and at the same time, something whispered down my neck. A black cloud appeared behind Ellie and a knife's edge pierced the void. It struck in a flash of ashen light, biting into her shoulder. She stumbled with a gasp of pain. That was all the mob needed to pull her to the ground.

"No!" Eli ran to his sister. He moved faster than I'd ever seen, throwing off people nearly twice his size.

I turned to the source of the magic. Prometheus was standing still with his arms crossed and a single finger raised. Selene was walking towards us. She pulled back her hand from a similar inky cloud at her side and flicked Ellie's blood off her knife.

Every rational neuron in my brain screamed at me to turn away from her and run. Luckily, I didn't have many of those, especially when my friends are involved.

In the second it took to glance back, the cultists had already overpowered Eli. Izzy vanished under the tide of human flesh trying to follow his lead. Jun was forced to cover for Felix alone.

"Don't kill them! I need them alive!" Selene shouted.

To hell with that. Even with our formation broken, we won't make this easy.

"Jun!"

"Right!"

The two of us switched to swords and formed a ring around Felix. He continued to shoot arrows between gaps in the ensuing melee. I injected more ferocity in my attacks, cutting off fingers and drawing bloody gashes on the cultists as we changed directions. But there was just too many of them. I quickly lost sight of the others behind this maze of flesh.

One of them slipped under my guard and stabbed me with a knife. I managed to twist and take it on my arm instead of my heart and knocked him out with the flat of my blade. But the damage was done. The blade sank deep into my muscles and the cultists didn't give me enough time to pull it out. I couldn't do nearly as much with one arm hanging useless on my side. Not for lack of trying.

I lunged forward, going into the offensive in a blur of motion and Imperial gold. My sword danced back and forth, always moving, dragging more screams out of the enemy.

Someone struck my back with a chair, sending me lurching forward and forcing the wind out of my lungs. I turned to counter and a fist cracked me on the temple. I dropped my sword. A sharp kick dug into my stomach and I crumpled to the ground. But that wasn't enough. They kept punching and kicking until all I could do was keep the blood from spilling into my eyes.

"Enough." The crowd dispersed suddenly. I caught sight of my team laying on the floor, weapons discarded, and approaching us was the Titan Selene. She knelt beside me and pulled back my sleeve. Crying out and grabbing my wrist, she lifted me off the ground with one hand. It just had to be the one that took the knife.

"Romans!" she cried out. "Shame on you, brother, for allowing the legion to infiltrate your meeting. It was only thanks to your men that we managed to apprehend these cowards!"

A cheer went up from the cultists. They were battered and bloody. I took heart to see that we managed to bring most of them down. We would have made it if the Titans weren't here. But they were getting back up.

"To the contrary!" Prometheus screamed. "We are in luck. Romans! They who live in wealth and comfort as you struggle to survive each day! Is that right, brothers and sisters? Is that fair?"

The cultists howled for blood.

"Let me show you what we do to traitors. Bring them to me!"

They scrambled to drag my team across the room like hunks of meat and tossed them before Prometheus.

"I claim this one." Nobody challenged Selene's declaration. "Not you, son of Neptune," she whispered into my ear. "I've been looking for you. But I suppose I can first let you watch what Prometheus will do to your friends. A thousand years of torture gave him plenty of time to plan his revenge. I doubt anyone is creative as he. Shall we find out?"

She was inches away from me. I took the chance. My other arm, dangling at my side, lurched into motion. The stinger was only visible a moment before impact, but it was enough for a Titan. She turned aside, making me miss her neck and stabbing her shoulder instead.

"Nice try," she said through gritted teeth.

I felt blood leaking out of my smile. "You have no idea." I pulled out the blade and pushed a button. The Imperial gold needle shot out like a bullet and pierced her throat.

I laughed madly at her pained gargle. It ended when she hurled me across the room. I was weightless for a moment before crashing in a heap on the stage. New pains sprouted in my body and woke all the old ones I thought had healed. Another flash of dark light, and Selene appeared beside me to land a kick on my stomach, sending me skidding away and grinding the tips of my broken ribs into powder. Narrow gasps of pain were my only indication that I was still alive.

"I changed my mind," Selene hissed. "Prometheus. Start with this one."

I opened one bleary eye. The Titan was breathing hard and held a hand to her neck. Did I miss? No – golden ichor flowed freely from where her jugular should be.

"I would be honoured. Watch! This is what we will do to all the Romans. They will suffer for what they did to us. My gift is wasted on them."

Prometheus set his hands on my shoulders. I gasped at his touch. It was freezing cold, like the sting of grasping a metal pole in a blizzard, only this time the metal was holding you.

I wanted to fight back. I had to crawl away from him, or I will die. There was no warmth, not even a hint of emotion in those blazing eyes. He already looked like a corpse.

"You are cast out! Let my flames anoint your miserable existence!"

Prometheus wrenched my arm up and exposed my tattoos. The towers of flame around the room shot even higher and scraped the ceiling. I felt a strange warmth wreathing my forearm and braced myself for agony. Nothing came.

I opened my eyes. What happened? I didn't feel anything. For a moment even Prometheus looked confused, until he redoubled his efforts. His eyes turned into twin bonfires and only then did I feel the torture he promised.

His chilling touch made the fire feel even hotter. It began as a warm knife flaying my skin and only grew more intense. The heat pierced my flesh and the smell of cooking meat filled the air. I couldn't breathe even if I wanted to. I could only scream myself hoarse and keep screaming. Anything, anything to vent the excruciating pain.

I forced my mouth shut. The radiating heat sizzled my tears and left my eyes dry. I was grateful for that. I won't give them the satisfaction. I steeled my mind against his torment and took his own advice. I am a Roman legionary. I am the son of Neptune. He couldn't burn me any more than he could burn the ocean. Nothing could hurt me. Nothing.

Ever so slowly I felt the pain receding. Was he stopping? No, he tightened his grip on me and I felt fire pouring down my arm. Yet there was less and less pain.

"How…?" Prometheus let go of my hand. I felt my body fall. My mind was a tiny echo inside my head, desperately trying to keep myself conscious. What did I just do?

My senses blurred together. I heard shapes and saw voices in the distance. Only one was comprehensible.

"Could it be? A son of Neptune… ah. The prophecy. Very well, Selene, I'll play your game. But the others are mine to –? Perfect. Bring me the girl."

His words slowly sank in and I clawed my way back into reality. Pain, only moments ago numbed by the relief of semi-consciousness, resurfaced with renewed force. But my teammates were in danger.

The cultists threw Ellie forward. She whimpered and curled into a ball. The girl who was so determined to change her life just a few hours ago had never looked smaller. Tears and blood smattered her clothes.

I screamed in defiance. Nothing happened. Prometheus was unstoppable. He reached down and grabbed her the same way he grabbed me. But this time, the power of Neptune wouldn't protect her. She was just a girl trying to figure out who she was.

I forced my body to rise. Hands came from out of nowhere and held me down. Dimly, I was aware of Izzy and Felix squirming in a similar position. Eli was nearly on his feet despite the cultists holding him back, bellowing in mindless fury. Selene herself needed to plant a foot on Jun's back to restrain him.

It was all for nothing. We lost. Golden fire snaked down Prometheus's arm and onto Ellie's, where it hovered just above her skin, moving languorously to where her SPQR tattoo should be. She hadn't even been made a full member of the legion.

The flames bit into her arm. Her voice cracked before even a second had passed. The repulsive stench of roasting flesh filled my nostrils.

Watching torture was far worse than enduring it yourself. The smoke quickly began to smell like failure.

Then the lights went out and the room exploded. Walls burst apart and more people rushed inside weapons first. The deafening rapport of gunfire filled the air. Bullets roared in my ears and found their marks in the cultists. Most of them fell before they even realized what was going on.

"It's them," Prometheus said. "Selene! We're leaving!"

"Right behind you."

She crossed the stage in an instant and grabbed me by the hair. I tried to break her wrist but managed only to feebly paw at her. Neither one of my arms were moving right. Everything between my hands and shoulders felt like it was skinned raw. I was helpless.

Then a hulking mass of muscle tackled her in a shoulder charge. Jun threw his body at Selene and sent them both careening off the stage.

Eli and Izzy went straight to Ellie. Felix was gone. Was he hiding? It was a bitter thought, but I can't really blame him. They're safe for now. That's what matters. It's me she wants. I took my chance to run into the crowd.

"Let's go!" Prometheus said. Selene tossed Jun aside and whipped her head around looking for me.

"Not without him!"

An arrow buried into Prometheus's shoulder. He jerked back more out of shock than pain. Gold fire reduced the arrow into ashes, but more players had arrived on the scene. Between the chaos of cultists tumbling and running for the still burning exit, I caught glimpses of people jumping onto the stage wearing strange, bulbous armour and holding a wild assortment of weaponry.

All of them caught fire without warning but not even that stopped their advance. I watched in awe as the warriors engaged Prometheus in combat. Without a weapon of his own, he had to dance away and wreath himself in flames. The newcomers were undaunted and fought like it wasn't even there, landing most of their hits. But no armour could endure a Titan's magic. Prometheus lifted his arms and screamed. The fire enveloping him shot out like a tidal wave and bathed them in golden embers. They were finally forced back, some collapsing, others tearing off pieces of their armour.

But they did their job. Wounded and crazed, Prometheus took the chance to retreat backstage. All that happened within seconds. In that wondrous time, I managed to forget that another Titan was still in the room. Selene charged straight at me, heedless of the gunfire.

I reached for my coin and found it there as usual. But I couldn't even muster the strength to summon my gladius. My arms simply didn't respond. My legs finally crumpled.

Then a hand slipped into my pocket and took out the coin. I thought Jun had come to save me – but why would he need my coin?

"That's as far as you go," Felix said, summoning my gladius. His confidence gave me hope until I saw his legs. They were trembling. Did he get hurt? I don't think so. No, there was no blood. It was just pure terror. But Felix didn't back down.

Selene was unimpressed. She dashed into combat, not even bothering to use her shadowy portals, and engaged Felix. He was hopelessly outmatched and didn't give an inch.

Felix fought like it was just another day at Camp Jupiter. He went through the standard motions and drills the centurions taught us from day one. His movements didn't have the speed, or strength, or skill that you needed to fight a Titan.

Selene dodged his attacks and kept a cautious distance away. She quickly realized that it was unnecessary and simply knocked the gladius out of his hands with brute force. Felix switched to his stinger without missing a beat, but the Titan caught the projectile inches away from her face and sliced it off.

"Not falling for that again," she sneered. Felix raised his fists and kept fighting. Selene raked her knives across his arms and kicked him squarely in the chest. He collided with one of the newcomers, fell, and lay still.

There was nothing between us anymore. Nothing. Not even – I blinked. The room was silent. All I could hear was my own breathing.

Prometheus was gone. Every one of the cultists were down. In their place were men and women I didn't recognize in nondescript black clothes, holding smoking guns aimed right at Selene. They were statues in the dark, until they parted to let a single person pass through.

"Good job, kid," a maddeningly familiar voice said. "I'll take it from here."

Atticus stepped into the fray. The scruffy appearance was gone. He was decked out in armour I've never seen before. It looked like piecemeal Greek and Roman plates meshed with modern body armour. Strapped to his left arm was a smaller version of a Roman scutum, reinforced by a spiderweb of metal shaped like a pair of wings. Strangest of all was his headgear. It was a Roman infantryman's helmet with a cage-like lattice of metal protecting his face, the kind murmillo gladiators wear, but streamlined and sleeker in design.

Then he pulled out a coin and summoned an Imperial gold gladius.

Who is this guy?

Selene's eyes darted left and right. She was starting to realize that she was outnumbered and surrounded. But then her eyes settled on me, and I knew she wasn't going without a fight.

She attacked with no reservations. Her twin daggers seemed to flicker in and out of existence, unnatural speed guiding the blades in an intricate dance.

Atticus was unfazed. He took the hits on his shield, the metal wailing but holding firm. In a miniscule window of opportunity that even I couldn't see, he began his counterattack. Atticus wove his gladius in the air and forced Selene to go on the defensive. He switched between a dozen different fighting styles, always in motion, seizing every advantage, turning his shield into a weapon as deadly as his sword as he advanced.

But he was fighting a Titan. Black clouds appeared around Selene. She disappeared in an out of vision, weaving darkness around her like a cloak and fighting from every direction at once. Atticus took it all. He ducked, dodged, and blocked all her strikes. The few that made it past his defence was turned by the armour while his parries and counters drew blood each time.

Selene grit her teeth and attacked with renewed ferocity. Atticus remained calm, his movements perfect and effortless. He made it look easy.

Somehow, I wasn't surprised when he lunged forward. Selene crossed her daggers on instinct, but Atticus went for a low cut, slicing through her heel and cutting the other before dancing away only to charge in once more with a shield bash. The Titan of the Moon toppled backwards with a gasp.

She tried to scramble away but Atticus pointed his sword to her chin. "Is that really the best you can do?"

Atticus raised his gladius. Selene narrowed her eyes.

The roar of a wildfire caught everyone's attention. We shared our confusion before someone pointed to the roof. I managed to look up just in time to see it groan, crumble, and collapse from the heat of golden flames. Prometheus was standing on an ivory chariot pulled by two white pegasi, suspended in the night sky.

"Come on!"

Atticus went for the killing blow but even he was too slow. A murky puddle appeared beneath Selene and she fell inside it, coming out of another portal on her chariot.

"I will find you, son of Neptune! This is not over!" Selene screamed. The two wounded Titans looked down at us imperiously as they fled. Not once did they turn away, and despite their earlier fights, I had a feeling that they were both were staring at me.

Exhaustion settled into its usual place like an old friend as adrenaline left my body. The roaring in my ears subsided. Only then did I hear the vague wailing of sirens.

"Tend to the wounded. We're leaving."

"Sir!" Atticus's men jumped into motion with Roman efficiency.

He fixed his eyes on mine. "We have a lot to discuss."

Everything faded to black and I finally got some rest.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Friendly reminder that I can't reply to reviews when they're made as Guest.**_

_What's this? A new chapter that didn't take a month and a half to write? I might not be hopeless after all._

_Thanks for reading! This chapter was a lot of fun to write and finally introduces the 'main' conflict of Drowned. Part of it, at least. It's strange: I introduced more plot points than I originally intended and still have some cards in my hand. I hope the payoff will be worth it._

_My biggest concern when I was writing this chapter is the introduction of this subplot. I was so worried about it feeling shoehorned into the story, but I feel like all the best authors have subplots that aren't necessary to the main story but are somehow still integral to the plot and especially the characters. Rick Riordan had Grover's search for Pan, Clarisse's growth, Annabeth's relationship with Luke, the Oracle, and that added so much to the story while feeling so natural. I was just worried if this feels forced, but then I realized that usually contrivances are allowed in the start of the story, just not in the middle and end. And with this chapter I think I've finally crossed into the middle part of Drowned. _

_Another concern is my biggest takeaway from writing the King's Legacy: don't make characters do things they normally wouldn't for the sake of the plot. I constantly asked myself if Percy would trust a total stranger, especially a mysterious one like Atticus, and I think he would. Even a more Roman version of Percy would be tempted, more so now that he's met the monsters back in the abandoned safe house. He knows something's going on that the legion isn't aware of. Combine that with his renewed motivation to do things his way, to become praetor, and to prove to his team that he can give them wins, and I honestly believe that he would take more risks. Let me know what you think, I love discussing with you guys._

_Writing the chapter itself was a ton of fun. Like many others, I find writing villains to be easier and more fun than writing heroes. I mentioned in a previous chapter (months ago, but still) that I considered including Prometheus and shot myself down, but I thought - why not? One of my few disappointments with the original PJO is that they didn't really have a lot of Titans. Prometheus's role there was just as a diplomat, too. I wanted to do something similar while introducing more Titans, more powers, and more evilness. I feel like the scale of my series so far has been very Percy-focused. There's nothing wrong with that, but there's a whole world of monsters and magic that won't wait for him to grow. I wanted to give that a focus, starting from Basil, Evergreen, and Armani and continuing here. _

_Prometheus is interesting because he's not a bad Titan (at least, from the myths that I know) and is just a victim of the gods' cruelty. I also remember being disappointed with his relaxed personality in the original PJO. He's been tortured for thousands of years. Shouldn't he be a little insane?_

_As if writing villains wasn't fun enough, I got to write a character who's crazy and gives speeches. Some of what he said isn't totally accurate - self-proclaimed titles like Changebringer and whatnot were something I made, for example - but I want to put my own spin into this retelling and make it more suitable for the series. I think I did well in that character choice, though I did spend a lot of time editing his speech. I read articles and watched videos of how people get indoctrinated into cults and hateful organizations and took a lot of inspiration from there. Apparently, they prey on the young and lost, forcing them to associate their struggles with whatever they're advocating, victimize themselves, and antagonize everyone else. Logic doesn't really play a big part in it. They're just looking for an excuse to vent their anger. I feel like demigods fit that profile perfectly, especially those who got neglected. _

_The original PJO glossed over how the Titans recruited people to their cause. I wanted to try and show that, and I'm pretty happy with the results._

_The second 'act' of the chapter is when Selene steps in. I know that her name should be Luna, but I already used 'Helios' instead of 'Sol' so I'll just go with it. It sounds cooler too. I'm actually not sure if she's a goddess or a Titan, but she's not part of the main pantheon and has Titan parents, so she's a Titan in my book. Again, I like having some historical accuracy but I'll use my own judgment when things are obscure or doesn't fit the world of this series. _

_Anyway, the ensuing fight was pretty cut and dry. I try to do something new every time I write a fight, like using a unique setting or environment, and this was no exception. Despite working well as a team they were quickly overwhelmed when the Titans stepped in. The emotions of some of their members are still more powerful than their logic. Overall, though, it really was nothing special. _

_Writing the torture scene was weirdly fun. I don't get to write a lot of those so I savor it when I can. Grimdark novels are a huge inspiration for me, particularly Joe Abercrombie's work, so I had a chance to finally apply what I learned from reading his books. It was quite dark but that was the intention. _

_I was worried that Percy's resistance to fire seemed like it came out of nowhere, since in the main series he gets overwhelmed pretty fast. But this is a different Percy, one who can endure even Prometheus's flames - for a few seconds at least, and he almost went unconscious. If Prometheus kept it up then he'd get through his resistance. By the way, I imagine his fire to be on par with Azula's fire from Avatar, just gold instead of blue. It's not as absurdly powerful as Amaterasu in Naruto._

_Ellie's burning, however, was something else entirely. As a rule I believe that every fight should have lasting consequences. Near-death experiences always leave a mark on people. But I don't want to follow a predictable cycle of 'he was wounded but took nectar and ambrosia right after so now he's fine', nor do I want to limit myself to the physical effects. I did this when Eli lost his eye and the team fell apart against Oceanus, and again when Izzy realized how much the team cared about her when she was 'kidnapped' by the Cyclopes. This fight was shorter than both but I think it'll have even more lasting consequences. In my opinion, this might just be the most pivotal fight in the book so far in terms of character development, if not the series (maybe with the exception of the gas station fight in the King's Legacy). But you'll have to see the results next chapter. _

_Finally, Atticus's arrival. Not much to say there, except now I think I've dropped enough clues that people will figure out who he is: Atticus is an alias, he's a leader of a military force, he wears a murillo gladiator helm, and he's an amazing fighter. Again, just to settle any potential headcanon: he's better than Percy, a little better than Reyna, and maybe on par with Jun and Jules in single combat. _

_In case this was starting to sound a little too well-organized, there were still a couple unplanned moments. First is Selene's power. There's no suggestion of it in the myths, so I made it up. It acts like Blink's power in the X-Men Days of Future Past movie but looks like Kurogiri's Quirk in My Hero Academia. If that just made you more confused, it's just medium-range portals. I did not plan that and I didn't plan for her to have a personal vendetta against Percy, Atticus, and Felix, but I'm glad I did. More content to work with!_

_Second and more importantly, Felix's stand. He was terrified, he's been an asshole, and Percy even thought he'd be a coward, but he still fought. I think that was a good moment that adds another layer to his character, making him more than just the 'guy with a family' archetype you often see. Again, unexpected but very much welcome._

_Yet everything still felt a little too organized, and that's because I went into this chapter with a plan in mind, hence the faster update. I've even come up with an outline for how the next several chapters will go, maybe all the way to the third act of the book I had planned before I even started writing Drowned. Despite my successes, I failed to put my characters in a situation where even I don't know how they'll survive, forcing myself to think outside the box and improvise. If I stick to my plan, I'll still write good, intense action scenes, but the outcomes and solutions won't be ingenious. Maybe that's not such a bad thing, but I don't know. We'll see._

_Planning definitely helps a lot, though, especially for fanfic. Where a book is like a movie, fanfic is like a TV show because readers can only go chapter by chapter, with days or months of time spanning between updates. It forces me to constantly look back and question where I'm at with the plot, the world, and the characters. I don't want to interrupt the flow with poorly disguised reminders of the story so far (i.e. by having a character say 'Don't you remember yesterday when X character said Y?') but at the same time, I can't really expect readers to perfectly retain information. Instead, every time I write a chapter I use the previous one as a springboard. I identify all the plot points I've introduced and haven't resolved, all the conflict that needs to happen, everything that should happen in the world, and combine that for the next chapter. For example, Ellie is starting to be stronger, so she should face a challenge. The team is coming together, so they should be broken immediately. Felix is losing his anger, so he needs to prove it through actions. The antagonists have been gone for far too long, so I need to remind the audience that they are powerful. Etc, etc. This way, I can indirectly remind you guys what has happened in the last chapter, and if I feel like a character must explicitly say it, the dialogue won't feel forced. What I did in this chapter was still simple but I think it was effective. _

_Wow, that was a lot. But like I said, this is a turning point, for the story and for me. I'm excited to continue writing and to finally show you guys what I've had planned for these characters that I'm slowly starting to love. _

_Now for the question: **Should they trust Atticus? Who do you think he really is?**_

_Thank you so much for reading my work and even my rambling. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. I always love hearing from you. Until next time._


	9. Interlude 1

Interlude: Blind Vision

Octavian

_This is a waste of time. Why do I have to listen to this nonsense with the rest of these idiots?_

Octavian tried to hide a sigh under a veneer of rapt attention and Reyna noticed immediately. Of course she does. There's not a lot that gets past that girl, who was looking more like a real leader every day. But that still wasn't good enough.

It was Monday afternoon and the weekly assembly was being held in the senate house. Octavian was squeezed between two senators whose names he can't remember, pretending to listen to Reyna's drone of announcements and minutiae. It was boring and, though he hated to admit it, clever. The legion expected to be briefed in all important matters. They've been duped and left in the dark far too often in the past. Combine that with the modern belief that information should always be disclosed, and people demanded to know everything.

How stupid. The truly important matters were whispered behind closed doors, but what is a ruler without a people who makes things difficult for them? Anyone can brandish their sword and force the masses into silence, of course, but that would be inefficient. Besides, where's the fun in that? How a leader deals with that first hurdle of controlling the flow of information is a microcosm of their overall reign.

Ever since we raised her on that shield, the senate underestimated Reyna. They thought her a warrior with slightly above average intelligence, easily manipulated and controlled. Another Jules. For all our obsession with tradition and history, though, Romans never seem to learn from either.

Octavian knew better. He had the distinct displeasure of going on that wild goose chase with her and Percy, but he learned more than just augury in that excursion. He knew that she was dangerous. Perhaps the most dangerous person in the legion, now that _he _was gone in his own little field trip.

So he'd waited and watched the senators trip over themselves to make mistakes. They quickly learned their lesson and even now he could feel their frustration.

Reyna kept up her litany of droll updates. She'd twisted the people's expectations and decided to drown them in a tide of words. The few people who weren't sleeping would be able to catch slivers of real information slipped in here and there, but nothing too important. Nothing to cause hysteria.

"That concludes our announcements," Reyna said. She took a sip of water as if to prove that she wasn't a robot. "We will now welcome any concerns from the legion."

The throng of legionaries mumbled among themselves before someone stood. "I got a question. Do we know where any of the Titans are?"

"We have received multiple reports over the past two months. Saturn's brothers and sisters have been spotted in Ohio, Florida, Missouri, Minnesota. They are far from the front lines."

"What're they doing?"

"We can only speculate, but they've been accompanied by various species of monsters. Of course, we have responded in kind: hunter killer teams have been mobilized to remove those threats and our best negotiators are sent on diplomatic missions to do some of our own recruiting, reaching out to retired veterans."

Her replies were truthful enough, but they withheld the most important parts. She didn't say that we weren't able to kill the monsters faster than the Titans could recruit them. She didn't mention the fact that the Titans spotted in those different states had moved between them far too quickly. And she definitely didn't bring up the fact that we were considering recruiting monsters of our own.

The legionary nodded and sat. Apparently that was enough to satisfy the idiot. And so it went: Reyna dealt with the rest of the increasingly popular question session with half-truths and non-answers. She was getting better at it, too. Octavian crossed his arms and began watching Reyna instead of her words.

Even her oration was improving. Reyna glossed over any worrying details and made sure to slow down and stress her words when she spoke about our own efforts. That's what the people focused on, and that's why the legion left these assemblies feeling confused and a little hopeful rather than returning with pitchforks.

She was good. Infuriatingly good. But she wasn't invincible.

After an hour of that charade, the legion trickled outside. The senate stayed behind a little while longer, perhaps waiting for Reyna to reveal more to them. But she just nodded and left, wheeling Jules out with her.

Octavian left immediately, of course, eager to get to work before any of his rivals could mess things up. He had a meeting of his own to deal with. But he had a little time on his hands before that.

He'd like nothing more than to lay in his bunk and plug in his headphones until he was needed again, but that was inefficient. For all his faults, nobody could call Octavian lazy.

It's a common mistake for beginners to overthink their strategy before a negotiation. Gods know that Octavian had done that when he first made the switch from legionary to senator. But he found that he worked better under pressure and had all of his tactics memorized by heart anyway. It was far more effective to clear his mind first. The best way to do that, strangely enough, was sword practice.

Octavian had never been much of a fighter. Now more than ever he considered them to be simple-minded fools who wanted to be commanded by their betters. And yet somehow it had grown more and more natural for him. Perhaps doing something you're not good at will draw all your concentration and divert it from your worries, thus calming your nerves. It was good practice too, and had the happy side effect of impressing some of the newer legionaries.

But if he was truly honest, he knew what - or rather, who - had caused his sudden change in interest. For all his skill at telling and detecting lies, he never could stop the ones he told himself.

Octavian selected a gladius from the armory and sized up a training dummy like he would an enemy combatant. He lifted an imaginary shield with his left arm and raised his gladius so the tip would rest just above it, shoulder drawn all the way back to prepare for a stab. Of course, it would be far more effective to use an actual shield, but this was more meditation than practice.

He visualized armor and a broad shield protecting the dummy, constantly facing Octavian as he circled around it. His mind went through the basic maneuvers that would be available to him: feint, jab, parry; and indulged himself by playing out each scenario.

As his mind was warmed up, his thoughts crystallized. The meeting today was more of a dinner party with all ten members of the senate, two from each cohort. There was no big issue on the table, but that just made things more difficult. Now was the time to be decisive, but creating opportunities was a lot harder than seizing them.

The function of the senate was different in the republic, monarchy, and empire of Rome. Officially, they were currently advisers to the praetors, monitoring and supporting their respective cohorts from a non-military perspective. In reality, they controlled the cohorts. The centurions may be in control during combat, but the senators controlled every other moment.

They were separated into two factions: one that wants to replace Reyna and one that's still giving her a chance. Until today, that is. Hopefully there will be a third faction before the end of the night. But that remains to be seen.

Each senator has their own connections and influence and typically align themselves with fellow cohort members. The division of power was unequal, with the first commanding the most and the fifth holding the least, but the differences were marginal at best. With an untested and unknown praetor and a backdrop of war, now more than ever the senate was at a stalemate. It was the best and most dangerous time to consolidate power.

The other senator from the first cohort was against Octavian, but he's also an idiot, easily manipulated. The senators from the fifth were in a similar position, though Octavian need only remind them that he was from the fifth himself and reminisce about the good old days. That should be enough to flip them.

No, they were no threat. The more pressing issues lay elsewhere.

Information and misinformation have been used in warfare far longer than the sword and spear. It's the praetor who controls the legion, but it's the senators who control the cohorts. There's another war being waged, one dealt in spies and deceit. Rumors of traitors in our ranks are only propagated because they're true. Reyna can't deal with that. It's up to someone more willing to do the dirty work.

The second cohort representatives had enjoyed their power for too long and have grown complacent. They'll sway wherever the wind was blowing strongest. The third cohort, ever the opportunists, immediately threw in their lot against Reyna, counting on her poor standing with the legion to sway others to their cause. They'd be his most stubborn opponents. But not the most difficult.

The fourth cohort was an unknown factor. In the past, the first three cohorts had squabbled among themselves while the fifth had survived on scraps. The fourth had the freedom and ambition to make deals with unknown parties. Normally everyone concedes overall control to the first while each cohort enjoys their own privileges, but there was no telling how the fourth will use their advantages. They were as likely to support Octavian as they were to destroy him. Or maybe…

There had been rumors. Of spies in high places, listening to our movements and reporting them to the enemy. But who was that, exactly? The Titans? But they'd have destroyed us already with the information they could provide. How many players are actually on the table? Who stood to gain from this chaos?

_Observe the enemy. Find weaknesses. Weigh options. _

Octavian retreated, shuffling back a few steps and assessing the dummy. He eyed its neck, where a tuft of straw protruded where the chink in the armor would be, and lunged forward with a strike to the heart.

_A bold first move, decisive but risky, easily deflected, leaving you at their mercy. But not if you don't underestimate your opponent._

He'll need to declare his intentions clearly and muddy the waters. How the others respond will tell him more than anything his spies can report. Still, it's dangerous. Octavian's opponents can quickly dismantle his plans. A gambit was necessary.

_The enemy will counter. I'm not as good as Reyna or as fast as Percy. But I'm smarter than them both. _

Octavian pictured the training dummy easily deflecting his gladius, forcing him to lurch to his right. But he was prepared, and used the momentum to swing his 'shield' and club his opponent in the head.

_Use their strength against them. Lure a retaliation and strike back. The enemy will be off-balance, stunned. _

When they come for him - and they will - Octavian will need to turn them on their heels. 'Accidents' will occur, bribes will change hands, and Octavian must avoid them all. It'll be insulting, but he'll credit his augury instead of his intellect, cementing his role as an invincible, untouchable prophet.

Nothing could be farther from the truth. His augury was a shattered photograph glued together with logic and deduction, barely holding together to form a blurry image. And for some reason, he could never see his own future. But they didn't need to know that. Appearances were everything, and what better image than one of invincibility?

_Now, the enemy is on his last legs. But no prey is helpless. They can do their own gambits. Now is the time to cripple, not kill._

The dummy should be staggering from the blow, leaving him wide open. Octavian darted in and jumped back just as quickly, barely dodging a desperate swing - but not before raking his own blade against the dummy's ribs.

_Weakened, stunned. The enemy is incapacitated. The stage has been set for the final blow, the one that all others will remember me by._

Octavian pierced the dummy's heart in a precise motion. He ripped out his gladius and fell back into stance, ready for more.

_No need for flourishes. My success speaks for itself. My time is better spent preparing for more enemies. There will always be more. _

The other senators will scramble to consolidate power. It's imperative that Octavian was able to distinguish himself. There's no telling how far the others will go until he tests them. He'll just have to play his own game and let them speculate, not the other way around. He must be the one to create the rules of the game or suffer from it.

"Octavian?" a voice said. Octavian clenched his gladius, hiding his panic behind an easy smile when he saw who it was.

Cato looked malnourished as ever, starved of both emotions and enthusiasm. Dark eyes bore into Octavian under a mop of hair. "The meeting's starting soon. Erik told me to find you."

"I'm surprised he didn't come himself. How did you find me?"

"He's busy arguing with someone about something. You know how it is. And you've been spending more and more time in the training pits. It'd be more surprising to see you anywhere else. You're getting predictable."

Octavian sighed grandly and walked to the armory, lugging the training dummy with him. Cato followed like a partially deflated balloon.

"That's true. It's a bad habit of mine, I'm afraid."

"It's weird. I thought it was just a ruse to throw off your enemies, but it's starting to seem like you actually enjoy sword fighting."

"Please. I'm much better off spending my time elsewhere. Like the meeting. How are things?"

"Fine."

"Everyone still hates each other?"

"Nobody's started shouting yet, but it got pretty close."

"Perfect."

Octavian put away his things and together, they moved through Camp Jupiter. It was a slow night, which meant that most legionaries took the chance to nap before dinner. In other words, it was the perfect time to hold a perfectly innocuous get-together in New Rome.

Before long they arrived at their destination, the balcony of a café where the sounds of fake laughter could already be heard from the street below. Two people loitered in front of the building and lit up when they saw Octavian.

"There you are! I knew it was the right move to send Cato after you. Perfect timing as usual! The others are already inside, of course, but being fashionably late is just the move I'd expect. Your mere arrival is making a statement!" Erik said in one breath.

Where Cato was a candlelight, Erik was a bonfire. His permanently ruddy cheeks and blond curls made him look like a cherub. The baby face was made even more unnerving by his burly arms, always stretching the sleeves of whatever he was wearing. Whether this was done out of negligence or design, Octavian could never figure out.

"And always dressed for the occasion," Cassiopeia purred. "You look like you just came back from practicing your swordplay. It'll make all the others look like lazy prudes."

"I always do."

Cassie's tinkling laugh felt like a finger caressing Octavian's neck. Her beauty was understated by her casual clothes. The simple white blouse she was wearing was standard fare, but carefully tailored to be tight in places and loose in others, hinting at her figure instead of exaggerating it, daring people to look closer. This was done out of pure vanity, Octavian could always tell.

Both followed him for power.

_Sycophants and parasites, _Octavian thought with a smile. _What wonderful company I keep. _

Ironically it was the unreadable Cato that he trusted the most. Nobody would choose such a conspicuous spy, and his reasons for following Octavian were his own. Nevertheless, he'd grown quite used to their constant presence. It was somehow reassuring, knowing that he was someone worth flattering.

Together they made their way into the building and up the stairs. Classic Roman design melded with modern architecture. It was an al fresco cafe: a purple awning shading the wooden tables, ivy growing on the tiled walls, and flowers dancing just out of reach of the diners, who sat on cushioned benches.

As Erik said, the other senators were already waiting for them. It was easy to spot them - their togas had a golden sash. But there were other attendants, of course: cronies grouped together like scum in a pond, while gossips and bright-eyed recruits flitted across the space.

They all turned when Octavian and his group walked in. Octavian used the awkward silence that precedes all latecomers to declare his arrival.

"Friends! Thank you so much for your patience. I lost track of time practicing in the training pits. You know how it is."

"I wasn't aware you were interested in combat," someone said. Dark hair, blue eyes, smug face - Claude, the fourth cohort senator. Interesting to hear him initiate a conversation. He usually let others do the talking.

"I'm not. But it's a time for firsts. We need people who can conduct themselves in battle just as well as they do in the senate house."

"Truer words, Octavian," Claude said into his cup. "Truer words."

What the hell was that? Octavian expected some kind of verbal battle, at least a jab to let him know not to get too friendly. He didn't think Claude would allow his grandstanding to go on unchecked. But that was a matter to be considered in more accommodating situations. Another senator's crony was already approaching him.

"Did you hear about the news?" the girl said. Blond curly hair, scar on her jaw - Amy, from the second.

"Of course," Octavian said. He had no idea what she was talking about, but she doesn't need to know that.

"It's appalling. Jules continues to cede more and more control over to that girl, and she always dances around the senate's attempts to assist her. Reyna's good, sure, but the fact that she takes everything upon herself is concerning. She'll tire herself out!"

Translation: she's not responding to any of the usual demands and bribes and the senate's not happy. We can, of course, make life a living hell for her - more than it already is - and Octavian had to stop himself from doing so. If he threw in his lot and pulled all of his weight, he could do just that. But he has to keep reminding himself that he's not eyeing Reyna's position. In fact, he needed her to stay. He saw first-hand how capable she was. That was the kind of partner he needed, the kind of leader that Rome needs.

He has to strengthen his position without destroying Reyna's. The obvious answer would be to denigrate Jules, but that was a slippery slope - any of the criticisms he could voice against him likely applied to Reyna as well, they were so similar - and the reverse was also true. If he complimented her too much, they'd want another Reyna. A warrior instead of a schemer. And that would also strengthen the only other real contender for praetor. He's yet to throw in his lot, but everybody just sort of expects Percy to do great things.

The other option would be to strengthen his own position, voice his own plans - and judging from the way Amy was looking at him, that's what her cohort's senator was counting on too. One misstep, one wrong word, and he'd be thrown to the wolves. But he'd been chased by real predators. He knew that he needed to set the pace and decide the stakes, play his own game, force them to fight on his terms, whatever they may be.

"That's true. But that's also her biggest strength. We need someone who does things differently, that much is certain. But the legion needs someone who can break free of the norm. How else are we supposed to move forward?"

"It sounds like you have some ideas as to who will succeed Jules. Care you elaborate?"

"Yes."

Amy blinked like she'd been slapped. She didn't even bother to hide her surprise. "What? Who?"

"Why, me, of course. Would you be willing to back my decision?"

_I wonder how she'll back away from this. What excuse will she make? Come on, coward. Let's hear it._

"I… uh, I see. Well, that's certainly a bold decision. I'd love to support you, of course, but I'd have to tell my friends and see where they stand too. Until then, I'll be seeing you."

"Of course."

_Go on, scurry back to your owners and report. Make it easier for everyone and let the adults do the talking. _

Octavian brandished a smile and moved on to the next conversation, trading empty greetings and slivers of information back and forth. Knowledge is power after all, and he intended to make his own armory before heading to battle.

Occasionally he'd brush past one of his companions. Everyone knew they were his. It was testament to their ability that this didn't diminish their effectiveness at all. Most legionaries were born to fight - even untrained recruits had the animal instinct wired into their brains, hundreds of years of battle experience passed down courtesy of divine intervention. But that didn't mean demigods were only able to fight. Trickery and a lust for power were intertwined in our DNA as well.

Erik led a boisterous conversation, drowning the opposition's attempts to steer away the conversation. He talked about everything and nothing, managing to annoy his audience into listening to him. His constant gesticulating seemed to fan his voice and carried it across the room, ensuring that nobody could ignore his words. The carefully constructed script Octavian had prepared for him had its intended effect. People were disturbed and annoyed into hearing him talk about the failings of the previous praetors and the possibilities that are yet uncovered.

On the other side of the dining area, cold marble had been affixed to the railings of the balcony. High chairs offered a perch from which patrons could enjoy a calm view of New Rome. Cassie sat upon hers like a throne. She picked at her food while some guys and a few girls vied for her attention. There was something about the daughters of Venus that gave them all a certain magnetism. Even the few who weren't conventionally attractive were born with charisma in their veins.

Cassie wasn't one of those unlucky few. She was the archetypal femme fatale. She knows how beautiful she was, and worse, she knows how to take advantage of it. Even Octavian had been charmed when they first met, though he knew enough not to be taken in by her appearance. Unfortunately, that made her want him even more. It was useful and more than a little tempting - but Octavian needed power, not love.

All the while, Erik was in the corner, eyes sweeping the room, raking in information.

That's not to say that Octavian and his team had a monopoly on the diners. The other senators had their own people among the crowd, some subtle, some overt.

It was a game, really. It's so easy to be sucked into it and dance to a tune that's been played for thousands of years. Everyone who's been able to break free from those constraints quickly reach new heights, and just as easily fall out of power and favor. It's what you do between your peak and your downfall that defines your legacy.

Octavian wouldn't dance to the music. He didn't have the time. That's why he'd been telling his team to announce his running for praetor.

Heads turned, meals went cold, and people scurried back and forth as the news traveled.

Of course, he won't stake his claim officially. The legion doesn't need to know about these discussions. Only when he was sure he would win - in other words, once he gets the majority of the senate in his pocket - will he announce his intentions. But that may be years to come. For now, he'd have to focus on the enemy ahead of him.

The decisions he makes and the alliances he'll forge in this meeting will decide his future.

Octavian surveyed the terrain and chose his battlefield: a table for two, far from the other biggest cluster of people. Anyone who wanted to talk to him would broadcast their intentions to the other senators.

_Come on, _Octavian thought. _I dare you to come closer._

Nobody did, of course. Not until nearly half an hour had passed.

It was another girl. Cold eyes and a small limp told him that this was Emily, a senator from the third cohort.

"Bold move," she said as a greeting. "What are you planning?"

"To win, of course."

"Very funny. But do you seriously think you can take a praetor's seat? Reyna's time has been strained, but nobody wants a change that quickly, and Jules is still popular and not likely to give up his position in the middle of a war unless he thinks that there's a worthy candidate."

"Jules is already eighteen. People let the rules slide in war when we need a powerful leader, but we already have one. Jules is obsolete."

Emily searched Octavian's face for a sign of hesitation or some other kind of incompetence and found none. Octavian had long ago mastered ability to show exactly what emotions he wanted to communicate on his face. This time, he even had the advantage of being truthful.

"Right, I almost forgot. You were friends with Reyna ever since you went on that quest. You wouldn't want to put her down."

"We're not friends. She's the best person for the job. That's all there is."

"Right. Well, that clears things up. Thank you for the time."

"Be seeing you."

So that was one enemy he made. But that was to be expected. The third had hated the fact that an outsider claimed the seat of praetor so easily.

The other senators came and went. Their allegiances were exposed as well. The other first cohort senator threw in his lot with Octavian when he shook his hand like a madman. The fifth cohort senators were reticent, but when Octavian mentioned that he wanted to rule with Reyna, they warmed up to him.

As expected, it was the fourth that gave him the most trouble. Claude sauntered over towards Octavian, patted him on the back like an old friend, and whispered the first threat in the meeting.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Stirring the hornet's nest. Seems like it's working."

"Hilarious. You must realize that you're not the first idiot upstart who tried to shake things up the moment he becomes senator. We see someone like you every other year."

"No, but I bet I'm the first augur in Camp Jupiter who's done it in the middle of a war."

Claude sneered. "Please. That hardly matters. A legacy of Apollo? You're not even a real demigod."

_Don't let him get to you, _Octavian thought as he forced himself to contain his seething. _Not here. Not now._

Unfortunately, for all his skill, Octavian lacked experience. Claude must have detected something and he pressed his advantage.

"You're insane if you think people will let you have that much power. Praetor _and _augur? You'll never make it that far. I'll make sure of it."

"We'll see," Octavian said. He tried to come up with a biting remark, a veiled threat, anything. But Octavian didn't trust himself to say anything he won't regret when he was outmatched and emotional. Better to cut his losses.

Claude searched his face and, to his surprise, retreated without another word. Octavian was assailed by another legionary before he could recollect his thoughts. His mind raced as he recited empty words.

What the hell is going on? Claude should have destroyed me back there. All he did was bare his fangs when he could have easily ripped my throat out. He only declared that the fourth would be against Octavian.

But is that really their intention? His aggression disappeared the instant he returned to his side of the room. There was more to this than what he said. Or did he know that we would be watching him? Who was playing who?

It looks like he wasn't the only one who flaunted the rules. He might already be too late.

People trickled out of the room in twos and threes. Octavian left when there were still a few people in the room, and his team followed him out one by one, going their separate ways. For an hour, at least. Then they returned to their chosen spot, one of the few places Octavian was confident that there wouldn't be any spies - right back at the café.

"What do you have for me?" Octavian asked when they reconvened.

"Same old, same old. Some are for Reyna and some are against. Mostly people are neutral," Erik said with a grin.

"Cato?"

"He's right. Though I'd say there are more people who are for Reyna rather than against. If she chooses to involve herself in this, I'd say she can flip most of the neutral players. Enough to get the majority."

"As we thought. It's good that we can predict how the senate thinks, but we need more. Cassie?"

"Nothing interesting," she sighed. "They were all on guard. People would start a story before one of their friends whispered something and stopped them before it got interesting."

"Fair. And what about that other thing I asked you about?"

"Spies? Yeah, there are definitely some who's leaking information to the Titans," Erik said. "I can't say for sure, but I have a few guesses."

"We all know that. I'm talking about spies for other players."

The others traded uncertain looks. Octavian looked each of them in the eye. Only Cato was able to return his stare.

"Look, darling," Cassie started. "I know that you're trying to be careful. One wrong move will spell disaster and all that. But don't you think you're being a little… _too _careful?"

"Paranoid," Erik blurted out. "She means paranoid. _We _mean paranoid. Of course, your leadership is unquestionable, but you're asking us to chase after shadows. We can't operate based on hunches alone. We need evidence."

"It's not necessary," Cato said. "There are spies. So what. Uncovering a few will get us a few brownie points with the legion, but uprooting the entire network will take time, time that the other senators can use to plan and prepare. It's not worth it in the long run. Your standing will improve, but not by much."

"You don't get it, do you?" Octavian snapped. "It's not about the senate or becoming praetor. It's not even about power. That's just a means to an end. I intend to remake this legion and lead it to a better future, one that will never have to go through this bullshit. This is about doing what's right for all of us."

They recoiled. His 'team' showed it in their own ways, but they all showed their disapproval at his outburst. Octavian bit his tongue, knowing that it was far too late to take back his words. These people were animals to be tamed, not partners to be trusted. He had to point them in the right direction and say all the right things, but never once should he try or even expect them to be motivated by petty things like duty and justice.

"I see," Erik said. "Well, it seems the other senators aren't the only ones who would be taken for a loop. Today has been a day of revelations for all of us, it seems. Have a nice evening, Octavian."

He turned on his heel and walked away. Cassie looked like she wanted to say something, at least, but curled her lip and left when she saw the frustration in Octavian's eyes. Cato disappeared without saying a word.

Octavian wanted to scream. He fucked up. Now the tenuous relationships he cultivated for so long was strained. How much more could his allies take before they start accepting better offers? How much more can Octavian take before he falls apart?

He'd hoped to return to the barracks surrounded with allies and project an image of confidence. The other senators needed to think he was in control, that he had a real plan instead of a bunch of bluffs.

There was no use crying over it now, though. Best to go back home and reflect. If he did need to vent his frustrations, let it be in private.

Octavian left the café and made his way to his room. Stars freckled the sky, laughter danced on the night breeze, and he barely noticed.

It wasn't always like this. Not even a year ago, playing the game of the senate was only a half-formed plan. Ambitions instead of actions. He was surrounded by people he could count on not to backstab him if it ever becomes profitable. Maybe they were even dependable.

He'd always hated the people who whispered about him, calling him a liar and a coward despite his best efforts. He tried being someone else, being the perfect legionary. But now that he cut off his ties and started being himself, he found that he desperately hung on to the past he thought was unbearable.

His past. Surrounded by allies, friends… a family. People who cared about him, even loved him. They might have gone out together in a night as beautiful as this. Alex would try to convince us to do all kinds of mischief, Vanessa would pretend not to be interested, Felix would be horrified, Reyna would try and fail to tell a joke, they'd all laugh, and Percy…

Percy. Gods damn it. Why is it that no matter how hard he tries, his thoughts would always wander back to him. He was a reckless idiot who always find himself in trouble. Even being near him was dangerous.

So why did he miss him so much?

_And I used to think it would be better if I left. What a fool I am._

Finally he reached the barracks. At least now he could cry without anyone watching.

"Octavian?" a voice said.

He flinched, hand still on the door handle, and turned to see one of the people he might have called a friend. Vanessa was covered in grease and oil. Her hair was a curly mess. Octavian almost leaped with joy at the sight of her.

"What're you doing here?" Vanessa asked.

"I might say the same to you," Octavian replied. "What brings you to the first cohort barracks? Did you want to see Jules or something?"

Vanessa frowned. "What're you talking about?"

Octavian's stomach plummeted. He took a step back and looked at the building he was about to enter: the fifth cohort's barracks.

"Oh," he said. "I, uh… sorry. I got a little lost. I… sorry. I'll go now."

"You can always come back, you know," Vanessa said softly. "Percy never said why you left, but he was never the same without you. None of us were."

She approached Octavian. He almost ran away. Instead, he averted his gaze and felt her hand on his shoulder.

"We kept your old bed and all the stuff you didn't bring. Reyna pulled some strings and made sure that nobody took your spot from us. Everything can be back the way it was. We just need you."

_What a fool I am. _

"Thank you."

Octavian walked away.

* * *

**_Author's Note: Friendly reminder that I can't reply to reviews when they're made as Guest._**

_I'm still alive! It's been a minute, hasn't it? I don't have any excuses to explain my absence, but I'll try to explain anyway. _

_Immediately after finishing a chapter I start the next one, even if it's just a few words, to keep the momentum going. I have the next real chapter of Drowned almost ready to go, but as I was editing it, I hit a wall and stopped writing for months. I thought I had writer's block – and I did, in a way – but I only recently realized that I was plain bored. _

_I'll continue this story no matter what, so no worries there. It just got kind of old, thinking about the same characters and plot all the time. This resulted in the long break between chapters. Thankfully, I broke the pattern and continued writing – something a little different this time, to bring me back. That's why I chose to write an interlude chapter from a different perspective and on a different program – that's why I didn't indent my paragraphs, if you noticed. _

_It's such a small thing that worked wonders. It gave new perspective to my world as a whole and to Drowned. A change in scenery should never be underestimated, and if I ever hit another wall, then I'd probably do another interlude or one-shot. _

_I took a page out of Brandon Sanderson's book and wrote another story when I got bored of writing my main project. I still wanted it to be connected to Drowned as a whole, though, so an interlude makes the most sense. And what better character to focus on than Octavian? He's probably my favourite in this fanfic series with Reyna just behind. It was fun and beneficial for me in the long run. I hope you found it to be good as well._

_Writing this chapter was a lot easier than I thought. At first, I stressed over depicting a complex political intrigue, but then I decided to wing it and the result was far better than anything I could have planned. It's much easier to start small with no expectations and continue from there. Most of it was improvised and I had fun writing it. _

_Upon editing, I realized that I used a particular sentence structure far too often: the '…, _**_but _**_…'. It's a small thing that I hope goes unnoticed, but it bothers me a lot. I thought it was an issue I can resolve in editing. Then I realized that it might be symptomatic of a bigger problem; that I'm constantly worried about my readers not paying attention, which is why I always make that contrarian sentence structure to constantly subvert expectations, even just a little. _

_Maybe that's way too minor. I don't know. Let me know if you noticed that repetitiveness too._

_The only other real challenge I faced was Octavian's character. I wanted to show how much he missed his old friends but also show that he's his own man, with his own personal drive and ambitions. I think I got it right this time, though please let me know if you feel like I use that angle too much. At first, I didn't want him to think about Percy and his friends at all before I dropped the bomb in the end, but I think that would be too sudden. _

_I also toyed with the idea of him having a crush on Percy but felt like that would be too cheap. For some reason, I think that losing a close friend is more impactful than a love interest since that's overdone and a bit melodramatic. So, I left it open to interpretation._

_Now, finally, the question: _**_do you think Octavian could compete with Percy for praetor if he stayed with his friends?_**

_As always, thank you for reading this chapter and even my thoughts, if you've made it this far, Thank you especially to the ones who've messaged me directly and asking about me. That was the biggest motivator for me, far beyond than any break can do. You guys are the best._

_Please leave a review and let me know what you think! I always love hearing from you. _


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Growing Pains

Waking up from unconsciousness is like waking from a nap that only makes you more tired. I could almost feel my soul begging my body to go back to sleep.

"Percy? Can you hear me?"

It took a second for my brain to process what my eyes revealed. I was in a room, too clean and sanitary to be anything we could afford, and it felt like nails were screwed into my ribcage. I tried to figure out a way to breathe without inviting agony. The closest I managed were short, narrow gasps using my stomach instead of my lungs. That was merely painful.

The rest of my body woke up as I twisted to a seated position, and in a flash of joy I thought we were in the camp infirmary. The décor, the layout, even the paintjob was familiar: pillars topped with curlicues, pungent disinfectant, and the mumbling of a tired desk fan. But I've hurt myself enough times in camp to know that there were a few things out of place, breaking the illusion.

Felix was at my side. The dark circles around his eyes made them look like craters. Dry lips crackled into a smile and his usually smooth voice was a croak.

"Can you hear me?"

"I can." My words were slurred. Definitely took a few hits to the jaw. "What happened?"

"I think you can tell me that yourself. Pretty sure you were still conscious for most of the fight."

"Unfortunately. But do we really have to do this? I know you're checking to see if I have a concussion or whatever, but I feel fine."

"Sounds like something someone with a concussion would say."

"Fine. Selene found out who we were. We tried to escape and got caught. Then I got burned. And when Prometheus discovered that for some reason, I can't catch fire, he decided to – "

I froze. "Where's Ellie? Is she okay? Is she – "

"She's fine."

"'Fine'? I need more than that! And where's everyone else?"

"I'll tell you if you can finish the story."

"Prometheus burned Ellie. Then Atticus and his men crashed the party. Prometheus dipped. Selene tried to grab me, but Atticus stepped in and kicked her ass. Right before that, though…"

Felix nodded. "Continue."

"You saved me. You jumped in her way and fought her for me with your legs shaking."

"And there I was hoping to have been heroic for once."

"Felix – "

"After that, Atticus took us here in his safe house. I worked with his medics and had them help our team before anyone else. Most of us got out fine – they're outside, waiting for me to give them an update. Ellie's still unconscious – no, don't get up – but she's stable. It's only a matter of time before she wakes."

"Thank gods."

"Might be too early for that. Prometheus left a nasty scar on her arm even worse than your wolf bite."

"But it'll heal."

"Yes, but… that kind of trauma changes people."

"Can't you fix that too?"

"I can help with the side effects, but I don't trust anyone other than Apollo himself to tamper with the brain. What she needs is a therapist."

"She has us."

"Are you kidding? The fact that we go through horrible experiences every day and come out fine tells you all you need to know about our mental state. We're all fucked in the head. The legion glosses over this, but how can you expect child soldiers to be mentally stable? We can barely deal with our own issues."

I shrugged. "It's always easier to help someone else than it is to help yourself. And if the five of us just do that for each other, then I don't see the problem."

"I don't think you understand. Ellie was branded in front of a cheering crowd screaming for more. Her arm is permanently marked, and she'll be constantly reminded of it. Fear, pain, humiliation, guilt, shame, all at once. She needs a trained professional, not five idiots with enough problems to fill a whole asylum."

"I don't think you understand, either. She'll be fine because she'll pull through. Not because of anything special from us. Ellie's a lot tougher than she looks."

"She's just a kid."

"So were we."

Felix was making a lot of sense and I wasn't. Yet I believed in my words with the same unshakable understanding of gravity. My mind wandered to my own scars, and my hand followed suit.

I felt the gnarled skin on my left forearm. They were gaping holes just a year ago. The lightest touch made that wolf's jaws return. But with it came the memories I associated with the scar.

"I think I get into so much trouble because people keep thinking I'm something I'm not. But I also think that's why I've made it this far. That kind of faith changes people too. Reyna and Octavian believed that I would pull through no matter what. And eventually, I started to believe in that too. They just assumed that I would keep going, and I did."

"Ellie's already been through a lot. More than we know, that much is clear. She only needs someone to believe in her, and now that she understands that, I don't doubt that everything else will seem trivial in comparison."

Felix leaned back on the chair and shook his head. "How do you do it? How do you have that much faith in people?"

"Not in people. Just my friends."

"Yesterday you were telling us that we needed to be teammates before we became friends."

"Because you guys don't think that way. I've thought of you as my friends since we met."

Then Felix did something I didn't expect. He turned away in an attempt to hide his face, but I thought I saw something fall to his cheeks.

"I don't understand how you can say things like that after all that's happened. After everything I said."

"We say a lot of things in the heat of the moment."

"I know what you're thinking. It wasn't an outburst. My thoughts have never been clearer. I was harsh, yeah, but you only stepped up because of me."

I didn't deny it because it was true.

"Maybe you could have said it in a different way," I said.

"I'm not apologizing for what I did because it wasn't wrong. I know that. But still…"

"Felix. I'm asking you now as a friend, not your commander. Do you want to go back to the legion?"

"I can't."

"But your family – "

"You're my family too, Percy. You were always close to Octavian, but you were all family to me. So why do I feel so… "

"Confused?"

"Terrified. I've never been more scared than I have been these last few days, and then I saw two Titans up close for the first time in my life. I'm scared. Scared of failure, getting hurt, dying. I've never been very brave, and I haven't become any more heroic either. Mostly I'm just conflicted."

"I don't want to leave my family," he continued, "but I can't leave you guys either. I'm so scared, and yet… and yet… "

"And yet someone has to do this."

"Right. And I don't want anyone else to do it for me. I know it has to be me, but I wish it wasn't. But I've been so cruel to you and the others. I know I've pushed you in the right direction… but is that what I am? Am I a bad person to have done that, and think I was right?"

"No bad person could have done what you did, Felix. I'm glad you're with me. And you're right on one thing. Nobody can take your spot."

Felix took that in silence. Did I sound insincere? I don't know. I shouldn't care. It's what I honestly thought, and I said it, and we'll both have to live with it. Maybe that's what it means to be a good person.

"I'll go get the others," he said. Felix rose from his seat and pretended that we never had the conversation.

He poked his head out the door and the rest of the team bustled in wearing more bandages than clothes. As usual, Eli was the fastest to move. His single eye was bloodshot and dry, but he still managed to smile.

"Holy shit. You're alive!"

"Despite my best efforts. I'm glad to see you guys too."

Jun squeezed my shoulder and gave me a nod. Izzy just sort of hung back.

"I mean, it was crazy," Eli said. "We kicked their asses, but then the Titans jumped in – did you see that big ass wall of fire that the liver guy made? I've never seen anything so cool and so scary in my life. And that bitch, the one who stabbed Ellie, I thought for sure she was gonna kill her and Felix. Then Atticus jumped in and he was just awesome! Did you see him fight?"

"Sure did." I tried and failed to share his enthusiasm. His words reminded me of the gravity of our situation. Atticus set us up. So why is he helping us now? He has us in his complete control. There's no way out of here. Even if we were whole and healthy, I don't think I or even Jun could take Atticus in a straight fight.

I turned to Jun. His brow got more creases as Eli blabbered on. Clearly, he'd come to the same conclusion. Jun was always excited to meet a potential sparring partner. Now that he found one on the other side of the war, there was only concern.

But is that even true? Where does Atticus stand? He tricked us, yes, but he was going to kill Selene if Prometheus hadn't saved her. I'm not sure if Imperial gold can kill a Titan, but decapitation seems like it might do the trick.

"How are you?" Izzy asked. I was surprised to hear her talk. There was no emotion on her face, but it was something.

"I'm fine. At least, I think I am."

"Your ribs are messed up," Felix said. "We've exhausted our healing supplies. I didn't expect to use so much so soon. It still wouldn't have been enough if Atticus hadn't supplied us with more, and some of his own medicine too. Potent stuff I've never seen before."

"You experimented with me?"

"No other way. Without him, I'd have been forced to choose between saving you or Ellie, and it would still be fifty-fifty."

"Where is she?"

"You shouldn't be moving – "

"Felix."

"She's right this way," Izzy said. It was rare to hear her speak at all, but twice in one conversation? Something's wrong.

I looked over to the guys and saw why. Eli had clammed up and looked paler than when he was the one who was hurt. Jun had crossed his arms and closed himself off too. But it was weird to see them so far apart. I thought their worries would bring them together.

We left the room and entered a dark but clean hallway. There was no decoration, just a sign that said 'Infirmary' suspended with rusty chains. Jun and Eli trudged behind us, determined to keep some distance between them.

"What happened?" I whispered to Felix.

"Eli was a little hysterical when we brought you guys in. Jun tried to calm him down, but Eli started yelling at him, telling him that he should have been strong enough to protect her or a better teacher for him so he can do it himself, because apparently Jun's not 'man enough' to do it. Then he broke down crying and accused Jun of never giving Ellie a chance even when he knew how she felt about him."

"Wow."

"They haven't spoken since. I think they both feel bad but are too awkward to admit it."

"I'll make sure to talk – "

"Don't be stupid. This is between the two of them. Let them solve it themselves."

"They'll just pretend it never happened."

"That's probably the best way for them to heal. Not everyone's in touch with their feelings, you know."

I missed this. Felix had returned to his usual self. I couldn't help but smile, and Felix looked away at the sight of it. For someone who gave such good advice, he sure was bad at giving some to himself.

We didn't have to walk very far. Izzy stopped next to a sturdy door with 'ICU' written on a plaque. A narrow window offered a view inside.

Ellie was in a room identical to mine, laying on a white cot, and had her right arm completely wrapped in thick brown bandages. It was stretched out ninety degrees from her shoulder in a position that must have gotten sore within seconds. The fact that it didn't disturb her sleep in the slightest was testament to how bad her injuries were. Sword wounds and animal bites are one thing. Burns are something else entirely.

"Are you sure she's alright?" I asked Felix. Eli stiffened behind me.

"Yeah. Just one bad burn that wasn't even close to any vitals. Still, you know how burns are. They make the heart go into overdrive. That kind of shock can be devastating. There's no way to tell until she wakes up, and that's a matter of willpower."

It was subtle, but Ellie was stirring awake. "Let's find out," I said, reaching for the handle and opening it slowly.

We crept forward as one and stood around the bed. Eli took her hand. "Ellie? Are you awake?"

"Eli?" she started to rise and only then noticed her arm. "What – what – "

"Don't move too much," Eli said softly. I didn't know he could sound so gentle. "Here."

Ellie sat up with his help, never once taking her eyes off the gauze wrapping her arm.

"What happened? I remember us fighting… and then… and then…"

"It's okay. You're safe now."

Ellie brushed her hand against the bandage. I knew that feeling – waking up and finding a piece of yourself missing. That was rarely the case, but our brains tend to be simple, especially after a battle that left it scrambled. The fact that she couldn't see most of her arm probably set off the animal part of her brain that was still in control.

She began hyperventilating. Felix brushed past me and moved to Ellie's side opposite of her brother.

"Ellie. Deep breaths. Long, deep breaths. You got this. You're fine." Felix let her squeeze his hand as he massaged her shoulder.

"Atticus saved us," I spoke up to distract her. "He crashed the party and killed all the cultists. He would've killed the Titans too, but they ran away before he got the chance."

My words had a more marked effect than Felix's therapy. Ellie's breathing improved enough to let her manage to get a few words out.

"What – how? Why?"

"He had spies," Izzy said. "When we left the place some of the cultists stopped playing dead and left with us. One of them must have been carrying a tracker."

"You would think they would frisk people," I muttered.

"I don't know. Two Titans should have been enough to dissuade anyone. There's something bigger going on here, and he refuses to talk until we were all up," Jun said. His eyes met Ellie's and for once, he was the one who looked away.

"The hell with that. We all need rest. He can wait," I said.

Ellie shook her head. "No way. I'm up. I can go. Let's find out what he was doing there."

I opened my mouth to shoot her down, but Jun beat me to it. "You're hurt. Not thinking straight. The best you can do is stay here until you feel better."

"I'm fine," Ellie replied. "It's not so bad if I don't move my arm too much."

"Um… normally that would be the case," Felix said. "But not using your arm for that long will make your muscles deteriorate. It's fine in the long run, but during a quest, it's better for you to move it around as much as possible so you become desensitized. But it'll hurt. A lot."

"I'll do it," Ellie said, and pouted at Jun when he said "Absolutely not" at the same time.

"Don't push yourself. It's not worth it."

"That's not your decision."

The room fell into awkward silence. "Right."

"Look. It's sweet of you to worry. I know that I've never made a strong impression on you guys, but I can do this. I know I can. It's just another challenge. I've beaten each one that's fallen on my lap. I can handle this."

Eli couldn't take it anymore. He hugged his sister. "I love you, sis. I'm proud to be your brother."

"Ow," Ellie laughed. "You're killing me here."

But she wrapped her arm around Eli and pressed her cheek against his. "I love you too."

Suddenly I felt like an intruder. "Come on," I said, stepping away.

We all trailed away. Felix looked like he wanted to stop Eli from passing on an infection but resisted the urge. Izzy squeezed Ellie's hand.

Jun left almost immediately. Most people might think he did it out of embarrassment. But the look on his face told a different story. He looked like a man swimming in the open sea for the first time, thrilled and terrified.

He looked like he fell in love. Just a little. Just a breath, quickly gone. But when I saw his face, his carefully composed expression was not an absence of emotion, but a look of completion. That one glance was worth all the pain I endured.

We sat together in the waiting room. It was strange to be the one who was waiting on someone to get better. I was usually the one unconscious. Even after knowing that Ellie was up and smiling, there was a tension in the air that thickened around this us like the moment before rainfall.

Footsteps alerted me of someone's coming. My hand shot to my coin before I forced myself to relax. We were guests here.

An enormous man with a ponytail and stubble walked into the room. His grey eyebrows lifted when he saw me.

"Oh, good. You're awake. Atticus wants to see you."

"In a minute. One of our members is still recovering."

"He saved your lives. You can at least do as you're told."

"And who are you?"

"Mouse."

"What does Atticus want with us?"

"If you want to know more about the boss, ask him yourself. Now you can come with me or I can tell him that you don't want his help."

Well, so much for trying to get more information. Still. Atticus was unreadable, but this Mouse guy wasn't nearly as good as hiding his emotions. His eyes and body language didn't betray any hints, but the way his mouth twisted told me all I needed to know.

Interesting. Atticus was treating us with wary caution. Clearly, some of his men didn't share the same sentiment. Was this a regular thing, or was there some tension within his ranks?

The man turned and walked away without waiting for my scathing reply. It died in my throat. He had a point.

I pushed open the door back to Ellie's room and told them about the summons. Eli helped his sister to her feet, and we followed the big man together. He waited just around the corner as if he was half-expecting us to stay behind.

Mouse led us through the corridors where random junk was strewn carelessly, but every surface was clean, even the junk in question. It must've been intentional. Outsiders would think the place was abandoned. Taking such measures could only mean that they expect lots of guests, or that this was a temporary hideout they can ditch without leaving much of a trace.

Then Mouse opened a narrow door and made me question all my observations.

At least a dozen men and women were sparring in what must be the training room. They were all wearing body armour like what Atticus had on the previous night, but that didn't slow them down at all. In fact, the added protection probably encouraged them to move faster and hit harder, knowing that their opponents can take the punishment. Even more were practicing other skills. People climbed ropes, twisted in the air, and shot bows – some doing all three.

It reminded me of legionary training. Or at least, what it should be in times of war. Each person there had the tell-tale signs of combat experience: sunken eyes and hollow cheeks.

The others were staring openly at Atticus's men. Felix was in awe at the sight. Even Jun gave a few approving nods, high praise from the big man.

Mouse led us past them and out another door, bringing us to another corridor. There we passed bustling, carrying weapons, gear, and filed documents. They all gave some silent greeting for Mouse and ignored the rest of us.

That was a little strange. Hiding your numbers and resources was like, rule number one in war. Was Atticus that confident in himself? Or did he not expect us leave this place?

My worry was starting to get replaced with unease. There was no way we were getting out if this escalated into a fight. I scanned my team for any sign of discomfort, but they were too busy gawking at the sights around them. Only Izzy was unimpressed. We locked eyes for a moment. Maybe I was starting to understand a little more, but I think she shared my thoughts.

Mouse led us down hallways and upstairs until we reached the peak. The man set a fast pace, but we kept up for the most part. Ellie was panting by the time we reached our destination.

It must be the war room. An enormous table dominated the centre with a map of the US in the middle. Several smaller, localized maps ringed the main one. I've seen enough of those in the legion, though not one so detailed. I'm not even sure the praetors had access to so much information. Post-Its and sheets of paper clung to every little mark on the map like insects.

There weren't as many people as I thought there'd be. Atticus was there, of course, surrounded by men and women of varying ages. There were grizzled veterans and bespectacled nerds, speaking up all at once as Atticus soaked in the information with his arms crossed. Despite their differences, they mingled freely. There were no factions like our own senate back home. They might look like sycophants, but they spoke with such energy that you could just tell that they believed in what they were saying. All the while they kept a respectful distance away from Atticus.

This isn't some random group of demigods. This was an organized force. Maybe even better than the legion.

Atticus looked up as we approached. "Took you long enough."

"Sorry, just took a few hits from a Titan after you set us up. No big deal."

"A Titan? You mean the one I almost killed?"

"'Almost'. If you didn't waste so much time showing off, maybe we'd have one less Titan in the world."

"Why would I want that?"

I frowned. My team was arrayed to either side of me. We eyed Atticus's men from across the table. They met our stares with pity, irritation, and grudging respect. Maybe they were more than cronies, but none interrupted their leader. I wouldn't be surprised if that discipline translated into combat ability too. Even the nerdy types had an air self-confidence.

"You're with the Titans?"

"No."

"And you're not with us."

"How observant."

"Then what the hell was that all about? You never said anything about Prometheus."

"And you never said anything about Selene," Atticus countered. "I'm not the only one with secrets. Only difference is that I prepared for my Titan. We might've killed him if she wasn't there. Can you say the same about yours?"

"You never said what we were walking into. Now my whole team is injured."

"'Injured'. Not dead. Because of me."

"We wouldn't be hurt in the first place if it weren't for you! Stop trying to gaslight us and tell the damn truth for once."

"The truth? About how you're a son of Neptune? Or that Oceanus is after you?"

Dead silence hung between us. I didn't have time to hide my surprise. The corner of Atticus's lip curled slightly. Was that another bluff? There was no way he knew our real goal. But gamble or no, our silence was answer enough.

"How did you know?"

His people groaned together. Then they dispersed, some making phone calls and others starting heated discussions.

"Great. I just had to be right."

"How?" I pressed.

"My men reported sightings of Helios. I didn't believe them at first, until he turned some of them to ash. Now Selene has joined the fight. And if they're in on this, you can bet that Eos is too. The only one who can bring those three together is Oceanus."

"I still don't get it."

"Gods. You don't even know who he is, do you? When the Titans ride their chariots and bring about the morning, day, and night, where do you think they stop? Oceanus's palace has been their home for millennia. Helios is the only one who has his own place, but even that he keeps close to the ocean. So that begs the question: what the hell did you do to piss off Oceanus so much that he sends three Titans to kill you?"

"I'm not telling you anything. You've done nothing but put us through more bullshit ever since we met you."

"I do what's best for the people. Always the people. You must understand that, at least. Maybe you had some preconceived notions a few days ago. But after what happened yesterday, you know there's more than two sides to the coin."

He waved a hand above the table. "What do you see?"

I didn't take my eyes off him for a few seconds. There was no friendliness in his face but no hostility either. Still, if he wanted us dead, he could have done that very easily last night. I'd have to watch where I step, but I also acknowledge the fact that I held very little power here.

From this distance I could make out the shapes of the figurines. My eyes immediately went to the Bay Area. A dense cluster of carved wood stood together, painted purple and holding spears and shields. Smaller versions were scattered across the US. Were they our positions? I'd peeked the legion's map when Reyna and Jules briefed me for this mission. I couldn't exactly recall each position, of course, but Atticus got the ones I did remember almost exactly right.

How was this possible? Not even the senate had all the information. He would need multiple spies in our highest echelon to get all this.

Near the legionaries was a forest of monsters. They were the most varied in shapes. I saw hellhounds, cyclopes, giants, dracaena, even a few drakes. This was by far the largest population and dwarfed even our legion. My stomach churned at the sight. If this was accurate, the Titans already had enough to crush Camp Jupiter. They could mobilize and wipe us out within a few days. And if his information on our side was as good as I thought it was, there's not much reason to believe that his insight on the Titans was any less accurate.

Other monsters were few and far between. They had more distinct shapes: a lion, a gorgon, and what looked like a human storm cloud where Mount St. Helens should be. But the last type of figurines was the most unsettling.

They were humans holding up crossed swords, some with wings. The winged ones clustered together at strategic locations. I was no tactician, but even I could see that they could reach virtually anywhere in the US with a day's worth of travel. But the wingless humans…

They were all over the map. The other figurines accounted for the legion, the monsters, what I assumed was Atticus's men, which means these must be other demigods.

"Who are they?" I asked.

Atticus understood without asking. "Demigods. Legacies. Lost mortals. All looking for a cause. All too happy to join the Titans."

"There can't be that many. Lupa would have found them."

"I don't think you appreciate just how many gods there are in the world. Lone survivors are rare, sure, but if they managed to live on their own for so long, they can raise a family just fine. And then their children have children, and the bloodline continues."

"But this is impossible! If they knew what's really out there, why are they living with the mortals? Why don't they want to come to the legion? I know some legionaries who weren't taken to the Wolf House but still went to Camp Jupiter."

"Because they don't want to. Has it ever occurred to you that becoming child soldiers isn't exactly an ideal career path? It's much easier – not to mention safer – to suppress that urge and become normal members of society. If they leave the monsters alone then the monsters leave them alone too. For the most part."

"That's who those people were last night?"

"Yes."

My mind raced. We were already outnumbered. What would happen if demigods joined their cause too?

"Why now? Why would they join the monsters?"

"You mean the winning side?"

I bit my lip.

"The Titans are way ahead of you. Camp Jupiter may have access to better technology, but these guys have been using fear tactics and brainwashing since before the gods. How do you think they got the monsters to side with them in the first place?"

"But if you stopped their meeting last night, wouldn't that mean you're on our side?"

"I already told you. I'm not doing this for you. I want to do this for the people."

"You mean the people you massacred. How did you even get away? The Titans and mortal authorities must be after you."

"Those people stood by as you and your team were tortured. They're already too far gone. And haven't you heard of the 'gang wars' that's tearing apart the country?"

I looked at him, then at my team.

"Jesus. When was the last time you watched the news?"

"That's neither here nor there," I said hurriedly. "How long have you been doing this?"

"Very long."

"You're going to have to do better than that. No more secrets, or we walk out."

"You're not in a position to bargain."

"You owe us."

"I don't owe you shit. This is a trade, plain and simple. I don't do tricks. You did me a favour and I'll return it."

He had me dead to rights, but I still had one card left to play. I was starting to get an idea of who he is. A great warrior, an inspirational leader, a liberator, and most telling of all, that gladiator helmet… only one person's all of those things. But just to make sure…

"Sounds an awful lot like slavery."

For the first time, Atticus showed emotion: barely contained fury creeping into his eyes. "Excuse me?"

"You go around 'helping' people and trick them into serving you."

"That's not what I do."

"That's what you're doing to us."

"I'm not stopping you from walking away. I'm not indenturing you. I never put you in a ring and forced you to fight for your lives!"

Jackpot. "That's literally what happened last night!"

"It wouldn't have happened if Selene wasn't there!"

"Well, then I guess your information isn't so perfect after all."

"You did something to piss off Oceanus, Helios, Selene, and Eos. You still need my help."

I tried to think of a comeback and failed. The beginnings of a smirk crawled onto his face, but I refused to let go of the upper hand.

"And why should I trust you? You wouldn't even give us your real name, Spartacus."

Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing. I felt eyes bounce from my expression to his, searching for a sign of weakness. None of Spartacus's men showed any surprise and confirmed my suspicions.

"What gave it away?" he asked.

"The helmet. Nobody would wear murmillo masks willingly."

"You'd be surprised. At least it offers more protection than the ridiculous horsehair helm you Romans wear."

"The murmillo masks would be a mark of shame for any Roman."

"That's great, because I'm Thracian, not Roman."

"Even more reason for us to distrust you."

"Fine. Good luck. Bye."

"Percy."

Felix stepped up and tried not to move his lips as he spoke. "We were robbed. I got back to the motel to grab our stuff and we were missing some of our cash. We have enough for a flight from Puerto Rico back to camp, but we can't afford a two-way trip."

"That's awfully convenient." I glared at Spartacus. His empty expression told me that he was studying me too. It was getting infuriating.

"How are you going to keep the Titans off us?"

"I have two teams ready to go. Both have a member who has your likeness. They'll lead them off while you travel more discreetly."

"You're risking a lot. What do you want in return?"

"Nothing. I'm doing this out of the kindness of my heart."

Gods, I wanted to strangle him. It's hard to guess his angle, though. He had a solid operation, plenty of resources, and strength in skill and numbers. There's not much he was lacking.

What else could he want? If I recall correctly, he was all about liberation and freeing slaves. That's swell, but it was also driven by a hatred for Romans. Will he try to backstab us somewhere down the line? No, that would only hurt us. Spartacus's hatred went deeper than that. How, then, would I go about crushing Rome?

He could have joined the Titans and destroyed us long ago. So, he wanted something more. And the only way to dismantle an empire without force is through conviction.

He wanted to break us from the inside out. Convince others to his cause and abandon Rome. Leave us in shambles. Even if we survived the war, we'd be a shadow of what we were. And what better way than by having us spread the good word of Spartacus?

I doubt Felix would talk. I sure as hell won't. But the others…

Everything clicked. Now I understood why his lieutenant took us on such a roundabout route. He wanted to show off and tempt us. And it was working.

I pretended to survey Spartacus's men. Jun was trying not to be obvious, but I caught him glancing at the various armaments and the people wielding them. Izzy was openly staring at how easily they talked, including even the most reserved members in their conversations. The twins whispered to each other and pointed at things I didn't dare look at.

That's not good.

"I see that you're at least considering my offer," Spartacus said. "I suppose I must be grateful that you haven't thrown a tantrum. Romans can be so short-tempered."

I bit back a curse. What am I doing, pausing to think for so long? This battlefield might be unfamiliar, but I was finally starting to realize that it's just as deadly. I can't afford to keep slipping.

"Thank you for noticing," I said. "I'll have to sleep on it. We're heading back to the motel. Thanks for saving my team."

"You won't go back there," Spartacus said. "Too risky. We've assigned temporary quarters for you. I'll let you stay, but I won't keep the most wanted demigods in the world in my house for more than one night. You have until tomorrow to decide. In the meantime, try to get some rest. Help yourself to any food you want."

He jerked his head and Mouse headed for the door. We followed him again, stopping by at an annoyingly well-stocked pantry and grabbing as much as we could carry, and this time he brought us to a much less hospitable room, barely more than a prison cell.

"You think we'll walk into a cell?" Eli demanded before crossing the threshold.

Mouse pulled out a key and tossed it to him in response. "Don't let us keep you."

We shuffled in, finding our stuff already tossed to the beds. Only one had a bedframe. The others were thin mattresses tossed on the floor. Ellie took the real bed, of course, and she didn't even complain much. That burn must hurt more than she thought.

The rest of us claimed the mattresses. My body was sore after only a few minutes of lying down, but that was a luxury. At least I could stretch. Sleeping in a car turns you into a pretzel after a while.

"Gods, this is great," Eli said. He stretched his limbs like a cat and collapsed on his bed.

"Don't get too comfortable," Felix said. "We're leaving tomorrow."

"About that," Eli said. I felt myself tense. Here it comes.

"I've been thinking. Why are we so against Spartacus? I mean, look at this place. He put us in this tiny shithole, yeah, but did you see his guys practicing? They were badass! That's what I thought legionary training would be like before I came to Camp Jupiter."

"It was impressive," Jun said.

"See? Even Jun admits it. These people know what they're doing."

"That's exactly the problem," Felix said. "You don't get that level of skill overnight. Why did they take so long to make contact? Why didn't they help from the beginning?"

"Maybe they needed to make sure that we wouldn't kill him on sight. Wasn't he like a criminal or something?"

"He led a revolution that lasted for years and killed thousands of people."

"Oh. But he was a slave, right? A gladiator? Then it's…" Eli trailed off.

"Justified," Ellie said, and frowned at Jun when he said 'revenge' at the same time.

"No matter his motives, murder is wrong," Jun continued. "That's not the way to bring about real change."

"So, what – you expect the Roman elite to throw themselves at the mercy of a gladiator? Or did you think a former slave could hold any meaningful office back then."

"That's ancient history," Felix said. "What matters is the here and now. Are we going to accept his help or not?"

"We can't just brush aside our past." Everyone was surprised to see that it was Izzy who spoke. She sat up in bed, pouting, which is the most emotion I've ever seen her show. She was more stoic than Jun in some ways.

"Forgetting our history when it becomes convenient? Worse than ignoring it altogether. That sounds like something a god would do. I won't be like them."

"That's beside the point," Felix said, exasperated. "We can debate ethics and morals later. Right now – "

"We can't put it off!" Eli blurted out. "We're lucky that Spartacus didn't throw our asses out to the street. This is our chance to think and plan!"

Our surprise at hearing Izzy speak was nothing compared to our surprise now.

"What?" he demanded.

"Nothing," Ellie said with a smile. "For once, Eli is right. This is something we need to think about. It's not just for the sake of our consciences, either. Once this is all over, Spartacus is going to ask for favours. We're speaking for the whole legion here."

"'For once'?" Eli demanded.

It was beautiful. I forgot that I hadn't said anything in this whole conversation. I'd forgotten the luxury of sitting back and letting others do the talking while I wondered how much longer it would be before I get to swing a sword. It was even more reassuring to know that just days ago we were nothing more than a bunch of exhausted, sulky teenagers brooding in a cramped minivan.

Look how far we've come. Pride blossomed in my chest. But it ensnared my heart as well, because I knew this wasn't supposed to happen.

I should be taking charge. I should be in control and making the hard choices. People would stifle their fears and doubts because they trusted my judgment over their own. But is that what it means to be a leader? To take away the people's decisions? Of course not. Yet anything less than that invited endless debate and argument. But are my hands the safest?

It was so tempting to let them talk. So easy, too. All I had to do was sleep. Let go of any worries I had and pretend everything was right in the world because everything was right with me. But that was even worse than incompetence.

I realized then that I've been going about things wrong. I've been asking myself if my hands were the best suited for the task. I should have been asking how to _make_ my hands the best suited for the task.

"You're all right," I said. The conversation stopped abruptly. "And you're all wrong."

"That's helpful," Felix said.

"We have to move forward with the present or we'll be stuck in the past. We have to remember our past or repeat the same mistakes. We can't stop the wheel from turning, but we can change ourselves."

"How?"

"Working on it. I might have an idea." I picked myself up from the bed and froze. No, this is still wrong. I'm on the right track to real leadership, but there's still one thing to be done.

"Do you trust me?" I asked.

Eli shrugged. "Of course, dude. Nobody can do a better job than you."

"That's not what I'm asking. I'm going to make bad calls, good calls, decisions that will endanger you and everyone else in the world. I'm willing to do my part, and I'm asking you to do yours. Will you do that with me?"

This time I looked them each in the eye. It was an uncomfortable question to ask straight up, and one that must be answered. My stomach shrivelled up inside me. It felt like I was asking them to share the blame if anything went wrong. That wasn't my intent, but it sure felt like it. But wasn't that the case? I shoulder the blame and we share the burden.

"I do," Felix said. He gave me a nod that meant more than anything else he could say. The others echoed his response.

I took a deep breath. "Then wish me luck. Let's hope I don't get us all killed."

I left the room and traced back Mouse's footprints as best I could. I made a few wrong turns but met some of Spartacus's men who were able to point me in the right direction. I was careful not to mistake their helpfulness with hospitality; they just wanted me gone.

I found Spartacus still in the war room. He was standing by his table, eyes wandering over the pieces but never focusing on them. He only looked alive after noticing my entrance.

"Can we talk?" I asked. "In private."

Spartacus raised his eyebrows.

"Of course. Come with me," he said reservedly. It's satisfying to watch someone else try to decipher my thoughts for a turn. Joke's on him, though. Not even I know where I'm going with this.

He brought me to a smaller chamber, soundproofed and plain. A table and chairs were the only adornments. It was a modern interrogation room, and I'm not sure who's in control.

We sat. He looked at me and gestured.

"I know what you're playing at. It's disgusting."

A line creased his brow. Clearly Spartacus didn't think I'd guess his plan so soon. He'd underestimated me. I wondered if it was the right move to show all my cards at once, but I needed some level of trust between us for this gamble to work. Gods know he won't do it, so that burden fell to me.

"Your empire was built on slavery. Look at yourselves," he said, curling his lip.

"Every empire has a history of cruelty. That doesn't mean we can't make the most of it."

"You would ignore your past?"

"I accept it. It was wrong, but we wouldn't be here today if it weren't for the ruthlessness of our ancestors."

"That's where you and I disagree. I think that empires can rise and fall just as easily without being unfair to the people, without evil men in positions of power."

"Anarchy."

"Freedom. Equal opportunity. A meritocracy."

"That'll never work."

"Maybe. Nobody has really tried. But I know that complete authority is not the way either."

"Aren't you a little biased? You were a gladiator when Rome was at the height of its bloodthirst."

"I've had a little more experience than that, kid. What do you think I've been doing for the past millennia?"

"I don't know, prey on vulnerable young people to join your cause?"

He bared his teeth. "I've fought in every revolution and every coup in every age. China, Cuba, France, Iran, America. I've killed men and freed slaves, overthrown empires and led armies. I've seen my fair share of suffering. It's time I built something."

This guy is insane.

"I know what you're trying to do. My guys will be tempted, I admit, but you're delusional if you think any real Roman would follow you."

"Good. I hate Romans. Those who will follow me will come of their own accord."

"Why are you even telling me all this?"

"Because I wanted to let you know that in the end, it doesn't matter what you do. It's the people who will decide. That is righteous."

That was unexpected turn in the conversation, but one that I should have considered. Spartacus was all about liberty. Maybe there was a way to turn this around. "In other words, if Rome finds a good leader, one that you and the legion can trust, you'll leave us alone?"

"If you can find a Roman who can give the people what they deserve, I'll pack my bags and move to New Rome."

"Good. Because there's someone who can do just that."

Spartacus frowned as he processed my words. He looked me up and down with an eyebrow raised like he was looking for a second head.

"You can't even control five people."

"I'm not controlling them. They're my team, I'm their captain, and we're friends. I let them become who they want to be. I give them direction and liberty; they give me respect and cooperation. Isn't that what you want?"

"Yes. Now try doing that for a thousand people instead of five. Now include the people who will disagree with you. Then figure out how to delegate your tasks and ensure that your ideas will be passed down in the future."

"I'm… not quite there yet."

"Of course not. Do you understand how important the office of praetor is? Caesar, Augustus, all the greatest leaders of Rome have been one. You have the audacity to believe that you're their equal?"

"No. I'm better."

"That's a lot of talk from someone who's never achieved anything."

I crossed my arms. "What're you talking about? I've convinced you to seriously consider this, haven't I?"

Spartacus laughed. His mouth moved, but his eyes were fixed on mine. He detected no weakness. I showed conviction.

"I know that I can't do all that alone. That's what makes me different. I get that praetors and legionaries must work together to achieve great things. That's where everybody else failed. That's what they lacked."

"You still can't answer how you'll do it."

"I know, and I don't have to. I'll never have all the answers. Until I become praetor there's no way of knowing. But I know that I can do it. I know that I'll have people to support me. This will happen."

"Support you?" Spartacus narrowed his eyes and I could see him rifling through his memory. "The girl and the augur."

"Jesus, dude. How are you not running Camp Jupiter already?"

Spartacus didn't answer. Could it be that he was hesitating, holding out hope that there would be someone to change Rome? No. He's probably just ensuring that his takeover will go smoothly. And yet…

"My spies tell me that the three of you are vying for two seats. How does that work?"

"Octavian is an augur. He'll hold nearly as much influence."

"A triumvirate," Spartacus said drily. "That's always ended well."

"This time it'll be different. For sure. Because now I've met you."

That sent Spartacus spluttering laughter. "You want me to be a part of this?"

"Isn't that even better? Even you can't deny that our system works. We've made this far when every other empire has fallen. So don't try to change what's not broken. Improve it instead. Isn't it easier when you already something to work with?"

Silence stretched between us. It hung in the air and forced me to replay my words, searching for any missteps.

"I never expected this from you," he said quietly.

"Honestly, neither did I. But I've learned a lot and I'm still learning. I'm asking you to do the same."

"Then, Percy Jackson, this might be a turning point for both of us. Never have I made my presence known to the legion, and never have they offered me anything but a blade's edge. Win or lose, everything will change after this war."

"You'll be joining us?"

"I'll be watching you. And if you don't manage to become the man you say you are, then I will destroy you and Rome. I am no Titan. I'll do a better job."

Words always carried weight, but his bore purpose. It wasn't a threat or a promise. It was an arrow in flight, and I was still watching where it would land. This was not a truce. It was a transaction. One way or another, Spartacus will do what he wants with the legion. I had no choice.

"You have yourself a deal," I said.

"A delusion."

"We'll see."

"Wonderful. Let's get started."

* * *

**_Author's Note: Friendly reminder that I can't reply to reviews when they're made as Guest._**

_Damn this chapter was hard to write._

_Overall, I'm quite proud of it. I remember mentioning in the previous chapter's notes (not the interlude) that this would be the turning point in this story and the series as a whole. There was a lot of pressure I put on myself to make sure this would be perfect. To be honest, I feel like there are certainly ways I can improve the writing, but I can't quite pin down what it is. Still, I'm pretty happy with it. _

_So, broad concepts first. I've always thought that character creation and development have been my greatest strengths. But it's easy to plan out a character arc and much harder to execute it. Finding a character's voice is even harder. People keep saying that characters should have a particular way of talking or use certain phrases or speak with an accent, but I've avoided all that because I didn't want them to be gimmicky. Now, though, I really feel like my characters have settled into their voices. Percy is the decisive one, Jun is the quietly concerned type, Izzy speaks in halting sentences, Ellie is a ball of sunshine, Eli is hyperactive, and Felix is calm and controlled. Their roles in the group have also been decided. Where before there's always been a kind of tension between everyone, most of the team have aired their concerns and really talked to each. Felix and Percy, Ellie and Eli, they all settled their problems and really talked to each other and grew as teammates and friends. Now that tension has been replaced by the budding romance between Jun and Ellie (which I am SO excited to write) and all is right with the group at last. _

_Is that still gimmicky? Sure. But I keep forgetting to remember that realism isn't everything. Other mediums like film have the advantage of conveying a person's voice, inflections, intonations, and body language. Books have to make do. _

_Another big concern was Spartacus himself. I just finished reading a book yesterday. It was decent, but my biggest complaint was that the protagonist never faced challenges that required any real sacrifices. They were only setbacks that were easily handled. I never want that to happen in any of my writing, so I tried to emphasize how out of depth Percy and the gang are, how in control Spartacus is, and constantly remind people that they were walking into a deal with Spartacus having the upper hand. I hope I was able to make that clear. Several points in this chapter (the private conversations with Felix and Spartacus) felt like Percy was doing the dreaded 'talk no jutsu', an anime trope where the main character uses the power of friendship to convince people to do things they never would. I hope I avoided that._

_Finally, one other skill I wanted to practice with this book was including a theme. Son of Rome and King's Legacy were fine, but I felt like they lacked a strong moral, and all the best books I've read carried some kind of message. In Drowned, I decided to use the theme of leadership. So far it's only been a lot of mistakes and self-doubt, but now Percy has finally settled into his own idea of leadership. I hope I didn't sound preachy. Let me know if it was too much._

_This chapter was hard to write. Actions scenes might be complicated, but dialogue requires everything to be just right. I think I've gotten a lot better at dialogue by now, so I hope you've found this enjoyable._

_Question time: __**Do you think Percy's offer to include Spartacus in the legion will backfire?**_

_Thank you so much for reading my work, especially if you've made it all the way down here. Please leave reviews and let me know what you think! I always love hearing from you guys. Until next time._


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Fight and Flight

I remember my first date. I was 8 years old and fell head over heels for this girl in my class. Of course, being the friendless loser that I was, the only person I could talk to about her was my mom. I love her to bits, but she is the epitome of embarrassing parent.

We went out for lunch one day, the fanciest place I've ever been, with actual waiters and stuff. I should've known that something was wrong. I saw my crush sitting with her mom, who pretended to be surprised before leaving the two of us alone.

The awkwardness was like something out of the Office. I'd never been more uncomfortable in my life. It didn't help that she burst into tears halfway through our meal. I've never talked to my mom about any crushes I've had ever since.

The level of discomfort I was feeling right now didn't quite reach that record high, but it was close.

I was squished in the middle of a black van with two strangers. Spartacus's men were professional to the extreme and didn't care for little things like decency. They showed their distaste plainly. I never thought it was possible to ignore someone who was right next to you, but they managed to twist their bodies and turn their heads to do just that. I felt like a wisdom tooth.

I stifled a yawn. Spartacus briefed us at dawn today with the rest of his men. It rankled that I had to listen to somebody else in what was supposed to be my quest, but it was for the good of everyone. I suppose I should be glad that I actually wanted to take responsibility for once. Still, I felt helpless and incompetent even knowing that we needed his help.

We traded glances before my team and I departed. Spartacus had met my eyes with an even more annoying smirk. Despite my speech the night before, I couldn't shake the feeling that he was getting more out of the deal than I ever would.

I told the others about it, of course. They were too tired to put up a real argument and went to bed before things got heated. They were more agreeable in the morning when we found out that Spartacus would be sending a dozen gladiators to take us all the way to Puerto Rico while even more of his men led diversions. He didn't say where they were going. By his pinched face and the glares that his men gave us, it was clear that he didn't expect them to survive.

So it was that our bodyguards were protecting us out of spite rather than any sense of duty. They were going to make their comrades' sacrifice worth it. I didn't envy their position.

They had jumped into identical black vans, picked a destination, and travelled together. My team was divided into three different nondescript vehicles and left the base at separate times. The drivers chose to drive through traffic, taking scenic routes and intermittent breaks to throw off any pursuers. Anonymity was our only weapon when Titans pursued us.

The cars that held our teammates were scattered in the street but never left each other's line of sight. Right now, we were cruising down the city centre of some small town, skyscrapers shadowing us and the other unsuspecting mortals, grateful for the shade against the blazing sun.

I shared a car with Felix and six gladiators. We all wore casual clothing, with most of Spartacus's men sporting concealed holsters for their sidearms. They also carried a traditional weapon of some kind. I was surprised to see that only one of them had a gladius. The rest had an assortment of weapons of Greek, Egyptian, Chinese, African, and European design. I guess Spartacus wasn't kidding. He'd trained them in more fighting styles than I could count.

They'd also rebuffed every attempt at conversation, so I started talking to Felix instead, the only person in the car not likely to kill me if I turned my back.

I leaned forward and put my chin on the middle row seats. "You doing okay?" I asked.

"Fine," he muttered, going back to inspecting his arrows.

I should've known this would happen. Now that he'd gone over his anger, Felix went back to paranoia. Even without the decoy teams, we didn't expect to find any opposition for a few days at least, by which time we should already be in a plane bound for Puerto Rico. That didn't stop him from reorganizing his quiver every few seconds.

I switched tactics. "How's Ellie doing?"

"Much better than I thought," Felix said, flashing a smile. "Part of it's thanks to Spartacus's medicine, of course, they're healing her faster than I thought possible. It must still be painful, but Ellie's a lot tougher than I thought too. She might be able to fight in a few days if push comes to shove."

"Doubt she'd wait that long."

"Obviously."

The silence that stretched between us almost made me wish Felix was back to his grumpy self. I knew that he was reticent out of worry, but it still felt like I'd done something wrong. Somehow, he always sounds like a disappointed parent.

"Well, that might be sooner rather than later. We'll all get some rest when we get to… uh…"

I turned to one of our bodyguards, the one with a gladius.

"Where exactly are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see," she said. If she was a legionary back in camp, I would've thought she was a veteran if not for her age. Between her confidence, arrogance, and scars, it was clear that she'd seen her fair share of battles, though she was around my age. I liked her confidence and warrior mentality. At least we had that in common.

It wasn't much of a reply, but it was more than anyone had said in the past two hours. Sensing an opportunity, I pressed on.

"What's your name?"

"Fuck off."

"Come on, don't be like that. If something attacks us and I need your help, what will I call you?"

"If you want to thank me after I save you from whatever's chasing us, you can call me Lily," she said.

Alright. We were getting somewhere.

"Cool. What did you do to piss off Spartacus so much that he stuck you with this assignment?" I continued.

"He trusts me because of who I am. For once, my inheritance is something that I can be proud of."

Then she rolled back the sleeve of her right arm and my eyes widened. The SPQR tattoos showed clearly on her arm with a pair of crossed spears and five stripes rather than three like me.

I looked at her, really looked, for the first time. Thin brown hair, dark green eyes, dusting of freckles, nose broken too many times, chin raised, smirk on her lips… didn't ring any bells. She looked like any child of Mars. And yet…

"You were – "

"Yeah."

"But… you can't be more than a couple of years older than me."

"Yeah."

"But that means – "

"Yeah. This isn't the first time I've seen you, Percy Jackson, but it is the first time we've talked. You've been a celebrity since day one. I remember watching you getting knocked on your ass in that chariot race, trying to help Jules after Marcus betrayed him. But I knew you were the real deal when you fought in the Battle of the Tiber. Everyone was talking about that girl who flew in on the pegasus, but I'll never forget how you instantly took command."

"You saw all that? Then why did you leave?"

She sneered. "Because the mighty legion of Rome would've been destroyed if it weren't for the efforts of a teenager and his friends. What does that say about us, that we needed saving from someone not even old enough to shave? That was the day I decided that I had to leave."

I found myself staring at her, my mouth opening and closing as I tried to think of an intelligible reply. "I thought you'd be glad. My friends and I helped, sure, but everyone else fought hard. They were heroes."

Lily laughed. It was a strange sound, cruel and mocking. "Leave that kind of nonsense for Greeks and fairy tales. We're Romans. We conquered the world because we had the best army, not because we had the most heroes. We've fallen from grace. You're all trying to prolong a broken system. I just realized faster than others."

I kept quiet. Our other guards didn't add anything and instead stared down at me with equal parts disgust and arrogance in their eyes, arms crossed and lips strained as they stopped themselves from smirking, the way you might hold in your laughter at the antics of a child who didn't know better.

I was wrong. Spartacus didn't want to start convincing people to join his cause. He wanted to finish what he already started.

"That's not the case anymore," I blurted out.

"No? Then why did they send you on a dangerous quest to do an impossible task?"

My ears reddened, but I pressed on. "You're right. We're still stuck in our ways. But things will change soon. When I become praetor, I'll make sure that there won't be any more wars. No more pointless deaths. I'll make things better."

Lily spluttered her laughter. "Can you hear yourself? Has it ever occurred to you that you're not the first legionary who's said those words?"

"It's different this time."

"Why?"

"Because they're not me."

"That's true. You're even more full of bullshit," she said with a humourless grin. "I thought you were decent. Now I know that you're just as arrogant as the other idiots in Camp Jupiter."

"I – "

"Save it. I don't know how you managed to convince Spartacus, but you can't fool me. My comrades are going to die because of you, good people, friends."

I don't like where this is going. Lily leaned back, hand slowly moving to her gun. I forced my body to relax while fixing my eyes on her, trying to convince myself that she won't notice me going for my coin.

"It might be better for all of us if we hand you over to the Titans. They'll catch you anyway. Might as well save everyone a bit of trouble."

The atmosphere in the car was asphyxiating. The gladiators turned to face me. I saw Felix reaching for an arrow. I couldn't hear the sound of traffic over the beating of my heart.

Then a walkie-talkie came to life and a voice spoke through buzzing static.

"This is team two. We've spotted something, airborne, about a thousand feet to our left. Do you see it, Lily?"

Lily finally broke eye contact and spoke into her walkie-talkie. "One second."

We peered through tinted windows and tried to spot whatever it is the others saw, fear creating a temporary alliance between us. I saw it – flying fast, darting in and out of vision between buildings.

"Did you see that?" I said.

Lily replied to the other car. "Team two, did you – yes, we did. On our left, about – nine hundred feet?"

No. It was getting closer. And as it did, I heard something poke into my mind, an alien voice intruding my headspace, rambling in rapid Latin. I could barely make out the breathless words.

"Mistress – spotted – affirmative – direction – "

A short pause, then a… whinny? "Confirm – confirm! Sense – link – Neptune!"

Shit.

"They spotted us!" I shouted, and the object finally came into view. It was a chariot pulled by a team of horses, otherworldly metal that refracted light. It was the colour of daybreak, of a horizon warmed by a new sun spilling its colours into the sky, mauve and indigo and blue. It was a vista brought to life, painting its surroundings as it streaked past the clouds. Winds parted the clouds and blazed a clear path.

It only bore a single passenger. Even I could guess who it was. Eos, Titan of the Dawn, smiled as she drew her rosy longbow.

"Dodge!" Lily screamed.

The arrow was a zephyr, piercing the air, a red streak trailing behind. I thought the driver dodged too soon, but the projectile flew faster than should be possible, as if the winds themselves hastened it. It bit into the asphalt beside us, a missile the size of Felix's bow.

We had to fight back. I turned to Lily. "We need to – "

The words were cut off as the car lurched once more. I hit my head on the top of the car and bit my tongue. Blood flooded my mouth and dizziness wormed inside my head before the fight even began.

Arrows fell like rain, killing men and women, piercing solid metal to catch screaming passengers. Eos didn't discriminate between us and the mortals. At least she didn't know exactly where we were, but it was only a matter of time.

There was a short reprieve, and I allowed myself to hope that we'd escaped somehow. I looked out a window and saw that Eos had paused her onslaught to close the distance. I could see her now, brown hair fluttering like it was blown by a gentle breeze instead of the gale she brought. She wore a violet dress with only leather vambraces, though her forearms shared the same strange rosy glow as her weapon.

She continued her barrage and forced us to veer wildly.

Lily drew her gun. "Prepare to engage!"

"What? But then she'll know where we are!" Felix said.

"She'll find out eventually. We're running out of traffic to hide in."

"This is so dumb," Felix muttered, drawing his own bow. He pulled out his arrows and began rolling down the window.

I reached for my coin, but Lily grabbed my arm before I could pull it out.

"No. She doesn't know which car you're in. If she focuses on us, we're dead. Let the other teams provide cover."

I gritted my teeth. I hated this. But she was right.

Felix leaned out of his window and shot his arrow with only a glance. It sailed past her chariot. No – a son of Apollo wouldn't miss from this close.

One of our bodyguards rolled down the window on his side and pulled out a much more practical weapon. He turned off the safety of his handgun, took aim, and fired until he ran empty. I twisted to get another view from the back window.

Not even a dent on Eos's chariot. I don't know how good this guy is, but there's no way he missed every shot. Something's not right.

The street was mostly cleared as mortals drove their cars into the sidewalk or just jumped out. Only a few stragglers remained. Our protection disappeared. No point in trying to hide anymore.

Gladiators leaned out of the other two cars, but they weren't doing any better. Bullets and arrows didn't do more than throw her aim every few seconds. Eos was unchallenged.

Another huge arrow flew past, and at this distance, even I could shoot well. The arrow streaked past and hit the car in front of us. It went through the windshield and the driver. Blood sprayed the glass an instant before it shattered. The car veered to the side, only stopping when it hit a lamppost with a deafening crunch.

"We have to help them!" I yelled at our driver.

"No!" Lily said. "Keep moving!"

"Fuck that!" I flipped my coin and summoned my gladius. Before they could get over their shock, I stabbed through the bottom of the car. I knew I hit something important when we were hurled forward and slammed into the seats in front of us. It was a miracle I wasn't disembowelled by my own sword.

Shards of splintered glass covered my body, but other than a few bruises, I was unharmed. No time to be happy. I reached for the door and busted out of the car, stumbling a few steps, fighting to see straight and trying to take stock of my surroundings.

Mortals dashed for cover, shouting into their phones about a rogue helicopter. Drivers abandoned their vehicles and joined pedestrians as they ran inside buildings. Some good Samaritans went to the car crash but quickly scrambled back when Eos continued her onslaught.

The downed car was damaged but intact. Though there was no hope of driving it, I could make out figures struggling to pry themselves out of their burning steel cage. I sprinted towards them.

Whistling arrows and the roar of gunfire blasted my ears. I think that was the only reason they were still alive. Our return fire caused Eos to swerve in the sky, forcing her aim to stray. They still hit the ground near the wreck, far too close for comfort.

A car almost ran me over. With my focus devoted to a single point, I didn't even notice its squealing tires as it went on reverse. I caught a glimpse of Izzy shooting quarrels, her face impassive even in a whirlwind of chaos.

I paid them no heed. There was only one thing on my mind. Who was in that car? Did anyone survive? Visions of my friends dead and dying swam into my mind.

Something skirted into my vision from above. I was dimly aware of Eos and realized too late that she might be aiming for me as well.

I couldn't let that happen. I had to save them.

I reached out my hand and focused all my power at a single point. My mind focused and my powers answered. I felt each drop of water, between the cracks of the road, puddles on the sidewalk, within the trees. A great reservoir beckoned to me, begging to be released, a storm furious to have been contained.

"Out of the way!" I screamed, and the nearby fire hydrant exploded. A geyser spouted for an instant before it condensed and became a deadly waterjet. It sliced through the air, and Eos's horses barely dodged out of the way. Their master, however, was laughing.

I watched as she looked into her quiver, selected an arrow, and sent it soaring up the sky. It outshone the sun for a split second as the sky erupted in a shower of brilliant red.

I had no idea what Eos was signalling, but she'd lost interest in me and distracted herself by trading blows with everyone else. They couldn't land a single hit, the winds around her forming a nebulous shield, but her aim was improving with each arrow.

I skidded in front of the wrecked car. The engine's heat was unbearable and desiccated my skin. Bloodstained glass shattered as a hand burst through a window, showering me in shards of glass. I summoned my gladius again.

"Get back!" I shouted before carving the door. My messy attempt created a hole big enough for the survivors to squeeze through. Spartacus's men jumped out guns blazing, while Eli stopped to help his sister out. Even with my help Ellie couldn't stop herself from showing the strain on her pale, tight face.

"Get out of the street!" a voice shouted behind me. Lily bounded towards us, everyone else trailing behind her and alternating fire to suppress Eos. She barely noticed. All it did was annoy her, obstructing her vision for infinitesimal moments. It wasn't enough.

An arrow whistled through the air and went straight to Felix. My heart leaped to my throat, choking my thoughts, knowing that I would see my friend die in front of me before I could scream.

Then a gladiator pushed him aside. He took the arrow through his throat, dead before he hit the ground. I didn't even know his name.

The rest of Spartacus's men didn't waste time with grief. Gladiators picked up guns from their fallen comrades when they ran empty, no time to reload.

We managed to rendezvous, but the Titan took the opportunity to disable our last car. One arrow was all she needed to pierce its engine. There was no way out.

"Can we take those?" one of the gladiators said, nodding to a sports car abandoned by a mortal, engine still running.

"No point," Felix replied. "She'll just shoot us. And you can bet your ass that she just called for reinforcements."

Then the chaos of battle erupted once more, this time several streets away. A horde of monsters started a rampage, trampling mortals who didn't move fast enough. Cyclopes, dracaena, hellhounds, empousai, dashed toward us in mad pursuit, something greater than bloodlust animating their movements.

"Get inside!" I yelled. I kicked down the first set of doors I could find. The once-pristine design told me this was an office tower, its minimalist design destroyed in the crossfire.

I ran to the elevators, but a hand grabbed my shirt and pulled me back. "Up the stairs," Lily ordered. "We can hold them off in a chokepoint."

"What about the big fucking Titan shooting arrows at us?"

"We'll cross that bridge once we've killed everything else. Let's move!"

I obeyed her commands and followed her up the stairs. It was a draining run, but exhaustion was a half-forgotten memory when you're being chased by monsters. Still, my feet became heavier and heavier, until at last I bumped into the person in front of me and was blessed with a short break.

"As good as any," Lily mumbled. It was a wide space spotted with cubicles, under construction or renovation judging by the buckets of paint and ladders leaning to drywall. The floor-to-ceiling windows were boarded up unlike the rest of the floors we'd passed.

"Barricade the doors," she ordered. Everyone rushed to obey, legionaries and gladiators working together to bar the entrance with anything we could find. Jun found a hammer and wedged it between the doors' handles.

Then an arrow broke through one of the boarded windows and bored through a wall. We all dropped to our knees, our only defence against an invincible Titan. Holes sprouted on the walls, and I caught glimpses of the chariot circling the building, once, twice, thrice. Eos wasn't going to stop.

"We don't have much time," I told Lily, approaching her. "Jun and I can hold off the reinforcements, but Eos is the real problem. She might – "

Suddenly the world rocked, and my teeth rattled. My face started throbbing where Lily had punched me. By the time my vision steadied, all sense of camaraderie had vanished. My team surrounded me and stared down Spartacus's gladiators. Suddenly I was acutely aware that they had guns and we had swords.

"What the hell were you thinking," Lily hissed. "We could've been long gone!"

"I won't leave my team."

"This isn't about them! It's about you. Everyone knows the stakes. How hard can it be to just stay alive?"

"We'll talk about this later," Felix said, lowering his bow. The legionaries slowly followed suit, but the gladiators didn't. "We have bigger problems right now."

"Like I said, we can take care of the monsters no problem," I said, staring into Lily's glare. "Eos is the issue."

"Can't shoot her," Lily said with a trace of venom lingering in her voice. "There's some sort of shield around her. Front, sides, back, it doesn't matter. Bullets and arrows won't go through."

"I can take her," a voice said. It took a second for me to realize who'd spoken. Ellie sounded like a different person, confidence making her words more sonorous, giving them weight.

"We've only seen that shield blow away small objects. I doubt it can do the same to a person. And yeah, it's just a theory, but if we're going to die anyway…"

Nobody objected.

"Can you fly?" Lily asked.

"No. But I can fall really far." She turned to Jun.

"Do you remember our last practice session in Camp Jupiter? The fortress in the Field of Mars? You gave me a boost and I scaled the wall. Only I didn't actually do anything. You're strong enough and I'm light enough that I'm sure you can throw me a lot further if you wanted to."

Jun shuffled his feet and managed to look abashed with a golden sword in hand. "I'm not sure – "

"I'm not asking."

She turned to me. I gave her a nod, but it was more for my sake. Ellie didn't need my approval. She'd already made up her mind.

"I'm coming too," Eli declared.

"No."

"You think you can fight a Titan alone, in a flying chariot, one-armed?"

Ellie bit her lip.

"Go with her," I said. Eli shot me a grateful smile.

"Alright," Ellie breathed. "We'll have to go a few floors up. Time our jump perfectly. Then… we'll improvise."

What a terrible plan. I nodded anyway.

Together they stood and bounded up the stairs. I had no idea how this is going to turn out. But I know I can count on them.

Then the monsters hit the doors. They broke down almost immediately, bloodied fangs and claws rending the wood and glass. The sound of Cyclopes bellowing and hellhounds barking reminded me that I was only half a god.

"Into position!" Lily shouted.

"Water!" I yelled, snatching my canteen and upending it. The gladiators stared, but my team obeyed without question. They mirrored my movements, three streams of water flowing out of their containers and swerving up just before they hit the ground. With a little effort, I had a small ring of water surrounding me like a liquid halo. I kicked myself for not asking Jun and the twins for their water. It wasn't much, but it might make the difference between life and death.

I brandished my sword. It was a little nerve-wrecking to be the only swordsman in a modern phalanx of guns and bows, but at least I had room to myself. If they shoot straight and I distract them for long enough, we might survive. With water to amplify my strength, we might even win.

Then the doors exploded. A torrent of white flames burst forth. I raised my arms reflexively, crossing my arms, and the water surged in response. Panic hastened its movements and reached me just in time, but it wasn't enough. The fire evaporated my lifeline and enveloped my body. It was warm but not painful. I don't think I'd ever get used to that.

Then the flames exploded.

A concussive detonation knocked me off my feet. I landed on my back and scrambled to stand, already too late. Our formation crumbled immediately. Felix, Izzy, and the surviving gladiators were forced to fight a scattered melee. Guns were used once, twice, before they were abandoned for knives and swords when the monsters got too close. Spartacus trained them well, but it was only a matter of time before they were overrun.

"Where is he?" a voice bellowed. I looked away from my friends and saw a man standing before me. He cleaved a path through the monsters, who gave him a wide berth even in their frenzy. Purple robes draped over his tall and broad physique. Flecks of gold streaked his brown hair, but my eyes were drawn elsewhere.

A golden circlet floated above his head, though unlike an angel's halo, spikes protruded outward. It was in constant motion, fluid, smouldering, liquid sunlight condensed into a disc. Sunspots flared every now and then, dark shadows among the pure white.

It's impossible to mistake him for anyone else. I stared at the Titan of the Sun and ran straight at him.

Helios shot another burst of light and flame that left a trail of explosions. I rolled underneath it, sidestepped another, but he landed a hit just before I reached him. The force of the blow sent me flying back again. The heat was starting to become uncomfortable.

The Titan approached. He seemed to be in a daze, ignoring the struggle around him, intent on me. Did I surprise him? If he thought I was immune to fire, he might resort to close combat. I might have a chance.

He stepped closer and I knew I was wrong. He was staring at my chest where his flames had destroyed clothes and exposed my skin. It was red, but not burned.

A slow grin stretched across his face.

I got to my feet just in time to swing my sword blindly. Helios lifted his weapon – I hadn't even noticed it – a long spear, its tip flaring to form a strange tulip-shaped blade, hollowed out to house a small bright white globe in its centre.

I went on the offensive, trying increasingly risky lunges and feints to gain any kind of advantage. I managed to nick him a few times, ichor spilling from cuts on his arms and chest, but they didn't do more than inconvenience him. Helios smiled through the pain and continued our dance.

I briefly considered switching to a spear but brushed the thought away. Even with my resistance to fire, Helios had a far longer reach with his spear. I need to get close.

I ducked under a wide swing and dodged another sunbeam before I was close enough to lunge and land a few cuts. Helios grunted and repositioned, taking sweeping steps backwards and forcing me to retreat with rapid jabs of his spear.

This isn't good. I was losing. I had the speed to get inside his guard, but none of the strength to follow up. I've fought Titans before, yes, but only for a few minutes before I could make use of superior numbers and overwhelmed them.

This is a battle of attrition. And I wasn't going to win.

Screaming caught both of our attention. I risked a look out one of the shattered windows and almost burst out laughing. The chariot of the dawn flew madly through the air, darting in every direction as Eos tried desperately to maintain control with one hand while using her bow to stave off the twins.

There was barely enough space in the chariot for all three of them. Locked in such a tight space, Eos was at a disadvantage despite a Titan's strength. The twins' shortswords were far more effective, weaving in and out of combat like stingers. I saw them smiling as they fought, mad hysteria taking over as they slowly realized that they had a chance to do the impossible.

I felt a flush of pride and a glimmer of hope and laughed as a thought entered my mind.

Helios took the opportunity to swing his spear at my head. I parried at the last second with my gladius, but the force of the blow sent it careening elsewhere. Not even that could dampen my smile.

"Something funny?" Helios snarled.

"Oh, not really," I said. "Not for you, anyway."

"You're very confident for someone who's facing a Titan unarmed."

"I don't need a sword," I grinned. "I just have to wait for Jun."

I savoured the look of pure confusion on Helios's face before a fist connected with it. Jun had entered the field.

He'd padded his fists in black Muay Thai wraps and leaped to deliver a superman punch. Helios didn't even stagger from Jun's most powerful hit, but it did get his attention. He screamed his fury, focusing on his new target to repay the insult.

Jun didn't make it easy. He kept up a barrage of attacks, diving inside his reach, and pummelled Helios with a flurry of sword strikes and punches that would have killed any ordinary creature. I realized then that he's been holding back on me and Reyna this whole time. Helios, who clearly underestimated us by not wearing armour, discovered that first-hand. I don't know if mortals can break a Titan's bones barehanded, but I think I'll find out soon.

I searched for my sword. The others were fighting a desperate battle with the monsters, barely fending them off. It was an impossible task. Bodies littered the floor, the wounded and dying from both sides. I tried not to look at them. I don't know how I'd react if I saw my friends among the dead.

I found my sword under the cloven hoof of an empousai. She bared her fangs and raked her claws, but when you have Reyna and Jun as sparring partners, you learn a thing or two about unarmed combat. She was faster than either of them, but I've learned how to deal with faster opponents.

I went low and parried her attack with a forearm. The momentum from my run made my punch to her gut far more powerful than it should've been. My knuckles split open upon contact, but it was enough. I followed up with a quick shove and tossed my sword into my hands with a foot, cutting off her head in a clean motion.

My fingers clasped the gladius's handle, and all was right in the world.

I joined the fight. I spared a quick glance at Jun – he was on the defensive, abandoning any hope of winning now that Helios had gotten over his surprise. He fired sunbeams indiscriminately, his spear moving nearly as fast.

Snap decision. No point helping. Can't make a difference. Jun is the best duellist in the legion. I'd just get in the way. Focus elsewhere.

I turned my attention to the oblivious monsters, whipped into a frenzy. With a clear view at their backs, I finally understood why they ran so fast and fought so hard. Brands and burns mottled their skin, the wounds oozing with ichor. Helios had given them some extra motivation.

They didn't notice that their master was fighting someone else, that I had joined the fight, and I took the opportunity. I ran as quiet as possible before dealing death with every swing of my sword.

The shock in their eyes as they died was almost painful. Some of these creatures might have been allies in another world. But then I saw their weapons, stained with the blood of my friends, and all hesitation fled my mind.

I fought off my usual combat trance. Indiscriminate killing would get me nowhere. The time to fight like a maniac had passed. Now I had to think before I acted.

My friends were scattered. The monsters were spread out. I need to get their attention, give the archers and gladiators some room. I need to make a statement.

I looked for the biggest, nastiest thing I could find, other than Helios. A pack of Cyclopes had bunched up and rampaged through the room. I think I could goad them into attacking me, but there was no way they had the brainpower to come up with strategies alone.

I looked harder. Just as I thought, someone had taken command. A dracaena in black armour hovered behind the Cyclopes, pointing with a clawed hand, forked tongue splitting the air. I beelined for her.

A hellhound tried to intercept me. I stood my ground as it went for my throat and pierced its neck with my gladius, its body nearly crushing me if I hadn't twisted away. A spearpoint came out of nowhere and grazed my ribs. I grit my teeth and dodged another stab from the dracaena wielding it.

I don't have time for this. No room for subtlety. I took the risk and grabbed the haft when the spear came back in and yanked it, forcing her to lurch forward, my gladius cutting through her like butter. I reversed my grip on her spear and threw it across the room, hoping to kill the commander before I even got there.

It didn't, of course, but it did get her attention. That was good enough. Her hissing grew more rapid, desperate commands forcing others to put themselves between me and her. At least part of my plan had succeeded.

I crashed into a tidal wave of monsters. If I had even a little water with me, things might have gone a little more smoothly. As it were, I had to rely on every dirty trick I knew. I punched and kicked, clawed at throats, spat into eyes. Every advantage, every second I could grant myself.

The gladius became a part of me, moving as fast as I could think, electric impulses travelling along my fingers and into the blade. We became a flood pushing against a wall, finding the tiniest cracks of opportunity and eroding their defences, tearing them apart as I moved.

But my own aggression turned against me. Blades went through my defences, claws and teeth stabbed at me through a mountain of flesh and armour. My skin and clothes were torn to shreds, blood leaking out of countless wounds. It didn't matter. This was worth it. It has to be.

When I finally broke through, the commander was ready to greet me. A one-on-one should be trivial, but not when blood and sweat blurred my vision and the wounds I've taken almost brought me to my knees.

She drew two scimitars and snaked forward, lightning fast. I lifted my sword in time to block her first strike, too tired to attempt a parry. That single attack almost wrenched my sword away from my hands. She was strong, far stronger than I thought she'd be. My stomach dropped. This is not a fight I was going to win.

The dracaena knew it. She hissed in triumph and pressed her assault. What was I thinking, going forward like this? I don't even know if my plan worked.

I couldn't handle her onslaught. My opponent forced me back with a torrent of rapid slashes until she landed a blow near the base of my gladius, twisting it in my grasp.

I screwed up. I wasn't fast enough.

The dracaena swung with both scimitars and knocked the sword out of my hand. She screeched and coiled her body for a split second. I dove for my gladius, but she was much faster. The dracaena wrapped her serpentine body around me in an instant. Wide scales squeezed my skin, my flesh, my bones.

I struggled against her strength, trying to find leverage with my feet and pushing against her body with my hands, but it was useless. The dracaena bared her fangs, their venom making me retch, and went for the kill.

It was more of a reflex than any intelligent thought that made me put my hands between her fangs and my face. I felt them pierce my hands, felt the venom injected into my bloodstream, but it worked. I was alive.

I closed my fist before the numbness could set in, screaming as it pushed the fang deeper into my flesh, and twisted my wrists. The dracaena's screams joined my own, and for a split second, her vice grip on me loosened. I jammed my quivering hands into her body and forced myself out of her embrace and finally reached my sword.

She turned, hand covering her mouth, eyes weeping and glaring at me. The dracaena snaked forth and rushed to deliver the final blow. But I was ready. I moved my gladius in a savage upswing, forcing her to block with her swords instead.

The blow never came. She lowered her blades hesitantly and watched as the sword I tossed fell as a golden spear into my awaiting hand, shoulder pulled back, feet planted. Even with my vision fading and my hands shaking, at this distance, I won't miss.

I hurled the spear. It barely had time to fly before it found its mark and stuck in the dracaena's neck. She started thrashing about in her last moments of life as the Imperial gold took its toll and melted her into dust.

I fell to my knees, exhausted. I've done my part. I hope it was right.

The sounds of battle were fading. Bodies slowly turned to ash and dust, leaving a surprisingly few number of human corpses on the ground. I forced myself to look and felt guilty at how relieved I was to find that none of my friends were among them. Then a fireball almost killed me, and I realized that this battle was far from over.

Helios was still alive. Ichor poured from a thousand cuts and he sported bruises all over his body, but that only pissed him off. He blasted the survivors, heedless of the damage he dealt to his own forces, chucking fireballs and focusing beams of light from his spear. Even when he missed the Titan wreaked havoc upon the building, smoking craters and gaping holes sprouting on every surface.

Jun was nowhere to be seen. The legion's best warrior failed to beat Helios. We were dead.

I collapsed. It's strange. I felt more frustrated than anything else. I did my best. I fought and lost. Yet my friends kept fighting. I should be fighting with them. I'd keep fighting if I could. But my legs were shaking, and I can't feel my hands.

A low scream filled my mind. It got louder, and louder, until it took the form of a silver streak that got bigger and bigger. Were those horses?

Not even Helios saw it coming. The chariot of the dawn slammed into him, shoved and trampled by crazed horses who went straight into a wall. There was a sickening crunch. Then the building rumbled, dust and debris crumbling from the ceiling. I managed a smile. Maybe that would kill him.

But I wasn't granted respite. Unconsciousness evaded me. Instead I was forced to stand on my feet.

The twins were the first people I saw, breathing heavily, a manic fire in their eyes. They touched swords and shared a grin, before something grappled Ellie.

I lifted my sword to strike, and blocked Eli's blade just in time. It was Jun. He was covered in burns and blood, his clothes and wraps in tatters. But I knew that the tears pouring from his eyes were of relief. Ellie hugged him back, laughing.

It was a beautiful moment. I let myself feel happy for them. I hope one day I could feel that way too.

Then the building shook. Between Helios, Eos, and the Cyclopes, it was a miracle it was still standing. Eli and I traded looks.

"We need to leave," Eli said. Jun and Ellie separated immediately, looking abashed for an instant.

"Should we take that with us?" Ellie said, pointing at the silver chariot.

My heart soared. I haven't even considered the option. We've all seen how fast that thing can go. If we could use it…

"Tempting, but we can't steer it," Jun said.

"I can talk to the horses," I insisted. "Maybe they'll obey."

"Until they decide to drop us a thousand feet to concrete. Besides, we can't even fit. There's only room for four people, tops."

I sighed. "You're right. No point staying, then. Let's go!"

I stumbled down the stairs, falling and staggering as desperation and exhaustion battled for control over my body.

Finally, I touched solid ground, but I didn't stop running until I made it clear into the street. Even then I felt myself holding my breath. I was scared to turn around and see who had survived. It won't be a win for me unless we all made it.

I forced myself to look and felt a dam collapse within me. They were hurt, tired, but alive.

I shared smiles with Felix and Izzy. The happy mood vanished entirely when I saw the gladiators glaring at me. There were no smiles there. Only five of them remained, less than half of their original number.

"Are they dead?" Lily asked. I shook my head.

"We didn't get a good look, but I think both of them survived that crash."

"Should've made sure," she said. "Cut their throats."

"And if they survived?"

"Doubt it."

"Not a risk we should take."

Lily bit her lip. She considered it for a moment, but her anger subsided, and she shook her head.

"Then let's go. Take the mortals' cars before cops show up."

I turned to Lily. "Where to next?"

"That's up to you. We're splitting up."

"What?"

"We couldn't stop them even with all of us together. Stealth is our only option now. I'll take the rest of my men and lead a team somewhere else."

"You're willing to chance that?"

"Are you kidding? We're more likely to die if we stick with you people. Besides." She leaned forward but didn't bother lowering her voice. "Right now, I don't trust my boys not to kill you in your sleep. And I don't trust myself to stop them."

A shiver ran down my spine. A grim reminder. These people were not our friends. We were barely allies, and the blood of their friends were on my hands. I should've known better.

"But where are we supposed to go?" Felix said. "Everyone's hurt, we're out of supplies, ammo – "

"I know a place," Izzy said quietly.

"What? Where?"

"Trust me." Izzy's eyes flicked to the gladiators. They were glowering at us.

Lily was right. Staying together will do more harm than good. "Okay. Let's get moving."

I took a last look at the wrecked building, wondering if I just screwed us all in the future, and followed my team outside, to gods know what.

* * *

**_Author's Note: Friendly reminder that I can't reply to reviews when they're made as Guest._**

_This chapter took so long to write._

_I'm sure most of you know that the whole point of me writing this is to practice and experiment. The big challenge for this book in particular was handling a bigger cast of characters only using a single first person POV. It's been going well so far, but I think this is the first roadblock I've encountered. It's hard. _

_I've never been very good at big fight scenes. There are a lot of moving parts that's difficult to keep track of, and I'm limited to a single POV. So not only do I have to constantly question what Percy should be seeing, I also have to make sure that everyone else is participating in the fight. It's difficult or outright impossible to show what other characters are thinking and doing in the meantime. I wanted everyone to have their moments, but the single POV didn't allow me to get into the heads of the twins vs Eos or Jun vs Helios. I think those were the two big moments of the chapter while Percy took a back seat for once, and I missed them because of the choice in POV._

_It's not the end of the world, of course. It can be a good thing to allow characters to have their own personal moments or shared experiences that exclude the protagonist. Maybe that'll make them more realistic, instead of always playing second fiddle to the main character. We'll see how that works in the next chapter. _

_The kind of action that I like to write is the quick and dirty fights that leave both participants dead or dying. It's fun to design and create powers for the Titans, but it always involves some kind of setup and payoff, both of which are usually sort of predictable. Percy's fight against the dracaena commander was by far the most fun I had writing this chapter. I hope it shows. _

_Beyond that, there's just one other issue. Initially I wanted the fight to start right at the beginning of the chapter, but I felt like that would be too sudden. I read some advice that every scene in a book should always build tension wherever possible. It reminds me of that video where a director (Hitchcock I think?) talked about the importance of tension. He said that it's better for an audience to watch a bomb tick down before exploding rather than the shock value of a sudden explosion. That way, there's constant suspense instead of a forgettable surprise. _

_I tried to do that. The conversation in the car just before the fight, where Lily and the other gladiators were considering handing Percy over to the Titans, wasn't planned. It originally went like this:_

I kept quiet. Our other guards didn't add anything and instead stared down at me with equal parts disgust and arrogance in their eyes, arms crossed and lips strained as they stopped themselves from smirking, the way you might hold in your laughter at the antics of a child who doesn't know better.

I was wrong. Spartacus didn't want to start convincing people to join his cause. He wanted to finish what he already started.

I kept silent for the rest of the journey.

Then Felix learned forward. "What's that?"

_I kind of like that better, since it cuts the fat and goes straight to the point, but I do see that there is some merit to adding tension. I don't know. Let me know which one you think is better._

_Honestly, I think this is the first time I've ever written a chapter and felt bad about it. I just feel like it's missing that X factor, that special moment of character building or tension that the other fights had. I want each fight to have an impact, and I just don't feel like this chapter had one. Still, I know that stressing over it will get me nowhere, and I've delayed this update for long enough. I hope you find it enjoyable._

_On a happier note, my plans for the next book in the series are finally starting to take shape. I always get excited about writing the next book towards the end of the current project, but I feel like this one in particular will be the best in the series. I say that to myself all the time, but I think this one's for real. In book 1, I couldn't wait to introduce Reyna and have Octavian leave Percy. In book 2, I couldn't wait to introduce a ton of new characters, have Felix grow so much, and go on the first long adventure with Percy. But I really think book 4 will blow everything else out of the water. I cannot wait to share it with you guys._

_Finally, the question: **Of the Titans we've seen so far (Krios, Oceanus, Helios, Selene, Eos, Prometheus), who do you think has the best powers and design?**_

_Thank you so much for reading my work and even my rambling. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. I always love hearing from you. Until next time._


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Descent to Absolution

"Izzy, where are you taking us?" Eli said.

"Just follow."

"Well, wherever it is we're going, I hope it's close."

"What, scared some Titans might show up?" Ellie asked, her best attempt of lightening the mood.

Eli didn't reply to that, which is an answer in and of it itself. The fact that Ellie didn't take the chance to tease him also told me more about her nervousness than anything she could say.

It's only been a few hours since we defeated Eos and Helios. I don't even know if it could be called a win, more of a desperate retreat.

But we should be okay for now. Izzy had promised us safety and supplies, which aren't the words that come to mind when she brought us to a subway station. At least here the only threat was overzealous security guards. We tried to recall how mortals our age would act as she walked through the open, musty building, and struggled to keep up with her pace without running. She was the only one unhurt, and Izzy was never one to slow down for others. Worse, it was hard to keep track of her even when she didn't want to hide. Vanishing had become second nature for her.

Eventually she brought us to the train tracks and jumped down without hesitation. Nobody looked up from their phones. I guess I shouldn't be surprised. There was a certain magic in confidence. Consciously trying to be inconspicuous only makes you more suspicious. Maybe that's why Izzy was so good at what she does.

We followed from a little further back, helping each other down and onto the gravel path. The hairs on my arms pricked the instant my feet hit the ground, survival instincts kicking in as I intrinsically knew that I was not safe.

Izzy continued walking, unhurried – relaxed, if anything, taking comfort in the quiet and isolation. But from the dull orange glow of the lights, I could see her shoulders bunched up and her neck tensed.

That was strange. Seeing her nervous at all was unusual, especially when she's in her natural habitat.

"This way," she said, more to herself than anyone else. We had no trouble keeping up with her here.

I shot Felix a worried look and found him already giving one to me. Everyone on the team has grown and matured in some way. A few quite drastically. Izzy was the only one who hasn't. Despite multiple life-changing encounters, she was still the same person as the one who left camp. So why was she so nervous when we were the safest we've been since we started this quest?

My hand glided towards my golden coin. A futile gesture. Felix did his best with our remaining supplies to save my hands. I don't mind the scars that the dracaena's fangs would leave, but if I don't get any more nectar and ambrosia, I won't be fighting for a while.

Worse, Jun was out of commission. The big man swelled half again his size, the bandages hidden underneath his strained clothes making him look like an overstuffed turkey. He forced himself to move naturally despite the pain.

Izzy stopped in front of a thick door marked 'Maintenance'. She paused for a second to pick the lock and inched the door open.

Somehow, we found an even darker tunnel. Dust coated everything except for a small, straight trail, as though the poor engineers who had to go this way always took the quickest route in and out.

The suspense killed any surviving optimism. With Izzy as a guide, she won't even try to lighten the mood. I doubt she could. Something told me she needed it the most.

"Izzy? Should we be expecting a fight?" I asked.

"Don't think so."

Well, that was reassuring. But I kept quiet. Snide remarks won't be any help.

Izzy froze. I summoned my gladius, wincing at the biting pain in my hands, and held the glowing sword aloft.

"Thanks," she muttered. "Should be around… here."

We gathered round a crack in the wall. No – it was a little wider than that. The walls to either side of the fissure were made of different material, too. Red bricks on the left and smooth concrete on the right.

"Must've been a mistake," Felix said. "The subway tunnels are probably extensions of an older network, but someone screwed up and left a gap."

"Like when you cut a piece of tape and come up short?" Eli asked.

"Something like that." Felix turned to Izzy, frowning. "But how did you find this place?"

She didn't respond. Her eyes were drawn into the dark reaches of that gap, coherent thoughts pushed out by memories. From the way she set her jaw, they couldn't be pleasant.

Ellie put a hand on her shoulder, and she flinched, almost cowering before she realized who it was.

"Hey. You're not alone anymore, you know?" she said, using a voice people would reserve for rescued animals.

I don't know if her words did more harm than good, but at least it got a reaction. Izzy bit her lip and gave the smallest nod, then walked straight into the darkness. Ellie went second without a second thought.

Jun grunted as he pushed himself through the fissure after her. The look on his sweaty, reddened face made me wince. I imagined his barely reknitted skin peeling off once more.

Eli followed, then Felix, then me. It was worse than I imagined. I thought the others would wipe away any bugs or spiderwebs but being last in line was a poor choice. The insidious feeling of being followed, of knowing that there was an empty space behind you that could be hiding anything without your knowledge, grabbed my neck and wouldn't let go. It was the feeling of lying in bed at night after watching a scary movie, forcing yourself to believe that the odds of having the monster being right over your shoulder is almost nothing. Almost.

The close confines pinned my head into one position. My neck started to cramp up. I shut my eyes and pretended I was back in camp, sneaking into the colosseum with Alex and Vanessa to wreak havoc on unsuspecting charioteers.

The pounding in my ears stopped, a knot in my chest unravelling. I focused on the next step, the cadence of my breath, the rhythm of my heart, my fingertips brushing against the solid walls. One step. One step. One step.

Then my hands lost purchase, and for a horrible second, I felt myself falling, vertigo forcing the contents of my stomach up my throat. I snapped my eyes open and came back to earth, letting out a shaky breath.

The others weren't much better. Izzy, of course, had forged ahead. Her relentless pace forced us to keep moving. Fortunately, we didn't have to go for very long.

We passed through much, much older tunnels, the brick road alternating with dirt and soil at points. Izzy brought us to a wide alcove that reminded me of the barracks back home. There were cubbies cut into the walls to act as cramped bunk beds and a smattering of rickety furniture. If there were any signs of life, they scurried away from the soft glow of Imperial gold weapons.

Izzy reached into one of the recesses and pulled out a bag, unzipped it, and tossed something to me. I fumbled the catch as she threw more stuff to the others. It was a granola bar, the homemade kind that was only a little softer than stone and nearly as durable. Tasted like it too.

We looked for a place to sit, gave up, and laid down on the packed earth with backpacks as pillows. Izzy moved like a squirrel from nook to cranny and produced more food than we could eat in a day. She gathered a pile of sticks and bits of paper, struck a match, and made a small bonfire, throwing a little more fuel for the flame. It was little comfort, but we huddled around it like cubs. Only then was she satisfied and joined the rest of us in eating.

We eyed each other. Whose turn was it to speak up?

"Izzy?" Eli asked, breaking the silence. "Could you tell us how you found this place?"

Izzy ignored him, choosing instead to fidget in place and stare at her granola bar.

Eli frowned and opened his mouth to demand an answer, but Jun touched his shoulder and shook his head.

Ellie scooted away from Jun and closer to her. She didn't say or do anything else. She didn't have to. Some people can't function with that kind of pressure. They need time, and patience, and space, but like everyone else, they still need companionship. It's just that Izzy needed a simple presence and nothing more. It's been nearly a year, but I think I've finally figured out that Izzy needed something I couldn't give.

We made quiet conversation. When we ran out of things to say, Eli was the first to talk.

"Where do you think we are?" he said.

It was a while before anyone answered. We'd settled into our seats and got as comfortable as we could. Nobody was eager to go from the moment's peace and return to more serious matters.

Of course, the onus was on me to get morale back up. I opened my mouth to speak. Felix beat me to it.

"Hard to say. We didn't really learn American history or geography in the legion. Still, if I were to guess… this far south, I'd say that this was dug out by miners for coal or something."

"Wouldn't we be deeper underground?" Ellie said.

"Maybe this was just for transport," Jun suggested.

"No, then there'd be railroads or tracks."

"Okay, you big fucking nerd," Eli said. "Let's hear your idea."

"Thanks, asshole," Ellie said, smiling sweetly. "I think this is just an old subway system. It became obsolete, and nobody felt the need to remove it, so here it is."

"Close," Izzy said. "This is the Underground Railroad."

"Under…" Ellie blinked. "There's no way. We're somewhere in Texas, right? It doesn't go this far."

"Slavery was still alive when Harriet Tubman died. Others continued her work. Some got far."

We waited for Izzy to elaborate. She didn't.

"How far?" I asked.

"I don't remember exactly," Ellie said. "Tennessee, I think?"

"Louisiana," Izzy corrected.

"Jesus. How do you know all this? Is it – this isn't connected to the Labyrinth, is it?" I said.

Izzy frowned. "The what?"

"Nothing," I said quickly. Stupid. Reyna made it clear that we weren't supposed to talk about the Labyrinth. If people knew that there were magical tunnels that lead straight to the heart of camp, we'd have riots.

"It's just, uh, something I remember from a video game."

Everyone rolled their eyes. Eli finally looked interested. Izzy didn't believe a word I said, but I don't think she cared either. She understood the need for secrets.

"But this is great," Felix said. "We need to get to Florida anyhow. What better way to travel than through the tunnels? The Titan siblings chasing us will use their chariots. We can stay underground and get there no problem."

"You want us to walk through five states?" Jun asked drily.

"Better than risking another fight with them. You guys realize that, don't you? We're only alive because they underestimated us. If they'd worked together from the beginning and fought for real, we'd be dead in minutes. The next time we fight a Titan, things won't be the same."

"He's right," I said. "Besides, remember what Reyna said. There's no doomsday clock. We have all the time in the world. If we only surface for food and supplies, I think we can make this work."

"But that could take months," Eli said. "I've been down here for hours and I'm starting to forget what the sun looks like. Are you telling me that you can stay sane living down here for that long?"

"I'll do whatever it takes. I'm not going to fight one of those things again. And if I have to, I'd want to be able to use both hands," I said, lifting them up. In the dull light, I could see blood encrusting the bandages. My fingers didn't extend fully.

"I guess," Eli sighed. "This is all going to be worth it, right? We're doing this to save the world? Because sometimes I forget why we're all risking our necks out here every day. I'm not scared or anything, but…"

"Just a little longer," Felix said. "There shouldn't be any more fights from here on out. Technically, we weren't even supposed to fight at all. We should be on a yacht right now, cruising down to Puerto Rico and then renting a boat to wherever the hell Circe's island is."

"Oh, that's right," Ellie said. "We don't even know where we're going."

"I think having the son of the sea god with us will help."

I stared at the ground and still felt their eyes on me. As if I knew the answers. I had no idea how to get there either. I don't even know if my powers would do anything. It was a heavy burden to carry, yet it was somehow exhilarating. It was reassuring to know that people trusted you that much.

"I'll find a way," I said. "If Reyna could find it when she was a kid, then we can too. I think she mentioned finding a nymph in Puerto Rico who led them there. We just have to follow her footsteps."

"Right," Felix said, a small smile dancing on his lips. "Did she say anything else?"

"Not really. She told me everything she remembered, but like I said, she was just a kid."

"Okay," Ellie said, that same snide smile taking over her face. "But did she say anything else a little more… personal?"

"Uh… no?" What was going on? Did they somehow know about Reyna's past? No, there's no way she'd blab about it to anyone else.

"Of course, of course," Eli said with an increasingly annoying look on his face. "But did she say anything – " he wiggled his eyebrows " – _intimate_?"

"Okay," I sighed. "Alright. I don't know what's got into you people. One minute we were talking about the quest, and now we're off the rails again."

"Can you blame us?" Jun said. "It's the only thing interesting going on in your life. We don't want to hear about swordsmanship or video games or the NBA for the millionth time."

"Please," I scoffed. "You're even worse than me. It's been nearly a whole year, and you only noticed Ellie after she almost died. Not much of a lady's man either."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he said, frowning. Even in the dark we could see him reddening. We laughed, and none louder than Ellie.

"But seriously," she said. "You talk a lot, but never about yourself. Not really. It's nice to be reminded that our fearless leader is human, you know? Besides, that's what everyone brings up in camp when we have nothing else to talk about. When we need to take a break from reality, it always goes back to speculating who's dating who, and you two are like the biggest power couple in camp."

"You think so?" I said.

"Gods, you really are stupid, aren't you?"

"I thought people were just crushing on Reyna."

"I'm sure there are plenty who do, but nobody's made a move because we just assumed you two were together," Ellie said. "You are, right? Together, I mean. You're only playing dumb to keep it undercover?"

"Uh…"

"Jesus, dude," Eli said. "Even I can tell that you're made for each other."

"Please, you're the worst one here," Ellie said, rolling her eyes. "You were practically drooling over that gladiator chick. 'Did you see that girl? How old do you think she is? Is that her natural eye colour? Do you think she's single?' Gods, it's a miracle our guards didn't just kill you."

"Hey!" Eli said. "That was private!"

"It wasn't private when you talked about it back in the car. Did you think the others couldn't hear you just because you kept your head down?"

Eli surged forward and tried to tackle Ellie, but she was ready for it. Ellie twisted and caught her twin in a headlock and gave him a noogie.

"Those people make me nervous," Jun muttered. "They're dangerous. I think it's best for everyone if we never meet them again."

"Really?" I said. "I thought you'd be the most appreciative of them. Say what you will about their motives, but they know what they were doing."

"No. They're more trouble than they're worth. All that talk about liberty and revolution. Obsessing over an ideology corrupts people, even if they have the best intentions. The person with big ideas and the person with swords should be two different people."

"Wait." Eli got out of his sister's chokehold with surprising ease. "Do you really mean that? I mean, they're not so bad, aren't they? I even think they're good."

"What, at fighting? Sure, but – "

"No, at being decent human beings. They go around helping people, freeing slaves, killing tyrants, that kind of stuff, right?"

Shit. I should've known this was coming. Every boy's dream was to go on adventures with his friends to destroy evil. Spartacus was the epitome of that dream. Eli would be someone he can easily convince. The problem is, I can't honestly say that he'd be in the wrong.

"Eli? Where are you going with this?" Ellie said.

"Don't hate me," he blurted out. "But you saw those guys, right? They knew what they were doing. And I know the legion's been good to me, but some things are just so fucking toxic, you know? Don't do this, always do that. Chase power. Be selfish. Trust your fellow man in war, but when you're off the battlefield, it's okay to backstab them for your own ambitions? And worse, that mentality works. It's what put Rome on the radar and made us stay there. I just think that… maybe it's time for a change. And Spartacus is offering that."

What can I say that hasn't been said already? "I don't think it's a good idea," I said. "Grass is always greener on the other side and all that. Still, Spartacus might be a little unhinged, but so are we."

"What're you saying?" Eli said. Ellie turned to me, worried.

I took a deep breath. "I'm saying that you're not a child anymore. You risked your life and proved yourself in battle. That says more about you than any letter of recommendation ever could. And I consider you a friend. Not because you're Roman, but because you're you. It doesn't matter what you choose to do in life. That shouldn't come between us. You're your own person. I can't force these decisions on you."

"Percy," Ellie begged.

"Of course," I said, holding up a hand. "You should think long and hard. We might end up fighting on the same side if all goes well. But you really need to ask yourself if this is what you want to do. And even if it's the wrong decision, I trust that you can make it right."

Eli's eyes shone. "Thank you, Percy. That means a lot more than you think. It feels… nice. To have a choice."

He seemed to drain energy from Ellie. Felix was staring at me too, and even Jun looked unsettled. But what can I do? Eli's right. The legion was not a healthy environment. I liked it well enough, but it could be so much better. I know I should be grateful to have a place to call home. But sometimes I wish I had a choice. I was just giving Eli that opportunity.

"Least I could do," I said. "You guys do realize that you have a choice, right? My job is to convince you to stay with the legion. If I ever have to force you, then it's already too late. So make your choice."

"Okay," Izzy said suddenly. "I can do that. I'll try."

That was a little out of left field. I guess I shouldn't be too surprised since it's Izzy, but what made her speak now?

"I ran away from home," Izzy said. "I used these tunnels to get to camp. From New Orleans.

"My dad was a singer there. He performed for tourists, with a small band, one gig after another. It was great. But the better he got, the worse he became. I get that he won't always have time for me. I've known since I was a little girl. But one day he disappeared into his work. Nothing was ever good enough for him.

"Then my mom came back home. She'd heard his prayers and finally answered. But she left just as suddenly. He kept trying different sounds. Didn't work. Lost friends. Made enemies. Then one day he decided that his next big idea was to use me. If his voice couldn't attract my mom anymore, maybe a demigod's might.

"Who was she?"

"Calliope."

"The Muse?"

"Yeah."

Izzy, singing? It was hard to imagine. But then again, she always spoke in a strange, lilting tone, purposely breaking up her sentences. I always thought it was out of anxiety or something. Instead it might be to stop herself from going into any kind of rhythm. But while she was always reticent, she was never shy or quiet. Even now she spoke with a clear, strong voice. I guess it's hard to notice someone's voice if they never talk.

"It worked," she continued. "Mom came back. They were happy for a while. But they kept pushing me, harder and harder. It was never enough. I could never be like my mom. So, she disappeared again, and this time my dad blamed me.

"I hated them. Hated their anger and resented their happiness. They used me. Everything I did was always for them. I hated my voice. Hated music. Wished I could melt into the darkness and disappear. One day I did.

"Ran away and stayed away. Found a tunnel. Went deeper. Explored. Met others like me. Talked about a Camp in San Francisco. Went that way."

"Wait. How old were you when you ran?" Ellie said.

"Eight."

"And you came to camp when you were… eleven?"

"Twelve."

"And… how much of that time did you spend underground?"

Izzy bowed her head and rubbed her temples. She averted her eyes and rolled her shoulders, curling into a ball, trying to hide in plain sight. Everything was making a bit more sense.

"I know I shouldn't. I'm bad enough now. Even worse then. But I just wanted to run. Hide, and pretend I never lived. You know?"

The others sat up, trading worried glances. But we shouldn't worry about her anymore, right? She trusted us enough to speak up. We need to respect her courage.

"What made you leave?" I asked.

She took a moment before answering. "I'm still trying to find out. I think I made the right decision. Not sure. I'm changing too much. Not the same person anymore."

"You've changed?" Eli asked with a frown. Ellie shut him up with an elbow.

"Yes. I would have run away. After the yacht. But I stayed. I don't know why. Being with you makes me feel… strange. I can be quiet without being ignored. That's never happened before. It feels… good? Like I make a difference."

Ellie smiled. "I think that's called happiness, Izzy." She shifted beside her and slowly put her arms around her shoulders.

Izzy froze, eyes darting. Then her muscles relaxed, and she leaned a little into the hug, her lips shaping something like a smile.

The good mood stayed for the rest of the night. We were careful not to pressure Izzy too much. Ellie's hug, which lasted all of five seconds, made her curl up in a ball and step away from the conversation. I guess she was done with social interaction for who knows how long.

With her leaving, though, the energy drained out of our talks until we fell asleep one by one. It felt like more like a long, slow blink, especially since being underground made me lose track of time.

Once everyone was up, I decided to occupy them with an inventory check. Izzy's food stores were only enough for a couple more days and we were out of nectar and ambrosia. Cash wasn't quite as bad, unless you factor in airplane tickets for the trip from Florida to Puerto Rico. I guess I should be grateful that Felix had saved any money at all. Still, it did put a damper on our moods as Izzy led us to another of her boltholes.

"How do you remember this path?" I asked. "I haven't seen any signs or markings."

"I went back and forth for almost a year, trying to decide if I should go to camp."

"Still – "

"And I kept notes of the directions. I read that escape plan every day for months when I first arrived. Now it's harder to forget than remember."

"Do you still have it?"

"It was our bonfire last night."

I cracked a smile. Maybe she was changing after all.

The next few days were much like this one. Stumbling in the dark with a vague sense of foreboding building with each step, barely keeping sight of each other, trying to stay sane by way of inane conversation, but we were coming up with other ways of keeping busy.

"Where are you going?" I said one night. We were spent after a whole day of walking, and Jun was walking away from our camp.

"Practice. Can't get rusty."

"You're injured."

"No better time."

"Fine," Felix said. "Open all your wounds. It's your body. Just try not too bleed too much, alright?"

"Noted." Jun didn't comment on the sarcasm and walked away to get some privacy – which, in nearly pitch darkness, wasn't very far at all.

There was nothing I'd like more than to get some sleep, but Jun did have a point. Healing my hands won't mean anything if I've forgotten how to use them. I stood and followed him.

"I'm coming too," Eli said, getting to his feet. He grabbed his sword and stretched on our way over. He was still overenthusiastic, his movements a little excessive, but that bottomless well of energy had been sharpened. Battle had changed the naïve boy into a learning warrior.

Jun was unsurprised to see that we'd come along. He went through his strange forms, flowing from sweeping lunges and feints into brutal cuts and parries, his sword leaving a translucent trail as it ravaged the air.

I summoned my own gladius and almost dropped it. The reassuring weight became a burden with my hands ruined, and I fumbled the first step of my usual warmup. I cursed, tried again, and forced myself to make it work. Before long I moved through my own routine, but what was supposed to be a combination of efficient Roman and dynamic Greek swordsmanship became stiff and clumsy. Only when I held my sword in both hands did I feel confident in my strength, though that required a different set of skills. I'd have relearn everything.

Frustrated, I turned to Eli for a change of pace, maybe crack a joke to relieve the tension and calm me down. Instead I was greeted with a surprise. Eli began his own exercises without imitating me or Jun. It was the basic stuff we taught to every legionary in camp with small variations I didn't recognize. I was watching him make his own style. It was sloppy, impractical, and redundant, but there were a few good moves, and one or two that I might have trouble doing.

Eli had a level of focus I've never seen him achieve, one he got after finally doing away with the recklessness and inferiority complex. Disturbing him now would break all that. I turned instead to Jun. He was about as a conversational as ever, though there were a few subtle changes in his style that gave me an excuse to start a conversation.

"I don't think I've ever seen you do a cut like that."

"There's a lot I have to do," Jun said. "I thought I was pretty good, all things considered. Guess I should've known better. Fighting a Titan was… interesting."

"That's true. None of the usual tactics work."

"Yeah. Need to adjust on the fly. Doesn't help that they all have magic too."

"Still, they're not invincible. Prometheus doesn't seem very strong, and Spartacus almost killed Selene."

"And some are invincible. None of us can challenge Oceanus or even Helios."

I stayed quiet. "Do you have something in mind?"

"Maybe. But like Felix said, they're not even taking us seriously. It's like we're preparing to fight a lion who turns out to be a chimera. Though if we do find the spear of Trygon, everything should be equalized. A weapon that kills with a scratch… that would be very useful."

"If we can use it. There are plenty of good fighters in the legion, though we really only use spears in formation. I can't imagine using anything other than a sword against a Titan."

"I think you should wield it. Your quest. Your reward."

"I'm not that good with a spear, though."

"Then learn."

I sighed inwardly. Oh, Jun. Always the direct approach.

Still, he had a point. I try to keep my mind only on the next obstacle, the next step. Never the long run. I guess deep down, I was always hoping someone else would change things and I wouldn't need to do anything. That illusion was gone. It's time I moved from recognizing the problem to working on a solution.

I tossed my sword in the air and summoned the spear. It was like betraying a friend. The Imperial gold felt dead and clammy in my hands, nothing more than a pointy stick. I've used it in the past, sure, and I was half-decent at throwing it, but I would never choose it over my gladius. But I had to admit, it was a lot easier to use a spear than a sword when there are holes in your hands.

I took a page out of Eli's book and went over the fundamentals they taught in camp. It was worse than useless. These moves were meant to be used in formation with a disciplined army, all jabs and thrusts. They can't be used against most monsters, let alone Titans. But I forced myself to go through them all the same. Work on the absolute basics – footwork, grip, balance.

I had to change the way I stood, feet a little further apart, knees bent sharper. My back became one sore bruise far too soon. I was working with different muscles. The vitals I targeted would be different. Maybe now I can reach a Cyclops's eye and triceps, but if I was close enough to get the kidneys or heart, it was probably a mistake.

Damn. Even my approach was different. The way I used my sword was all about creating opportunities, forcing my opponent to make a mistake and pouncing when they did. With a spear, I had to make sure that they would never even make a decision. The fight must always go my way or I'm dead.

I ran out of breath before the other guys even finished their warmups. And that was just from the basic drills. I haven't even explored other styles, where I would use the spear as a staff as well.

"You know," Eli said with a grin, "I don't think I've ever seen you so pissed off. It's actually making me feel good about myself."

"Thanks," I said, planting my spear on the ground and leaning on it. "That's reassuring."

"You're welcome. I might even be a better swordsman than you by the time you learn how to use a spear."

"I think I'm more likely to get a wife and three kids before you learn how to fight."

Eli cackled. Though I didn't really believe my own words. He had the makings of a great fighter. Maybe he wasn't the fastest learner, but with his speed and determination, there's no telling how far he'll go.

"In fact, I feel so bad about you, I might even give you advice. Can I see that last move again?"

"Really? Or do you just need a break, old man?"

"Shut up and swing that sword already."

Eli smiled and obeyed. He raised his sword and swung down to parry an imaginary blade, then immediately stepped forward and raised the tip to where an opponent's neck would be. It was a basic but useful move, though not the easiest to pull off. He didn't do it quite right.

"Good, but not perfect," I said, nodding. "You waste too much energy bringing your sword too high, and if you bring it up again that fast, you'll pull a muscle."

"I disagree." Jun stepped forward. "It's excessive, sure, but Eli's fast enough to do it and turn it to an advantage. Put some force behind the swing. For example – "

Jun demonstrated the same move twice as fast, sword flashing in two swift strokes that would have knocked the sword out of his opponent's hand, if not snapping it altogether.

"Sure, sure," I said, summoning my own gladius. "But not everyone's as strong as you. He can do this instead – "

I repeated the move and matched his speed, but only because I removed all the unnecessary movements.

"Uh-huh," Eli said. "Or I can just do both."

He did the same thing I did, adding a strike right after the disarm that would have cut an enemy's knees before bringing the sword up. There was a little of Jun's simple brutality in there and some of my efficiency too, catalysed and combined with his blinding speed.

Turns out I was wrong. Eli could be much, much better than either one of us.

That was how the rest of the evening played out. Jun and I took turns advising Eli, though we were students as much as we were teachers, learning from each other's techniques. It was doubly true for me, since I found that some fundamentals translated very well to the spear. Slowly but surely, we were improving.

When we came back to camp, I was surprised that the others had weapons out too. Ellie and Izzy had daggers out, crouched in front of each other, ready to pounce, while Felix stood by with his arms crossed.

"What the hell is going on?" I demanded.

"Teambuilding exercises," Ellie said. Izzy agreed with a solemn nod.

"We were just talking about our last fight," Felix explained as the girls circled each other. "And how we got our asses handed to us. Ellie found out that she was a lot better at fighting in close quarters. Izzy felt like her knifework's a little rusty, so they decided to practice."

"And you're okay with all this?"

"You kidding? I finally get to talk about anatomy without anyone falling asleep. No, Ellie, the kidneys are a little lower. You won't be killing anyone like that."

The rest of the week – or was it month? – followed the same pattern. We walked and talked all day, using every stop to practice. Sometimes the twins would practice together, or Izzy would teach Felix how to use a knife. Jun trained like he had more hours in the day, the burns on his body both motivator and deterrent. It was strange to see them grow apart while their bonds strengthened. Worse still that I didn't feel like I was a part of their growth sometimes.

I suppose that was inevitable. They're more than just teammates, after all.

My own training was going painfully slow. I was too entrenched with swordsmanship that forgetting was as challenging as learning. There were days when I failed to make progress, get frustrated, and switch back to the sword. Those usually went even worse, and I would only be more frustrated.

I was the only one left worrying about our quest. We finally came together in the safety of this hidden corner of the world. Everyone else enjoyed the peace and quiet, training and talking together. It was wonderful, but my mind always goes back to the Spear.

It should be smooth sailing. Florida. Puerto Rico. Circe. Trygon. Home. Things will only go wrong four or five more times. So, it wasn't much of a surprise when Izzy gave the bad news a few days later.

"We're out of food," she declared without warning. We were all finished with training for the day, Jun being the last to return as always.

"What do you mean?" Eli said, waving his can of soup. "We have enough Campbell's soup to drown Percy."

"For now. This is one of my last safehouses. We'll have to surface for more."

"Alright, no big deal. We'll just go to a Walmart and get a ton of snacks."

"We'll run out by the time we get to Florida. Besides. I don't know if these tunnels go all the way there. Even if they did, I don't know the way."

"Then we resurface. Cross the next four states by car."

"Right," Ellie scoffed. "Because that went well the first time, and every other time after."

"No. I have a better idea." Izzy took a deep breath and held it for a long moment. We were used to it by now and waited as long as it took for her to prepare herself.

"My biggest store is in New Orleans," she said, exhaling as she spoke. "I have everything there. Food, money, supplies, nectar and ambrosia. Maybe enough to get us a flight to Puerto Rico from New Orleans instead of Miami. I don't think the Titans will search the skies. It should be safe."

"That's great," Eli said. "Perfect, even. Why wasn't that the plan since the beginning?"

"Eli," his twin snapped, but it was too late. Izzy started to sweat, balling and uncurling her fists, struggling to get her breathing under control. By the time her anxiety attack was over, Eli was appropriately embarrassed.

"That's where I'm from. So many bad memories. Can't go back. Don't want to. Promised I'd never run away again. Can't believe – can't believe I'm considering this. Don't know how I'll be."

"Izzy." The coldness in my words made her look up. "You have to do this. You know we believe in you. But you also know that there's more in stake here than yourself."

Ellie glared at me for my words, fuming, but Izzy smiled, and relief flooded my chest. I'd guessed right. She was tired of being treated like an invalid. Treating her like an equal instead, a legionary, a soldier, gave her the purpose and confidence she needed. If I'd been too kind to her, that was proof that she hadn't changed at all.

Instead, Izzy nodded and got to her feet. "You're right. I – I'll do this. The way out is not far from here. One or two days. Please, just… I need time. And thank you."

She walked away. Nobody was sure what she did, but when we awoke the next day, there wasn't a trace of doubt left in her.

She brough us to another set of twisting tunnels, this time with a small incline that grew sharper with each step. The earth and stone gave way to concrete and bricks and eventually we exited out into a subway station. Weird how we kept coming back to them.

Then we stepped outside, and I almost wanted to go back in.

We were in a residential area, away from the tourists traps and garish decorations I imagined New Orleans would be covered in, like an extravagant version of New York. Somehow, that made it even more jarring. The city was soaked with a quiet pride, of their survival and success, of making their mark on the earth. Everyone carried themselves with purpose: the bustling men in suits chattering into their phones with the same vigour as the street performers who complemented and competed against each other.

Izzy led her pack of strays into the streets. We stuck to each other like lost children and trailed after her. For once, Izzy was the one who was most comfortable. She'd spent so long underground that she must be used to the culture shock of resurfacing. The rest of us had forgotten the sight of other humans in the weeks we spent in the tunnels. Judging from the way people wrinkled their noses, it might have been months.

Slowly the tension faded as the city welcomed us. The hot and humid air carried a thousand scents as Izzy navigated through street vendors hawking food and wares. Beads jangled on bracelets as people laughed freely, a spectrum of colors arrayed on clothes and skin and hair blending in a human tide that washed over us. We fought against it, waded into it, before finally giving in and joining it.

Soon we were speaking and laughing too loudly at everything, as if to prove to ourselves that we were more than shadows clinging to life in sewers. Jun tried to ignore the stares and giggles coming from a gaggle of girls. The twins chased each other down alleys and between stalls. Even Izzy started to warm up to the company of other people, a hesitant smile splitting her face as she came alive.

We were giddy and exhausted by the time we reached our destination, clad in an assortment of random accessories and holding in a day's worth of food. We'd forgotten our quest for the day. I think my team deserved that luxury at least.

Only Izzy stayed focused and continued guiding us despite the distractions. Something else was drawing her to the destination, something that scared her more than our mission to save the world from monsters.

She stopped at a pier just before sunset, the time of day when people retired to their homes only to reemerge with completely different personas, eager to spend whatever wakefulness they still had and transform them into memories with strangers and loved ones alike. I thought we'd be away from all that by going to the riverside, but then I remembered we were in New Orleans.

"We're going on board," Izzy said, pointing to a small ship. It was dwarfed by its older sisters and looked more like a steamboat than a cruise. Yet like the city itself, it was overflowing with pride. The word _Paragon _was set in gold and green lettering on its side.

"Wait," Felix said. "Are you sure about this? Won't Oceanus sense us immediately?"

I shook my head. "Neptune and Oceanus have control of the seas. Rivers have their own gods."

"How do you know that?"

"The same way I know that Jupiter has control of the skies, but not of outer space."

"Still…"

"It's the fastest way to my safehouse," Izzy said. "In fact, part of my stuff is onboard. Assuming nothing's changed."

"How is that possible?" Eli asked.

"I used to perform here with my parents. It was like a second home, the crew a second family. Most of my good memories were made on this old tub."

Even Felix let up after seeing her smile. "Alright. But we should make it quick, just in case."

"The next stop is only a couple hours away," she promised.

We boarded the ship. In retrospect, I should've wondered why we had the audacity to wander on board uninvited. Izzy had guided us with so much confidence, however, that we stopped questioning her decisions long ago.

It came as a surprise when someone approached us, frowning, and even more surprising when he stopped dead in his tracks.

The old man had a face like an old canvas jacket, browned and wrinkled by time and the sun, shaded by his dark captain's hat. Yet the crow's feet and lines around his wide mouth suggested that he smiled more than he frowned. He did just that.

"Isabelle?" he whispered.

Izzy didn't reply. She rushed forward and leapt into his arms, burying her face into his shoulder. The old man caught her and joined her in crying.

The two of them embraced for an eternity, breaking apart only when the man pulled back to cup her face with his hands.

"You look so much happier," he said. Izzy grinned and hugged him again.

"I've missed you, old man."

"Likewise, little bird. But where are my manners. Who are all these people?"

"Friends," Izzy beamed. "My best friends. This is Eli. He's a little stupid, but he's kind. The one who looks like him is Ellie. She's even kinder, especially to me. Jun is the big one. He's nice, but he pretends he isn't. That's Felix, who's the gentlest person I've ever met even if he thinks he's not. And that's Percy. He makes everyone else happier."

My heart warmed at her introductions. I don't think anyone's ever said that about me. Izzy was a different person here, face aglow with the bone-deep happiness of meeting someone you've loved your whole life.

"It's good to meet you all," the old man said, lifting his hat. "Alistair Laville, captain of the _Paragon, _at your service. Normally I'd kick you off my boat, but any friend of Izzy is family to me. How may I help you?"

"Nice to meet you too," I said, stepping forward and shaking his hand. He crushed mine. "We won't be staying long, unfortunately. Izzy said you could take us downriver?"

"For sure, for sure. Is that all? She may not look like much, but the _Paragon_ still has some life in her."

"I know," Izzy said. "For now, we only need to head down to the airport, because we… well. That's a long story. Is there somewhere we can talk?"

"You still remember the parlour?" Alistair said with a devilish grin. Izzy gasped and took off running.

"There she goes," Alistair said, walking after her. "Just like I remembered. Always said, she could do a better job pushing this boat than our old engine ever could."

We followed his lead. There were other passengers on board, some staring and wondering how much we paid to get a private tour of the boat. Alistair brought us to a wide room on the deck of the ship, a lounge outfitted to resemble a 1900s smoking room. Dark wood panels lined every surface, burnished light reflected off their veneer under dangling lamps. Tables and couches filled the space, decorated with gilded metal and white cloths, with a bar covering one side of the room. Izzy sat at one of the tables.

We sat with her, Alistair taking the spot right beside her. No sooner had we all seated did Izzy blurt out our story from the very beginning.

She told him everything. Reyna assigning our team for the quest, Mars crashing the senate house, getting attacked by Oceanus. Everything. Strangely, we were the ones who were slack jawed by the end of it. No mortal should ever know the affairs of the legion, no matter how close they were to us. But Alistair must not be an ordinary mortal, because he took it all in stride, nodding thoughtfully as she went along.

"We figured that they'll easily find us if we travelled by normal means, so we went underground instead and walked all the way here. And so here we are."

"My," Alistair said. "That was quite a tale. And you need my boat to continue your quest, yes? To find this spear?"

"Yes, but we're out of supplies," Izzy said. "I have some stored in the city. We'll get to those before heading to the airport."

"Does that mean you have time to spend the evening with me and the _Paragon_?"

Izzy's eyes shone as she looked at me. "Can we?"

We really shouldn't. But what difference will a few more hours make? And, I was ashamed to admit, I had an ulterior motive.

This is going to be our final stop. No more practice. No more pep talks. One last stretch to the finish line. It'd do well to have my team rested up and happy before we travelled. That way I won't have to think of anything to say.

I think I needed this too.

"Sure," I said. "But we have to leave by tonight."

"Perfect!" Izzy exclaimed, leaping forward and wrapping her arms around my neck for a split second before jumping back and scampering off to gods know where.

"I've never seen her this excited," Ellie said. "You must be a great man, Mr. Laville."

"Please, just Alistair. And all the greatness is with Izzy. What she's been through… no. This is not the time. There are a thousand things I want to ask the young lady, but it might be a while before I see her again. No. Let this evening be spent with joy. Now, do you have any embarrassing stories to tell about her?"

We talked as much as we could about Izzy. It was an embarrassingly short conversation. Alistair nodded knowingly, like he expected nothing less.

"But she's changing," I said. "Like Ellie said, we've never seen her like this. After this is over, after we win the war, I'll make sure she spends more time here with you. It would do all of us some good, I think, to step out to the mortal world every now and then. We're losing too much contact with the real world."

"You keep saying 'mortal', as if you're not," Alistair said with a small crease in his brow. "What are you, exactly?"

"You don't know?" Felix said. "But Izzy explained everything."

"Yes, but I didn't understand anything."

"Then why didn't you say so?"

"With her, it's sometimes best to listen first and ask later. That much, at least, I do know. It's everything else that's making my head hurt."

Well, no going back now. "How familiar are you with Roman mythology?"

"You mean like Zeus?"

"Oh, boy."

We weren't even halfway through when Izzy came back. She brought with her a stack of plastic lunchboxes stuffed with nectar and ambrosia, canned food, and a worrying number of knives. She handed the medicine to me and I casually popped them into my mouth as we continued explaining.

Even with the five of us talking, and confirmation from Izzy when we got to the more unbelievable stuff, Alistair looked like he wanted to call CPS or 911. But I knew that changed when he saw my eyes starting to glow in the dim lighting, getting brighter with every piece of ambrosia I ate.

"Incredible," he breathed. "Then Isabelle – wouldn't that mean – "

"Yeah," she said. "My mom."

"Who was she?"

"Calliope."

"Ahh," Alistair nodded. "That explains a lot. The way your father chased after her endlessly, the way he always seemed to sing better with her. I always thought that was because of love, but – "

"It wasn't," Izzy said sharply. "Whatever it was, it wasn't love. Just another trick of the gods."

"Isabelle, your father was not a perfect man. He was a good friend, and even I didn't recognize him whenever he goes too long without your mother. But he loved you. He still does."

Izzy tensed. All the merriment went out like a light, and she was back to becoming the same creature she'd been in the tunnels.

"He's alive? He's here?"

"Not here, no. But I can call him – "

"No."

"Isabelle…"

"Please, Uncle. You know what he's done."

"I know, but… he's a good person at heart. I know he is. I'm sure he loves you, deep down."

"Does he? Why did he keep hitting me, then?"

Alistair had no answer for that.

There was nothing more to talk about. The conversation was over, to the relief of everyone on the table. Alistair managed a weak smile.

"Well, if that's everything you need for the day… you all look like you've had a rough time. There's a shower you can use in my room. It's right over – "

"Thanks," Izzy said. "I know where it is."

She left the parlour without waiting for a reply. We followed her, making sure to thank Alistair for all his help and hospitality. The old man just nodded. I think he was glad for some time to think.

His cramped but cosy room was nothing special and neither was the bathroom next to it, but it was a sight for sore eyes. We took turns using it, and in an attempt to look like a good leader, I went last. I regretted that decision when Izzy walked out with a cloud of steam trailing behind her.

The miniscule drops of water were like a warm meal. I've forgotten what water felt like after weeks spent underground. The anticipation drove me crazy and the wait was worth it. Water did more than just clean me as it swam in rivulets down my back. The water restored my vitality in a way that not even ambrosia could do, and I made sure that I reached every inch of my skin.

When I walked out, the others were nowhere to be seen. That was fair. Everyone needed some alone time, at least for a moment. I took the opportunity to wander, eventually finding a spot for myself where I propped my arms on the boat's railing, taking in the surrounding river and reaching out with my senses.

The tantalizing power of water danced in the periphery of my mind. Combat was its only purpose for as long as I could remember, but I've forgotten that it had the ability to ease my soul too. It was nice to forget about the war for a moment and swim in comfort, even if it was temporary.

The day grew darker, light fleeing between the leaves of willowing trees bowing on the riverbank, leaving us in the embrace of twilight. The sun sank in the sky and turned the colour of a hearth, a few shades darker than the globes and lanterns dangling from boughs alongside the river. Crickets and frogs replaced the chirping of birds gone to roost. The smell of earth and rain wafted from deeper inland.

Passengers clad in simple, comfortable clothing milled around the deck, leaning over the edge to talk over dark waters or stare off into the distance.

Then from a raspy old speaker, music started to play, cellos and trumpets and a piano dancing together in a steady tune that steadily ramped up. It was almost immediately overshadowed by the sounds of the real instruments playing near the parlour. Tables and chairs have been moved away to make room, and musicians materialized to invite people onto the decks.

No way in hell would I ever dance in public, but the smell of food lured me out. In the small crowd I spotted my team chatting away, stuffing their faces as slow as possible. I drifted toward them and followed their example.

My team and I stuck together throughout the evening in the unfamiliar situation. There's always someone in camp who'd bring up the idea of a party or prom every now and then, but nobody wanted to risk looking stupid if nobody followed them. The only festivities we had were the feasts after practice battles or parties shared privately with roommates. This many people at once was too much.

But the music took its toll. Slowly people put down their drinks and snacks, grabbed their friends, and wandered to the dance floor. It all started with one adventurous person making a fool of himself as his friends laughed at him. But soon they joined him in the ridiculousness, and everyone else came forward all at once. The deck was swarmed with people dancing with the confidence that you get when you're among friends.

"Come on!" Ellie said, tugging at Jun's arm. He grunted and groaned but failed to hide his smile as she led him away from the group.

Eli was already dancing with a total stranger. Izzy was nowhere to be seen as usual, until I spotted her in the parlour in deep conversation with Alistair. That talk needed to happen undisturbed.

Felix and I were still hesitant, but he broke down when Eli waved him over. I still shook my head no. I'm not sure why. There was a funny feeling in my chest, something like guilt and reluctance.

I looked at them and smiled. There was so much joy in their faces, yet I only felt sadness. We've spent the past few weeks living underground just to stay alive, training every day for the next inevitable fight. Before that we'd barely gotten out of impossible situations by luck, and even then, we've all been hurt.

That was just too much to ask from anyone. Isn't this what we should be doing? Enjoying life, being happy, spending time with loved ones? Why did we have to struggle for survival every day? Is it really selfish to want happiness?

I couldn't be prouder of my team. But this is what we should be doing. No more wars. No more fighting.

"What's on your mind?"

I didn't jump when Izzy appeared beside me. You get used to it.

"Nothing. Well, a lot, actually, but nothing productive."

"I can understand that," Izzy said. She leaned back against the railings. I shot her a sideway glance. Something's different. She stood a little straighter, her eyes a little darker. Even her hair seemed duller.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm not sure."

I tensed at her tone. It's the one I used to berate myself whenever I thought of the night Octavian left. Wondering what I should have done. What could have been.

The next words Izzy hears will change her, and I had no idea what to say.

I opened my mouth anyway.

"Thank you, Percy."

I tried to hide my relief. "For what?"

"Trusting me to fight my own battles. I don't know what to do. There's so much more to me than I thought. My life was about survival. Making it through each day alive. Then I met you guys, and I started to think that I can be something more. And just when I thought I was getting somewhere – "

"You get pulled back," I said. "Like nothing's changed. And you wonder if anything you did matters in the end. If everything you've been through means nothing just because someone else complicates things. They don't even need to do anything. Their existence is enough."

"You have someone like that too?"

"Yeah. Though not quite as bad as you have it, thankfully."

"How do you deal with it?"

"I don't. I just stick with the people that make me happy and hope that when I'm forced to face him, I'll be a better person. If present me can't do it, maybe future me can."

"That's surprisingly lame."

"I don't have all the answers. I'm just as confused as you. You might even say we're on the same boat."

"Please stop talking," Izzy said, smiling.

We stood there for a while, watching everyone else have fun. Suddenly I found that very stupid. Why do I have to deny myself happiness? Everyone has their own issues. Izzy and I even have one in common. Eli was out there with a missing eyeball. That didn't stop him from laughing himself to tears.

I pushed off the railings and stood before Izzy, putting on my most serious face. Then I bent my knees and bowed in the most ridiculous curtsy I could think of.

"May I have this dance?"

Izzy smiled and did a much more elegant bow. Suddenly I realized that along with her singing, she might also be a very good dancer. I might have made a terrible mistake.

"The pleasure is all mine," she said.

I took her hand and dragged her straight to the middle of the deck. I had no idea what to do, and whenever that happens, the best move is to copy someone who looks like he does and hope for the best.

Izzy laughed as I did my best dying alpaca impression. Then she started moving, and I wasn't the only one who stared. Izzy did more than dance to the rhythm. She set her own tune, guiding her body through a second set of music that only she could hear, forming a harmony and countermelody that took the musicians' efforts and evolved it.

I still haven't processed the fact that she was the daughter of the greatest of the nine Muses. But seeing her in her element – her natural state, not the one she was forced into – it was unmistakable. She moved with music as I did with water.

She took my hands and tried to teach me, but not even her divine heritage could make me a good dancer. Izzy finally gave up when I tripped over my own feet and faceplanted.

"Gods, you're impossible," she laughed.

"Are you… kidding?" I gasped between breaths. "You're the one… who's impossible. You're insane!"

"Then let's keep going! I might be the only person in the world who can teach you how to dance."

"I'm… exhausted," I said. I wish I was joking. Not even the training we did in the tunnels pushed me this hard.

I waved off her attempts to convince me otherwise and stepped away from the dance floor and a gaggle of dudes tried to squeeze in the spot I left. Izzy recoiled at the sudden attention, but Ellie stepped in and saved her, glaring at the guys who swarmed her. They were about to try again until Jun appeared. They dispersed very quickly after that.

I took a breather at the edge of the boat, relying on the water to revive me. Night had set in and the first stars blinked into existence in the sky. I hadn't even noticed. Time worked differently back there, determined by the person in front of you. If music does for Izzy what water does to me, she'd probably dance till I died of exhaustion.

By the time I felt like I could walk straight, most of the dancers had walked away. They were still hanging around in the area, but quiet talks among friends and significant others was its own kind of magic. It was the kind of conversation that quickly became blurry memories, details muddled into one warm feeling.

Soon the only people who were still dancing were couples. I only recognized Ellie and Jun in there, holding each other in their arms and moving slowly to the music. The bass and trumpets stopped, replaced by the soft keys of a piano.

"It sucks, doesn't it?" Felix sighed as he sidled up beside me.

"I'm happy for them. It's been a long time coming. They deserve each other."

"But it still sucks."

"Oh yeah."

We stood together for a while before I realized there were two people missing from our party. My eyes bulged when I saw Eli slow dancing with a complete stranger like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Are you seeing this?"

"I know, right? They grow up so fast."

I scanned the crowd for Izzy and was relieved when I couldn't find her. I don't think my pride could take it.

Then I heard singing.

Everyone on the boat turned to see who it was. Izzy was seated on a stool, her ratty clothes and frizzy hair far overshadowed by the music from her lips. She was better than perfect. The piano struggled to match her precision. Each word was an aria, slipping into the air like doves. The melody was simple, removing any distraction from her voice, enchanting anyone who heard her. She controlled the song. She controlled the dancers. She was in command of the ship.

_See the pyramids along the Nile,_  
_Watch the sunrise from a tropic isle.  
Just remember, darling all the while,  
You belong to me._

The song was perfect. The words tugged at my heart and made me feel loved and, at the sight of those people in different stages of love, I felt very, very alone.

Then I remembered the ring I wore on the first finger of my left hand. I touched it, feeling every groove, every dent, every scratch in the metal, and remembered the brief contact when she slipped it on to the palm of my hand.

Well. Maybe not totally alone.

* * *

_Author's Note_

**_Friendly reminder that I can't reply to reviews when they're made as Guest._**

_Wow, this took a minute to write. Thanks again for your patience! I hope the wait was worth it._

_This chapter was one of the hardest 'slow' chapters I've written so far, because it's about a character I didn't fully understand. Izzy has only been a small presence at the back of my mind and the story, and I was focused on developing the others first. Still, I wanted every character to have their own arc, and it took a while to figure out how to write her character. Combined that with my writing habits and stress from other things, and this has been a long time coming. I actually wanted to edit it one more time before uploading, but then I'd never finish. At least the end result is very long - I think my longest so far. _

_Before I talk about the elephant in the room, the main challenge with writing this chapter was its place in the story. It has a pretty standard structure so far other than the meandering mini-arc with Spartacus. This chapter is meant to get the story back on track, take a break from all the action, develop a character, tie up loose ends, show everyone else's growth, and set up potential storylines for the future. That's a tall order and I think I did well, but I guess we'll see. _

_The interactions between all of the characters come so much more naturally. They all have a stronger voice and have distinct personalities, so I never have any trouble figuring out who should talk and when. But I still wanted to challenge myself. I think I've gotten pretty good at writing snappy dialogue and one-liners, but I feel like my prose is weak. That's why I tried to use more descriptive and (hopefully) beautiful language for this chapter. It's a little out of place, but this is the best time to do it. _

_Finally, Izzy herself. She's the only question mark left out of all the characters. I didn't want to make her a typical 'quiet character who becomes hyperactive after one conversation with the protagonist', but at the same time, I wanted to show some growth. In the end I decided that it's okay for her not to get a full arc. Taking that first step is huge for someone at her position, and showing the start of her growth is already character development. To really reinforce the idea, I wanted to show that her struggle started far before the story, and that her role in this book is only a beginning for a much longer process. And I think that's a good thing. I hope you do too._

_Up to this point, I've been pretty direct with my character development, usually outright stating how and why they've grown. But I decided to try subtler hints - changing the way Izzy speaks depending on her mood, changing how other characters interact and perceive her, trying to talk about her less often and taking a step back to let her grow on her own. Please let me know if this is effective or even noticeable, or if it's just too vague. _

_On a more minor detail, there have been some people who say that Percy's far too weak, and i sort of agree. The kind of action I like to write and read are quick and dirty fights that leaves everyone exhausted, hurt, or dead. I have no idea how an actual master swordsman would fight, but I can imagine how someone would fight when they're desperate, and I always loved seeing that. Personally, I think that good action should rarely occur, and when it does, it should be brutal and quick, just like real fights. Overly long fights are boring. However, it's so hard to show power levels in that way. I don't want to make Percy too strong, otherwise he'll roll over every obstacle. I also don't want him to be too weak, which is dishonest to his character. So far, I've been stacking the odds against him: fighting in the middle of a chariot race in book 1, being hunted down by wolves in book 2, and in Drowned, he has to fight while leading a team. The only time he really shines is when he fights in a safe environment, like practice battles in Camp Jupiter. I think I'm doing a pretty good job with the combat so far, but I understand that there are weaknesses. Please let me know if you have suggestions to overcome that. _

_That was a long author's note too. Moving on to more fun stuff: Izzy's song is actually real! It's called 'You Belong to Me' originally by Jo Stafford, but the version I had in mind was performed by Courtnee Draper for the game Bioshock Infinite. It's so good! Definitely worth a listen. _

_I've recently reread A Little Hatred by Joe Abercrombie (amazing as always) to refresh myself before continuing to the Trouble With Peace. I've also finished the Faithful and the Fallen series by John Gwynne, which was pretty good, but I felt like it wasted a lot of potential. Currently I'm reading the Song of Achilles by Madeline Miller. Only a few pages in and I already know it's going to be great. _

_In other news, I've also started playing Hades on my Switch and it is amazing. I'm also watching the League of Legends World tournament and that's been even better. Hoping that Fnatic makes it out of groups and expecting DWG to win the whole thing. They are unstoppable. Oh, and I've been watching Haikyuu and the Boys. Both are great!_

_At last we come to the question, with a twist: **do you agree with how Percy handled Eli and Izzy this chapter?**_

_I can't believe it's taken me this long to add this question as well: **how would you rate this chapter? **_

_Overall: x/10_

_And if you really want to go the distance:_

_Plot: x/10  
_

_Character development: x/10_

_Dialogue: x/10_

_Prose (quality of writing): x/10_

_It's been a long awaited chapter, and a very long one too. However, like Percy said, this should be the final slow chapter. If you've been reading my author's notes, you should know that I always start stories with a clear idea for the ending, and we're in the endgame now. Drowned should end in 4-5 chapters, at which point the next book will begin. I cannot be more excited. _

_Thanks again for reading my work and my thoughts. Please leave a review! I always love hearing from you guys. Until next time. _


End file.
